


Blue Steel

by TheDarkSeaofSecrets



Category: Tales of Arcadia, Trollhunters - Daniel Kraus & Guillermo del Toro
Genre: Aaarrrgghh is his soft florist husband., Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Blinky is actually the school therapist, Blood and Injury, Character Death, Creepslayerz, Eli's trying to deal with this as best as possible, F/M, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, POV Alternating, Slow Burn, Steli, Steve Has Wings, This is why we don't give Eli energy drinks, Troll Jim Lake Jr., Trolls don't exsist., Which is to say not well at all, Wings, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2020-06-25 06:54:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 48
Words: 153,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19740511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkSeaofSecrets/pseuds/TheDarkSeaofSecrets
Summary: Steve Palchuk is the new up and coming winged Superhero Blue Steel and the only person who can see it is Eli Pepperjack.When he blurts out the truth he gets dragged into a world that a month ago would have made him scream in joy. Now he just wants a nap.





	1. Wings

**Author's Note:**

> New story. No idea where it's headed but I liked the idea so here we are!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SONG OF THE CHAPTER: You Need To Calm Down - Taylor Swift

Eli was only half watching the news as did his homework. More stuff that would make him depressed if he listened to closely. Wars, murders, the like. The only reason it was on in the first place was because his mother had control of the remote. 

A voice draws his attention a while later and he looks up only to nearly drop his computer on the floor in complete shock. 

“It was nothing nobody else would have done,” Steve Palchuk says, grinning into the camera. 

But that wasn’t what Eli was confused about. For one there was two giant, white fluffy wings sticking out his back and two he was wearing the shittiest, slightly singed superhero costume in the world. Who the hell did he think he was kidding. It looked more like he was trying to mug somebody then anything. 

“So Mr Blue Steel, where did you get your wings from? I still can’t believe they’re real” The news reporter says, staring the at the white monstrosities with awe in her eyes. 

“Oh, you have to be fucking kidding me” Eli snaps. 

There was no way in hell that Steve Palchuk was some sort of superhero. It was impossible. Blue Steel, did a four-year-old come up with that name?

“Elijah Leslie Pepperjack, Language!” His mother snaps, glaring up at him. 

“Sorry just realised I screwed up an entire section,” He says back quickly. 

She gives him an even sterner look before turning back to her own laptop. Eli takes a deep breath and turns back to the TV. Trying to figure out how nobody else had spotted the moron for what he was. For who he actually was. The eye mask was even lopsided for Christ’s sake. 

It hurt to look at. Has Steve never picked up a comic in his entire life? 

Eli groans and looks away. He can’t bear to watch the bully try and pass himself off the hero. He focuses back on his computer. Ignoring the idiot even if he's left with the question of the wings. What was with the wings?

Eli doesn’t know what to do with the information either. Just another thing he hoards. Blue Steel becomes a common name around Arcadia Oaks. His wings becoming a symbol of hope but all they make Eli feel is irritated. 

Eli was currently fighting with his locker, the metal slightly bent and twisted from all the times Steve had fucked with it. He growls out and pulls harder at the thing before finally giving up. 

He heads over to where Jim is standing with Toby. He hates having to ask but it's better than not having the textbook at all. 

“Did you see the news this morning. Blue Steel stopped that crazy guy from hitting that school with his truck” Toby says grinning. 

“Hey Eli, Locker giving you grief again?” Jim asks giving him a soft smile when he catches sight of Eli. Toby falling quiet. 

Eli can only nod. 

“Science right...uh here,” Jim says turning to his still open locker and grabbing the textbook. Handing it over with a smile that makes Eli fall the idiot that little bit more. 

“We were just talking about that new hero, Blue Steel. I’m surprised we haven’t heard you geeking out over him. Having an actual comic book hero in Arcadia. I still can’t believe his wings are real” Toby says. Undeniable awe on his face. 

“That’s because he's not a hero. He's just a moron in a mask that’s gonna get himself killed because he thinks he's better then everybody else” Eli grumbles sliding the textbook into his bag. 

Toby and Jim look at him in surprise. 

“Getting wings doesn’t make you a hero,” Eli explains further before looking at his watch. Feet already moving, “I gotta get to class, thanks for the book Jim. You’re a life saver. Senior Uhl would have had my head” 

“You’re welcome” Jim calls after him, still confused by Eli’s answer. Eli missing the forlorn look that Jim throws his way.

He makes it through Senior Uhl’s class in one piece. Steve not so much and Eli already knows what’s coming. Steve’s anger his way. He thought he had been quick enough to escape but the idiot blond and his two friends catch Eli at war with his locker once more. 

Eli senses them before he sees them. Turning and resigning himself to his fate. 

“What can I help you?” He asks cheerily. Grunting when Steve pushes him up against the locker. A bruise up the right side of his face, it looked pretty bad too. Must have gotten it in his new side gig. 

He watches Steve’s brain slowly try and formulate just what he wants to irritate Eli with today. Eyes finally catching the textbook in Eli’s arms. Eli tries to keep his grip on it but Steve is far stronger. 

“Steve give it back, That’s not mine,” He says, hating the whine his voice takes on. He can’t wait until he stopped sounding like a squeaky toy. 

“What? Stealing now Pepperjack?” Steve sneers, glaring down at him. Easily holding the book out of Eli’s reach. 

“It’s called borrowing actually and it’s Jim’s. He’ll kill me if it gets ruined” Eli says jumping and trying to snag it. 

Steve is quicker, throwing it to Logan. 

“Aww how cute, how is your little girlfriend going?” Steve coos sarcastically. 

“Just give it back. Please!” He says. Not wanting to give in to their stupid juvenile game of piggy in the middle and if it was his book he probably would have just walked away. Not given in. 

“Why should I? What do I get in return?” Steve asks, snickering as he watches his friends throw it back and forth. Logan throwing it to Seamus. Eli’s fingers just brushing the cover but it still ends up in the bully’s hands. 

“I don’t tell everybody your secret,” Eli says before he can think it through. 

Steve raises an eyebrow and starts laughing. 

“Yeah, and what secret would that be Buttsnack?” 

“Let's just say it has something to do with the bruise on your face. I know how you got it!” 

That makes Steve react far more violently than expected. Grabbing Eli’s shirt and slamming him into the lockers hard enough that his head connects with the metal, Eli letting out a pained groan. Feet coming off the floor as Steve gets in his face. Looking ready to murder him. 

“You don’t know shit Pepperjack! I’d keep my damn mouth shut if I was you, otherwise I might shove you in something a little worse then a locker!” Steve snarls low. 

Even Logan and Seamus seemed shocked by the outburst, book hitting the floor with a thud when Seamus fails to catch it. Pages bending and splaying. 

Eli narrows his eyes. 

“Some hero you are.” He hisses, quiet enough that Seamus and Logan had no chance of hearing him. 

Recognition flashes over his face. Which is odd because he thought Steve would have caught on straight away. If Steve didn’t get the bruise because of some “Heroic” act then what caused it?

“Like anybody would believe you anyway” Steve finally says, letting Eli go. Eli hitting the floor and Steve walks off. Making sure to give Jim’s textbook a solid kick on his way past. Sending it sliding off into the courtyard. 

Eli rubs his head and watches Logan and Seamus carefully, unsure what they planned on doing. Thankfully it seems to be nothing as they turn and follow after their leader. 

Eli only moves when they’re completely gone. Picking up Jim’s book and wincing when he sees the damage. A ripped page, a few crinkled ones and the cover was scuffed. It could have been much worse but Eli still feels terrible about it. 

He returns to his locker and the thing finally opens. 

“Traitor” Eli mutters under his breath, grabbing the stuff he needed from it before starting the trek home. 

He watches the clouds, praying the rain stays away till he gets home. Luck isn’t on his side. The clouds slowly turning pitch black before Eli is being drenched in water. He sighs and resigns himself to his fate, hoping his bag holds out and his books don’t end up a soggy mess. 

It becomes hard to see with the rain smearing his glasses, Eli having to constantly wipe them so he doesn’t trip over his own feet. He's so in his own thoughts, looking for some form of shelter to camp out in till the rain clears that he doesn’t see the Vespa pulling up beside him till Jim is calling his name. 

He looks up, jumping a little. 

“Hop on. I’ll drive you home” Jim says holding out the spare helmet. 

Eli wants to refuse because that means more driving for Jim but with how angry the clouds look. He won’t be getting home till late if he keeps walking. So he slides onto the back of Jim’s Vespa, clipping the helmet into place and then having a mini panic attack about where to put his hands. 

Jim turns to look at him, hands moving. Long fingers wrapping around Eli’s and pulling his hands so they're wrapped around Jim’s waist. Eli’s brain momentarily stops as his heart gives the smallest spasm. He can feel the warmth radiating off Jim even in the rain. 

“Thank you” Eli calls over the loud crack of thunder. 

“It’s nothing,” Jim says pulling away from the curb. 

They arrive in minutes, Eli sliding off and handing the helmet back. Glancing once more at the clouds. Feeling freezing to the bone and soaked as a wet dog. 

“You wanna come inside for a while. Until this clears up?” He asks before he can stop himself. 

“That would be great,” Jim says turning off his scooter and sliding off it. 

Eli makes quick work of the front door, both of them slipping inside. Eli shaking the water from his hair as he kicks off his shoes in the front walkway. Jim following suit and Eli leads him further into the house. 

“Uh drink?” He asks awkwardly. 

“And a towel too if you have one,” Jim says. Grin still in place. He swears Jim always looked so carefree. 

“Of course. I would offer some dry clothes but I think the only thing that would fit you would be Mum’s tracksuit pants and I don’t think they’ll suit you too well” Eli says smiling in return. Jim’s blue eyes taking in the living room around him, wet shirt clinging to his frame. Hair pushed back from his forehead. 

Jim gives a laugh and Eli sets off to grab a towel before his brain just jams up altogether and stops working. 

He returns with two quickly enough. Handing one over while he dries himself off as best as possible. Eli rubs the towel over his head with the towel, hair coming out spiked up and all over the place. 

Jim catches sight of Eli and laughs. 

“You look like a porcupine” He comments. 

It’s not meant mean though. Just an observation and Eli tries not to burn red. Hand unconsciously reaching up to try and fix it but before he can, Jim’s hand catches his as the taller boy moves into his space.

“Don’t. It suits you” Jim says, voice dropping an octave. The hand around Eli’s hand moving to run through Eli’s hair. Touching the locks softly. 

Eli is definitely red now. 

“O-ok.” He stammers. 

Jim seems to realise how close he is. Clearing his throat as he moves back, hand falling back to his side. 

An awkward silence fills the air. 

Eli remembers Jim’s textbook then and scurries to grab it. Breathing in through his teeth when he sees the damage. 

“Sorry, Steve got his hands on it” He mumbles, embarrassed as he hands it over. 

“It’s ok. It’s just a book. Are you ok though? I saw him on the way out of school, even Logan and Seamus looked scared of him” Jim asks, moving to put the textbook into his own bag. 

“Yeah. Just a bump on the head, Nothing to serious” Eli says with a shrug. 

“He always goes too far. Just cause he had a bad day, doesn’t mean he should take it out on you” Jim grumbled. 

“It’s ok. Better me than someone who doesn’t know how to handle it...you never said yes to that drink. We’ve got water, soda, Redbull?” Eli asks diverting topics. 

“Soda’s fine thanks,” Jim says and Eli tries not to run out of the room but he does escape quickly. 

Jim just did it to him. Made him feel awkward and even nerdier then normal. Made him feel two feet tall while Jim always seemed so sure of himself. Even more so lately. 

Eli grabs the drinks and heads back out to the lounge room. 

“You can sit, don’t worry the couch will survive a little water.” Eli murmurs, handing the can over. 

Jim gives him another one of those smiles that makes Eli’s brain want to just scream in joy. Stupid crushes. Why did they have to be a thing? 

Why did he have to have one for a straight boy? Stupid feelings. 

Jim sits tentatively on the edge of the couch and Eli turns on the Tv. 

“Want to play something?” He asks holding up the X-box controller. 

“Sure what’ve you got?” 

Eli lists them off and they decide on COD. Jim easily catching the controller Eli throws his way. 

Finally, that awkwardness and tension melt away as they become determined to murder each other. 

“No! I call unfair!” Eli cries when Jim kills him for the fourth time in a row. Jim laughing. 

“I thought you were supposed to be good at these things?” Jim asks teasing. 

“Not my fault you're like some gaming god...HOW. Where even where you!” Eli yells as Jim kills him again. 

“I think we’re gonna have to revoke your nerd title Eli,” Jim says when the match ends. Jim winning, of course, giving Eli a cocky grin. Both of them fully dry by this point. 

“Geek technically” Eli mutters, cause Jim to roll his eyes. 

“Hey, the rains cleared up. I should probably head before Mum wonders where I am” Jim says both of them glancing out the front window. Clouds still looking dark but Jim should probably use the break in the rain while he had it. 

Eli just nods and they both stand. Eli walking him to the door, thanking him again for the ride home. 

“It’s fine really. It was nothing, better than having you drown in the storm. Also meant I got to steal your video game Title” Jim says waving him away. 

“Also sorry about your textbook again,” Eli mutters, wincing when he accidentally runs his hand through his hair brushing the lump on the back of his head. 

“It’s ok I promise, it’s just a book. I’m just glad you're ok. Next time tell me when he starts crap on you again. I’ll talk to him” Jim says with a shrug. Slinging his bag over his shoulder. 

“I don’t need a bodyguard. I’ll be fine” Eli mutters grabbing the edge of the door. Even if some part of him is warmed by the thought. 

“If you say so but I’m here if you need me” 

Eli watches Jim drive away and finally closes the door. Sighing and wondering just what this day was. 

He turns off the X-box and grabs his bag, heading upstairs to do some homework. He opens his door and lets out a small scream. 

A soaked Steve Palchuk was standing in his room, handheld to a bloody shirt. Two large white wings drooping on the ground, red smeared through the white. Blood dripping onto his carpet. Hood down and eye mask who knows where. He looks like he went three rounds with a box cutter. 

“I thought Lake would never leave” Steve mumbles before he hits the floor with a thud.


	2. Stitches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is all totally Eli's fault.
> 
> Rock Bottom - Haliee Steinfeld

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhh. Slight trigger warning for blood.

Steve was almost glad that Eli wasn’t in his room when he enters. Just so Steve doesn’t have to hang himself out of embarrassment. Hands slippery with blood as he falls through the window. Losing his footing on the windowsill. Biting his tongue to stop from letting out a scream of pain when he lands on his bad wing. 

How he wishes he didn’t have to be here but it was all Pepperjack’s fault anyway. If he had just kept his stupid whiny mouth shut, Steve wouldn’t have been distracted. He wouldn’t have been trying to figure out just how much the little creep knew. 

He rolls over onto his stomach and growls under his breath. Taking a second before forcing shaky limbs to push himself to his feet. Staggering a little as he presses his hand to his wound. Trying to stop himself from bleeding out everywhere. Not giving a shit about leaving a bloody trail through Pepperjack’s room. Or the water trail as the rain drips from his hair and wings. 

“NO. I call unfair!” Eli yells from downstairs. 

Lake says something back but Steve is too concerned with not actually dying on Eli’s bedroom floor. He really hoped the little nerd knew first aid or this was gonna be bad news. 

He looks down at his hands and gives a shaky laugh, feeling like he's in some kinda shock. Hands and hoodie stained with his own blood. He can’t be bothered to keep his soaked wings off the floor anymore, letting them droop and he lets out a raw groan as he feels his muscles scream at him. 

Steve really should have been more careful. Should have realised that the fucker had a friend. Scumbags always seemed to come in pairs. He just hoped they enjoyed hanging off that bridge until the cops could retrieve them. 

“Come on Pepperjack, get rid of the idiot already” Steve hisses under his breathe. Feeling vaguely lightheaded. Why did he have to pick the one day that Eli actually had a friend over to get stabbed? 

Alright seriously wasn’t Lake ever gonna leave. The last thing he wanted was to get Goody-two shoes Jim Lake involved but he might just have to. He swears to god if he dies because Lake was trying to flirt with the most oblivious person in the god damn world. He was so haunting his ass. 

He almost cheers as he finally hears the front door close and Eli’s footsteps on the stairs. Eli’s door opens with a little to much force a few seconds later and Steve tries to smile but it probably comes off more a pained grimace. Eli’s bag hits the floor as his jaw follows. 

“I thought Lake would never leave” Steve mumbles before his legs give out under him and his hitting the floor. Arm just barely catching him so he doesn’t hit his face like a moron. Though a broken nose at this point might be the easiest thing to deal with. 

He hears quick footsteps and feels Eli shoving at his shoulder. Trying to turn him over onto his back but not getting anywhere with his inferior strength. So Steve lends a hand by rolling over for him. Eli’s ceiling coming into view as he tries not to clip Eli with his wing. He feels cramped here, crammed between Eli’s desk and whatever he had under his bed. Which by the feel of it was everything! 

“Oh my god. Oh god. Please tell me your not dead” Eli says. Voice taking on an even higher pitch in his panic. 

“Not dead yet Pepperjack. Just heading there.” Steve says. 

“What happened?” Eli asks moving to pull up Steve’s hoodie. Steve watching his face go even more pale as he takes in all the blood. He really hoped that Eli wasn’t one of those guys that fainted at the sight of blood. 

Eli takes a deep breath and reaches out a shaky hand. 

Steve lets out a yelp when Eli touches his stomach with the iciest hands his sure his ever felt. 

“Jesus christ Pepperjack, did you have your hands in the freezer or something!” He bites out. 

“Sorry!” Eli cries back. Looking on the verge of tears and a major panic attack. A wave of sickness comes over his face. “Please tell me that’s not a stab wound!” 

“It’s not a stab wound. Happy now?” Steve asks dryly. Eli glares at him and Steve pushes himself up. Turning with a pained groan and leaning against the side of Eli’s bed. 

“What do I need to do? Why didn’t you go to the hospital?!” Eli yells suddenly. His panic and shock making him even more annoying than normal. 

“Because I have two giant wings Pepperjack. In case you missed that tiny detail!” Steve yells back. 

Smacking Eli in the face with his good wing. Gently of course. He doesn’t want Eli to leave him here. Not that he thinks Eli would, even if Steve started being a dick right now. Eli was to kind for that or at least far to traumatised at this point. 

Eli takes a second to register before nodding. He scrambles, swiping what looks like an old band t-shirt off his desk chair and balling it up. Steve grits his teeth to stop from crying out when Eli jams it against his wound. 

Eli stands and runs out of the room. Muttering a list of things under his breath. Steve hisses and shifts around. His hoodie falling to try and cover his wound again. So he grabs it and rips the thing off. Not bothered in trying to keep it one piece. It was too damaged and stained for that now anyway. 

It tears around his wings and that’s about as much energy as he has, dumping the bloody fabric beside him. 

He hears a yelp and thud and he can only assume Eli has fallen down his own stairs in his panic. 

“I’m fine!” He hears Eli squeak out and Steve can only shake his head. How had Pepperjack made it this far in life without just tripping over his own feet and killing himself out of sheer klutziness? 

Steve starts feeling tired, eyes getting heavy but he forces himself to stay awake. He’d be fine. Just had to man up. What was a little blood loss anyways? He was a superhero for Christ’s sake, a little knife wasn’t gonna be the thing that ended him. He refused to be that guy even if he felt like someone had poured acid over him. Pain everywhere. 

Eli appears back in the room, arms piled sky-high with stuff. Glasses slightly skew-whiff on his face. His own door nearly taking him out when it bounces back against the wall from his force of kicking it open. 

“I think I have e...” Eli’s voice dries up as he takes in Steve’s body and Steve’s has the smallest feeling it’s not a feeling of admiration. 

“There’s so many” He whispers dropping to his knees beside Steve and dropping the stuff on the floor. He reaches out and runs his slightly warmer than before fingers down the yellowing bruise on Steve’s right pec. It didn’t hurt. Anymore. 

The look on Eli’s face was contemplative, questioning. A slight tinge of genuine worry that made Steve surprised. He thought out of everybody Eli would have been the happiest to see Steve get the shit kicked out of him. 

“Well, that’s what happens when you fight crime on a daily. Now if you could patch me up that would be great” Steve murmurs. 

Eli seems to snap out of whatever weird state his in, nodding his head and grabbing a wet dishcloth. 

“Right of course,” He says more to himself. Steve moves the band shirt off of his wound, putting it with his ruined hoodie. 

Eli tries to be so careful as he wipes away the blood so he can see Steve’s stab wound properly but that doesn't stop it from hurting any less. Eli finally gets everything ready and even goes so far to press the needle against Steve’s skin lightly before recoiling. Hands shaking. 

“I-I don’t think I can do this” Eli whispers. 

“Yes, you can. You were like the only one that didn’t freak out when we had to dissect that frog” Steve points out, really needing Eli to get a freaking move on. 

“That’s dissecting a frog. It’s entirely different. My first aid courses did not cover stitching up a superhero on my bedroom floor!” Eli hisses back. 

“Guess your learning on the job then. Now man up Pepperjack” Steve grumbles, glaring the little nerd down. He didn't have the dexterity or the brains to do it right, so this was all Pepperjack. 

Eli closes his eyes for a second and sucks in a deep breathe. When he opens them again there’s a look of determination on his face as he forces his hand to stop shaking. 

It hurts like a son of a bitch and Steve can’t contain his pained noises this time. Wings beating against Eli’s bed as he curls his hands into fists. The only words a mantra. 

Don’t hit Pepperjack. He's just trying to help. 

“Sorry” Eli whimpers. 

“It’s fine. You’re doing great" Steve grits out, teeth clenched together. Jolting when Eli gets a particularly sensitive patch of skin. 

Eli repeats his apology again. 

“Shut up Pepperjack and just get it done!” Steve yells back. Not meaning to sound so grumpy but he had a valid reason. 

Eli nods and tries to focus his entire attention on keeping his mouth shut and not stabbing Steve in the kidney. 

Finally, Eli is done and Steve lets out the giant breathe he was holding. Eli seeming to do the same as he sits back on his ankles. Looking sorta scarred for life. 

“Please tell me that’s the only wound I have to stitch up,” Eli asks. Looking hopeful. 

“Yeah, your good. Thanks” Steve says feeling more like he just ran a mile. Head falling back against the bed. 

Remind him not to get stabbed again. It wasn’t fun. 

He eventually pulls together enough energy to inspect Eli's handy work and chuckles when he takes it in. 

“Pink really?” He asks eyebrow cocked. Whimpering gently when he runs his own fingers over the stitching. 

“Shut up. It’s like the only colour we have” Eli mutters, rubbing his hands down with the wet cloth. 

“Think you could look at this wing for me?” Steve asks. Eli nods, seeming calmer now that Steve wasn’t going to just drop dead on his floor from blood loss. 

Steve groans as he forces sore muscles to extend. He really shouldn’t have flown with it but it was quicker than his Vespa. He only has to extend it enough so Eli can see what he's talking about. It’s both a relief and painful at the same time, like dealing with a cramp. 

“It’s just superficial. It’ll have to heal on its own” Eli says a few seconds later. Reaching out a tentative hand, pausing and looking at Steve. A silent question. 

Steve nods and feels a shiver run up his wing and down his spine when Eli presses against it. 

“Soft” Eli comments, eyes darting all over the place as his brain ticks over every possibility. Probably nerding out. 

“I’ll be back in a second” Eli says suddenly, getting himself to his feet and walking once more out of the room. 

Steve listens out just in case Eli’s trying to ring someone but all he hears is the tap turn on before turning off a few seconds later. 

Eli appears again this time with a bowl of water. Resuming his position from before. 

“Hands,” He says. 

Steve is confused. So Eli reaches out and grabs Steve’s left hand. Turning it palm up before grabbing the new cloth he had brought in. He starts running it down Steve’s hand gently. It almost tickles. 

“What happened?” Eli asks quietly. 

“Mugging gone wrong. Didn’t realise the guy had a buddy until I felt him cut my wing. Thank you for this Eli. Seriously, I owe you” Steve says, feeling his eyes soften as he watches Eli methodically get the dried blood off his hands. 

“It’s ok. Just glad I could help” Eli murmurs with a small shrug, grabbing Steve’s other hand and dipping the cloth in the warm soapy water. Using the back of his arm to push his glasses back into place. 

Steve then realises he should apologise about this afternoon. He had assumed Eli meant something else entirely. 

“I know words don’t make up for it but I’m sorry about your head and about being a dick in general.” He says. 

“It’s fine,” Eli says, not looking at him. Steve doesn’t believe him and reaches out his now clean left hand. He reaches around Eli’s head and gently presses his fingers against the lump he finds there. 

“I got you good huh?” He asks quietly, sheepishly when Eli yelps and swats his hand away. 

That finally gets Eli to look up at him. Surprise clearly on his face before his face breaks out into a small smile. Ok, maybe he hit the Pepperdork to hard. 

“Thanks. Your right words don’t make up for it but it’s a start” 

A start that Steve was willing to make. He owed it to Eli to not be a dick. Especially not after tonight. 

Eli moves then, dropping Steve’s hand and instead moving to focus on his wing. He's so gentle with his movements. Running the cloth gently over every feather, slowly returning them back to pristine. It’s actually nice, relaxing. 

“Your wings are really pretty. I’ve never seen a colour gradient this subtle before. You can’t even notice the blue normally” Eli says, breaking up the silence. 

“Uh, thanks, I guess” Steve murmurs awkwardly, trying to figure out how to get Eli to keep doing this forever. 

It was like when he used to lay on his mother’s lap and she used to run her nails through his hair and scratch his scalp. Soothing, calming. Makes him sleepy. 

It stings a little when Eli wipes down the cut on his wing gently but it only lasts a second. 

“Woah, Hey. Please keep your eyes open” Eli says, panic creeping back into his voice. 

“I’m just tired Pepperjack. I’m not dying. Keep doing what your doing, feels great” Steve says before yawning and relaxing back against the side of the bed. Stretching his wing out further. 

“You can’t sleep on my floor Steve” Eli grumbles. 

“I can’t fly either”

He could if he wanted to fuck himself over for later. 

“Then I guess you’ll just have to stay here. Come on up you get, at least get on the bed” Eli mutters standing. Holding out his hands. 

Steve groans but grabs the little dorks hands. Eli lets out a strained noise and pulls as hard as he can but Steve has to help a lot. Getting to his feet only to immediately sit back on the bed, so tired and drained. 

He could sleep for like a week now. 

“Won’t Jimmy boy be pissed you have another boy sleeping in your bed?” Steve asks, to tired to really be vicious but any time he can get in a dig at Lake his happy. 

“Jim and I aren’t dating. If you hadn’t noticed he has a crush on Claire” Eli says, looking thoroughly displeased by that information. 

Poor clueless little Eli. If only he could see the gooey, sappy way that Lake looked at him. It was disgusting. 

Steve doesn’t say anything on the matter. Just grabs Eli’s wrist and pulls him onto the bed. Let’s call it a fit of delusion caused by blood loss but Eli looked really huggable right now. 

“What are you doing?” Eli asks. Confused, slightly concerned like he's waiting for Steve to hit him. 

“Sleeping, You should too” Steve reassures. Hitting Eli is like the furthest thing from his mind right now. 

“Fine but I need to turn off the light” Eli mutters, sneaking back off the bed and Steve takes that time to turn so his actually laying on the bed properly. Wings half hanging off the edge and brushing the floor. Too tired and lazy to remove his shoes, or feel bad for the fact his probably staining Eli’s sheets in blood. 

Eli returns once the world is dark and crawls onto the bed as he kicks off his shoes and sets his glasses on the bedside table. Steve doesn’t think about it as he wraps his arm around Eli’s waist and draws him close. Not to close mind you, he doesn’t need pressure on his wound right now but still enough that it’s comfortable. 

His just about asleep when he feels that pang of guilt again. 

“I really am sorry Eli” He whispers, breathe brushing over the back of Eli’s hair. 

“Just go to sleep Steve” Eli mumbles back adjusting his head on the pillow. 

Steve follows Eli’s advice and is out cold in seconds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing from Steve's P.O.V is very interesting but I like it.


	3. Flip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whoever thought raising a flour baby was a smart idea. Is a terrible person.
> 
> Geronimo - Sherppard

Eli wakes up on the softest thing he's ever felt. That something soft tickling his nose. Eli finally opens his eyes to pitch black and for a second has a panic attack about being completely blind. 

A crack of light enters his vision before he can panic to badly and his vision is instead filled with feathers. Confusion fills him then until he hears a quiet groan behind him. All of last night coming back in a rush. The blood, the wings, the Steve Palchuk currently laying in his bed. His heavy arm wrapped around Eli’s waist. 

“Pepperjack...Urg dead wing” Steve groans arm pulling away as the softness under Eli squirms. World opening up around him as Steve moves his other wing out of the way. 

“Sorry,” Eli says quickly, squirming off his wing, onto the bed and Steve groans again. Moving onto his back, wings stretching out to their full span and Eli’s mouth falls open. 

The wings took up most of the space of his room, the tips of them brushing up against his walls. He hadn’t realised they were that big last night and the images and TV appearances hadn’t been able to show them in their full glory. 

Eli reaches out a hand and sinks his hand into the feathers. So soft, like chicken down. They really were pretty. Gorgeous, utterly amazing. A scientific miracle. Eli also really wanted to lay on it again, run his hands through it. 

Before either Steve or Eli can say anything. Eli hears footsteps and his eyes bulge out of his head as he takes in the winged boy on his bed, the bloody clothing and the watery blood on his floor. 

His nearly falling off the bed in his scramble to reach the door, managing to lock it just in time. 

His mother goes to open the door but he hears her noise of confusion when it doesn’t budge. 

“Eli sweetie, you in there?” His mother asks giving a light knock. 

“Yeah, I’m here, what’s up?” He calls back, voice too loud considering his right at the door. Steve watching curiously, sitting up gingerly. Hand coming to cover his wound. 

“Why is the door locked?” She asks, genuinely confused. 

“No reason. I must have done it by accident” He really needed to get better at lying. 

“Well can you open the door.?” 

“Uh...no,” He says voice squeaking out, turning to look at Steve. 

His mother would kill him if she found any of this.

“Oh, honey. It’s totally natural to want to explore your body...” She suddenly says and Eli chokes on his air. Steve staring at him with wide eyes, alight with mischief and glee. 

“Mum please don’t!” He says quickly. 

“and to explore all those hormonal urges I’m sure you’ve been feeling for a little while now...” 

“God mum. No! Please stop!” He cries burying his face in his hands as he tries not to hyperventilate. This was the worst thing she could bring up right now. 

“I know it’s probably a little different for you but if you ever have any questions. You know you can ask me anything” She continues completely ignoring his embarrassed screeching. 

Eli hears Steve snickering and he death glares the idiot from between his fingers. Steve looking like he's struggling to hold back his laughter. Hand covering his mouth, eyes crinkled. If he laughs it’s all over. That’d probably spark even more questions that Eli doesn’t want to answer. 

“MUM! Please stop. We are not having this conversation right now” Eli yells, voice cracking and squeaking as his face burns. She always picked the worst times. Always. 

“I’m just saying. I went through puberty myself, we could even call your dad if...” 

Eli can’t handle it anymore. Wanting to actually die. He opens the door a crack and sticks half his body out, Steve having some form of brains and moving out of the way so she can’t see him if she decides to get nosy. 

“Mum I’m not doing anything like that. I just...was getting dressed. I don’t need the talk or to call dad or anything ok” He says in one big rush, breathless, face red as a fire hydrant as he feels like actually screaming. The last person he wanted to talk about this stuff with was his Dad. 

She looks down at him sceptically before nodding. 

“Alright well you know you can come to me if you change your mind. Also, breakfast is ready” She says giving him that soft motherly smile. 

“Yeah. I’ll be right down” He mumbles awkwardly retreating into the room and slamming the door closed. 

He lets his head drop against the door and tries to get his brain in working order again. Hearing his mothers footsteps on the stairs. 

Laughter fills his ears then and he turns glaring. Steve has pulled himself together a little, He can’t even see the wound on Steve’s wing anymore, hidden beneath feathers. 

“Oh my god. That was amazing Pepperjack, I thought you were actually gonna burst a vein” Steve says between howls of laughter, arms wrapped around his stomach as his shoulders shake. 

“Oh, I’ll burst a vein alright. Just won’t be one of mine” Eli grumbles back moving to pick up Steve’s hoodie off the floor. His weak threat just makes Steve laugh harder. 

“Uh I think you need a new costume,” He says holding up and seeing the damage. It was torn apart and frayed. Covered in blood. There was no way it was salvageable. 

“Yeah probably” Steve mutters, finally getting that stupid laughter in check. 

Eli looks up and jumps in surprise when he sees Steve’s wings gone.

“How’d you do that?” Eli asks. 

“Do what?” Steve asks confused. 

“Your wings are gone” Eli points out. 

“Oh right. Uh, they disappear and reappear when I want them to. Make the whole secret thing easier” Steve says with a shrug. The two feathery things bursting into existence. 

Eli jumping back in shock. 

It was a jarring experience, to say the least. Like some kinda magic trick but of course, Eli should have realised that they must have been some way that Steve was hiding them. 

“Alright in payment for me not letting you bleed out, You have to answer any of my questions” Eli finally says. He needed answers before his brain actually exploded. 

“Sure of course. Anything you want answered. I’ll answer”

“Eli breakfast!” His mother calls up the stairs and Eli sighs. There was no time for questions right now. Even if he was desperate. 

“Be right down!” He calls before turning back to Steve “...you need to leave. You probably shouldn't be flying through” Eli says, trying to figure out how to get the shirtless, winged boy out of his house. 

He blinks and the wings are gone again. Eli’s not sure if he’ll ever get used to that. 

Steve is moving before Eli can say anything, heading for the window. 

“What are you doing?” Eli hisses. 

“Uh leaving. Don’t worry I’ll be fine, My wings also came with super strength” Steve says with a shrug, opening the window and sliding out onto the awning. 

“Steve...” Eli starts but Steve is already jumping off the roof and Eli doesn’t breathe until he sees Steve walking across the street. Completely fine. 

Eli pulls his head back into the house and closes the window, he realises he's still wearing his clothes from yesterday and that his pants have blood on them. He changes quickly and throws out Steve’s hoodie, giving a sad whimper when he’s Papa Skull shirt follows. There was to much blood to get out. 

He finally heads downstairs and thanks his mum as he sits down at the table. Stomach grumbling at the sight. Nothing to fancy just bacon and eggs but still amazing. 

His mother looks like she wants to say something but thankfully she keeps her mouth shut so Eli doesn’t have to endure anymore embarrassment for the morning. 

Eli was only half listening as Coach Lawrence talking about Flour babies or something similar. Some stupid project that wouldn’t actually teach them anything about actual child-rearing. One bag of flour currently sitting on Eli’s desk. 

The class door bursts open then and Steve stumbles in catching Eli’s attention. He looks better than the last time Eli saw him. Less bleeding on the floor. He mumbles an apology to Coach and accidentally bumps into Toby. Cause the other boy to jam a pen into the bag, Darci glaring at him. 

Steve slides into the only empty seat left. Right next to Eli. 

“Sorry Coach, things got a little weird” He mumbles. 

“Well, things are about to get weirder. You're raising a baby with Pepperjack” Coach says grinning at him. Seemingly pleased with his plan to try and get them to get along. 

They both share a look and Eli sighs. At least it would give them a reason to talk. Eli leans over once all the attention is off them, mindlessly doodling onto the flour bag.

“How are you holding up?” He asks quietly when Steve presses his hand against where his wound would be. Wincing a little.

“Yeah, I’m good. Thank you again, seriously. I owe you big time” Steve murmurs back. 

“Well it was either that or let your die on my bedroom floor and I think Mum would have had quite a few million questions,” Eli says with a shrug, drawing on glasses. Their flour bag coming to life. 

Steve actually laughs and Eli finds his own face melting into a smile. Turning back to their flour bag.

Steve finds him at his locker after class ends and Eli instinctively jumps. Cradling his bag of flour tighter. 

“I’m not gonna hurt you” Steve gripes. 

“Right of course...Have you figured out what we’re gonna call him yet?” Eli asks holding up their bag of flour. 

“No idea not what I’m here for though. We need to meet up at your house and talk...Hey, Coach just talking about the assignment with my new partner, right buddy?” Steve says wrapping his arm around Eli’s shoulders and pulling him close. 

“R-right” Eli mutters, fixing his glasses. Eli asks looking up and giving Coach a sheepish grin. 

“Just because we share a roof doesn’t mean you can waltz in late like that” Coach reprimands. 

“Won’t let it happen again Coach” Steve says giving the man a salute. 

Eli’s brain trying to fit all the pieces together. Why would Coach be living with Steve? 

“By the way stopping by the grocery store later, want me to pick up some of those extra-strength pimple pads that you use” Coach continues. 

“Yeah, That’d be great bye Coach” Steve mumbles, hand moving to cover his red face. 

Coach finally walks off and that when it hits Eli just what’s going on. 

“Wait Coach Lawrence is dating your mum?” Eli asks only to start hyperventilating when Steve gets in his face. 

“If one word ever...” Steve seems to stop himself and take a deep breath. Calming himself. “I’ll be at your house later ok.” 

Just like that he's gone, moving to run down the hallway. 

“But we haven’t figured out what to call our baby!” Eli calls after him. 

“I don’t give a flip” Steve yells back before disappearing around the corner. Eli sighs and looks down at the bag of flour. 

Flip might actually work. 

Eli makes it home in one piece and sets Flip on his desk as he struggles to get blood out of the carpet. Did Steve have to bleed everywhere? Eli even found blood on his windowsill for fricks sake. 

“Eli, you have a visitor. Shall I add another table setting!” His mother calls who knows how long later. 

“No, he's just here for school!” Eli yells back, arm feeling like it’s about to drop off as he nearly tears up his carpet. The rest of the floor had been easy to clean but no, of course, the carpet was gonna give him grief. 

“It’s really no bother, it’s great to finally meet a friend of yours!” 

Eli lets out a loud sigh, giving up on the stupid blood spot cause unless he wanted to bleach the god damn carpet there was no way it was coming out. 

“He's not a friend. Just send him to my room!” He yells pushing himself to his feet. 

“Elijah Leslie Pepperjack!” His mother grumbles, chiding his lack of manners. 

Eli furiously rubs his hands through his hair. 

“Send him to my room. Please!” He replies, stressing the please as he turns to look at Flip. It’s stoney dead eyes just watching him. 

He hears footsteps and Steve opens his door a few seconds later. Sliding into his room snickering. 

“Leslie? I guess we both have secrets” 

“Yeah, yeah. How’s your wound” Eli asks. 

Steve pulls up his shirt and Eli leans down a little inspect it. It was holding together, already on it’s the way to knitting itself back together. He must have some form of increased healing then. If only by a little. 

“Can I let my wings out?” Steve asks. 

“Sure of course,” Eli says standing to his full height and moving to close the curtains. Just in case someone got a bit too nosy. 

Eli doesn’t mean to but he hits the roof when Steve’s wings burst into existence. They shuffle around, feathers twitching as he stretches them. 

“Thanks. It’s not exactly comfortable keeping them hidden” Steve groans, rolling his shoulders. 

Eli steps forward and brushes aside a few of the feathers. That wound also scabbed over and healing well. The wing twitches under his fingers. 

“So how did this happen? You weren’t born with them were you?” Eli asks moving to sit back on the bed, grabbing Flip just so he has something to do with his hands that isn’t prodding and poking Steve’s wings. 

“About a month ago I just woke up with them. I broke about everything in my room in my freak out” 

“A month ago...there was that giant electrical storm right,” Eli asks. It had been amazing to witness, like Thor himself was throwing a temper tantrum. Eli had sat at his window watching for hours.

“Uh yeah, I think so why. You think that could have something to do with these?” Steve asks. The wings seemed to move more with his emotion than anything. 

“Well, where were you when the storm was happening?” Eli asks. 

“Nowhere. I was just at home” Steve says with a shrug but there’s something Steve wasn’t telling him. He was hiding something. 

“What were you doing then?” 

“I don’t know, playing games or something. Does it really matter!” Steve snaps, glaring him down. Wings flaring a little as he tries to intimidate Eli. 

“P-probably not” Eli stammers, holding up his hands in surrender. 

Steve sighs and relaxes, running a hand through his hair. 

“The flying took about two weeks to get a handle on. I probably nearly died like eight times. I see why birds get so confused now” Steve says moving to sit backwards on Eli’s chair so his wings have room to move, half lying over the floor. 

Eli laughs at the thought of Steve flying into a window. 

“What I’m serious. Birds have my total respect.” Steve says grinning at him lopsided. 

“How fast can you fly?” Eli asks, stopping Flip from falling off the bed. The bag of flour being to top heavy for it to stay upright. Eli shakes it gently to settle the flour back in the bottom of the bag and puts Flip in the middle of the bed. 

“Pretty fast, don’t know never been able to really test it but I can make it downtown quickly enough. Definitely faster then my Vespa” Steve shrugs. 

Eli thinks of what he can ask next. 

“You said you have super strength right?” He finally asks. 

“Yeah broke my door off its hinges just by opening it and I broke one of the fences at school” 

“We’ll have to find a way to test just how strong you are” Eli mutters more to himself.

“Well, why don’t we?” Steve asks. 

“And how would we do that?” Eli asks pushing his glasses up his nose. 

“The junkyard. It’s got all sorts of things that a normal human wouldn’t be able to lift and it’s quiet enough that I don’t have to hide” Steve explains. 

“Right of course. Wait up, we can also test how fast you can fly as well. I have a radar gun somewhere around here. If your wing can handle it that is” Eli says getting off his bed and heading for his trunk of junk. 

He opens it and he feels Steve peeking over his shoulder as he kneels down. 

“Of course my wing can handle it. It’s just a scratch anyways” Steve says before scratching his head. “Why do you have a Radar Gun?” 

“Why don’t you” Eli replies as he rifles around. Pushing ninja stars and a bat out of the way. Being careful not to cut himself for the millionth time. Those things were far deadlier then they looked. 

“I feel it’s safer not to ask where you got those” Steve says reaching out him to grab one of his fireworks. Eli smacks his hand, Steve recoils. 

“Good idea and no touching” 

Eli and his mother had come to an agreement. She doesn’t look in his trunk and he doesn’t get grounded for life. Hell, she’s even ground him in the afterlife for owning some of this stuff. 

Eli finally finds it, making a happy noise as he pulls it out and holds it up. 

He stands and immediately slips on a loose feather that had fallen from Steve’s wing. He slams straight into Steve and sends them both crashing to the floor. He ends up in a pile of feathers, on a solid chest of muscle. Steve trying to stop it but failing miserably. To caught by surprise. 

It causes Eli to drop the radar gun who knows where as they both groan. 

“Oh my god, are you ok?” He asks quickly gaining his bearings, realising his sitting on Steve’s thighs. If Steve ripped open his stitches, Eli wasn’t sure he could fix it. Not again. 

Steve just starts laughing, hand clutching his side. Wings moving so his not laying on them. 

“Great I broke you” Eli murmurs, hands waving around a little. Half trying to get off Steve without putting pressure on any part of him. Especially his wings. That’s when he realises there’s no escape, not without Steve’s help. Wings and a laughing bafoon caging him in. 

“What is even so funny?” Eli asks, his own voice taking on a laugh. Steve’s laugh was oddly infectious if super loud. 

“You really a klutz aren’t you?” Steve asks face melting into a smile once he has his laughter under control. 

“Not my fault you leave feathers everywhere” Eli grumbles, grabbing said feather that caused this incident. He runs it down Steve’s face and Steve sneezes. His feathers puffing up. It was honestly the most adorable thing Eli had ever seen in his life.

“We should really get going before it gets dark. I have a curfew” Eli says a few seconds later before it gets awkward. Well, anymore awkward.

Steve nods and grabs Eli. Lifting him into the air and making Eli yelp. 

“Seriously do you weigh anything?” He asks sitting up and putting Eli on the bed. Wings adjusting and fixing themselves as Steve gets to his feet. 

Eli picks up the radar gun and grabs his bag. Stuffing it inside. He grabs Flip and they head downstairs. 

“Where are you going?” His mother asks, looking up from her book. 

“T-to Steve’s. I’ll be back before curfew don’t worry” He says, adjusting Flip in his arm. He swears the thing was trying to kill itself, or at least it was constantly trying to hit the floor. 

“Alright. Be safe” She murmurs looking back to her book. 

Eli pushes Steve out the door quickly before she can change her mind or come up with some chore for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Eli is gonna combust out of embarrassment one of these days.
> 
> Also, all comments and likes are very much appreciated.


	4. Testing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok maybe Pepperjack wasn't that annoying. Maybe.
> 
> Kickstart My Heart - Motley Crue

Steve has to be more careful than normal, or at least he has actually had to think about the road rules when two small arms are wrapped around his waist. He doesn’t want to give Pepperjack a heart attack. 

It’s doesn’t take them to long to reach Arcadia’s Oaks junkyard. Steve driving around back and rolling his Vespa into the nearby bushes. Moving them around a little so he can’t see it. Eli just waits patiently, seemingly content to just look around. 

Steve lets out his wings, stretching them slightly. Hiding his wings was the equivalent of squeezing giant clowns into a tiny car. Not pleasant but could be done if needed to. He could still feel them there, that weight never left his back even when they were supposedly “gone” and at the start, it had been difficult to adapt. 

He constantly felt like he was hitting things or like he was gonna fall over but now it was like they belonged. Like they had been part of him his entire life. 

“So how do we get in?” Eli asks once Steve was done making sure his Vespa wouldn’t be spotted.

Steve doesn’t say anything, just moves before Eli can protest. Grabbing the nerd under the arms and lifting him into the air. He really did weigh almost nothing, it was ridiculous. What did Eli eat? Air. 

Eli lets out a scream and curls himself into a ball. 

“Stop struggling or I’m gonna drop you” Steve grumbles. He only has to lift them enough to get them over the fence and his just as quickly setting Eli back on the ground. Landing next to him. 

Eli stumbling from his grip, turning around to glare at him. 

“A little warning next time would be nice” Eli snaps. 

“Ehh wheres the fun in that?” Steve says with a shrug and a grin, walking past Eli and further into the junkyard. 

He doesn’t walk far, Eli keeping up with him easily enough. Once he gets a clearer part of the junkyard he comes to a halt. Eli running into his back and wiping down his face down after he tries to eat Steve’s feathers. 

“Urg, feather...” Eli spits. 

Steve just wraps his left-wing around Eli and guides him upfront. Eli giving up on wiping his face down and instead looks up at Steve. Steve can see a million gears turning in his head. 

“So what do you want to test first?” Steve asks. 

“I was thinking maybe I’d measure your wings first,” Eli says reaching into his half-open bag, Their stupid flour babies eyes peeking out of the top of it. Why did Eli even bring it?

Eli pushes Flip aside and retrieves a tape measure. Setting the bag on the ground. 

“Only you would have one actually on you” Steve points out. Eli just shrugs and unravels it. 

“You need to spread your wings for me” He orders. 

Steve does so, not missing the undeniable awe on Eli’s face. A cocky smile growing on his own face. He might like showing his wings off just a little. Not that he’d tell anybody that. 

Eli is still hesitant to touch. Like he doesn’t want to hurt Steve and it’s almost cute. The concern. 

“You’re fine. You don’t have to keep holding back. They might be sensitive but they’re pretty tough” Steve says. 

He knows, his hit enough things with them. Including people. 

Eli nods and gets more confident with his touches, less hesitant. 

Eli mutters numbers under his breathe as he makes his way around Steve’s right wing. Typing stuff into his phone as he goes. Steve tries not to enjoy the feeling too much whenever Eli runs his fingers through his feathers. Steve feels him pull and poke a few. Making sure to keep his touches light. 

Eli finally returns to stand in front of Steve, looking like he just drank about three cans of energy drink. Eyes wide as he bounces on his feet. Half shaking. Steve draws his wings close again now that Eli is done poking and prodding him. 

“You’re wingspan is impressive. 10 feet 6 inches. 5 foot 3 per wing. It’s amazing. A literal miracle. Humans should need a 21 foot plus wingspan. The fact you can even get off the ground, let alone fly any solid amount of distance or any decent speed. The strength you’d need, your bones should be hollow” Eli says in one big rush. Steve isn’t even sure he takes a single breath. 

“Pepperjack slow down. I can’t understand nerd” Steve says grabbing Eli’s arms to stop him from bouncing around so much. 

“Right uh...basically you shouldn’t be able to fly. You’re a miracle.” Eli says pushing his glasses up his nose. 

“I could have told you that, you have seen my face right?” Steve says with a smirk. 

Eli just rolls his eyes. 

“Biologically you should be impossible. Your wings should have torn you apart the first time you tried to move them.” Eli continues. 

“Charming. So what’s next?” Steve asks, not to keen to dwell on that fact anytime soon. 

“Speed? See how fast you can fly?” Eli suggests rolling up the measuring tape and kneeling to grab the radar gun out of his bag. Messing with a few of the buttons. 

“Wanna join?” Steve teases. 

“Someones gotta hold the gun,” Eli says giving him a dead look. 

Steve just chuckles and starts beating his wings. Second nature now. Just as easily as lifting his arms. He remembers how badly he freaked out the first time he had done it, the first time he had lifted himself off the ground. 

He was also glad no one had been around considering he hit the floor three seconds later in an embarrassing heap. Or the six times he did it after that first. 

“Alright ready whenever you are,” Eli says looking up at him and holding the radar gun up. 

Steve takes a few lazy beats to get higher up into the air. Until he's at least a solid few feet over Eli’s head. Eli trying to look professional and unphased but totally failing at it as his hair blows with the wind. Grin seeping through. 

Steve takes a loop around the junkyard, making sure to avoid the other people. But nobody ever looks up so it’s not that hard. He pushes his wings harder on his second go-around, gaining speed until his pushing at his limits. Feeling his chest give that slight strain as he tries to not run into a pile of cars. 

That’s all he needs, To eat it in front of Pepperjack. He's not sure he’d ever get to live that down. 

He shoots past Eli and can hear him yelling something or other out of joy. Steve turning his wings and shooting straight up with his leftover momentum. Turning his body and heading back towards Eli at a slower pace. Wings catching the wind and slowed him dramatically. 

“That good enough?” He asks, not bothering to hide the grin on his face when he comes to land in front of Eli. Wings snapping against his back as he drops the rest of the way, landing on his feet and stirring up some dust.

He loved flying. It was amazing, so freeing. If he wanted to he could just keep going and never come back. As far as his wings could take him. 

“That was amazing!” Eli shouts. Eyes wide as he grins madly. Hair messed up from wind Steve’s wings had stirred up. Making him look even more insane. 

“What was my speed?” Steve asks moving to look over Eli’s shoulder. 

“64 miles at your fastest but I’m sure with more time and practise you’ll get faster,” Eli explains, holding up the radar gun. 

“Nice.” 

“and you aren’t even out of breathe. One day we’ll have to test how far you can fly before you start to tire” Eli continues. 

“An hour so far but when I started, Even having my wings hurt” Steve explains. 

Eli nods. 

“Understandable. You are in all effects a baby bird. Still learning. Next, we need to test your strength. Any other powers we need to test out. Super intelligence is out” Eli says, letting out a laugh when Steve shoves him gently. Still nearly sending him face-first into the dirt. 

He might still be getting a handle on this excess strength thing. 

“Not that I can think of. Just my strength and my wings” Steve says. At least he hadn’t thought he had anything else. He didn’t feel smarter or faster or like he could do anything with water or fire, or whatever else. 

“Well, it makes sense really. They do go hand in hand. Strength to handle the wings. Now let's see what can we start with. What could you lift before?” Eli asks, full-on dork mode.

“Uhh 160-180. I don’t know. Didn’t really pay attention” Steve says rubbing the nape of his neck. 

“Of course you didn’t. So what do you think you can lift now?” 

“At least 300. I know that much. That’s as far as I could get when I had the gym to myself. Didn’t need Coach catching me doing something like that and getting the lecture of the lifetime” Steve explains. 

“Yeah no, that would be bad. Ok, I guess you just start lifting things and we go from there.” Eli finally murmurs. 

“Sounds good to me” Steve looks around and spots a lone empty car. May as well go big or go home. 

It takes him a second to figure out how he wants to lift it before pushing it over onto its side first. The car hits the ground with a whine and a thud. 

Steve grabs one edge, the metal screaming under his hand as he gets a solid grip on it. Eli cringing at the noise. Steve makes sure his grip is secure and grabs under the car. 

It’s like lifting an empty can you thought was still full. Steve nearly upends himself in the process, wings flaring to stabilise himself. It felt weighty and solid. It was definitely heavier then Pepperjack but it still felt like Steve was barely having to do anything. 

It does make his side twinge a little, pain slicing through his side but he ignores it. Not letting a little pain get in his way, especially if it meant Eli kept giving him that “You’re amazing” look. 

A crazy, manic type of laughter fills the air and Steve drops the car back to the ground. It shudders and lets out a squeal as its metal once more bends and contorts. 

“That’s awesome. Oh my god! What if you could lift a truck?” Eli asks excitedly bouncing over now that he didn’t have a chance to be crushed. Moving to inspect where Steve had twisted the metal under his hands. 

Steve grins back. His own eyes bright as he thinks of all the possibilities. Hand moving to press to his side when it twinges again. Ok...he might have done overdone it just a little. 

“Think bigger Pepperjack...” His voice cuts out when he hears a curse followed by a clang of metal hitting metal sounds. 

They both turn, Steve pushing Eli behind him as he scans the junkyard. He sees it then, A sneaker disappearing behind the car as a muffled panting and yelping fills the air. 

Steve is already moving, flapping his wings and he lands on the nearby stack of cars. He sees the person running off around the corner and gives chase. It’s no contest, Steve catches the culprit easily. 

He pulls the person into the air by the back of a very familiar sweater vest. 

“No, I’m too young to die! I never got to taste the ultimate burrito,” Toby Domzalski cries as his feet leave the ground. 

Steve grumbles, annoyed that out of absolutely everybody to interrupt them it’s Dumb-zalski. He drags the giant lug back to Eli and dumps him at the nerd's feet. Keeping a hand wrapped in Toby’s shirt so he can’t try and run away again. 

“Why were you spying on us?” Steve growls. 

“I-i wasn’t I swear! I just...I wasn’t spying!” Toby whimpers, chubby arms trying to reach Steve’s hand and get him to let go. 

“Can’t I just drop him?” Steve asks. Already expecting the disapproving look he gets from Eli. Something he was very quickly getting used to. 

“No. No, you can’t. If your not spying on us then what the hell are you doing here?” Eli asks. 

“Hey, junkyards a free country dude,” Toby says with a shrug before squealing when Steve yanks him into the sky again. “Alright, I was training ok! Happy now? Please put me down.” 

“Steve put him down now!” Eli orders, pointing at the ground. Glaring at him. Steve considers ignoring Eli but finally sighs. Not wanting to have the little dork angry at him. Not when Pepperjack was actually beginning to get that bit less annoying. 

“You’re lucky Pepperjacks here or I’d be drop-kicking you to mars by now” Steve grumbles dumping Toby on his butt and moving to stand by Eli. Crossing his arms. 

Toby rubs his behind gently before pushing himself to his feet. 

“What were you training with?” Eli continues his line of questioning. Trying his best to look stern. He looked more like a vaguely pissed off kitten then anything. 

“It’s only fair. You know my secret, I want to know yours. At least that way you can’t blackmail me” Steve says. 

Toby contemplates it and seems keen on not answering so Steve twitches his wings and it’s effective as truth serum. 

“I was training with my new hammer. Here I’ll show you” Toby says moving to pull something from his pocket. It was cylindrical and golden. 

“That doesn’t look like a hammer?” Steve grumbles, not wanting to be messed with right now. 

Toby clicks a button on the thing causing Eli to jump back. Steve stopping him from hitting the floor. 

It was a giant almost flaming looking, orange rock sticking out of the cylinder Toby had just been holding. 

“I found it about a month ago, out in the giant lightning storm. I don’t know who made it or how it even got here but I’ve been trying to get a hang of it. It’s got gravitational properties” Toby explains swinging it around with absolute ease. Which shouldn’t be possible considering Toby had as much strength as Steve had in his little toe. 

“Can I?” Eli asks stepping forward. Eyes alight with wonderment. Steve wants to stop him but what harm could Toby and his hammer really do. They were somewhat friends after all and Toby wouldn’t be that cruel.

“Uh sure,” Toby says handing it over. 

Steve expects Eli to hit the floor, not start floating away. The hammer lifting his feet off the ground as Eli yelps. Steve catches him by the ankle and pulls him back down, putting an arm on Eli’s shoulder to keep him weighed down. Eli flashes him a thankful smile. 

“Like I said gravitational properties,” Toby mutters as Eli looks it over. 

“I’ve never seen a rock like this?” He murmurs getting his face real close to the hammer end. Glasses reflecting the orange glow. 

“I thought it was amber at first but I’m not sure. So I was thinking maybe like sunstone?” Toby says. 

“Could it be Clinohumite?” 

Steve zones out the conversation not even sure what they’re talking about. Just trying to figure out how he got in this position. His brought back around by the sound of Eli laughing. 

“Steve stop, what are you doing?” The small boy giggles and that’s when Steve realises his wings are moving of their own accord again. Tips of his feathers brushing up the side of Eli’s face and neck as Eli tries to push them away. 

He brings his traitorous wing in close. Forcing it to stay still. He swears the things had a mind of their own sometimes. 

“Sorry zoned out. You were saying something about cl-cilno...the rock” He says but by the look Toby and Eli give him, they don’t quite believe him.

Before they can resume their stone talk, Toby’s phone rings and he struggles to get it from his pocket. 

“Sup Jimbo,” He says cheerily. Face falling serious a few seconds later. They go back and forth for a few seconds before Toby nods. 

“Rock Show at the Museum got it. Be there as soon as possible” Toby murmurs before hanging up. Taking his hammer back from Eli and shrinking it, putting it back in his pocket. 

“What was that?” Steve asks. 

“Oh, nothing...” Toby says trying to get away but Steve is quicker. Grabbing Toby and lifting him off his feet. 

“Nothing really? If someones in danger I need to know Dumb-zaslski.” Steve orders. 

“D-does that include me?” Toby whines. 

Steve’s glare deepens and Toby sighs. 

“There’s a robbery at the Rock Museum. The Gruesome gang” Toby mumbles. 

“I thought I already dealt with those assholes. Eli come on we have to go. I have to drop you home” Steve says dropping Toby to his feet. Toby bolting for it the second he does. 

“Please, I want to come with you!” Eli whines. Looking eager as Steve pulls him back the way they came. Snagging up Eli’s bag and pushing it into his arms. 

“That is so not happening. I don’t need to try and keep you safe as well as try and save the day” Steve grumbles, scooping Eli up into his arms be soaring over the junkyard fence. Landing just a quickly if only so Eli doesn’t have another episode of panic. 

Steve dumps Eli back onto his feet as Eli rummages around his bag. Hand appearing with a fist full of ninja stars. Seriously what else did Eli keep in his freaking bag also those things better not have stabbed Flip or there goes their stupid project. 

“I came prepared. I’m going with you. This will be great for my tests. Seeing you in action!” Eli explains giving Steve a determined look. 

Steve runs his hands down his face as he groans. This was a terrible idea and he was so gonna regret it.

“Fine you can come but you’re wearing a helmet”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chaos is about to ensue. and Steve might like showing off just a little too much. Just a little.


	5. Trollhunter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AHHHHHHHHHHHH. Too much information for Eli's brain to handle.
> 
> Running With The Wolves - Aurora

Eli really did try to contain his excitement as he snuck into the museum. He keeps his phone at the ready, camera ready to roll as he creeps through the museum. He hides behind a statue when someone walks past, heart jumping in his throat. 

It was one of the Gruseome’s. His trench coat giving him away. At least they had consistency. Unlike Steve. Eli really needed to do something about, design him something that wasn’t ridiculous. It was just figuring out a way to get it made...hopefully somewhat blade proof. Bullet proof would also be awesome. 

Eli breathes out when the guy continues to walk and he sneaks by. Hiding by another statue. 

“What do you think their doing here?” A familiar voice whispers. Eli knows that voice. Has a giant freaking crush on that voice. 

“What the hell?” Eli whispers moving to peak around the statue. Setting his hand on the base of it as his eyes widen. 

That was Jim but it wasn’t Jim. Not really. It was a monster that had Jim’s voice. Toby and Claire seemed completely unfazed by this fact. Toby’s Warhammer slung over the smallest boy’s shoulder as Claire swings around a staff. 

What the hell was going on?

This Jim had blue, stoney skin, pointed ears and two freaking horns coming out of his head. Eli follows them for a little ways, just so he can get a better look. Monster Jim was also wearing some type of armour that glowed red but the thing Eli was most concerned with was the giant sword strapped to his back. 

Pulling out his phone to snap a photo. Eyes widening when his flash goes off. He moves as quickly as possible diving behind a col How stupid of him. He can’t believe he forgot the flash. 

“What was that?” Toby asks. 

“Don’t know. Come on we have to figure out what the Gruesome’s want” Jim says and Eli takes a deep breathe when all three of them disappear out of the room. Sliding to the floor and puts his hand over his chest. Feeling his heartbeat against his palm. 

He feels a hand touch his shoulder, moving instead to cover his mouth when he goes to scream stranger danger. 

“It’s me Peps” Steve says and Eli turns around to see Steve kneeling down. 

“Jim, Toby and Claire are here. Claire had this staff and Jim was a freaking monster. He had fangs and claws and a sword!” Eli whispers in one big rush. 

“Uh I know that The Trollhunter is around, don’t know about those three dweebs though” 

Right of course. The Trollhunter. The other up and coming hero that had been seen around. Well not seen...oh my god. It all made so much sense. 

“That’s because The Trollhunter is Jim!” Eli hisses grabbing Steve’s biceps and trying not to die inside when he feels the pure muscle there. Trying to shake some sense into the blond but only resulting in making himself dizzy. 

“Jim a superhero? You’ve seen the guy right. The Trollhunter looks way different anyway” Steve says waving him away, moving to fix his hoodie and pull it further down around his face. 

Was Eli the only person that could see through everybody’s shitty disguises. Really? Not everybody could be that dumb right. 

“Think about it, Why else would Claire and Toby be here. Because Jim and Trollhunter are the same person. I don’t know how but I swear to you I’m telling the truth” 

“Fine, fine I believe y...” Steve starts to say only to grab Eli and throws him behind the winged hero. Standing, Eli scrambles to his feet as well. 

“Blue Steel, Fancy seeing you here” A voice says and Eli peeks over Steve’s wing to see the head grusesome. Bigger and badder then the rest. He was a giant man who looked absolutely terrifying and extremely ugly. It was like someone had tried to form his nose from wet clay. 

Garret Gruesome, leader of the gruesome gang. Also called the Stone Eater for how many fights he had been in and still stayed standing afterwards. Normally victorious. 

“Well you know. I was in the neighbourhood. Thought I’d drop in” Steve says back. Completely at ease with the situation. Which was more then Eli could say for himself. 

He might be actual seconds away from a panic attack. To much information all at once. 

“I see you’ve picked up a sidekick. What is it bring your kid to work day?” Garret heckles. 

Before Steve can retort or make a move, what looks like the sky opens up above Garret. A swirling mass of purple and black and from that hole drops Jim...The Trollhunter...Who ever he was. 

He slams into Garret sending them both crashing to floor. 

“Oh you have to be kidding me!” Steve yells, throwing his arms in the air. 

“Aren’t you the one that told me to punch first, talk later?” Jim replies back as he pins Garret to the floor. Arms behind his back. 

“The Trollhunter. Get off me!” Garret cries. 

“But you’re just so comfy Gruesome” Jim says, grinning down at the man and revealing giant fangs. 

More people burst into the room then. More of Gruseome’s gang. Oh god. That was a lot of bad guys and Eli was feeling very under armed right now. 

“Boss” One of them says, torn between The Trollhunter and Blue Steel. Not sure who to attack first. 

“Get him off me you idiots!” Gruesome orders. 

Chaos breaks out. The sky once more opening up above them as Toby and Claire drop through. Claire lands on her feet, sweeping out one of the gang members own sending him crashing to the floor. 

Toby on the other hand, lands in a heap. Groaning as he struggles to pick himself up from the floor. 

“I totally meant to do that” Toby says quickly only for three Gruesomes to set their sights on him. 

Steve is already moving and Eli not wanting to be the only one left out. Follows after, pulling off two of the ninja stars clipped to his belt. Steve stops Toby from getting pummelled, grabbing two of the guys and lifting them into the air. 

One ends up in the nearby wall, the other crashing through an armoured statue. 

Eli manages to actually somehow get the scariest Gruseome’s attention and he has to jump back out of the way when the guy tries to grab him. He lets go of the first ninja star and actually lands it in the guy’s arm. 

He lets out an overjoyed noise that quickly dies out when he watches the Gruesome pull the star from his arm and throw it to the floor. Thunder crashing over his face. 

Eli chooses that time to run. Knowing that if the gang member catches him, his utterly screwed. He’d be turned to an actual pulp. 

He nearly gets taken out by a flying hammer. Ducking at the last second, arms wrapped around his head as he continues to try and avoid the big guys arms. 

“SORRY!” Toby yells over the racket. Clanging metal on metal, people shouting.

Eli loosens two more ninja stars at the guy. One pinging off his trench coat and he bats the other one out of the way. Eli realises his dreadful mistake when his back into a corner. 

This was really, really bad. Oh no. Steve was gonna kill him for getting himself into this situation. Eli notices just how wide the guy is standing though and in a last ditch effort. Eli runs at him, surprising the guy before diving and sliding across the floor. 

He rolls to his feet and turns around. The guy turns as well, only for fear to fill his face when a loud growling fills the air behind Eli.

He looks up to see Jim standing there, fang bared. Sword hanging from his hand. He was taller in this form as well. Far more intimidating. 

The Gruesome backs up and Eli would be too if he’s heart wasn’t pounding out of his chest for another reason. 

“Go and help Warhammer” Jim orders, sparing a single second to look down at Eli. Eyes softening for a second before they go hard as steel again. 

Eli nods and runs off. Not keen to get between Jim and the Gruesome or anywhere near that sword. Warhammer. How unoriginal. Just as bad as Blue Steel. He was gonna have to have a serious talk with these idiots about naming themselves. 

He spots Toby easily, hears him more like it. Fending off a skinner gang memeber who was trying to stab him with a knife. Eli just forces himself to keep running. Slamming straight into the Gruesome and sending them both spiralling to the floor with a yell, the Gruseome’s blade skittering away. He scrambles to his feet as the Gruesome does the same. 

He was down to his last two stars. He really needed to invest in some better weapons. Before he needs to use them though, a hammer slams into the side of the Gruesome’s head, sending him back to the floor. This time out cold. 

Toby and Eli share a look before high fiving. 

“That was awesome dude!” Toby says. Eli eagerly nodding along. Both of them giddy. 

“Uh morons. A little help would be nice!” Steve yells from where he was diving bombing a group of Gruesomes still struggling to work their way to their boss. 

Garret trying to work his way out of his bindings, Jim had left him tied to a nearby Aphrodite statue. 

Stuff finally starts calming down when more and more of Gruseome’s gang hit the floor unconscious. Toby and Eli dragging them over to different statues and tying them up. 

Steve, Jim and Claire working on knocking out the rest of them. 

“I guess we all need to talk huh?” Toby says. The guy they were tying up currently waking up and struggling again. 

“That’s probably a good idea. Uh Warhammer...” Eli says only for Toby to conk the guy on the head with the handle of his hammer. Knocking him back out and Eli finishes tying the knot. Hoping he was doing this right. 

“How’d Blue Steel convince you to help?” Toby asks. 

“He didn’t. I kinda forced my way here. He rocked up in my room last night after he had been stabbed” Eli explains quietly. 

“Stabbed? That would explain the extra cranky mood today then. His not normally this rough with the bad guys” Toby says as they both watch Steve smack someone across the room with his left wing. Sending him hard enough into the wall that when the man hits the floor, there’s a spiderweb crack left behind. 

Good to know it was healing nicely then. 

“Yeah stabbed. I had to sew him up and everything.” 

“Damn dude. At least the life debt explains why his suddenly being so nice to you” 

Eli can only nod, noticing the guy closest to them was awake and trying to reach his knife. Eli kicks it away across the room and the Gruesome uses some choice words to curse him out. Namely words his heard many times before as Toby runs off to help with the last of the unconscious guys. 

“Very original. Your doing great. Keep going” Eli says only to give a short cry when the guy surges at him. Shoving against his bonds as far as he can. Eli jumping out of the way as the guy laughs.

Ok maybe Eli shouldn’t be so cocky just yet. The guys laughter dies out when a gust of wind wraps around Eli. 

“You doing ok?” Steve asks landing behind him. 

Eli nods and that’s when they hear more footsteps. The police bursting into the room, guns raised. Looking full on swat team almost. Eli watches Jim, Claire and Toby flash them both a worried look before Claire waves her staff and a purple portal opens under their feet as they disappear from sight. 

Eli yelps when his pulled out of sight behind a giant stone pedestal. 

“If they see your face we’re screwed” Steve whispers, kneeling up to peak over the pedestal. 

Eli chews his lip as he tries to think of a way out. Tapping his fingers against his helmet. Suddenly it hits him. 

“Smoke bomb...just where do we get one?” He asks looking around for something. 

“Uh would Flour work?” Steve asks. 

“Flour. Sure I guess but where would we get flour?” Eli mutters only to widen his eyes when he sees Steve pull Flip from his hoodie. 

Seriously how?! When?! Eli is grabbing Flip before he can think and smooshing his face against it’s paper side as he smiles. 

“You brought him!” 

“You said this project was important to you, so I shouldered the load” Steve says before once more glancing over the pedestal. 

“Shall we do this together, Partner?” Steve asks grinning at him. Reaching for Flip. 

Eli looks down at Flip then and Steve and gives a determined nod. 

“On Three” 

Eli is almost sad to watch Flip go up in a cloud of smoke but he doesn’t have much time to think about it. Steve catching him around the waist as his yanked into the air for the fourth time that day. He was seriously going to hurt Steve for doing this to him again. He hated heights, they made him feel ill. 

His pressed to Steve’s chest as he hears the smashing sound of glass. Steve making his escape through the skylight. Eli feels the cold wind on his skin but it doesn’t last long Steve coming to a halt and landing beside his Vespa. 

From here they can see the Grueseome’s being led out one by one in handcuffs. 

“WE DID IT!” Eli yells once it sets it. Tthrowing his fists into the air before he can stop himself. 

He can hear Steve’s laughter from inside his hoodie as he struggles to get it off over his head. He finally does so and Eli is left laughing at Steve’s hair sticking up all over the place. 

“Oh shut up Leslie” Steve gripes trying to straighten the golden locks and Eli’s laughter cuts off. 

Right. That was a thing Steve knew now. Just one more thing for him to bully Eli with. Today had made Eli momentarily forget that Steve didn’t actually like him. 

Steve’s expression softens into a smile. 

“I kid. Don’t worry ok. Your secrets safe with me. Now come on before your mother murders me for getting you home after curfew” Steve says stuffing his hoodie into a compartment under his vespa’s seat. Which Eli learned he has like four of. Well three now after last night. 

Eli nods easing up, feeling that Steve meant it. If only for the fact that Eli had his secrets as well. 

His pulled onto the back of Steve’s Vespa and they ride him in silence. Eli getting home within minutes of the curfew and sliding off the scooter. Turning to look up at Steve. 

“Thanks for everything. Today was awesome.” He murmurs sheepishly. Rubbing his hands together. 

“Yeah it was. You make a great sidekick Pepperjack. You should be proud. You held up better then I did the first time” Steve says leaning on his handlebars. 

Eli tries not to burst with joy but he does smile. His heart skipping at beat at the look on Steve’s face. 

“You should get going. Your mother is staring at me and it’s creepy” Steve says nodding over Eli’s shoulder. 

Eli turns and sees his front door wide open. His mother leaning against the doorway. Just waiting patiently. She wasn’t mad thankfully. 

He waves to Steve and heads inside. 

“How was the Museum?” His mother asks closing the door. 

“Uh it was good, we left early though. We decided on ice-cream instead” Eli explains. Hoping she doesn’t watch the news tomorrow. 

“That’s nice. I’m glad you two are getting on. You should have him over more often. I haven’t seen you this happy in a while” She says giving him that soft smile. 

Eli can only nod and he excuses himself up to his room. Pressing a kiss to her cheek before he takes the stairs. He throws his helmet on the desk and slumps face first onto the bed. Not caring that it means his glasses are cutting into the bridge of his nose. 

He was friends with a superhero. No make that Superheros. He helped save the day. Steve had been nice to him. Steve had said he made a good sidekick. 

Eli screams quietly. Trying to absorb all of it. That’s when he also realises that Coach is going to murder them both for blowing up Flip and that scream of joy turns to a whimper of fear. 

Eli spends a few more minutes with his face in the mattress when an idea hits him. His up instantly and fumbling for his sketchpad, flipping it open and grabbing his pencil. Starting to sketch out Steve’s frame, brain tinkering away with the million ideas coursing through his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda crazy and all over the place but it works. AND HOW COULD I NOT HAVE TROLL JIM. Even in little doses.


	6. Energy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remind Steve to not give Eli energy drinks.
> 
> Energy Drink - Virtual Riot

REDBULL. 

Steve wakes up to a text message on his phone and he groans as he rolls over, Wings and arms stretching. Feeling stiff muscles loosen from his fight last night. He probably shouldn’t have been flying around so much yesterday but oh well. His wing will just have to deal with it. 

Sleeping always came with the fear of his mother or Coach barging into the room and discovering his new appendages, but Coach seems to keen on keeping boundaries and trying to win Steve over. And Steve and his mother hadn’t had a proper conversation in at least a month. 

“We need to talk about last night. It’s Eli by the way. Elijah Pepperjack” The text message says when Steve finally gets around to checking it. Steve saves the dorks number under Cheese Slice.

“Sure what’s up?” Steve shoots back, sitting up and running his hand through his hair. Musing it up and sighing as he continues his morning stretch. 

His phone dings about a second later. What was Pepperdork waiting by the phone or something? 

“Jim is the Trollhunter, Toby is Warhammer but I still don’t know what Claire is called? Any chnce of you coming ovr so we can talk face 2 face. I need to show you somethn. PLEAseeee” 

Eli really needed to chill out.

“Sure, Be over soon” Steve replies before standing and forcing his wings away. Chucking his phone on the bedside table. Maybe one day he’ll just do an Iron Man and come out as Blue Steel just so he doesn’t have to hide the damn things anymore. 

He rolls his shoulders once he double-checks they are gone and heads out of his room. 

Breakfast is a quiet affair as always. Coach trying his best to make conversation but when neither Steve or his mother say anything back his left sitting there awkwardly. Steve leaning back in his chair and just trying to ignore the looks his mother keeps sending his way. 

Soon enough Steve gets sick of the silence and the looks and finds his not hungry anymore. He sets his fork on his plate with a resounding clink that makes both Coach and his mother look up at him. 

“I’m heading out. Be back whenever” He mutters standing. 

“You’ll be back by nightfall,” Coach says. Staring him down. 

“Yeah sure. We’ll see” Steve grumbles grabbing his keys and his bag and heading out the front door. He doesn’t slam the door on purpose but his not exactly gentle either and he can’t really find himself caring. 

Let Coach yell at him about it later. 

He heads across the street, enjoying the sun while he has it. Letting it warm his face. What he’d give right now to just chill in the sun and warm his wings. He might go do that later once he's dealt with whatever Pepperjack wanted. 

He presses the doorbell. 

“I’VE GOT IT!” Eli yells before Steve hears his footsteps thundering down the stairs. The door opens a few seconds later and Steve doesn’t have time to even get in a word before his wrist is being snagged and his being pulled inside. 

“I think I figured out what started all this but where it came from or why it happened I have no idea yet. I also might have designed you a few things also I think Claire should be called Shadow Jumper. You know like Jumping through shadows like her power? It’s better then Blue Steel that’s for sure. Seriously Blue Steel is a ridiculous name do you know that. I know that.” Eli rambles as he pulls Steve up the stairs and into a bombshell. 

Paper everywhere, covering his desk along with at least 3 cans of energy drinks. The alien poster that had been on Eli’s wall yesterday laying on the floor and in its place there’s pictures and sticky notes and hand made drawings all connected with pieces of red yarn. 

That’s it. Eli’s lost his mind. His officially gone mental. 

“Mind the mess. As I said I’ve been thinking. How’s your wound by the way. I’ll have to remove the stitching soon before it tries to grow over. Also hows your wing going. Did you get hurt last night?” Eli eyes staring at him wide-eyed. 

“Peps slow down. I can’t understand a single word your saying. How many of these things you had?” Steve asks picking up one of the empty cans of Monster on Eli’s desk. 

“Uh, 4...no wait 7?” Even then Eli doesn’t look too sure of himself. When had Eli last slept, his right eye was twitching slightly and he was vibrating. Not from excitement just from the sheer energy that was probably screaming through his veins. 

Steve actually felt concern for the fact that he didn’t want Eli to just drop dead on him from an energy drink overdose. 

“How are you not having a heart attack right now? Have you even slept?” Steve asks, throwing the can in Eli’s bin. 

“I can’t remember, Now as I saying it’s all connected to that giant lightning storm. I’m sure of it. I mean I still have to confirm with Jim but that has to be the cause right. You got your wings, Toby from his Warhammer. And if you four got powers and weapons then maybe there are more people out there and I think we should find them!” Eli says turning away from Steve and staring at his wall of insanity. 

“You need to take a map Eli” Steve murmurs. 

“Later. I need to figure this out first. OH ALSO!” Eli says before kneeling down and shuffling through a four-inch pile of paper. Steve cringing at the sudden shouting. 

“I have a few costume designs. I’m not sure what you’d like so I went a little crazy” He murmurs shuffling out a few pieces of paper. 

“I can see that,” Steve says under his breath, glancing over Eli’s shoulder. “Hey, these are actually pretty great” 

Eli just turns and beams at him.

“So obviously I would need to find a way to get it made of course or even where to get the materials but it’s a start. Did you know your initials are B.S. Do you know how hard that is that work with, so I was thinking instead of initials like most heroes your wings should be your symbol.” Eli continues to ramble, pushing his glasses up onto his face. 

He stares up at Steve waiting for an answer. Some sign of approval. While he still looks hyper he also looks completely shattered and seconds away from falling unconscious. 

“Is this ok?” Eli asks, quieter when Steve doesn’t say anything. Suddenly deflating and looking nervous. 

“This is awesome,” Steve says. Meaning it. It really was even if Pepperjack actually seemed insane right now. It was an awesome kinda insane, one that Steve could easily get behind. 

“What else you got?” Steve asks fully giving in to the sheer insanity of it all. 

“You can let out your wings by the way. You don’t have to hide them around me, I know keeping them hidden makes you uncomfortable” Eli says suddenly surprising Steve. 

“Oh, uh thanks,” Steve says. 

What else had the little nerd picked up on? 

He lets his wings out and Eli smiles before turning back to the new piece of paper he was scribbling over. 

“So who else do you think could have powers. I’ve already crossed out a few people who most definitely haven’t like Coach and my mum.” 

“Sherman and Logan don’t...at least I don’t think so,” Steve says sitting down next to Eli. Eli nodding along, adding their names to list. 

“I’m still trying to figure out why you got wings? Is it some untapped gene. Did you get struck by lightning that night?” Eli asks. 

“No definitely not zapped by lighting though that would be a cool story to tell and I have no idea. As I said I just woke up with them” 

That’s how they spend the next hour, going through the town residents and slowly weeding out potential other superheroes. So far they have Aja and Krel, those really weird transfer students but Eli doesn’t seem keen on that so Steve leaves the little guy to his secrets. 

Fairs fair after all. 

“I still can’t believe that Dumb-zalski got something as well,” Steve says when they move onto talking about last night. Steve still amazed at how well Eli had held together. Steve had a panic attack the first time he was held at gunpoint and there had definitely been tears. That he was so taking to his grave. 

Eli also finally seems to be slowing down, struggling to hold back yawns as his eyes get heavy. 

“Eli you should sleep. You’re tired” Steve points out for like the fifth time. 

“No, I’m good. I just need to figure this out” Eli says, eyes drooping as he finally loses out to the yawn. Eli’s hand moving to cover his mouth. 

“We’ll figure it out later. You need to take a nap before you get sick” 

Why Steve was concerned. He didn’t know why but he just did ok. Why was that such a big deal? 

“I-I’m good” Eli whispers around another yawn. Shaking his head and turning to look back at the list of names. 

That doesn’t last much longer though, Eli’s eyes finally shutting for good as he lays his head on his arms. Making his glasses push against the side of his face, pen rolling from his hands. 

Steve is moving before he can think about it. But when does he think about anything. He scoops Eli up off the floor and moves to place him on the bed. Eli snuffles in his sleep, too tired to even budge. Even when Steve hits his foot on the end of the bed, flinching as he waits for Eli to wake up. 

After a few seconds, Steve relaxes and lays Eli on the bed. Pulling off his glasses so Pepperjack doesn’t have to go through any more scotch tape and setting them on the bedside table. 

Steve looks around for a second before he starts picking up stray pieces of paper here and there, moving to throw the empty cans and crumpled pieces in Eli’s bin. He doesn’t know what possessed him to clean, considering his own room was three times as bad but he does it anyway. 

Once it looks less like someone set off a paper bomb, Steve turns and looks at Eli. The dork drooling over his pillow, sleeping in the most uncomfortable position Steve is sure his ever seen. How Eli was staying asleep Steve had no clue. 

Steve shuffles away his wings and heads out the door. 

“He pass out on you?” Eli’s mother asks him. She was doing some form of work, fingers tapping away on her laptop. 

Steve nods. 

“You get used to it quickly enough. I never got to introduce myself properly yesterday. I’m April Pepperjack...well Pequipsky but I can’t be bothered filing to change my name back” She says standing and setting her computer on the couch. 

Right. He forgot that Mr and Ms Pepperjack weren’t together. From what he vaguely knew Mr Pepperjack was somewhere in Hollywood and that was only rumoured anyway. 

“Uh, Steve Palchuk Ma’am,” Steve says sticking out his hand. 

“Well, Steve it’s nice to properly meet you. It’s so rare for Eli to have friends around, I was starting to worry he didn’t have any. I know his eccentric but his so sweet and kind ” She says grabbing his hand gently and pulling him into a hug. 

Well, that wasn’t awkward at all but Steve chooses to keep his mouth shut. Let Eli stick to whatever lie he was using to appease his mother, to not make her worry. 

“I should probably head home, do some homework. You know all the fun stuff” He says once she lets him go. 

“Of course. I’ll tell Eli once he wakes up. Thank you.” 

Steve had no clue just what she was thanking him for but he nods and quickly makes his escape before he makes it any more awkward. 

Once he's out of the house, he decides he doesn’t want to deal with going home just yet and instead sneaks around the side of the Pepperjack household. Wings fading back into existence and his up in the air in seconds after doing a quick double-check, to make sure nobody was around to spot him. 

He uses the fresh air to clear his head, circling lazily through clouds and narrowly dodging a building at one stage. Spinning through the air as he tries to re-orientate himself, the world falling rapidly out of control. 

It’s only once he's a little to close to the ground for his liking does he figure it out, Wings catching the wind and sending him shooting back up into the sky. That’s the last thing he wants. To end up a pancake on a road somewhere. 

He’s glad nobody else was around to notice his fuck up or the mini panic attack that followed. His distracted from his near-death by the sound of someone shouting for help.

Steve is already reaching into his bag and pulling out his hoodie. It was just a simple mugging and this time Steve doesn’t need a Pepperjack patch up. 

He spends the rest of his weekend avoiding home as much as possible and saving the day. He also spends some more time with Eli, finishing their list of potential suspects and just generally hanging out. It’s nice not having to worry about anything. 

And hey turns out he and Eli actually have some things in common. They both loved sci-fi movies and the old James Bond movies. Eli might just love a little more but Steve good just watching Eli fan girl. It was kinda cute, Steve’s gotta admit. At least just to himself. 

So when it comes to Monday and Coach ripping off their heads Steve doesn’t even hesitate to take the blame. 

“It was all my fault Coach. I was being an idiot and I dropped him. Eli told me to knock it off but I didn’t listen” Steve says when Coach asks just where Flip is. 

Eli stares at him shocked. 

“This true?” Coach asks glaring Eli down. 

Eli just nods along. 

“Fine F...C. “ Coach says pointing to them both prospectively and walking away. 

“Thank you” Eli whispers. 

“Ehh. Not like it’ll stand out on my report card” Steve says with a shrug. 

“I-if you want. When we’re not doing super stuff. I can help you study” Eli continues. Giving Steve that unsure look, the one that normally comes when he's waiting for Steve to snap at him or hit him. Which Steve hadn’t done once. He'd held back, wanting to actually try and be goo for once. 

“Can’t you just do it for me?” Steve whines. Eyes alight with mischief. 

Eli’s eyes narrow and that unsteady look completely vanishes. Quickly getting used to dealing with Steve’s shit. He had even started snapping back when Steve had gotten grumpy.

“I’m joking. That would be really cool of you” Steve says flashing him a grin. 

Eli nods and the bell rings finally signalling the end of class and therefore the end of school. Freedom at last. Steve might have gone crazy if he had to keep his wings confined for much longer. 

Eli ducks out of class before Steve can say anything more. They were trying to keep a cover. Make it like things hadn’t changed. Something about it aiding in keeping Steve’s hero side a complete secret. Secret identities or something. Steve might have zoned out when Eli was explaining it all to him. 

Logan and Seamus catch Steve on the way out. Flanking him like normal. 

“Why’d you take the fall for Pepperjack. It was his project to” Seamus asks. 

“Cause the little nerd would have had an actual heart attack if he got an F. I don’t need that blood on my hands,” Steve says with a shrug, tucking his books under his arm. 

“You think he’d cry?” Logan asks mockingly. 

“Beg even. No sir. Please, sir. You can’t fail me. I’ve never got an F in my life. I’ll kill myself” Seamus says, taking on a high pitched voice. Clutching his books to his chest. 

Steve huffs under his breathe. Trying to keep his cool, Normally it wouldn’t bother him. He’d be laughing right along with his friends but right now he felt mad. He felt fucking pissed actually. If Eli heard any of this he’d hate Steve. Even more, then he already does. 

And considering he was currently trying to get Eli to not despise him. He was very much against his two friends being major morons right now. 

“No your doing it wrong. You have to screw up your nose like this and get the nasal thing going...”Logan presses his finger against his nose, scrunching it up. “See just like this, Hi I’m Elijah Pepperdork and I think I’ve seen monst...” 

Steve doesn’t know what comes over him but when he comes to again. Logan is howling in pain on the floor. Hands clutched to his nose. Steve breathing more like a bull than a human as he stares down his supposed best friend. 

“What the fuck Steve!” Seamus yell, helping Logan to his feet. Blood pouring down his face. The people in the hallway staring on in shock. 

“Talk shit about Eli again and I’ll do far worse than break your nose” Steve snarls, taking everything to keep his wings hidden. To not turn Logan to mush. 

“You’re seriously defending Eli Pepperjack. The biggest loser, sophomore year” Logan says, glaring him down. 

Steve scoffs out a cold laugh. 

“Hey, you sound just like him now,” He sneers before turning and walking off. 

Steve doesn’t get more than a few steps away when he’s tackled to the ground, Logan letting out a strangled cry. 

Eli was so gonna murder him. So much for their cover.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing Eli rambling is my all-time favourite thing.


	7. Betrayed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What teenage boy hadn't seen Back To The Future. Steve apparently.
> 
> Johnny B Goode - Chuck Berry

BETRAYED 

Eli had been after Jim all day but no matter where he looked, he couldn’t find the superhero anywhere. Neither could he find Toby. The easier person to find and he was at a completely lose. So that meant he was annoying Claire 

“Come on, I know we all know. Please, Claire” Eli says bouncing down the hallway beside her. 

“That might be the case. Jim is just wary that’s all. He's trying to figure out of he can trust you” Claire says. 

“Well, you trust me right? Come on, please. Can I just see it once, That’s all I’m asking. Just once and I’ll leave you guys alone until you come to us...uh me” 

“Us, you and Steve a team now?” Claire asks. 

“I’d like to think so but not the point. Please” Eli asks forcing her to come to a stop. Hands together as he gives her his best rendition of a puppy dog eyes he can muster. 

“Fine. Once.” Claire says before looking around and grabbing Eli’s arm. His being pulled into an empty classroom. It takes everything not to squeal like a little girl when Claire pulls it from her bag.

Much like Toby’s hammer, it was shrunken down under what looked like an intricate metal wrap. 

Eli jumps back a little when it extends itself to a full staff. It looked like it was made out of bone. Ending in two spikes. 

“May I?” Eli asks softly. 

“Go ahead,” She says handing it over. 

It was somehow heavy and light at the same time. Like Toby’s hammer even if they were made from completely different materials. 

“Where’d you get it?” Eli asks, running his hands across the smooth exterior. It was like nothing out of this world. He couldn’t even think of how something like this was made, but then how was Toby’s hammer made. 

So many questions. Way too many and they were all adding up quickly with no answers in sight. 

“I was helping mum with her campaign about a month ago and I had to go out and search for Enriques blanket in the car and I just found it out...” 

“In the lightning storm?” Eli finishes. 

Claire nods. 

“How’d you know?” Claire asks. 

“Because that’s the source to all this. I just haven’t figured out how or why yet” Eli says handing the staff back over. 

Claire opens her mouth and starts to say something but the door bursts open. Claire shoving the staff behind her back as they both turn to face it. 

“Oh thank god Pepperjack, I’ve been looking for you everywhere. You have to help me stop Steve” Seamus says bursting into the room. Looking rather frantic, panicked. 

“Why? What could I possibly do?” Eli asks taken aback. Out of everybody, Why was Seamus coming to him for help. What was wrong with Steve?

“I don’t know. You’re the one his defending. Come on.” Seamus was grabbing his wrist and tugging Eli out of the room. 

“What?” Eli asks, trying not to trip over his own feet. 

“Just hurry up before he turns Logan into a smashed grape” Seamus grumbles. He pulls Eli faster.

Eli hears the shouting before he sees it. A crowd gathered around. 

Why couldn’t he be friends with nerds that didn’t get into fights? Seamus starts leading him through the crowd and Eli’s heart falls out of his chest. 

Steve and Logan were rolling around the floor pummeling each other. Eli finally breaks out of Seamus’ grip and steps into the clearing. 

“What the hell is Eli doing?” Someone whispers. 

“He's gonna get himself killed,” Another person says but Eli ignores them. Trying to figure out how the hell to deal with this.

Steve continues to roll around on the floor, both of them going at it like rabid dogs. 

“Steve knock it off!” Eli yells moving closer to them, making sure not to get caught up in the fray. The little guy between two scary jocks. No thanks. 

“Steve you stupid moron! Stop!” Eli yells. Nearly screaming more than anything. Just trying to get through Steve’s thick skull. Lodging a solid kick to one of them, it must be Steve considering his the one that stops. 

Steve glances up at him for a brief second and sighs. He pins Logan to the floor with a forearm to Logan’s throat and growls something in his face. He gets to his feet and Eli raises an eyebrow. Arms crossed. 

Seamus moving to retrieve Logan off the floor, Logan glaring Steve down. 

“I can’t believe you fucking chose him over us. Over your best friends. That’s fucked dude” Logan grumbles before Seamus clears off. Dragging Logan with him probably towards the nurse's office considering his nose was currently bent out of shape and bleeding everywhere. How Steve didn’t have any blood on him was a blessing. 

“Shoo shows over. Go on” Claire says having finally caught up. The crowd slowly dissipates and finally it's only the three of them left in the hallway. 

“What the hell was that?” Eli asks.

“I couldn’t stand listening to them talk shit about you. They were being cruel and I just snapped” Steve explains like it’s totally valid and he wasn’t a moron. 

“Should I remind you that a week ago you would have been right there with them” Eli grumbles. 

“Well things have changed ok and I don’t want people talking about you like that,” Steve says crossing his own arms and not looking Eli in the eye. 

“People are gonna talk about me regardless of whether I have you as a guard dog or not. It’s just the way things are Steve. I don’t let it get to me and you shouldn’t either. Now come on. We have a math test that you need to study for” 

Steve sighs but nods. At least he doesn’t look to banged up, probably just one or two new bruises that would appear over the next few hours. Just after his other bruise had just finished fading too. Typical. 

“How’s your side?” Eli asks once Claire disappears and they head out to the school car park. The few people left hanging around whispering when they pass. 

“Fine. I’m fine. Logan is a weakling, he just caught me by surprise that’s all. Are you ok?” 

“Why wouldn’t I be? I still think you're insane for ruining your cover but thank you. I guess. You really are trying aren’t you” Eli asks glancing up at him. 

“So I’ve been told,” Steve says grinning at him and Eli swears he feels the familiar ghosting of feathers on his back but there’s nothing there. Another one of his many endless questions. 

Eli shakes his head at the joke and Steve’s grin just widens. 

That grin doesn’t last long once they get into actually studying. Steve’s face turning to one of frustration and anger. If he holds the pen any tighter it’s gonna snap in half. Steve throws the pen at his textbook and collapses back on Eli’s bed with a guttural cry of frustration. 

“How the hell do you do this” He whines as he rubs his eyes.

“Natural brains. I don’t know. It just clicks. Here ok look at it like this...” Eli says leaning over and scribbling out another way for the equation to work. 

“Well lucky you because none of this makes sense what so ever. Miss Janeth is so gonna fail me” Steve says sitting back up. Wing accidentally bumping into Eli and nearly sending him falling off the bed. 

Steve mumbles out a sorry and turns to look at the equation that Eli had drawn out. Eli guides him through it step by step until finally, even his brain hurts. 

“Ok, I think it’s finally time for a break,” He says closing his own book. 

“Yes. Thank you merciful gods” Steve says thrusting his fists into the air. 

Eli laughs and gets off the bed. Stretching and feeling a few of his bones cracking. He looks around deciding he can’t be bothered with super stuff today. 

“Want to watch something or play something?” Eli asks trying to think of what movies he had. What movies that Steve would be interested in? 

“Watch something. No clue what though” Steve says standing as well. Preparing to hide his wings. 

“Mum’s not home, you don’t have to,” Eli says picking up on it. He watches Steve instantly relax and nod. 

They head downstairs and Steve dives bombs his poor couch, shuffling around his wings as he digs into it. Sighing when he finally finds a comfy spot, feathers puffed up. 

Eli just gives him a look. 

“What? You try having wings. It’s not all fun and games you know” Steve grumbles pulling his phone out of his pocket. 

“Ahuh sure...how does Back To The Future sound?” Eli asks pulling out the disc case and holding it up. 

“Sounds good to me. What’s it about?” Steve asks, typing out a message to someone. 

Eli’s jaw hits the floor. 

“Oh please tell me you are joking right now,” He asks offended. 

Steve shakes his head, staring at him blankly. 

“I’ve heard of it but never got around to watching it” 

“It’s only the greatest movie marvel of the 20th century. This is a betrayal dude. Utter betrayal at it’s finest. You’re watching all of them with me it’s official.” Eli says turning on the TV and setting up the DVD player. 

“All of them?” Steve asks, a look of caution on his face. 

“Yes all three of them. Buckle up Steve tonight’s about to get awesome” Eli says moving to sit on the other end of the couch grabbing the remote. 

“If you say so Pepperdork,” Steve says, rolling his eyes at Eli’s over-eagerness. He does put his phone down though and turns his attention to the bigger screen. 

Eli’s mother finds them two and a half hours later stuffing their face with popcorn and Doritos. Steve thankfully shoving his wings out of existence quick enough that his mother doesn’t ask questions.

“Have you boys actually done any homework today?” She asks leaning over the back of the couch. 

“Yes,” They both reply not looking away from the screen. 

“Hmm ok, if you say so. How do you boys feel about Spaghetti for dinner?” 

“Oh thanks, Ms P but I should probably get going soon,” Steve says turning to face her properly. Eli pausing the movie. 

“Really Steve it’s no bother...is that a bruise?” She asks reaching out and running her hand across his cheek, gently. Worry clear on her face. It wasn’t anywhere near as bad as the one Steve had a few days ago. 

“Uh, it’s fine. I just got into a fight with a friend at school today. I’m fine” Steve says with a shrug. Giving her a small tentative smile, Eli not missing the way Steve leans into her touch a little. 

“Steve was just defending me. Logan’s fine though” Eli says when his mother glances at him for reassurance that Steve was telling the truth. 

That was a lie but if she found out that Steve was violent then there goes his potential friend. There was a reason she didn’t know about the locker or the bullying. mainly because she’d have a conniption and a half and then probably try and move Eli schools. 

“Well thank you for defending my son but next time maybe try and talk it out first. So Spaghetti for dinner, and your not getting a choice Steve. You're staying” She says patting Steve’s cheek gently and walking away. 

“She doesn’t know does she?” Steve asks when she’s out of earshot. 

“If she did, she wouldn’t have let you in the house. Let alone anywhere within a hundred-foot radius of me.” Eli says with a shrug turning back to the movie and pressing play. 

“She’d be smart to Eli. I’m not exactly the nicest guy” Steve says keeping his voice quiet so April doesn’t overhear, not that she probably could over the sound of the movie. 

“Well good thing it’s not her choice to make then.Or yours. Now shh, it’s getting to the good part” Eli says, not really wanting to get into it right now. Or ever. 

Steve continues to look at Eli for a second before sighing and turning back to the TV. Squirming a little. Then squirming a lot. 

That squirming gets really annoying, really quickly. 

“Sorry” Steve mutters sitting up, looking thoroughly uncomfortable. 

“Just, Here...lay on your stomach. Gets pressure off your wings. You can still feel them right?” Eli asks quietly. He can hear his mum humming away to herself in the kitchen, the sound of the knife hitting the cutting board. 

“Yeah. I don’t know how to explain it but whatever stops my secret from being busted I guess” Steve says with a shrug before rolling over and laying his head on Eli’s thigh. Wings busting into existence again while his mother was to distracted to notice. 

“That better?” Eli asks sparing him a glance as Marty Mcfly steals back the Alamac. 

He doesn’t think as he sets his hand on Steve’s right-wing, running his fingers through the feathers. Steve sighs deep like Eli had just scratched an itch that had been lingering. 

“Much better thank you,” Steve says flashing him a grin. 

They end up managing to make it through the rest of the second movie without hassle. 

“Boys dinner!” Eli’s mother calls as Eli was moving to put on the third one. 

“Be right there” Eli calls standing up and closing the disc drive. Steve pulling himself off the couch and making sure his wings are hidden. 

“Set the table please” His mother murmurs from where she was serving dinner. 

Eli nods and moves over the drawers, grabbing the cutlery and handing it over to Steve before moving to grab the placemats. 

“So Steve what do you like to do for fun?” Eli’s mother asks once their all sitting down. 

“Oh uh, video games mostly. Hanging with the guys. The usual.” Steve says with a shrug before stuffing a meatball in his mouth. 

“He's on the football team” Eli supplies when his mother still looks confused.

“Really?” April asks looking up in surprise. 

“Yeah, his the Quarterback and from what I’ve seen his pretty good too. Might even make Captain next year if he works hard. Or so I’ve overheard” Eli says grinning. 

Steve turns red as he gives Eli a shocked look. That wasn’t a lie either, Steve really was great. Probably one of the best players out on the field. 

“What I like football, sue me,” Eli says with a shrug before shoving more food in his mouth.

Eli’s taste buds explode. His mother’s cooking always made him so happy. One of the many genes he was happy to have gotten, though he was nowhere as good as her though. 

“Maybe me and Eli should come to see you play one day” April suggests pulling Eli from his thoughts of amazing food. 

“That would be really nice Ms Pepperjack,” Steve says, smiling. Seeming genuinely happy about it. 

“What else do you do? For hobbies?” 

“Nothing. Football takes up most of my time” Steve says looking timid. Waiting to be judged as many others probably have before but April was always good at keeping her judgements behind closed doors. 

“Well we tried to get Elijah into baseball”

“Three pairs of glasses later they decided that it was probably best I didn’t participate in sports again...at least the ones where I could get hit in the face,” Eli says grinning. Sure once it probably would have been something he’d be embarrassed about but now, he didn’t mind so much. Sports just weren’t his thing. 

“So like all of them?” Steve chuckles.

Eli knocks his knee into Steve’s which just makes Steve laugh harder. April has a giant smile on her face and Eli knows how much this must mean to her. For him to have a friend over. 

He really wishes she didn’t worry so much. Dinner is nice, Steve finally relaxing realising that April Pepperjack is the type of person to keep her thoughts to herself and that she wasn’t going to kick him out for the fact he was a meathead. 

Steve’s phone rings just as they’re finishing up. 

“Sorry excuse me,” Steve says reaching for his phone. Pulling it out of his pocket. 

“Hey, Coach. I’m over at the Pepperjacks...yes willingly. I’ll be home soon ok just after we finish eating and I help clean up” Steve mumbles down the phone. 

“Oh, you don’t have to help Steve. If you need to go, don’t let us hold you back” April says quickly when Steve hangs up. Eli nodding in agreement. 

“I want to as thanks for such an amazing meal. Seriously Ms P I don’t think I’ve ever had Spaghetti that tasted this good. Surely I have to pay you back somehow” Steve says giving her a charming grin. Eyes alight with something that Eli can’t figure out. 

Eli snickers at the red burning up his mothers face. Way to turn on the charm Palchuk, any more and his mother might just turn to actual goo. 

“You are such a sweet talker” Eli teases when he dries off the first plate. His mother moving to the lounge room to relax with a glass of wine and her favourite book. Your typical romance with the ripped Spaniard on the cover but whatever made her happy he supposed. 

“It’s all-natural. Palchuk men are just born with the gift” Steve says with a wink, hands hidden beneath the soapy water. 

“You keep thinking that Steve and we’ll keep letting you believe it,” Eli says. Only to gasp when he has soapy water thrown at him. 

“You are so gonna pay for that Palchuk!” He grumbles looking down at his now soaked shirt. But he can’t feel angry about it. He actually can’t stop smiling. 

“You were saying Pepperbuddy?” Steve asks with a raised eyebrow. 

“I was saying that you suck” Eli bites back before splashing Steve in return. Getting him good down his shirt and even getting some on the floor. Eli just raises an eyebrow as Steve stares at him in shock. 

“You boys are cleaning that up!” He hears from the lounge room. 

“Yes, Ms P!” 

“Yes, Mum” They both call back, turning to look at each other as they both burst out laughing. Steve getting revenge, by the time they’re done with the dishes, the floor is absolutely soaked and Steve looks ridiculous with his hair slicked back. 

Steve helps him clean up the floor as they still struggle to hold in their laughter, Eli walking Steve to door. 

“I have football practise all this week but if you wanna hang around after school I can give you a ride home when I’m done,” Steve asks leaning on the door frame. 

“That might be good, yeah thanks,” Eli says. 

Steve smiles at him. 

“Also we have to finish watching the third Back To The Future. Maybe this weekend and maybe you can show me this lord of the rings series I’m always hearing about.” 

“You’re killing me here Steve. You really are” Eli sighs but he doesn’t feel shocked. Far from it. 

“I guess I gotta torture you someway now since stuffing you in lockers is off the table. What better way than my own stupidity” Steve snickers. 

“Goodnight Steve,” Eli says still laughing as he closes the front door. 

“Night Pepperdork” He hears. 

Eli practically bounces into the lounge room with a giant grin on his face. 

“I’m gonna go do some homework ok?” Eli says pressing a kiss to his mothers head. 

“Alright, sweetie. Love you” She calls after him. 

Eli takes the stairs by two and decides that he needs to change his soaked shirt. He enters his room and screams for the second time that week. 

James Lake Jr was standing in his room, staring at his conspiracy corkboard and flipping what looked like a blue, glowing amulet over in his fingers.

Ok, cute boys really need to stop sneaking into Eli’s room, but hey at least this one wasn’t bleeding out on him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wonder what Jim wants to talk about? 
> 
> Also writing Eli and Steve being adorkable idiots is what gives me life.


	8. Fidgeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve has a very interesting, long night.
> 
> Daddy Issues - The Neighbourhood

FIDGETING 

“Steve come here, please. I’d like to talk to you” Coach calls the second Steve opens the front door. 

“Yeah, Coach...Lawrence, what’s up?” Steve asks. Trying to keep his tone “acceptable” as he heads into the lounge room, dumping his bag on the couch. 

“The projects over son, you don’t have to try and friends with Pepperjack anymore,” Coach says leaning forwards on his armchair. Completely ignoring the fact that Steve is soaked. 

“I know that. His actually pretty cool. You know aside from the whole nerd thing.” Steve says with a shrug. 

He doesn’t miss the flash of a smile that appears on Coach’s face. Probably pleased that his plan worked. 

“Well that’s good I guess. Is that also why you broke Logan’s Crawford's nose today?” Coach asks face turning serious. 

And there it was. The real reason for this talk. 

“He was talking shi...” Coach’s eyes narrow and Steve corrects his mistake. “He was talking ill about Eli and I just snapped. I know, I know I should have kept my anger in check and I really am trying. Just...” 

“You were defending your friend. I know Steve. I get it. It’s hard. Especially when your friends with both sides. I talked Walter down to a week” 

“A week’s detention?” Steve asks hopefully, giving Coach a sheepish grin. His mother might finally break her silence if he got expelled though, or maybe not. 

“Suspension actually, Your lucky Walter could talk Mrs Crawford out of suing Steve. Really lucky. Also means you miss out on a week of practice.” Coach says. Serious, giving Steve that stern look. 

Steve nods. Even he wasn’t stupid enough to think he’d get away with doing it. Specially with how much Mrs Crawford already hated him. 

“Thank you. I’ll thank Mr Strickler when I see him next as well. Is that all Lawrence?” Steve asks wanting to change out of his damp shirt. He stands and hesitates. Waiting for any more bad news. 

“I’m really happy you and Eli are getting along. It’ll be good for both of you.” Coach says before turning back to the TV and unpausing the game. Commentary immediately starting up. 

Steve takes that as his time to escape. Grabbing his bag and heading down to his room. He crosses his mother in the hallway and he just keeps walking. She wanted to talk, she could come to him. He refused to back down. Not to her. He closes his door with a little more force than necessary. 

The first thing he does is remove his damp shirt, throwing it in his hamper and letting out his wings. Steve glances out his window and across the street. Pepperjack’s light was on but he couldn’t see any movement. Dork must be studying or something. 

Steve checks his phone and sees he has a few messages. He deals with the boring ones first and then sees one from Seamus. 

“Is Pepperjack blackmailing you?” 

Steve grumbles under his breath. 

“No, he's not. He’s actually a pretty cool guy if you get to know him” Steve types back. He hesitates but decides to bite the bullet and sends it anyway. 

He’d already broken his best friends nose over it.

“Oh, I’m sure the alien loving spaz is just great. But is he worth losing your friends over? When your doing being batshit insane come find us. I’m sure Logan will enjoy the grovelling. ” Seamus replies a few minutes later. 

Steve doesn’t get to reply since he crushes his phone in his hand. He groans as he dumps the parts on his desk. That’s his third this month, right as he was suspended as well. If he kept breaking them, he was gonna run out of money real quick. 

He collapses on his bed face down and lets out another, louder groan. Wings moving to cover his head as he tries not to think. Blocking out the world for a while. 

Was being friends with Eli really worth it, if it just put him straight in Eli’s position. If it means everybody hates him as well. 

He moves one wing out of the way and glances out his window. He sees a shadow move past Eli’s window and he sighs. 

Maybe Seamus was right, maybe he's lost it but Steve liked the person he was around Eli. There was nothing forced about it. He could just be himself and Steve hadn’t been himself in a long time. 

Steve tries his best to zone out the crooning coming from down the hallway. He's honestly not sure what’s better. A yowling cat or Coach’s singing. Definitely the cat.

He pulls his pillow over his head as he tries to tune out Coach’s very off-key rendition of What’s Love Got To Do With It. 

Steve can’t take it anymore when he hears his mother laughing away. Coach singing even louder. He gets up off his bed, grabbing his spare hoodie off the floor where he left it last time. Steve locks his door and crawls out his window. 

He considers annoying Pepperjack but decides against it. Even he knows how annoying he can be after a while. Once he's sure that nobody will catch him slipping out of his house, he pulls himself into the air. Wings easily catching a stray gust of wind. 

Steve heads down to the shadier part of town. Not that Arcadia Oaks got all that shady. Unless you knew the right places, which Steve did. 

But tonight Arcadia Oaks seemed to be perfectly civil. Everybody was doing the right thing. Steve decides that he wants something sugary and stops by the local gas station. 

He lands in front of the store and heads inside straight for the slushie machine. Ignoring the gasp from the cashier. He's halfway through filling his cup with sour apple when someone else enters the store. 

Steve spots the gun hanging out the back of the guys pants as much as his sure there’s a neon sign above the guys head that says “, petty criminal”. Completely oblivious to Steve standing in the back corner. 

Steve groans. As much as he had come out dressed for a fight, doesn’t mean he wants one. Not when his face was still aching from his tousle with Logan earlier. 

He finishes filling his cup as he keeps an eye on the guy. Shoving the lid into place and grabbing a straw as he heads to the front of the store. 

He shakes his cup at the cashier who looked more like he just made it out of Middle school and pulls a stray fiver from his back pocket. The cashier nods and they both watch the guy who had been staring way to long at the sandwich selection. 

Steve pays and heads over. Sipping at his drink. 

“I wouldn’t if I was you, eating a sandwich from here is like signing your death certificate,” Steve says casually as he pulls the gun from the guy's waistband. Seriously what was he trying to be? Some wannabe gangster. 

Even the actual gangsters in town didn’t wear their pants this low. 

“This is cool by the way...uh Glock right?” Steve asks holding the gun up. Raised eyebrow as he looks over the gun. 

He hated the fact that he was holding it but he keeps the need to freak out deep inside. 

The guy's eyes widen as he realises just what Steve is holding before his eyes flash up to Steve’s wings. Steve’s never seen a guy go that pale that fast before. He almost expects him to faint. 

“So what was the plan. Wait till the store was empty? Give the poor freshman behind the counter a heart attack? You realise you’ll make like 40 bucks tops right?” Steve asks casually. 

“I need the cash man” The guy murmurs. Already realising his lost. 

“I’m sure you do. These things can’t be cheap, even on the black market” Steve says before the sound of twisting metal fills the air when he crushes the gun in his hand. 

“DUDE!” The guy cries out. 

“Whoops sorry. My bad. I’m still new at this whole superhero thing. Did you need that?” Steve asks holding it out. 

“I-i...” The guy stammers, staring at the mangled hunk of metal as he takes it. 

“Get out, don’t come back. I find out you do and it won’t be the gun I crush next time” Steve snarls. Glaring him down as darkness comes over his eyes. 

The guy nods and bolts for it. The bell tinkling a few seconds later. 

Steve sighs and turns around. The freshman staring wide-eyed and looking close to peeing his pants. 

“Thank you Blue Steel.” He says quietly. Voice filled with undeniable awe. 

“It’s no big deal. Not my fault he was a moron.” Steve says with a shrug. 

Steve takes a sip of his drink before walking out the store. Figuring he may as well give the freshman as show. Let him freak out and tell all his friends. Wings spreading to their full capacity. He hears the guy squeak out a squeal of excitement and Steve grins as he pushes off the ground. 

He gets home to quickly in his opinion but he can’t hear Coach’s terrible singing so he assumes its safe. Wings disappearing before he even steps into his room. Only to nearly has a heart attack when the light turns on. 

“Care to explain where you’ve been?” His mother asks. 

Steve chokes on his drink and whirls around. 

“What talking to me now?” He snaps back once his sure he’s lungs aren’t filled with slushie. Setting it on the windowsill. Just so he doesn’t have anything in his hands. 

“Your the one who told me not to” She snaps back. She was sitting on his desk chair, fiddling with the spare key to his room. He wonders if she even knocked, or if she just barged her way in. 

“Well, my bad. Sorry I didn’t want to talk to the one person who should have been on my side but refused to believe me” Steve grumbles. Already feeling angry. He had such a good day, Why did she have to come and ruin it. 

“Steve I did what I had to try and keep this family together,” She says standing, voice soft. 

“I’m not doing this again. Not now, not with you. Get out!” He snaps, pointing to the door. 

“Don’t you dare talk to me like that. I am your mother!” Just like that. That soft, caring facade gone. Her face turning harsh as she glares at him. 

“You stopped being my mother the minute you defended _him _! Get out of my room now!” Steve yells already reaching for his bag. He needed to escape. To get away before he snapped. Before he started throwing things.__

__“Steven that is enough. I’m sick and tired of this stupid tantrum. You have to grow up!” She chides. Steve is almost surprised that Coach hasn’t intervened to try and make peace._ _

__“I already have or did you miss that when you were so busy trying to pretend to have the perfect family” He snaps before walking past her and slamming open his door._ _

__“Just where do you think you're going?”_ _

__“Anywhere. Just as long as I don’t have to look at you. You wanna know why I don’t want to talk to you because you remind me of every single thing that man put me through.” Steve hisses getting in her face._ _

__That finally seems to get her to shut up as she stares at him with hurt in her eyes. But he can’t find it in himself to care. Not after everything she’s done._ _

__He leaves the house as quickly as possible after that. Coach staring at him from the lounge room but he very smartly doesn’t say anything. Not when Steve feels two seconds away from snapping right now. Coach might have been able to put him back in his place before but now, he knows he’d do something very bad if Coach even tried._ _

__He starts going over a list in his head of just where the hell he can go._ _

__Seamus doesn’t want anything to do with him. Logan’s mother would kill him on sight. Mary was out because well it’s Mary and she’d put it all over the school. Darci was out since Detective Scott would rather throw him in a cell. There was no way in hell he was picking any of the three dweebs to ask for help._ _

__That left only one person and the more Steve thinks about it. Eli’s pretty much the only person he wants to see right now anyway. He quickly makes his way up to Eli’s awning and knocks on the window._ _

__It was dark in Eli’s room but Steve sees movement on Eli’s bed as a nerd shaped blanket shifts. Eli’s head appearing a few seconds later as he wrangles himself from his alien-themed sheets._ _

__He runs a hand through his hair as he looks around, obviously confused._ _

__“Dorkus!” Steve hisses knocking again._ _

__Eli’s eyes snap to him, squinting as he gets off the bed. He moves to the window and Steve hears the lock clicking open as Eli fumbles around._ _

__The window finally slides open. Eli leaning on the windowsill._ _

__“S-steve what are you doing here? Please don’t tell me your bleeding again?” Eli asks rubbing his eyes. Trying to stifle a yawn but failing._ _

__“No. Uh, can I steal your floor?” Steve asks awkwardly. Though it there really a way to ask that naturally. He didn’t think so._ _

__“Why?” Eli mutters, still just as confused. Still squinting at him. Steve feels like poking him in the cheek but he contains himself. He doesn’t want to piss off the nerd and end up sleeping on some nearby roof._ _

__“Cause me and mum...”_ _

__“Mum and I” Eli corrects out of habit and Steve grumbles._ _

__“Mum and I got into a fight and I don’t want to go home just to be yelled at again”_ _

__Realisation seems to finally hit Eli as he nods, stepping out of the way._ _

__“Nice hair by the way” Steve points out as he drags himself into Eli’s room._ _

__Eli’s hands reach up to touch the messy locks that were sticking up all over the place. Trying to fix it._ _

__“Jim was here earlier.”_ _

__“How is your girlfriend” Steve asks only to feel Eli kick him in the leg. “Jee remind me not to wake you up again cranky pants.”_ _

__“Don’t wake me up again. Now as I was saying. Jim was here and my theory is right. It’s all connected to that lightning storm now I just need to figure out why” Eli says closing his window, locking it again._ _

__“Cool story. Explain it to me in the morning. I don’t have a brain right now.”_ _

__“Do you ever?” Eli gripes moving back to his bed, crawling onto it._ _

__“Wow, that is ice cold Peps. You wound me” Steve says, hand to his chest._ _

__“Good. Now go to sleep” Eli grumbles, flopping face-first into his pillow and wrapping his arms around it._ _

__“My wings might be soft but I will need a pillow” Steve murmurs only to yelp when Eli grabs his shirt. Tugging him onto the bed with surprising strength._ _

__“There you have one, now shut up. Sleep.” Eli mumble, eyes still closed as Steve tries not to accidentally lean on any part of Eli. He finally manages to get himself sorted, kicking off his shoes and laying down in a way that won’t cramp his wings._ _

__He also makes sure to keep some space between him and Eli. He doesn’t want to freak Eli out by intruding on his personal space._ _

__“Steve I swear to god if you keep fidgeting I will pluck you like a thanksgiving turkey!” Eli hisses sitting up and glaring daggers at him._ _

__“Sorry,” Steve mutters._ _

__“It’s ok. Just relax. You can touch me, You’re not gonna catch being gay.”_ _

__“Wait your gay. I never noticed” Steve snickers only to yelp when Eli plucks one of his feathers. Wing recoiling as he rubs the spot with a pout._ _

__“I warned you”_ _

__“You said not to fidget. You didn’t say nothing about being a smart ass” Steve says, grinning._ _

__“That would involve you actually being smart” Eli grumbles throwing Steve’s stolen feather over his shoulder._ _

__Steve snags him then and rolls them over. Pinning Eli against his chest as Eli gives a mild protest. He’d deal with the consequences of this later._ _

__“I don’t understand why you keep talking to me. I thought you wanted to sleep” He mutters, digging his head into the pillow._ _

__“You’re such a douche bag you know that,” Eli says but his too tired for it to come off mean. Instead, it comes out with a yawn, making Steve laugh._ _

__“Now tell me something I don’t know,” He says closing his eyes as he feels Eli’s head lay on his arm._ _

__“That I’m really glad you bleed all over my floor” Eli whispers._ _

__“Wait, what?” Steve asks looking down but Eli is already asleep. His hand moving to bunch in some of Steve’s feathers as he lets out a sigh. Relaxing against Steve._ _

__Steve leaves Eli to it and closes his eyes once more. It doesn’t take him all that long to fall asleep after that. Feeling better just for the few minutes him and Eli had talked. Well, the few minutes in which Eli had insulted him numerous times but that doesn’t stop him from smiling as he drifts off._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had the stupidest grin on my face while writing the last part of this chapter.


	9. Answers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eli's just gonna explode one of these days. If cute idiots keep breaking into his room.
> 
> Teenage Dirtbag - Post Modern Jukebox

ANSWERS 

Eli wakes up with a feather in his mouth and he groans as he pulls it out. 

“Oh sweet your done drooling all over my wing” Steve chirps before Eli can even open his eyes and Eli gives him a half-hearted smack to the chest. 

“And yet somehow I’m the violent one,” Steve mutters as Eli sits up. Rubbing his eyes. 

“How’d you sleep?” Eli asks as he gets off the bed, making sure not to step on Steve’s wing as he fixes his shirt.

“Well it was better than the floor I was planning on sleeping on. Thanks for letting me crash Peps. Seriously” 

“It’s ok. What were you and your mum fighting about?” Eli asks grabbing his glasses and pushing them into place. The world going from a massive glob of smeared colour to being able to actually determine the threads on Eli’s sheets. 

“Same old, same old” Steve groans sitting up and yawning. 

“I did tell you Jim stopped by right?” Eli mumbles as he finally turns to look at Steve. Steve was leaning against his headboard, arm behind his head and looking totally at ease. It was doing stupid things to Eli’s brain and it really wasn’t fair. 

How was he supposed to cope with Icarus laying in his bed? 

“You did vaguely mention him between all the insults and the hitting. You, my friend, are not very nice when woken” 

Eli feels his heart miss a beat at the word friend. Did Steve really consider him a friend? 

“So I’ve been told. But yeah he turned up in my room last night after you left. I have a lot to catch you up on.” 

“Sounds like it. What’d he want?” Steve asks nearly taking Eli out with his wing as he moves it. 

“It’ll probably be easier if I started from the top” Eli murmurs moving to sit on the end of his bed. 

So that’s what he does. Starting from the minute he discovered his crush in his room. 

“Eli honey are you ok. I heard you scream?” His mother calls from downstairs as he stares at Jim in shock. 

“Y-yeah I’m good. Just thought I saw a spider” He calls back before he closes his door. 

“What are you doing here?” He whispers as Jim turns to look at him fully. 

“Claire asked me to stop by. Where’s Steve?” Jim asks, fingers stilling on the blue disc. 

“He went home” 

“Oh well, you’ll just have to tell him what I tell you. So you know I’m the Trollhunter right?” Jim says. 

“Well yeah, it’s kinda obvious. You might have fangs and a giant sword in your...other form. But I knew it was you straight away” Eli explains with a shrug. Like it was obvious because it was. Even if it was only obvious to Eli. 

“Your the one who took the photo,” Jim says looking to Eli’s “corkboard of crazy” as Steve had dubbed it. 

Eli just shrugs. 

“So how do you do it?” He asks. 

“This...Blinky calls it an amulet but all I know is it literally smashed through my window in that lightning storm and then I was some weird Troll creature with a sword. Total meltdown.” Jim says throwing the blue disc at Eli. 

“Blinky as in our school appointed therapist?” Eli asks as he scrambles to catch it. Just barely doing so. He inspects it. Another stone was embedded beneath the silver. What was with the stones and the lightning storm. Eli’s brain was struggling to fit all the pieces together. 

“Yeah that would be the one,” Jim says. 

Blinky was cool, Eli has been mandated to see him a few times after a few of Steve’s major bullying episodes. He and Eli normally ended up talking about mythology and the like though. Not Eli’s actual feelings since thinking about those, normally made Eli clam up like a well, a clam. 

“Daylight is mine to command?” Eli asks, reading the words on it aloud. 

“No idea what it means. Do you want me to show you...my other form I mean?” 

“UH yeah duh. No, I don’t want you to show me your awesome superpower because I’m insane” Eli says sarcastically, Handing the amulet back. 

Jim grabs it gently, his fingers are warm when they brush against Eli’s. Then he presses it to his chest and a blinding light fills the room. 

When Eli’s eyes come back into focus Jim is still standing in front of him. This is just the Jim from the museum. The Trollhunter in all his glory. 

Armour glistening, sword peeking over his back. Fangs poking out from his bottom lip. Very pointy horns curling from his now longer hair. The whole nine yards. 

“Can I?” Eli asks. Hand hovering in the air. 

Jim nods. 

“Geek away”

So Eli does. Reaching out and tapping his fingers against the metal. It was like Claire staff, seemed lightweight but Eli’s sure even Steve could take a bat to it and it’d remain intact.

Eli’s eyes widen at the future testing idea...they would just need to get Steve’s anger issues sorted out first. Didn’t need him accidentally taking it to far and killing Jim. 

Once his done assessing the armour, he stands on his desk chair so he and Jim have even the slightest chance of being eye level. He pokes one of Jim’s bottom fangs and reaches up to touch his horns. 

Jim’s skin felt like actual stone and not that “I just shaved this morning” stubble. Actual stone, rough and rocky. Eli grabs Jim’s hands. One with five fingers that were clad in armour and the other. Stoney like the rest of him and only four fingers. 

Jim just lets him go. Breathing out a laugh when Eli must brush past a ticklish spot. 

“This is amazing. You’re amazing. Can you show me your sword? Does it hurt when you change?” Eli asks once he was done exploring Jim’s physical features. Getting down off the chair. 

“Sure and no. I mean I feel different like this. Stronger, faster, I also have the strangest desire to eat my cutlery but no it doesn’t hurt when I change” Jim says reaching behind him and pulling his sword free. 

It must be magnetised or something because there was no sheath holding it in place. Now, this Eli doesn’t touch. His good not losing a finger thanks, his grown rather attached to his and he prefers they stayed that way.

“It’s like it’s glowing from inside. I’ve never seen a metal like this. It’s almost like it’s made from the lightning itself.” Eli murmurs staring at it in awe. 

“So you and Steve are working together. If he got wings. What’s your power?” Jim asks reaching up to pull at the amulet on his chest. A puff of smoke fills the air and then normal Jim is sitting on his bed. Sword gone who knows where. 

Maybe it was like Steve’s wings. Some sort of paradigm shift. 

“I don’t have one. I’m just the Robin to his Batman that’s all” Eli says sitting on the desk chair. Trying not to be upset about that fact. 

“Odd. I thought you out of everyone would have gotten something at least” 

“Nope. One hundred percent average” Eli says with a shrug. 

Jim laughs and Eli looks up at him confused. 

“Eli you are the least average person I know and I mean that in a good way. You pieced together more in like three days than me, Claire, Toby and Blinky did in a month. You’re the amazing one” Jim says smiling at him. 

Eli can’t stop his cheeks from turning red as his own face melts into a smile. 

“Thanks,” He says, trying not to actually just turn to a puddle of goo. 

The whole superhero thing wasn’t helping Eli’s case either. If anything it was just making Eli’s crush worse. He had a crush on Spider-man from like the third grade, literally he replayed the MJ, Spidey upside-down kiss that many times it was most definitely embarrassing. And that would be something he was so taking to his grave. 

“S-...” Eli clears his throat when his voice decides not to work. “So uh got any enemies yet?” 

“Does Steve count?” Jim snickers. 

Eli snorts out a laugh. 

“You heard of the Gumm-Gumm gang?” 

“Did a five-year-old name them?” Eli asks.

Jim laughs, making Eli’s heart flutter stupidly. 

“Well, I might have busted one of their deals within like the first week of being a hero. Gunmar their boss has had it out for me ever since but he very rarely comes out of hiding. He normally just sends out his cronies instead but one of these day’s I’ll catch him out.” 

“I’ve heard of his son. Bular. Wasn’t he arrested last year for Auto theft and running someone over?” Eli murmurs. 

He remembers how many hours his mother had put into making sure that Bular stayed behind bars as long as possible. Not many of her clients made her angry as Bular did. 

“He was taken in for a lot more than that. Three murder charges I think. I can’t quite remember” Jim says with a shrug before looking up at Eli’s board. 

“What else you got figured out?” 

“Not much really. Just you, Claire, Toby and Steve. Any chance you’ve run into any more people with powers?” Eli asks. Hoping. 

Jim shakes his head and Eli sighs. Jim stands and moves over to his board before pointing to a Steve drawing. 

“This is really cool. Way better than his stupid hoodie. Got any idea how to get it made?” Jim asks.

“Still working on it. I think I know someone but I’ll have to look into it” Eli says. 

Just how willing would Krel be to make it for him. Now that was the question. 

“Uh, Toby said you also had a name suggestion for Claire. Shadow something or other. I can’t remember quite what he said though” 

“Shadow Jumper or Shadow Dancer. Whichever one she likes more. It’s better then Warhammer” Eli says before opening his bottom desk drawer and pulling out the few drawings he had made over the last few days. 

“I also have a few costume designs for them as well if you wanna take a look” Eli mutters, voice dropping to a whisper when Jim sets his eyes on Eli. 

“Sure of course. I’m sure their amazing like the rest of your stuff” Jim says coming over. 

He really needs to stop complimenting Eli before he just exploded out of pure embarrassment and joy. 

“T-thanks. I mean they’re just simple” He squeaks handing them over. Suddenly feeling like he was under a microscope. Forcing himself to stay still even if he was desperate to fidget and squirm. 

Jim shuffles through the pages for a few seconds. Eyes taking in every line of Eli’s work. 

“Can I take these for Toby and Claire to look at. They’d enjoy them” He asks suddenly, looking at Eli. 

Eli nods quickly, stopping his nodding when he realises he's been doing it too long. 

“Awesome” Jim murmurs before folding them and shoving them into his pocket. 

“Anything else you think I need to know?” Eli asks, feeling at a loss for what to talk about next. 

“Steve isn’t blackmailing you is he?” 

“NO...uh no. His not. If anything it would be me blackmailing him. Which I’m not. When his friends aren’t around and his not trying to be someone else. His actually pretty nice.” He rambles. 

“I heard what happened with Logan today.” Jim murmurs. 

Eli just nods. What could he say? That he felt bad for the guy that bullied him through most of Freshman and Sophomore year. That he didn’t feel slightly happy about it. Because that would be a lie. Seeing Logan tomorrow was going to make Eli the slightest bit happy and if that made him a bad guy. Then so be it. 

“Just be careful ok. I don’t want you to get hurt because you trusted the wrong person” Jim says giving him that serious look. 

Eli had a feeling Jim wasn’t talking about the Gumm-Gumm gang. 

“I will be.” He promises. 

“If not I’ll just have to kick Steve’s ass for you...I should probably head before mum murders me for missing curfew again.” Jim says, pulling out his phone and looking at it. 

“Oh, ok. Right, that’s probably a good idea. Thank you for trusting me with all of this.” Eli says standing. 

Only realising how close that puts him with Jim a few seconds later. They both stare at each other and Eli’s heart tries desperately to escape out of his mouth as his stomach clenches. 

Jim’s eyes were captivating up close. Eli could stare at them for a while without getting bored. Probably take him a few hours to find every different speck of blue.

Their awkward staring contest is broken up by Jim’s phone ringing and Jim steps back. Moving to answer it. 

Eli clears his throat again and distracts himself by pinning up his UFO poster. If his mother found any of this, she’d ban Steve from even talking to him. 

“Hey, mum. Yes, I’m on my way home now. I love you too. Talk soon” Jim mumbles behind him. 

“Catch you tomorrow Eli. I’ll text you later” Jim says and Eli turns just in time to see Jim duck out his window. 

“Then I went to bed and slept until some idiot started annoying me,” Eli says with a shrug as he stares down Steve. Steve just gives him a cocky grin. 

He hadn’t included all of the tiny details in his retelling. Steve’s good not knowing about his giant crush and Eli’s even better with not being teased about it. 

He just included the main stuff. The Superhero stuff. Gumm-Gumm gang and the amulet. Nothing about Eli’s heart trying to beat out of his chest. 

“ELI. Are you up yet!?” His mother calls then and he grumbles under his breath. He completely forgot they had school today. 

“Yeah!” He replies before turning to look back at Steve. 

Steve suddenly sitting up straight and getting that sheepish look on his face. 

“I should probably tell you. I might have gotten suspended” He murmurs so quietly that Eli nearly misses it. Not looking Eli in the eye, instead looking at his left-wing and straightening a few of the feathers. 

“You what?” Eli asks. Just trying to make sure he heard it right. 

“Got suspended. Just for the week and I’ll still pick you up after school. Mrs Crawford tried to get me expelled but Mr Strickler talked her down to just a suspension” Steve explains. 

“You don’t have to worry about picking me up. I’ll just walk like I normally do” Eli says sliding off the bed. Figuring he may as well get ready for school while they talk. 

“Nah I want to. Someone’s gotta make sure you don’t get lost and fall down a storm drain” Steve says getting off the bed as well. 

Eli lets out a chuckle as he pushes his textbooks into his bag. 

“If anything Pennywise would be fear me” 

“Exactly. I’d have to save the poor guy from your ramblings” Steve says, laughing when Eli throws a stray ball of paper at him. 

“I so do not ramble” He mutters under his breath as he grabs some fresh clothing. 

“Oh, you so do.” 

“So what’s the plan for today if school is out?” Eli asks, fixing his glasses once his new shirt is in place. 

“Stop a few bank robberies. Model for the statue they're planning on making of my heroism.” Steve says with a shrug. Cocky grin back in place. 

Eli breathes out a laugh. Nose crinkling at the thought. 

“What don’t think I’d make a good statue” Steve asks before striking a cliche superhero pose. Muscles tensing. 

“At least that one won’t be able to talk” Eli laughs only to yelp when his lifted off the floor. Thrown over a shoulder. 

“What was that?” Steve asks. 

“You heard me. Hey maybe this statue of yours might be able to listen properly” Eli says. Blood rushing to his head as he struggles to free himself. 

“Hardy ha, I’ll tell you what else is funny?” 

“Your face?” Eli suggests only for laughter to peal from his throat as Steve runs his fingers up Eli’s side. He flails, trying to escape Steve’s tyrannical grip. Feeling Steve’s laughter rumble through his own body. 

Steve suddenly dumps him on the bed but Eli in his scramble had snagged Steve’s shirt. Pulling him down as well and smashing foreheads together. Pain blooming immediately through his head. 

“What the fuck are you made of?” Eli asks between bouts of laughter. Pain welling up in his head as he rubs his forehead. Feeling like he just smashed his head against a brick wall. Not another human. 

“Determination, good looks, an amazing body. The list is endless really” Steve says with a shrug. Smirking down at him. 

Laughter dying out for the both of them as Eli hisses in pain. Still rubbing the spot their skulls connected. 

“I think we can add titanium bones to your list of superpowers. Urg that’s definitely gonna leave a mark” He groans low. 

“Well maybe next time, don’t squirm so much.” 

“Yeah well, maybe next time don’t pick me up” Eli chides back. Palming Steve in the forehead. He probably hadn’t even felt it, stupid blockhead. 

He seriously had to stop doing this to himself. This was like the third time now that they had ended up in a position like this and it was not helping Eli in any way, shape or form. If anything it was just giving him a clear sight of the freckles on Steve’s face and the long eyelashes that would brush said freckles every time Steve blinked. That’s it he was finding someone who wasn’t good looking and becoming friends with them. Just so he didn’t have to have a conniption every time he ended up like this. 

Steve finally gets the good idea to get off him, pulling Eli to his feet as well. 

Steve leaves him be then. Something about changing clothes and defending the city. Eli kinda stops paying attention after that. Focusing on making sure has everything for school. 

He enjoys the walk to school, the sun nice on his skin and he runs straight into the one person he was hoping to. 

“Hey Krel” He calls running to catch up with the other boy. 

“Hey, Eli. What is up?” Krel asks flashing him a smile. Aja greeting Eli before bouncing off for her locker. 

“I might need a favour. Can I come over tonight?” Eli asks, making sure to avoid the other people in the hallway. 

Passing by a pissed-off looking Logan who nose was at an odd angle now, cut right along the bridge of it. Seamus also glaring at daggers at him. Remind Eli to not end up alone with either of them any time soon. 

“No I’m working but you can stop by if you want. You know you are always welcome considering without you we never would have found the place” Krel says. 

“Sweet. You don’t mind if I bring a friend?” 

“Which one?” Krel asks, eyes narrowing. 

“Steve Palchuk, the big blond one. Kinda a dick” Eli says, sticking his hand in the air. Guesstimating how tall Steve was. 

“Right the football moron. I didn’t know the two of you were friends. I thought you hated him?” Krel says as they finally reach his locker, Krel messing with the lock. 

“Ehh things kinda changed. He's pretty nice once you get past the whole Quarterback, jock stereotype” Eli says fiddling with the straps on his bag. 

“Very well you can bring him along. Just make sure he doesn’t be a “Dick” as you called it” Krel says, using air quotes. The bell-ringing above them making Eli jump. 

“Will do, thank you for this. Seriously” Eli says quickly before taking off so he's not late for Algebra. He might be Miss Janeth’s favourite but that doesn’t mean he can rock up whenever.

“You are welcome and you owe me, Eli!” Krel yells after him. 

Eli just barely makes it to class in time. Taking a second to look around for a seat only to gulp when he sees the only seat left is the one right between Logan and Seamus. 

Where was a lightning strike when you needed one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will write Steli fluff till the day I freaking die. But writing Eli freaking out over Jim's pretty eyes is neat too. ALSO WHAT IS JIM AND ELI"S SHIP NAME? Do they have one? Am I missing something?


	10. Irradiant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok, maybe Pepperjack's a little cool. Not that Steve will ever tell hm that.
> 
> Chronicles Of Fallen Love - The Bloody Beetroots

Steve messed around on his new phone as he waited for Peps to get out of school. 

“Hey, I thought you were suspended,” One of his teammates says when he walks past. 

“I am. Just picking up Eli” Steve says with a shrug. 

“Right I forgot you two are friends now. Uh, I should warn you though, Logan and Seamus might have gotten to him in Algebra this morning.” Ryan says sheepishly. Like he almost didn’t want to tell Steve the bad news. 

That immediately sends Steve on alert. Standing up straight. 

“Is he ok? They didn’t hurt him did they?” He asks. 

If Eli got hurt because of him, he was gonna do so much more then break Logan’s nose. 

“Fine from what I could see yeah but I could tell that they got to him. I couldn’t hear what they were saying but it obviously wasn’t pretty” Ryan says. 

Before Steve can say anything more Eli is walking out of the gates. Laughing at something Jim was saying, eyes alight, cheeks slightly red. 

It was so obvious it almost hurt and from the looks of things Steve wasn’t the only person who could stand the disgustingly gooey look the pair was sharing. Toby seeming to share Steve’s sentiments of disgust, looking at Jim with irritation in his eyes. 

Eli seems to finally catch of sight of Steve and Steve feels something warm in his chest as Eli’s face lights up. He waves to Jim and Toby and makes his way over. 

“Hey, I said you didn’t have to pick me up. Hey, Rye” Eli says when he reaches them. 

“Sup Eli. You doing ok?” Ryan asks adjusting the straps on his bag, 

“Better, thanks.” Eli murmurs, not looking either of them in the eye. 

“That’s good. I’ll catch you two later then.” Ryan says a few quiet seconds later. turning and walking towards the car park. 

“So what was that about?” Steve asks moving to grab Eli’s helmet out of his seat compartment. Handing it over. 

“Just a few idiots giving me grief. Nothing out of the usual and on a different topic altogether. How would you feel about coming out with me tonight? It’ll be fun I promise” Eli asks clipping his helmet into place. Looking eager. 

“Where?” 

“It’s a secret,” Eli says. Mischief in his eyes. 

When Steve drops Eli home, Eli tells him to meet him out the front once it starts getting dark. 

“But what about your curfew?” Steve asks. 

“What she doesn’t know won’t kill her” Eli shrugs before turning and disappearing into his house. Leaving Steve to stare at him surprised. 

So that’s what Steve does, when it gets dark he heads over to Eli’s. Watching Eli’s window slide open a few minutes after his curfew passes. Eli’s light flicking off as he crawls out the window. 

He closes his window and Steve expects Eli to call his name, ask for his help. Not start shimmying down one of the columns outside his house. Like he’d done it a thousand time before. 

Maybe Pepperjack was a little more badass then Steve thought. Eli finally walks over to him and that’s when Steve gets a good look at what he's wearing. 

A denim jacket with a dozen or so pins stuck to it. Aliens, UFOs and the like. A black shirt with your typical green alien head on the front and black jeans. 

“Hey” He murmurs adjusting his glasses. 

“Uh hi,” Steve says still reeling from watching Eli just casually sneak out of his house. Like it wasn’t an issue. So much for the timid nerd, Steve had known. 

“You ready to go?” Eli asks grinning at him. 

“Sure just need to know where we’re going?” 

“The travel agency in town. It’s not far.” Eli explains reaching for the helmet. 

“I thought that was closed?” Steve says confused. 

“Just trust me. Now come on” Eli says moving for Steve’s Vespa. 

Steve sighs and decides just to go along with it. Parking out in the parking lot behind the travel agency. Letting Eli take his hand and guide him inside. 

He was right it was abandoned. Dust making his nose twitch as Eli walks over to the desk. 

“I would hold onto something” Eli mutters before pressing a few numbers on the phone. 

“What?” Steve starts to ask only to jolt when he feels the entire floor move. Arms moving to steady himself. 

“This isn’t the normal entrance but it’s the quieter one. We technically shouldn’t be here but I have connections” Eli explains. 

“Where?” Steve asks for the third time. 

“Area 49-B” 

Steve’s jaw nearly hits the god damn floor. 

“I’m sorry Area 49-B. As in the secret nightclub Area 49-A. Eli, I hate to point it out but I don’t exactly have a fake ID” Steve hisses. 

“We don’t need them. As I said I have connections. Now relax or they definitely won’t let you in” Eli says turning to grin at him. 

Completely at ease with sneaking into a nightclub. Who was this and what did he do with Elijah Pepperjack? 

“What connections?” Steve asks still trying to wrap his head around it all. The room they were in finally coming to a stop. 

“I’m friends with The Alien,” Eli says. 

“Bullshit” Steve says before he can help it. The Alien was Arcadia Oaks DJ and he was pretty amazing. The only thing was nobody knew who he was. Just that his music was awesome and it took a lot to get into Area 49-B. You had to know people who knew people. 

Steve was struggling to wrap his brain around just how Eli knew who the freaking Alien was. Or how they were friends. 

“You’ll see. Come on this is our stop” Eli says grabbing his hand for the second time that day and tugging him out into a stark white hallway that Steve hadn’t noticed had appeared. 

“Eli this is a terrible idea” 

“This is a great idea. I thought you were supposed to be the confident one” Eli chirps before pulling him down another hallway. Steve can hear the music from hear, it’s only faint but the closer they get to the door at the end of the hallway. The louder it gets. 

They’re met with a tall, wiry man. Jawline so sharp Steve’s certain you could cut your finger on it and a long thin, almost bird-like nose. But while he looks like a weakling, Steve had a feeling he had enough power to knock out most guys that causes trouble. 

“Eli. Long-time no see” The bouncer says grinning down at Eli. 

“Hey, Buster. Alien here?” Eli asks. 

“Yep and so is his sister. Who's this?” Buster asks looking up at Steve. Eyes narrowing as he takes Steve in. Ready to go all bouncer. 

“This is Steve, he's with me,” Eli says and that’s all it takes for Buster to ease up. 

“Well, you're free to go in. Have fun. You know the rules. No drinking or Vex would murder me” Buster says before opening the door. 

The music explodes in Steve’s ears. The familiar sounds of the Alien swirling around his head. 

Steve hesitates at the door but Eli just drags him inside. 

Steve’s eyes widen as he takes it all in. The people, the music, the scenery. It was like stepping into the future. Light everywhere. UV lights if Steve was correct. People dancing around with glowing paint over their faces and bodies. The bar off the right completely glowing with neon drinks. Tables and booths nestled against the farthest wall. All of it was mesmerising. 

“What do you think?” Eli asks, close enough that he doesn’t have to yell. 

Steve turns to look at him and sees just why Eli picked the clothing he did. His shirt and a few of his pins were glowing in the light. Even the tape on his glasses was currently glowing. So was the fire on his shoes.

“This is amazing. You’re amazing” Steve says meaning it. 

Eli just smiles. Teeth chewing on his bottom lip for a second before he replies. 

“I just happen to know amazing people. Now come on there’s someone I want you to meet”

Eli starts tugging at Steve’s hand and pulling him into the throng of dancing people. People brush past on all sides, sweaty and Steve can feel the collective body heat rolling off them. 

Steve is finally pulled through to the other side, where a stage sits with a DJ booth. His jaw drops for like the fourth time in the past hour as he sees just who it is. 

Krel Tarron. That weird transfer kid from Cantoloupia or where ever it was. He seems completely at ease behind the booth, hands moving to create a symphony as he bobs his head to the music. 

His own clothing glowing brightly. Blue UV paint spiralling across his cheeks and down his arms. Looking more like he was going to war than anything. 

“ELI!” A voice yells and Steve watches Eli get taken out by another glowing person. Her blond hair flying around as she nearly upends the both of them. 

“Aja. Hey” Eli grinning up at her when she pulls back. 

She really was gorgeous. Hair loose and falling around her shoulders, her face and arms painted with the same spirals as her brother and she must be wearing contacts because her eyes are literally glowing blue. The whites of her eyes a black instead. 

“Krel said that you would be visiting...what’s with the blond oaf?” Aja asks, setting her eyes on Steve instead. Steve just gives a small smile. Feeling completely out of place. Normally he was all about parties don’t get him wrong but this was a bit different. He was used to keggers and bonfires, not this. 

“He’s the reason I’m here. Think you can get your brothers attention for me?” Eli asks. 

“Of course,” Aja says before turning and moving to climb up onto the stage. “Little brother, your guests are here!” 

Steve takes the time to look around. Just enjoying it all. He wasn’t much for dancing but whatever magic Krel was working made him almost want to. 

“What is up? What is this favour you wanted?” Krel asks catching both their attention again. 

“I need you to make something for me. Got anywhere more private we can talk?” Eli asks getting close and personal with Krel. Setting his hand on Krel’s arm.

Steve doesn’t miss the soft smile Eli flashes Krel’s way. Looking up at Krel from under soft eyelashes. He wondered if Pepperjack even knew the effect he was currently having on the transfer if he noticed Krel’s cheeks go slightly red. 

This was not the Eli Pepperjack that Steve used to bully. This was someone else entirely. Someone confident and sure in their words. This was a world in which Eli was the king and Steve was scrambling to figure it all out. But that didn’t mean Steve hated it. In fact, confident Eli was kinda doing it for him, just like when Eli was rambling. 

“Ye-yeah of course. Come on” Krel stutters before turning and walking away. Steve shaking his head to clear his thoughts. 

Steve catches Eli’s hand before he can walk too far and Eli turns that soft smile towards him. Nodding his head in the direction that Krel disappeared to. So Steve follows before he can think about it.

Aja keeping up with them and they exit out of the club into another bright, white hallway. 

They’re lead down the hallway and into what must have been an office at once stage. It was now filled with gadgets and wires and who knows what else. All of it looking way too high tech for Steve to have the remotest clue what any of it did. The music almost inaudible from here 

“So what do you need me to do for you?” Krel asks. Aja moving to sit on the desk, legs crossed as she picks up something with a million wires and starts fiddling with it. 

“I need to make Steve this” Eli says moving to pull a piece of paper from his pocket. Before he can show it Steve catches his hand. 

“Are you sure we can trust them?” Steve asks low. 

“Are you sure we can trust you?” Krel bites back. 

“Yes. We can trust them. I promise. They know how to keep a secret” Eli says looking up at him. 

Steve searches Eli’s face before glancing at the siblings. If Eli trusted them then Steve did too. 

He lets go of Eli’s hand and Eli hands the piece of paper over to Krel. Krel examines it for a few seconds before looking up at Steve and grinning wide. 

“I knew it! You are the Blue Steel.” 

“Blue Steel. He's the hero with wings. Really?” Aja asks suddenly focused on the conversation at hand. 

“But I don’t see any wings?” She murmurs pushing herself off the desk and coming over to them. 

“Well, you gonna show them,” Eli says when Steve doesn’t move. 

So Steve does. Letting his wings out and enjoying Krel and Aja’s faces as they take them in. It was rare that Krel was ever amazed by anything but it was nice to know that Steve’s wings made it on that very shortlist. 

“Amazing. How do they work?” Krel asks reaching out and setting his hands on Steve’s feathers. 

“No idea but I think it might have to do with a Paradigm shift” Eli explains. 

“A paradigm what?” Steve asks. Him and Aja looking both just as lost. 

“Your wings can move through dimensions” Krel explains almost bored. 

That was so not the answer Steve expected but nice to know. 

Krel looks back down at the drawing again. 

“Have you thought about a micro plating for the wings?” He asks. 

“Yeah but they’re too sensitive. It would be too much of a distraction.” Eli says. 

“Very well. Any other ideas?” Krel continues. 

“I was wondering if we could have a way to compact it into a disc. Kinda like an amulet?” Eli explains looking hopeful. 

“They are beautiful. What is it like, to fly?” Aja asks pulling Steve away from the conversation of nerds. 

Steve’s wings shivering under her touch. She was gentle as she looked over every inch of his wings. Marvel in her eyes. 

“It’s the most freeing thing in the world. Like if I wanted to I could go anywhere. Like I could do anything” Steve explains. Seeing no reason to lie. 

“Oh, how I wish I could fly.” She murmurs. 

“Maybe one day if you wanted. I could show you?” Steve asks. Feeling even more awkward than normal. Pretty girls just melted his brain. Especially when those girls were bad-ass and could kick his butt any day of the week. 

“That would be very nice. I might just have to take you up on it” 

“I shall have it made for you by this weekend. We can test it then. Is that all?” Krel asks. Steve and Aja turning to look at the two nerds. 

“Yeah, that would be awesome thanks for this. Seriously” Eli says as Krel pockets the sketch. 

“Well, I will remember this when I need a favour from you,” Krel says and Steve doesn’t know why but the guy was starting to piss him off. 

“You know my number,” Eli says, still grinning wide. 

“I think we should probably head home before your mother realises your gone” Steve says quickly. 

“No. You can’t leave yet. You should stay and dance for a while” Aja says holding out her hands. 

“We really shouldn’t” Eli starts but Aja cuts him off. 

“You’re not getting a choice Eli of the Pepperjacks. You are dancing and you are going to like it. Pllllease” She whines before grabbing Eli’s other hand and starts tugging him towards the door. 

Eli rolls his eyes but nods. 

“Just for a little while,” He says and Aja nods and jumps up and down in excitement before turning to look at Steve. 

“You are dancing as well.” 

“I-I don’t dance,” Steve says quickly. 

“You are not getting a choice. Aja is very...persuasive” Krel chuckles walking after them. 

Steve makes sure to hide his wings before they enter back into the club part of the building. Music surrounding Steve and pulling him in. He watches Eli’s smile grow wide as his eyes dart around taking it all in. 

Krel disappears as soon as they enter, returning to his DJ booth. A new song starting as he takes back over. 

Aja is pulling them into the crowd of people. Bodies pushing and swaying against Steve’s. Struggling to keep Eli in his sights until finally, Aja comes to a stop as the beat picks up. 

Eli moving to pull Steve close. Steve leaning down a little so Eli could speak without having to scream. 

“Just relax. No one is looking, no one is judging. Just let the music take you” Eli murmurs in his ear before pulling away completely and closing his eyes as he starts bouncing along to the music. 

Steve tries his best to loosen his body up but with the two amazing people dancing in front of him. He can’t help but feel out of place. Aja almost looks like she’s made from water. Every motion fluid and smooth as she dances. 

Completely at ease in her body and she was beautiful. Had she been his type, he probably would have been trying and failing to hit on her. Which isn’t to say she wasn’t his type. She was very much his type...

It was just, something more interesting had caught his eye. Someone more interesting. 

This might just be the most sure of himself Steve has ever seen Eli look. Not a single care in the world as he bounced around, body one with the music. Eyes closed, genuine smile on his face. Even between a world of glowing people, he was still the most irradiant person around. 

Steve didn't know how he knew that word but it was the only word that could truly describe Eli. 

“You should take him flying with you,” Aja says making Steve jump and gives a rather unmanly yelp that is thankfully covered by the music. 

“What?” He asks, feeling her lean on his shoulder. 

“Take him flying with you. Show him the stars. Impress him. I know for one he would like that very much. He is always talking of the stars, what better way to show him them up close and personal. I believe you humans call it a date” Aja explains. 

Steve splutters out. 

“I-i we’re not. I don’t even...he's just a friend” He finally comes up with. 

“You are not very good at the lying” Aja says crossing her arms, looking like she was trying to stare straight through his soul. He wonders if she could actually see it. 

“Seriously Aja. I’m not into guys” He says quickly. At least at this stage, he was pretty sure. Like he wasn’t afraid to admit if a guy looked good but he wasn’t...he didn’t. He definitely liked girls he knew that much. 

“Hmm if you say so but you should still take him flying. It would make him incredibly happy” She says before she just disappears into the crowd. 

Steve sighs and moves over to tap Eli on the shoulder. They really should get going. If Eli’s mum finds his not at home she won’t murder Eli for it. She’ll murder Steve and Steve’s great with not dying thanks. 

“We should really head out,” Steve says. Even if he doesn't want to stop Eli from having fun. 

Eli nods, breathing hard and sweaty but his eyes are alight with joy. They both wave to the siblings, Aja sitting up on the stage taking a breather and Krel completely invested in his music. 

“Bye Buster” Eli calls as they pass by the bored-looking bouncer. 

“See ya later Eli. You to Steve” Buster calls after them. 

Steve enjoying the cool air on his skin when they step into the night. Eli still grinning like he won the lottery. 

“So what’d you think?” He asks looking up at Steve. 

“I loved it,” Steve says as they head for his scooter. 

“Thank you for coming. Maybe next time I’ll actually get you to dance with me” Eli says grabbing his helmet off the seat. 

Next time. Steve likes the sound of that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aja and Krel. I've been waiting to write this chapter for so long. I literally wrote it three times before I found a way to be happy with it and this version I am absolutely in love with. 
> 
> Also, Steve is very quickly heading for an identity crisis and he is in no way prepared.


	11. Forged

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to train.
> 
> Sunflower (Not Your Dope Remix) - Post Malone, Swae Lee

Eli slides off Steve’s scooter. 

“Thanks for coming with me tonight. I had fun and hopefully by the end of the week we can get rid of those stupid hoodies of yours” He says grinning at Steve. 

“Oh come on you secretly love the hoodies. I know you do” Steve teases. 

Eli rolls his eyes as he undoes his helmet. Pulling it off his head and handing it over

“You gonna be fine getting back to your room. Or you want me to fly you up?” Steve asks. 

The thought of flying makes Eli’s stomach twist and not in a good way. 

“I’m good thanks,” He says quickly before turning and walking towards his house. 

Eli grabs the first notch in the column and starts hoisting himself up. He had only done this about three million times. Mainly when he used to escape the screaming matches between his parents. When they thought he was asleep, as if they didn’t realise screaming at the top of their lungs was loud enough to wake him up. 

He pulls himself up onto the awning and turns to see Steve still watching him. Probably waiting to save his boney butt if he fell. He would so not live that down. 

It’s too dark to really see Steve’s face but likes to think that Steve looks proud. Eli waves before turning and climbing into his room. Shrugging off his jacket and shirt and kicking off his shoes before he collapses face-first on his bed. Giant grin still in place and it probably wouldn’t be going anywhere for a while. 

Replaying tonight through his head. Steve’s hand near never letting go of his own. Dancing. Even seeing Krel and Aja in their element was always an amazing sight. If there was a single girl in the entire universe that had even the remotest chance of making Eli straight it would be Aja. 

Pity he found her brother hotter though. Laughing to himself at the thought. 

Eli doesn’t quiet remember passing out all he knows is his mother is poking her head into his room and telling him to get up or he was going to be late and that she was going to work. 

He groans and pulls the pillow over his head. Not wanting to deal with Logan and Seamus today. Yesterday had been bad enough. Without their leader, they had gone rogue. Stuff that even Steve wouldn’t bully him on was brought up. 

Eli sighs and decides to get it over with pulling his pillow off his head and pulling himself from the bed. If he needs to he’ll just talk to Strickler about it. Or Blinky. 

Eli realises just how late his gonna be and he scrambles to get ready. Deciding that his clothes from last night will just have to do. Using the time it takes for his pop tart to finish cooking to pull on his shoes. 

He needs to get a decent alarm one of these days. He shoves the pop tart in his mouth and immediately regrets it but it too late for good life choices now as he runs out the door. Rushing to get it locked properly. 

He turns once he's sure that the house is secure and nearly drops his poor breakfast on the ground. Scrambling to catch it as it slips from his teeth. 

Steve was waiting for him. Same way as yesterday afternoon. Leaning against his Vespa almost looking bored. 

“Took you long enough,” Steve says. 

“Sorry overslept...” Eli mumbles around a mouthful of strawberry. Taking a second to actually swallow before he talks again “...what are you doing?” 

“I believe it’s called giving you a ride to school,” Steve says before pulling the last half of Eli’s Pop-Tart from his hand. Stealing a bite of it before he can protest. 

“I was eating that” He whines. 

“I know. Now come on or you’ll be late” Steve says before just outright shoving the rest of Eli’s breakfast into his mouth. Eli left to stare at him betrayed and sad. 

That was his last strawberry one too. 

He sighs as he slides on the back of Steve’s bike. Steve handing him his helmet. By the time he gets to school the first bell is already ringing. 

“Where’s my thank you?” Steve calls after him. Eli having shoved his helmet into Steve’s chest and practically jumping off 

“I’m not talking to you. You stole my breakfast” Eli yells back before dashing into school. He can hear Steve laughing and Eli’s face betrays him, forming into a smile. 

Eli just barely makes it. Senior Uhl giving him a stern look as he collapses into his seat but he doesn’t say anything and Eli lets out a breath of relief. 

“You are wearing the same clothing from last night” Aja so helpfully points out once the lesson gets into the full swing of things. 

“So I am, look at that” Eli mutters sarcastically. Looking down at his shirt. 

“Does that mean you stayed at the Blond Oaf’s last night?” Aja asks, trying her best to be casual as possible but Eli sees right through her act. 

Eli was way too tired to deal with this right now. 

Thankfully he manages to fend off her questions and even makes it through Spanish in one piece. Not that he has anything to hide but still. 

The rest of the day is spent trying to avoid Logan and Seamus as best as possible. Both of them still out for blood but of course they finally corner him. 

“Can we not do this today?” He asks. Can’t he just get a freaking break? 

“Maybe depends on how well you beg” Seamus sneers. 

The day Eli begs either of these asshats is the day he eats his own textbooks. 

“No, Not going to?” Logan asks. Eyebrow raised, voice still nasally. 

He sees the hit coming and jams his eyes shut. Hoping that his glasses don’t get broken again. 

What does happen though is nothing? Absolutely nothing. No hit comes. 

Eli opens his eyes and his meet with a back and a familiar blue sweater. Jim. 

“I’m only gonna warn you once. Touch Eli again and I will get you both expelled and I don’t care if you take me down with you” Jim growls. 

Seamus and Logan look they’re considering doing something stupid before sharing a look and backing away. Jim turns to Eli. 

“You really can’t go a day without getting in trouble can you?” Jim asks. 

“Well when you're around to save the day, why not?” Eli says adjusting his grip on his books. 

Jim breathes out a laugh through his nose, as they start walking for their next class. 

“Thank you,” Eli says a few steps later. 

“It’s no issue. They always get on my nerves, I’m glad to knock them down a peg. Also by the way. This afternoon if you and Steve would like to. We want to show you where we train” Jim asks. 

Eli hadn’t even thought that Jim must have had someplace where he trained. He had to get good with his sword somehow. 

“Wait really? That would be awesome” Eli says eagerly. Eyes widening as he nods. 

“Yeah, we thought if you guys wanted you could train there from time to time.” 

“I don’t know uh if I’d train so much but I’m sure Steve will be grateful. Where should we meet you?” 

“You know the florist? Hearthstone Flowers?” Jim asks. 

“I’ve heard of it yes. Doesn’t Blinky’s husband own the place?” Eli says slightly confused. What does a florist have to do with anything?

“Yeah, Aarghaumont. Meet us there after school. Steve is picking you up right?” 

“He should be but we kinda have to make a pit stop at home. I need to remove his stitches” Eli explains. 

That was something Eli was not looking forward to one bit. 

“Yeah of course. Whenever you’re ready. Just tell Aaarrrgghh to come and get me” Jim says. 

They enter the classroom then, splitting off from each other. Eli makes it through the rest of the day in one piece. Logan and Seamus making a point to avoid him. Eli finding Steve waiting for him just like yesterday. 

Steve holding something out for him and he laughs when he gets close enough. Steve was holding up a milkshake from Sam’s 

“I thought I should pay you back for breakfast this morning,” Steve says with a shrug. 

“You're actually gonna let me finish it this time?” Eli asks eyes narrowed. 

“Ehh we’ll see,” Steve says handing it over. 

“Ever steal another pop tart from me again and I will just eat you instead” Eli grumbles before taking a sip. Strawberry. 

Trying to keep all happy noises inside his body. Sam’s seriously made the best milkshakes. If Eli had the choice, he’d happily live off them for the rest of his life. 

“Ok, Hannibal if you say so.” Steve snickers. 

“Hannibal wishes he was me.”

On the way home Eli explains the whole Jim thing and the fact they were invited to where ever it was they trained. 

“Sounds interesting but what does a Florist have to do with anything?” Steve asks as they head inside. Eli’s mum still at work which was better really. She would have way to many questions and it also gave Steve the freedom to have his wings out. 

“I’m pretty sure it’s a front but I guess we’ll find out. How would you feel about getting rid of these stitches?” Eli asks before finishing off his drink and throwing it away. 

“That would probably be a good idea. You sure you up for it though?” Steve asks. 

“Well, I don’t think we can go to Dr Lake” Eli points out as they head upstairs.

“Well we could but I think she’d be offended by your work” 

Eli just rolls his eyes and starts gathering the things he’ll need. This time he had actually had the chance to look it up and mentally prepare himself instead of having some idiot crash his room and bleed all over his freaking floor! 

Once he grabs everything he heads back to his room and nearly has a conniption. The last time Steve had been shirtless in his room, he had been freaking out and a little more than distracted with the blood. 

This time there’s nothing to get in Eli’s way. Not even a shirt and dear god was Steve’s superhero gig paying off. Especially as Eli watches Steve’s muscles shift and tense. Wings moving with ease, The transition from feather to skin was interesting. 

Eli is moving before he can think about, running his hand down the bones of Steve’s spine. Feeling where bones and muscle all interconnected to each other. Soft feathers brushing against his skin. It was like nothing Eli could ever hope to imagine. Pressing into joints gently, watching Steve’s left-wing stretch automatically from the pressure. 

He looks down further and something catches his eye. Faint, silver lines. Hidden between his wings. He reaches down to touch, brushing aside a feather. 

“You having fun there?” Steve asks making Eli squeak and jumps back. Hand jamming behind his back like he’d just been caught in the cookie jar. 

“Sorry,” He says, cheeks burning as Steve turns around. 

Steve gives a soft laugh. 

“It’s ok. I’d be curious too.” He says before sitting on Eli’s bed. Wings automatically adjusting so they aren’t pinching or twisting against the mattress. 

Eli just nods and sets everything down on the bed. Opening the first aid kit. Brain ticking through the list in his head. Making sure he has everything and keeping his eyes firmly away from Steve’s very well-toned stomach. At least that’s the lie he tells himself. 

“Uhh, how do you want to do this?” Eli asks trying to figure out just how to go about this in the least awkward way possible.

“Whatever’s easiest for you Cheese Slice,” Steve says. 

Eli raises an eyebrow at the nickname to which he only gets a shrug in reply. 

They decide for Steve to lay on the bed and Eli to work from his side. He constantly has to keep pushing his glasses up his nose but it’s better than any other way that Eli could think of. 

Less impure thought inducing too. At least for Eli’s sake. 

“You ok?” He asks after he pulls out the first stitch. Steve twitching, gritting his teeth. 

“Yeah, I’m good. Just keep going” Steve says voice thick. 

Eli does he his best to not cause Steve to much pain but Steve does flinch a few times. Eli apologising twice, stopping after he gets clipped in the back of the head by a heavy wing. 

Eli almost breathes a sigh of relief when he pulls the last piece of stitching through Steve’s skin. He wipes down the wound with an antiseptic wipe and presses a bandage over it. Really hoping that it holds together. 

“You just gotta take it easy cause I’m not doing all of this again,” Eli says sitting up and gathering up the rubbish. 

“Thanks,” Steve says sitting up and running his hand over the bandage. 

“You’re welcome,” Eli says throwing away everything and moving to return the first aid kit to the bathroom. 

Eli enters the room just as Steve was pulling his shirt back into place. Eli likes not to think about the correlation between that and his brainpower suddenly returning to normal.

They make a quick escape after that and it doesn’t take long for them to find Hearthstone Flowers. Eli’s nose scrunching up as the overpowering scent of flowers fills the air. He can already feel his asthma playing up. 

Even Steve is crinkling his nose. 

“Be there in a second” A deep voice calls from somewhere behind the millions of flowers. 

Eli and Steve manage to find a counter somewhere under all of it and that’s where they wait. They hear footsteps and Eli’s eyes widen as a behemoth steps into their vision. 

Surely he was 6 ft 5. There was no way he was any shorter than that. He was barrel-chested, bull-necked and seems like he could crush Eli between his pinkie fingers with no effort what so ever. But despite the terrifying build, Eli had a feeling he was the most gentle person that Eli would ever meet. 

“What can I help you with?” He asks. Voice naturally loud and gruff. Revealing slightly crooked teeth. 

“Jim sent for us,” Eli says looking up from the tribal tattoos on his arms to his moss green beard and hair. 

You’d almost think he’d look unnatural with the odd combinations but it all suited him really well. It gave away the soft nature lurking beneath. 

“Be back. Go fetch him” The guy says before disappearing once more. 

“How does he get around this place without knocking everything over?” Steve asks as they both look the way he went. 

“No idea. I think that’s Blinky’s husband. A something. Jim did tell me but I can’t remember” 

“Blinky as in the school counseller Blinky?” Steve asks. 

Eli nods but before they can talk anymore they hear more footsteps and Jim appears, the guy behind him. 

“Come on. This way. This is Aarghaumont, Aaarrrgghh for short by the way” Jim says gesturing for them to follow. 

“Hey I’m Eli and that’s Steve,” Eli says throwing a thumb over his shoulder towards his own big brute. 

“Sup” Steve says giving a curt wave. 

Aaarrrgghh just flashes them both a wide smile before heading for the front of the store again. 

“He's not a big talker” Jim explains as he pulls them through the back of the shop and to a set of tight, concrete stairs leading down. 

“You’re not taking us to some kinky murder dungeon are you lake?” Steve asks, on edge. Looking ready for a fight, shoulders tense, eyes darting around. 

They reach the bottom of the stairs and they're dragged down a rocky corridor that almost looks like it was carved out. Not manufactured. They hear grunting noises and what sounds like metal. Then a voice yelling. 

“Do you want to die!” 

It was unfamiliar but the one that replies isn’t. 

“No of course not but it’s not my fault your defences are impenetrable!” Toby cries. 

Jim just rolls his eyes like he has heard this conversation more than a few times. 

“And yours would be too if you listened to me you stupid fleshbag!” The voice growls back. 

They finally enter what seems to be a giant, stone arena. Giant statues carved into the walls high above them. It was breathtaking. 

“Welcome to the Hero’s Forge,” Jim says spreading his arms wide. 

There was so much to take in. 

It was somehow modern and not. The stone statues giving it an aged sense. The modern work out equipment in the corner was an almost jarring addition. An entire wall was covered in all sorted of weapons. Swords, shields, maces, axes. Everything you could think of. 

“This is...” Eli starts but his at a loss for words. 

“Amazing” Steve finishes for him both of the staring around dumbfounded. 

“Draal I swear to god I am going to shove my hammer so far up your ass you’ll be spitting pebbles!” A raging redhead yells catching both their attention. 

“Tough words for someone who can still barely do a sit-up” The voice from before says. Just this time Eli can see his face. 

The first thing Eli notices apart from the bulky frame is the nose ring, the dark skin and the blue, fluffy hair. The second thing Eli notices is the prosthetic arm.

“It’s called baby fat!” Toby cries before swinging at the guy, clearly enraged. Draal laughs loudly and easily steps out of the way. Sending Toby spiralling and hitting the ground with a giant crash. 

“Ignore them. Toby’s just hungry and Draal is always this annoying” Claire says appearing beside them from one of those black and purple portals. 

“So what do you think?” She asks leaning on her staff, her hair pinned back from her face. Face shiny from sweat. 

Eli just grins up at her. 

“Where do we start?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea how a giant arena exists under a florist but it does now. AND Draal is totally Blinky and Aaarrrgghh's adopted son. You can't tell me otherwise.


	12. Knockout

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve might have met his match.
> 
> Rescue Me - OneRepublic

Steve was currently watching Eli look over the wall of weapons in the Hero’s Forge. A scary type of glee in his eyes. He wasn’t alone though. Draal was standing beside him, murmuring low and pointing to different weapons as he spoke. 

“Dude, are you listening to anything I just said?” Toby asks. 

“No,” Steve says simply turning to look at the idiot. 

“Of course not. Eli come here a sec” Toby calls. 

Eli turns and comes bouncing over. Coming to a stop beside Steve. 

“What’s up?” He asks, looking disappointed to have been pulled from his weapon lesson. 

“Nothing. I just need Steve to pay attention and he won’t do that when you're more than three feet away from him.” Toby grumbles. 

Steve’s eyes narrow and he crosses his arms. Eli lets out a squeak of protest and looks at his feet, fiddling with his fingers. 

“I wasn’t listening because your boring as shit Toby. Seriously. So what. Gang Leader equals bad guy. Even I’m not that much of an idiot, you don’t need to explain it three different ways” Steve sneers. 

Toby frowns and looks close to snapping but holds his tongue when Jim gives him a pointed look. 

“What Toby is trying to say is do you know anything about Gunmar?” Claire asks.

“That his a crime lord. That his only son is in jail for three counts of manslaughter. Two counts of arson, a hit and run and about 7 or so counts of auto theft and that’s only what he admitted to” Eli lists off. 

When did Eli ever have time to do all the research he does and yet still get straight As. Steve might have to have a serious look into his sleep schedule one of these days. Make sure Eli wasn’t going to just drop dead on him out of exhaustion. 

“And who much do you think he wants Bular out of jail?” Jim asks, fiddling with his amulet. A nervous habit probably. 

It was a cool concept but Steve wasn’t going to exactly geek out over it as Eli would. 

“I don’t know. I can’t exactly picture Gunmar as the loving, doting father type” Steve points out. 

If he was anything like...Steve stops his thoughts there. Not wanting to go down that path today, or ever. 

“I thought we came here to train, not to gossip,” Steve says bored, wanting to stretch his wings. Maybe go a few rounds with Lake or Draal. 

He hasn’t had a good fight in days. Everybody seems to have been on their best behaviour recently. Logan had barely been a scrap. He wanted a decent fight, a fight with an actual opponent who could actually do something more than give him a small bruise. 

“Sure ok, If you want Gunmar to kill your loved ones,” Toby says only to yelp when Jim kicks him. 

“Yeah, training sounds good. You guys are free to use anything here. Just warn someone if Eli goes near the weapons rack.” Jim says flashing Eli a teasing smirk that has Steve rolling his eyes. 

Eli flushing red. 

“Well if you want I could always use you as target practise” Eli chirps. 

Steve watches Toby roll his eyes and gag before walking away. Steve fully agreeing. 

“I bet you won’t be able to even hit me once” Jim mutters. Both of them smirking at each other. 

It’s Steve’s turn to walk away, not able to handle the two oblivious idiots any longer. Instead, he heads over to Draal who was currently doing weights. 

“What do you want Fleshbag?” Draal asks. 

“I needed to escape the mush before I threw up,” Steve says glancing back over his shoulder. 

Jim and Eli still chatting away, Eli’s cheeks a permanent state of red by this point. 

Draal glances over as well and sticks out his tongue in disgust. Setting the weights on the table and sits up. 

“I will never get dating. It’s truly disgusting” Draal says before turning to look back at Steve. “You have super strength correct?” 

Steve nods eyes drawing back to Tweedledum and Tweedledee. Steve feels his world go falling out from under his feet and his hitting his back. His left staring up at a grinning Draal. 

“You don’t seem very strong so far” Draal sneers. 

Steve reaches out and snags Draal’s ankle, pulling his feet out from under him. Using that time to get back to his feet, raising his fists as he grins. Now, this was the fight he’d been looking for. 

It at least gets his mind off the giggling idiots off in the corner. Toby and Claire sparring elsewhere. The sound of Toby’s complaining loud in Steve’s ears but he zones it out as Draal pushes himself back to his feet. Grinning. 

Neither of them holds back and it’s great having someone who can withstand Steve. Who can take whatever he dishes out? Draal gives it just as good too. Steve rubbing his jaw. 

“Come on. Stop holding back Steve. Show me what you're really made of” Draal snarls.

So Steve unceremoniously sends him flying across the room, Draal landing in a heap and taking out both Claire and Toby. Draal pushes himself to his feet, shaking his head and staring Steve down. Fire in his eyes. 

“You asked for it,” Steve says with a shrug. 

“Well, we didn’t” Claire grumbles as she gets to her feet, reaching out a hand to flailing Toby. 

Draal runs at Steve and Steve meets him in the middle. Alright, that one he might feel tomorrow. Draal landing a hit to his chest sending him stumbling. His wings flaring out for support, stopping him from hitting the ground completely. 

Steve returns with a hit of his own, clipping Draal in the jaw. Draal just shakes it off. 

“You sure you don’t have any powers?” Steve asks. 

“What having trouble keeping up? I can slow down if you want” Draal sneers. 

Steve goes to say something else but his distracted by Eli and Jim. By the weapons rack, Eli inspecting the ninja stars, turning them around in his hands. 

“How about this, You land on hit and I’ll take you on a date,” Jim says. 

“How about if I land three. I take you on one?” Eli murmurs, grinning up at Jim. 

Steve really needed to stop letting Eli near those damn ninja stars. The boy got way too cocky for his own good. 

“You’re on...” Steve doesn’t get to hear the rest of that sentence. A fist connecting with the side of his face and sending him straight to the ground out cold. 

The first thing he feels is soft fingers running through his hair. His head in someone's lap. 

“I told him not to overdo it,” A voice says. Eli’s voice. It must be Eli’s fingers in his hair then. They can stay there forever. They felt amazing.

“It’s Steve when does he ever listen to anybody,” Another person says. Toby. 

“I didn’t think I hit him that hard” Draal. 

“It’s fine. He’s got a hard head, he’ll be fine” Eli murmurs never stopping with his movements. 

Steve finally has enough energy to open his eyes and his greeted with Pepperjack’s face not far from his. 

“Hey. You know you supposed to not get hit right?” Eli asks softly grinning down at him. Bug eyes wide as he looks down at Steve with worry and a slight, tiny bit of “your an idiot” mixed in. 

Steve’s gonna blame it on the pounding headache he can feel growing in the back of his head but he swears this might be the best way his woken up from a knockout. His best friend looking down at him, caring for him. Definitely giving him that “your an idiot” look. 

“I looked cool though right?” He asks. 

“Far, far from it,” Eli says with pure laughter in his voice. 

“Are you ok fleshbag?” Draal asks appearing in his vision. Claire, Jim and Toby also leaning in. 

“Oh come on you have to try harder then that if you want me down for good” Steve says moving to push himself to his feet. 

Eli standing with him, looking at him worried like he’s about to hit the floor again. 

“You sure you ok? You got hit pretty hard?” Eli asks. 

“Yeah Peps. I’m great. Hell, I could even go a second round” He says before looking up at Jim. He likes to think he grins but it comes off as more of a sneer “What do you say?” 

“I say no. You have done enough training for one day. Any more and you could rip open your wounds and I am so not stitching you up again” Eli chides hand on Steve’s chest. 

“Eli” Steve whines but Eli’s eyes narrow. 

“Fine go ahead but if you end up bleeding again. I won’t help you and neither will any of them. I’ll make sure of it” Eli snaps. 

Steve’s jaw tics and he stares Eli down in return. Somehow Eli just gets sterner, lips turning to a thin line as he crosses his arms. He just needed the tapping foot and he’d make a great pissed off soccer mum. 

Steve sighs breaking under Eli’s gaze. For such a little guy he really could make you feel small. 

“Fine no more training today” He mutters. 

Eli immediately smiles, happy to have won and Steve rolls his eyes. 

“Well if you two have finished squabbling like an old married couple. I’m starving how about we head to Sam’s?” Toby asks. 

It’s an easy decision, Steve’s stomach rumbling. 

“Draal you coming?” Claire asks as they all head for the exit. 

“Just bring me back a milkshake. I need to get some actual work done that isn’t babysitting you lot” Draal says waving her away. 

Steve starts to feel his body ache by the time they enter the florists again. He must have landed on his left wing at a wrong angle. Muscles tight. 

“What does Draal do for work?” Eli asks as they pass by Aaarrrgghh. The giant man cutting the stems of some pink flower or another. Looking completely content with doing so. 

“Who do you think made all the weapons?” Claire asks. 

Eli’s eyes light up. 

“Really? His a blacksmith. That’s awesome.” Eli chirps. 

At least it explains his knowledge on the subject. Somehow that was also the only job Steve could see Draal doing. He couldn’t exactly see him being a florist like Aaarrrgghh. 

Sam’s isn’t that far so they decide to walk. Eli and Claire talking away about the inner workings of this and that. Toby occasionally butting in. 

Jim pulls back so his in line with Steve. 

“You have any idea what they’re talking about?” He asks, voice quiet. 

Steve shakes his head. 

“No clue. Something about portals and para...something or other” Steve says giving up quickly one trying to understand any of it. 

“We’re talking about paradigm shifts and trying to figure out how Claire’s staff works,” Eli says turning to look at them over his shoulder. 

“Yeah nope still got nothing,” Steve says causing Jim to laugh. Both of them for a single second on the same page. Even if that same page was their both morons who have to deal with amazingly smart people as best friends. 

Eli just rolls his eyes and turns back to Claire and Toby. But Steve still sees the small smile on his face.

Sam’s finally comes into view and Steve feels his stomach rumble at the sight. The smell of burgers and pancakes filling his nose. They quickly make their way inside and take over a booth. 

An old couple glaring at them for “disturbing the peace and quiet”. Steve having a feeling they were the type of people who thought teenagers were the scum of the earth, forgetting they were once teens themselves. 

He just ignores their stares though and shoves in beside Eli. Shoving Eli up against the wall. 

“Steve!” Eli grumbles. 

“What?” Steve asks, feigning innocent. 

“What my butt. Get off you moron” Eli breathes out, pushing at his shoulder. 

“Sorry, what was that. I can’t hear you?” Steve says grinning widely at him. 

He doesn’t expect Eli to play dirty though, hand moving to press into his shoulder blade. He feels tingles run through his wing even if they aren’t out at the moment. Recoiling instantly as it feels like lightning burns down his spine. 

“Cheater” He murmurs low as Eli laughs, victorious. 

“No it’s called being smart” Eli says with a shrug. Grinning at him. 

Steve’s not phased by the weird looks their receiving from the Trio Of Dorks. Instead grabbing the menu and flipping it open. Eli peeking his head over Steve’s shoulder. Mouth moving as he reads off it. 

They order quickly enough, milkshakes being the first thing to be brought out. 

“So you think this is all connected to the lightning storm right, Eli?” Toby asks. 

“Yeah. I mean that when you guys found your weapons right and where Steve grew his wings” Eli murmurs before taking a long sip of his milkshake. 

“But why did we find things and why did Steve get powers? Shouldn’t he have gotten something as well? Some weapon or something?” Jim asks, Toby and Claire nodding along. 

“I don’t know. Doesn’t your body change as well though?” Steve asks softly. 

“Only because of the amulet, without it, I’m completely and utterly normal” Jim points out. 

“You three fou...” Eli starts but a scream fills the air. Light following. Eli’s head whipping to look out the window, Steve’s following. 

‘Is that lightning?” Toby asks. Steve having to squint to even see remotely through it. 

“Is that Mary!?” Claire asks scrambling to move out of the booth. Eli and Jim scrambling to follow. Eli climbing over Steve in the process. 

Steve and Toby share a look before they follow after. All of them running out into the parking lot. Those few that had been in the parking lot running inside. 

Steve grabs Eli, pulling him close. Just so he can keep tabs on the tiny guy. He doesn’t need Eli being hit by lightning. Ms P would kill him. 

Somebody comes running at them. Darci looking frightened, terrified out of her mind. 

“What’s going on?” Claire asks grabbing her. 

“I don’t know. We were just talking then Mary starts screaming. Sh-she had lightening coming out of her skin!” Darci cries. 

“Out her skin?” Jim asks perplexed. 

“That’s not normal lightening Steve...Look” Eli whispers. 

Steve struggles to look at it but he sees what Eli means. 

The lightening was a vibrant purple and it seemed contained to just Mary. Crackling across her skin as she curled on the floor, still screaming. The really worrying thing was the occasional lightning strikes that would break away from her hitting the cars. 

“We have to help her but how?” Claire asks worried, sharing a look with Jim and Toby. Darci still crying in Claire’s arms, hiding in her neck. 

“To much power! She has to much power. We need to find a way for her to get it out before...” Steve watches Eli’s swallow. Like his voice dries up. 

“Before she ends up either killing all of us or herself” Claire finishes for him. 

Jim was already reaching for his amulet but Toby reaches out a hand. 

“Your amour is made out of metal. She’ll fry you like a freaking fish Jimbo!” He says quickly. Panicked. All of them panicking unsure what to do? What could they even do? 

Mary looked like she was freaking made of lightening. Made from it. Hair flying around with the wind she was generating.

Another stray lightning strike hitting Sam’s neon sign and just like that the whole building goes out. The windows shattering apart. Along with every single car window in the parking lot. 

The patrons and workers that were still hidden inside screaming. A few of them diving under the tables. Steve’s wings snapping into existence as he covers Eli and the girls. Feeling the glass hit his wing but thankfully no cuts. 

Steve isn’t sure where to look, what to do. He knows if he even tries to get near her he’d be fired. That’s when he sees Eli’s eyes are glazed over muttering under his breath. Thinking. 

Steve turns and grabs Eli’s arms. Shaking him a little. 

“Eli, what are you thinking?” Steve asks. Getting eye level. 

He needed Eli’s brain right now. It as their only chance. Somewhere in there, there must be a plan. Someway to deal with the lightening. To deal with Mary. 

“Metal” Eli finally whispers. 

“Explain Cheese Slice and quickly before we all end up electrocuted” Steve snaps. Glancing back over his shoulder towards the steadily growing lightning bomb. 

Eli is pulling away from him though, turning to Jim. So much for the explanation then. 

“I need your sword,” Eli says quickly. Rushed, almost out of breath. 

“What? Why?” 

“Just give me your sword. Now!” Eli yells. 

Jim is pressing his amulet to his chest in a second, drawing his sword from his back and holding it out. 

“This is a terrible plan. We’re all gonna die!” Toby cries seeming to realise what’s going on. Steve though was still in the dark. 

“Steve you need to get me as close as possible without getting us fried” Eli says turning to look at him. 

The look in his eyes leaving no room for question. Steve nods and wraps his arms around Eli’s waist being careful of the giant sword he was holding. Wings spreading wide. His chest against Eli’s back. 

“This is a suicide plan” Claire hisses at them, grabbing Steve’s arm trying to stop them. 

“At least it’s a plan,” Eli says with a shrug before Steve pushes off the ground. Wings beating as he turns and swallows his fear. Hearing his heartbeat in his ears. 

This could end very badly. So badly. Both of them could fry like a freaking chicken strip and Steve was not prepared for that but he trusted whatever crazy plan Eli had come up with. 

“Get above her” Eli yells over the racket. Adjusting his grip on the hilt of Jim’s sword. 

“Please don’t tell me you're going to drop the sword on her?” Steve calls back before pushing himself further. 

Up and over Mary until they were just a few feet above her. Steve can feel the hairs on his arms and the nape of his neck stand on edge. The energy rolling off Mary makes his feathers feel frazzled. He feels fried just flying this close.

“No just next to her. Here. Stop here” Eli mutters, Steve is almost certain he can hear Eli’s brain ticking away. 

Steve watches the lightning crackle and in a way, it almost seems alive. Reaching for them. 

“MARY!” Eli yells, voice straining but it’s enough so she hears him. Looking up, confusion coming over her face. Mixed with fear and pain. 

“AIM FOR THE SWORD” Eli continues before letting go of the sword altogether. 

It falls quickly, cracking into the ground deep enough that it stays standing upright. 

Mary screams and jumps back, looking up at them shocked and a little pissed. Please don’t fry them. Steve thinks to himself. 

“The sword. Touch the sword!” Eli shouts pointing. 

Mary hesitates for a second before nodding and turning her attention to the sword. She reaches out and presses her hand against the blade. Looking like it takes every part of her to do so. Every muscle moving, probably screaming at her. 

Steve struggles to wrap his brain around it all. It’s almost like the sword sucks in the lightening. All of it disappearing with a small roar of wind and just like that it’s over. The car park returning back to silence as darkness falls around them. 

Steve lands beside Mary and puts Eli back on his feet. Eli kneels and reaches out a tentative hand. Mary breathing hard as she curls around herself, tears burning down her face. 

“You’re gonna be ok now Mar. You’re safe” Eli whispers grabbing her shoulder. 

Steve holds his breath as he waits for Eli to be zapped, to get electrocuted. But nothing happens. Everything was completely fine. Steve lets that breathe go, wings and Steve collapsing to the ground as he tries to get his heart back in working order. 

Mary just looks up at Eli and Eli squeaks as his being dragged into a hug. Mary trying to crush his bones. Muttering thank yous under her breathe. Eli just hugs her back, seeming just as rattled. 

Mary opens her eyes and looks up at Steve and that look alone is why Steve does this. Knowing that people are ok, are alive and safe because of him. He couldn’t think of a better feeling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Mary has powers. Interesting. Also Eli might make a pretty decent hero yet.


	13. Quarrel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eli realises just how powerless he is.
> 
> I Think I'm Okay - Machine Gun Kelly, YUNGBLUD, Travis Barker

Eli feels Mary pull away from and lean back on her ankles. Moving to wipe her tears away as Eli tries to get his heart back in a normal rhythm. 

“How did you know that would work?” Toby asks coming over to them. The other three following. Darci and Claire pulling Mary into a hug. 

“You gave me the idea actually. Metal is conductive, therefore giving a place for the lightening to go. Dispersing into the ground and taking it away from Mary.” Eli explains simply. 

He feels shaky, he is shaky. Eli fists his hands to try and stop it. He had been running on adrenaline and sheer insanity and now it was over. Now Mary was safe, Arcadia was safe. That adrenaline was very quickly leaving Eli’s body and leaving him tired and weak and with the need to cry. 

They could have died. He could have gotten Steve killed. He could have gotten all of them killed. 

“You ok?” Heat wraps around his body and he feels a hand on his shoulder. Steve. 

He snaps himself from his thoughts and nods. 

“I’m good.” He whispers.

“Your shaking” Steve points out. 

Eli turns to look at him and sees the shivering wings and the hair that was slightly stuck up all over the place. Eli’s was probably the same, Mary’s looking frazzled and Eli was glad he wasn’t in her position. 

This no powers thing might be a blessing if he had a chance of ending up like that. A bomb waiting to happen. 

“So are you. It’s adrenaline.” Eli says before throwing a hand out when Jim goes to grab his sword. 

“I wouldn’t unless you want to know what a a billion volts of electricity feels like. You may be stone in this form but even you would explode into pieces” He says quickly. 

His voice shaking like the rest of him. 

Jim recoils quickly. Clutching his hand to his chest and instead twisting at his amulet. That blue smoke fills the air and normal human Jim is standing in front of them. Shoving his amulet in his pocket. 

Sword gone. Taking the electricity with it. 

“What the hell was that Mary?” Toby suddenly yells. 

“Not tonight. She’s been through enough.” Jim says grabbing Toby’s shoulder before turning and looking at Eli and Steve. “We all have” 

“I agree. I could use a nap now...or the food we never got” Steve says. Turning to look forlornly are the still dark restaurant. People coming out to see the carnage. 

Eli watches Steve’s wings disappear as he gets to his feet. Holding out a hand which Eli gratefully takes. 

So after deciding to meet tomorrow and making sure Mary could reach all of them if she needed it. He and Steve head back for Hearthstones. Darci and Claire going home with Mary, just to make sure she was ok. Eli doesn’t have a clue where Toby and Jim disappear. 

“Thank you for trusting me,” Eli says in the quiet night air. Shoving his hands in his pockets to bat away the chill that had set in his bones. 

Winter was steadily kicking in and it was biting Eli in the butt. He hated the freaking snow. Despised the white stuff with every fibre of his being actually. 

“Of course. Are you seriously ok though?” Steve asks glancing at him out of the corner of his eye. 

“Yeah actually. I’m pretty great now that the shaking’s stopped” Eli says. 

“Well, you should be Peps. You saved the day. You were the hero tonight” Steve says. 

“I’m sure Jim or Toby or Claire would have figured it out eventually” Eli murmurs with a shrug. 

It was just a fluke. His sure that someone else would have found a better way. A safer way that didn’t put him and Steve in danger. That didn’t nearly get them killed. If a stray lightning strike had hit them while Eli was still holding the sword. His pulled from his quickly spiralling thought when Steve stops his movement. 

Grabbing Eli and looking at him like he's trying to see into his soul. 

“I’m serious Pepperbuddy. I never would have thought of that in a million years. You thought of it in seconds while we all freaked out. If you hadn’t then tonight might have ended up way worse. Mary might have ended up hurt” Steve says. Staring him down like he's trying to force Eli to believe every word his saying. 

“I couldn’t have done it without you” Eli whispers finally. 

“That’s why we make a great team. You're the brains. I’m the brawn. Perfect combo.” Steve says grinning widely at him. Tapping Eli on the side of the head. 

“Team?” Eli asks dumbfounded. Steve thought of them as a team. 

“Yes, dumbass team. You and me. Blue Steel and Brainwave. Creepslayerz. Can’t you see it” Steve asks, wrapping his arm around Eli’s shoulders. Throwing his other hand wide like his showing Eli something amazing. 

It nearly gives Eli a heart attack though. Steve saw him a team member. Steve saw him like a freaking team member. As an equal. Steve called him a hero. Steve had called them a team. 

“Wait...” He says suddenly catching onto the end of what Steve had said. “Brainwave?” 

“I’m sure you can come up with something better but the Creepslayerz is staying” Steve mutters pulling him into walking again. 

The more Eli thinks about it the more he likes it. He likes it a lot actually. Maybe Steve wasn’t so bad at this naming thing as Eli thought. 

“No, I like it. Blue Steel and Brainwave. The Creepslayerz. Think they’ll write a comic about us?” He asks, feeling Steve’s excitement and finding his face melting into a giant smile. 

“They’ll write a compound,” Steve says causing Eli to laugh. 

“Compendium” He corrects. 

“That too.” 

By the time they get back to their street, the day has finally hit Eli like a train and his struggling to keep his eyes open. Coming to a stop in Steve’s driveway, Yawning as he gets off the bike. Steve following. 

Steve is also starting to bruise. 

“How are you gonna explain this to your parents?” Eli asks reaching out a hand and running his fingers down Steve’s jaw. The one from Logan had barely even started to turn yellow and now it was nestled between a splash of fresh red and purple ones. 

“Well Mum doesn’t care and Lawrence knows not to ask anymore” Steve explains with a shrug. 

“What about your dad? I’m sure he’d have a few questions” Eli says only to gasp when his wrist is grabbed tightly and wrenched away from Steve’s face. 

A darkness coming over Steve’s face and for the first time since all of this started. Eli is scared of him. 

“Don’t talk about my Dad Pepperjack” Steve snarls low. 

“Steve stop your hurting me” Eli whimpers when Steve squeezes tighter. Eli feeling pain scream up his arm. Any tighter and Steve was gonna break it. 

“Steve!” Eli says, tugging on his arm, trying to get Steve to let go. He just grips harder. 

“Steve! Stop. Please! I’m sorry ok. I won’t bring him up again. Just let go” Eli cries and just like that the darkness goes away. Steve’s hand recoiling like Eli set it on fire. 

Eli looks down and can already see the bruise starting to form. Bringing his wrist close to his chest. Covering it with his other hand. Looking up at Steve with fear in his eyes. 

Steve just looks horrified and before Eli can say anything, do anything, demand a fucking apology Steve is turning and bolting for his front door. Running like he was being chased. 

Eli scrubs at his eyes, trying not to cry. Confused about what just happened. He thought things were good between them. Steve had just said they were a team. He thought Steve didn’t want to hurt him anymore. 

Eli waits for a few more seconds, waiting for Steve to come back outside and explain it all. Apologise. Beg for Eli’s forgiveness but none of that happens and Eli turns. Heading for his own house. 

Not sure what he feels. Confusion, fear, betrayal while another side of him tries to reason with his more emotional side. That Steve was probably just tired and sore and Eli must have pushed a nerve. 

That was all. Just the wrong button pushed and while Steve shouldn’t have reacted like that. Eli couldn’t expect Steve to start braiding him daisy crowns, could he? There had to be a few bumps in the road here and there until Steve was finally, actually the Hero that he was trying to be. 

Eli just wished he didn’t have to be one of those bumps. 

The next morning Eli wakes up with a bruise on his forearm and it doesn’t hurt too bad. It was more the feelings that came with it. 

Eli gets changed, glad that the weather permits a long-sleeved shirt. It was easier than people asking stupid questions. Then his mother losing it on him. 

Steve was waiting for him outside, looking at the floor. Refusing to look Eli in the eye. Eli considers for a second just walking past him but glances at the clock on his phone. That would make him late. 

“Eli...” Steve starts but Eli shakes his head.

“Not now,” Eli mutters reaching for his helmet and pulling it into place. Sliding onto the Vespa. 

Steve nods and drives him to school. Steve goes to say something else but Eli is quicker. Walking away before he can. He knows they should talk about it but not at the moment. Not when Eli was still feeling sour about it all. 

Instead, he finds Mary, Darci and Claire huddled around their lockers after grabbing his stuff for class. 

“Hey, how you feeling?” Eli asks. 

“I’m better. Freaked but ok. Thank you again.” Mary says before hugging him quickly. 

“It’s no problem. Whatever stops us all from being fried” Eli says with a shrug. 

“How about you, how are you feeling?” Claire asks. 

“I’m pretty good.” As good as he can get with last night still reeling through him. 

“So care to explain what last night was?” He asks as they start heading for class. 

“Fulminokesis,” Claire says. 

Duh. How hadn’t Eli thought of that? How stupid of him. 

“Right of course. How long have you had it?” Eli asks adjusting his arm, so his books aren’t leaning on his bruise. 

“I don’t know. About a month or so. Ever since that big lightning storm but I-I normally have it under control. I don’t know what happened last night” Mary explains. 

“Why didn’t you tell anybody?”

“Why doesn’t Steve tell everybody he has giant wings?” Mary retorts. 

“True. What were you doing before you started to lose control?” Eli asks. Trying to figure it all out and this also got his mind off the other thing he was trying to figure out. 

“Was just charging my phone, which by the way is now completely fried,” Mary says pulling said phone out of her pocket. 

It was splintered and cracked, It actually looked like it had been thrown in the microwave. 

“Charging it?” Claire asks this time. Darci just seemed content to listen but when you suddenly find out your best friends are all-powerful. It can be a little daunting. Eli knows considering he just went through it himself. 

“Yeah, Haven’t needed to use an actual charger since I got my powers,” Mary says with a shrug. 

“And then you just exploded?” Eli asks. 

“Basically yeah. It was like I was fine and then it was like it was coming from everywhere and I couldn’t stop. It was like I didn’t have control of it anymore, it outgrew me” Mary says as they enter class. 

They split off from each other after that and Eli doesn’t get a chance to talk to them again. Claire, Toby and Jim disappearing at lunch for some crime thing. Eli gets a text from Steve which he ignores. Still not ready to talk just yet. 

He makes it to the end of the day without incident surprisingly enough. No Logan or Seamus. No lightning bombs. Nothing. Eli takes the break while he has it, brain still ticking away at the question running through the back of his head. 

Trying to fit it all together like a jigsaw puzzle. 

Steve is, of course, waiting for him outside. Holding his helmet already. 

“Hey,” He says softly as he looks at Eli. Looking like he's waiting for Eli to hit him, or to start raging. 

“Hey” Eli mutters reaching out to grab the helmet. His sleeve pulling back a little when he does so.

He hears Steve’s inhale of breathe and feels Steve’s eyes flash up to his face. 

“It’s fine,” Eli says snagging the helmet quickly and putting it on his head before yanking his sleeve down again. 

“We have to talk about it Eli” Steve whispers. 

“Not here. Now come on we have to do some studying” Eli says. 

Steve grits his teeth before sighing and nodding. Climbing onto his bike and starting it up. 

There’s an unfamiliar car in his driveway but he sees who it is a few seconds later when Claire and Mary get out of it. Steve pulling up beside them. 

“Sorry to barge in but we thought we could do with some more talking,” Claire says sheepishly as another Vespa pulls into the driveway. Jim and Toby. 

Steve looks annoyed. 

“We’ll talk after they leave. I promise” Eli says rubbing his hand up Steve’s back. Feeling Steve automatically relax as he nods moving to unclip his helmet. 

Eli lets them all inside and they take up his lounge room. Steve doing his normal stretch as he lets out his wings before taking up his normal spot on Eli’s couch. 

“So what do we need to talk about and why my house?” Eli asks sitting next to him since there’s nowhere else. 

He feels feathers brush up the back of his neck but he ignores it. 

“Because it was the first place we thought of,” Jim says giving him a sheepish smile. It perfectly matches the one that Claire was still wearing.

“Alright so that doesn’t answer my first question,” Eli says. 

“We need to figure out if I can still use my powers without losing control or if I can’t anymore,” Mary explains. 

“Jim. We’re gonna need your sword again. Just in case Mar does go nuclear” Claire says. 

Jim nods and stands. Pulling his amulet out of his pocket. 

Even though Eli’s seen it multiple times by this point. It’s still amazing to watch. Jim pulls his sword from his back and sets it on the coffee table before backing away. 

Eli was so gonna regret this if the house blew up. 

“Start slow” Claire instructs as Mary stands. 

Mary nods and puts her hands out in front of her. Aiming for the sword just in case. 

Eli feels Steve’s wing wrap around him, Steve going on guard as do Toby and Jim. 

Mary takes a deep breath and closes her eyes. Eli immediately feels the hairs on his arms stand up as it looks like little crackles of lightning spark between her fingers. She opens her eyes and Toby jumps back as they all go on edge. Claire reaching for her staff whether she means to or not. 

Her eyes were pure white. Completely utterly white. 

“That’s not a power. That’s a possession!” Steve mutters standing and pulling Eli with him. 

“It’s still me you idiot” Mary snaps. 

“Can you see?” Eli asks shaking himself from Steve’s grip and walking towards her. 

“Uh duh. Why wouldn’t I be able to?” She asks. So Eli pulls out his phone and turns on the camera. Mary jumps back from her own reflection. Hand coming up to her face and pressing just under her eye. 

“Ok, maybe I have been possessed,” Mary whispers. Voice taking on a higher pitch. 

“It’s just a physical side effect that’s all, Stop using your powers,” Eli says. 

Mary closes her hands and just like that the lightening stops and her eyes fade back to their normal brown. 

“See just a physical side affect. Like when Jim uses his armour or like Steve’s wings” Eli explains showing her, her normal reflection. 

“So that’s three people with items and two people with powers. You sure you don’t have any that we know of Eli? No powers, nothing?” Toby asks. 

“You really think I’d still be keeping something like that to myself by this point?” Eli grumbles. 

“Well sure if you could turn invisible or something. You might be using for it creepy purposes” Toby says only to yelp when Steve bats him in the back of the head with his wing 

“I could already turn invisible. I don’t need powers to do that and I definitely don’t have any” Eli says, getting increasingly frustrated. 

“Are you sure. I mean have you tried anything?” Jim asks, raising his shoulders. Grasping at straws. 

“How did you discover your powers, Mary?” Eli asks turning back to look at the Lightning Queen. 

“I shorted out the Tv and then my phone started charging on its own” Mary murmurs. 

“See. Your powers and weapons have all been obvious. So if I had a power I would have figured it out by now. It’s not me and we don’t even know if there’s anybody else out there” Eli says feeling tired. 

“But what if...” Toby starts and Eli snaps. He feels it. Like a dam breaking as he whirls around and gets in Toby’s face. 

“I don’t have fucking powers, Toby. I’m normal. I’m average. I’m completely fucking powerless ok. I haven’t found some fancy rock or sprouted wings or grown horns. I’m still the same regular, normal, boring me I was before that stupid lightning storm. So just drop it because I’VE TRIED OK!” 

Eli is left panting as he glares at Toby. If he was a lot more like Steve he would have punched him but words do him just as well. Instead, he feels the familiar sting of tears that comes from anger. 

He turns before he embarrasses himself any further by crying in front of everybody and hightails it for his stairs. Feeling utterly humiliated by his outburst and hating himself that little bit more. 

Eli was after all completely and utterly useless. At least that was the way he felt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My poor babi. He's only trying to help.


	14. Believe.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The truth comes out and Steve has never been so relieved. 
> 
> Talk To Me - CaveTown. 
> 
> Trigger Warnings for Child Abuse.

Steve stares after Eli before turning to Toby and getting ready to punch the moron.

Claire steps in before he can though. 

“Steve I think you need to go and talk him. Make sure he's ok” She says. 

“You all need to get out, We’ll talk to you more about this later,” Steve says, forcing himself to keep his voice steady. 

The only person that looks like their going to protest is Toby but he stops when Steve spreads his wings. Levelling a glare at the chubby redhead. 

Once Steve has finished ushering them all out of the door he turns and takes the stairs by two. 

He goes to open Eli’s door but finds it locked. So he does the polite thing and knocks instead. 

“Go away!” Eli calls. 

“Nope, not gonna happen. You promised me a talk Peps” Steve says. 

“Not at the moment Steve. I’m not in the mood” 

“You realise it would take me like not even a quarter of my strength to break your door down right?” He says tapping lightly on it. 

“Do that and I’ll throw you out my freaking window” Eli snaps and Steve can perfectly imagine the look of disdain on Eli’s face. 

“Well, I guess it’s a good thing I can fly then. You have three seconds Eli or I’m breaking down the door” Steve sing songs. 

“Three...Two...On...” The door opens and he comes face to face with a damp-eyed Eli. 

Eli doesn’t say anything just turns and walks back to his desk chair. Flopping on it and grabbing his DS off the desk. He’d been trying to distract himself from whatever he was thinking of.

In a way, Steve wishes he could read Eli’s thoughts. So he knew how to make him feel better. So he knew what he was thinking about everything. About him. Especially about him. 

He catches sight of Eli’s wrist and he feels sick at the sight of it. He had done that. He had hurt Eli and now Eli...Eli was acting like it hadn’t even happened. 

Steve sits on the side of Eli’s bed and tries to figure out what they should talk about first. What just happened downstairs or what happened last night. 

“Did he hit you?” Eli asks before Steve can come up with a valid question of his own. 

Steve’s head whips up as he looks at Eli surprised. Eli had put his DS down and instead was watching Steve. His eyes taking in every inch of Steve like he was trying to dissect him and figure him out from the inside out. Arms crossed as he leans back in his chair. 

“Who?” Steve asks, going for clueless. Clueless was always his best defence. Most people hated having to explain things twice. 

“You know who” Eli mutters. Giving him a look, like he knows all of Steve’s little tricks. 

“And if I said yes what would that change?” 

“Nothing but it would at least make the picture clearer, would explain a lot,” Eli says, eyes half glazed as he seems to be ticking away in his brain again. 

“What picture?” Genuinely confused this time. Not just faking it. 

“You. Who you are, why you do the things you do, why you react the way you do.” Eli explains. 

“And if I said no?” Steve asks, moving to rub his hand through his hair. Just for something to do with his hands. Trying so hard not to think about it. About him. 

“Then, either way, you're a dick,” Eli says with a shrug. A soft smile on his face telling Steve he doesn't quite mean it. 

Steve can’t stop the laugh that bubbles out of his throat. 

“You have that right” 

“You're a dick yes, but your also a pretty amazing person, who's trying his best despite challenges. Whose trying his best to be a good guy and get away from a past of pain and anger.” Eli says like he gets it. Like he understands everything. 

The look in Eli’s eyes. It’s a look Steve shares with him. Haunted and while Steve has a feeling Mr Pepperjack was never the physical type. His sure Eli’s heard enough terrible things from the man’s mouth to feel like he wasn’t worth anything anymore. 

Steve feels the familiar lump in his throat. 

“I shouldn’t have...” He has to clear his throat as he looks anywhere but Eli’s soft eyes. “I shouldn’t have hurt you like that” 

“It’s ok. I shouldn’t have brought your dad into it. I wasn’t thinking” Eli says. His other hand rubbing softly at the bruise that Steve had left. 

Looking at it made Steve feel less like a hero then he ever has before. How Eli didn’t hate him right now. Utterly despise him and not just for this but for everything else he had done as well. 

The lockers, the bullying, the slurs and sneers. Eli was so much stronger then Steve had ever been. To get up and not let his resentment fester into something dangerous. He never took out his anger on the smaller people or blamed them. Instead, he grew from it while Steve had let his own hatred of himself take hold, drag him down. Turn him into a monster just like his dad had been. 

“I mean at all. I can never make up what I’ve done to you. Ever and I would get it if you hated me. If you couldn’t stand the sight of me, I know I can’t” Steve whispers voice cracking as he struggles to hold it together. 

“No you shouldn’t have but you had your reasons. Very shitty reasons but you still had them. But I know you’re trying to be better now and that’s all you can keep doing is trying because as long as you try. I can’t hate you, I can’t even be angry at you” Eli says softly. 

Silence falls between then them and Steve figures he may as well actually answer the question even if Eli knows the answer.

“He had this belt, he never wore it but it sat in the second drawer of his desk. Easy to reach you see. It wasn’t the only way though, sometimes he’d used his hands. But the way I knew I really fucked up was when he used the buckle end” He whispers, his voice catches a few times but he forces himself to speak. 

Even as his eyes water and his throat tries so desperately to close up. He still forces out the words as he looks at his clasped hands. He can’t look Eli in the face. Can’t deal with the look of pity, or in most cases so far. Disbelief. 

Steve was strong. Steve was fit. Why didn’t he just stop it? Why didn’t he fight back? Why didn’t he stand up for himself? 

But the lawyers and the court and the jury had only ever got to see the nice side of Henry Palchuk. The loving husband, the amazing father, the great businessman. The only time his other, lesser-known side came out was when Steve had screwed up and the older Steve got, the more he seemed to do just that. 

His very own mother had this amazing, doting husband who would bring her home flowers and help her with the dishes. It was only after that once he would retreat to his office and call Steve in to talk about his day. To ask him how his grades were or if he got on the football team. It was only then that the mask would fall away and Steve would be greeted with a demon from hell. 

But his mother must have known, how could she not when Steve would sometimes end up screaming blue murder. His dad’s office hadn’t been soundproof in the slightest and yet she had stayed away and pretended that she couldn’t hear him. Couldn’t hear her “perfect” family being not so perfect. Couldn’t hear Steve crying for help, begging her to save him. To stop the man he was supposed to call father. 

“Steve hey it’s ok. You don’t have to talk about it. I can only imagine how hard it was to say that much” Eli murmurs, snapping him from his thoughts. 

Steve had been full on crying, sobs falling from him as he sat on Eli’s bed shaking. He feels Eli’s hand on his cheek, laying across his bruises but it doesn’t hurt. It’s comforting. 

He knows Eli would never hurt him. Not like he had done in return and that just makes him feel worse. Steve can’t see through his tears, vision completely blurred but he doesn’t have to as he feels Eli draw his head to the smaller boys chest. Eli wrapping his arms around Steve’s head. 

Steve can hear Eli’s heartbeat in his ear, can feel Eli running his fingers through Steve’s hair. Whispering soft words, telling Steve it was gonna be ok. That he was gonna be ok. 

“So you believe me then?” Steve whispers around tears. Voice thick and barely audible. 

“Of course I do. You’re my best friend Steve. I’ll always believe you” Eli murmurs into his hair and it’s like a dam breaks in Steve’s chest. Sobs falling from him against his will. 

Wrapping his arms around Eli’s waist as everything just comes out. No matter how much Steve tries to stop it. 

How long he had wanted someone to just believe him. Not question anything. Not think he was lying because his father was great a portraying the perfect man. Even when he had the very proof on his own flesh, it had still be brought into question and yet Eli didn’t need any of it. He just took Steve at face value. 

“Thank you” He finds himself whispering into Eli’s now damp shirt. 

Eli doesn’t reply, just continues to run his hands through Steve’s hair. One hand dropping instead to run through the feathers of his left-wing. 

Somewhere along the way Steve finally stops crying and instead he ends up falling asleep on Eli’s chest. His wings wrapping around the both of them, like their own cocoon of solitude and quiet. Eli never stops holding him. Steve felt the safest he has been since...well he honestly can’t remember when. 

Because he goes to sleep thinking of his dad, he practically welcomes the nightmare with open arms. The same as many of the others he has. His father flying into a rage over the tiniest thing and throwing insult after insult at Steve. Tearing his back apart with that stupid belt. The buckle digging into his skin and turning it to a bloody mess as he screams. Begs for mercy. Begs for his father to stop. For anybody to hear him and save him. 

He ends up jolting awake in the dark of the night. Who knows what actual time it is, just that it’s night time, stars twinkling through Eli’s window. Still feeling a ghost of the belt against his back as he sits up and breathes hard. He goes to curl himself into a ball until he hits something...someone with his wing. 

Steve turns and somehow just the sight of a squinting, messy-haired Eli, half asleep looking at him with worry makes him feel better. 

He reaches out his hand and grabs Eli’s, entwining their fingers before pulling their joined hands to his chest. Not caring about boundaries right now, or lines. He just needed Eli close. 

“It’s ok. It was just a nightmare. You’re safe” Eli whispers reaching out his other hand and brushing a strand of hair from Steve’s face. 

“I’m sorry,” Steve says quietly. Feeling like if he speaks to loudly he’ll break whatever this is. 

Even if his not sure what exactly is happening. 

“Don’t be. Never be sorry, not for this.” Eli says softly. 

Steve just nods before he remembers that they never talked about Eli. He had sidetracked Steve with his own story and it never left them time for Eli and his worries. His outburst. 

“You're not useless or powerless,” He says gently. 

“What?” Eli asks, looking genuinely confused. 

“Your not useless and I don’t like that you think that. I know, I can’t really talk but you're not useless to me, or powerless. You literally saved lives last night, you're a hero. Just because you don’t have powers or weapons, it doesn’t mean your powerless. You're like this amazing genius and I wouldn’t even be a quarter of the hero I am without you” Steve explains. 

He really wouldn’t. At least he wouldn’t be the hero that he was trying to be, not without Eli inspiring him. Made him want to be better. 

“You’d be fine without me” Eli murmurs and Steve wants to shake him but he refrains. 

“I would literally have bled to death without you. You don’t get just how amazing you are, do you?” Steve points out. 

Eli smiles softly before yawning.

“You would have found a hospital. You would have been fine” He says half asleep. 

“Not the point I’m trying to make here,” Steve says but Eli is already laying back down. 

“Well, thanks, I guess. For thinking that” Eli mumbles and Steve lays down as well. 

Already feeling like his broken the boundaries as he rests his head on Eli’s chest. A hand settles in his hair as he wraps his wings around them both. 

Breathing in his best friend as Eli rubs lazy fingers through his hair. Steve doesn’t let himself think about the warm, fuzzy feeling in his chest. Not tonight, instead he just sleeps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's only a shorter chapter but I didn't want to add too much and take away from the main point of it. 
> 
> Eli officially has the first person on his hit list. 
> 
> Remember to comment and tell me what you think. Since your comments both good and critical help.


	15. Trying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eli did not expect his day to end up in this way. 
> 
> Boom Clap - Charlie XCX

Eli wakes up in a way that was starting to get familiar. Wrapped between strong wings. Steve on his side, hair a mess half of it covering his face as his eyes shifted under his lids. Dreaming about something but this one wasn’t a nightmare like the last one. 

He reaches out his hand and touches the top wing softly and it moves automatically even as Steve continues to sleep. Eli gets off the bed as quietly as possible, grabbing his glasses as he goes. 

What Steve had told him last night made his heartache. How one man could be so cruel just for the sake of it. Eli never wanted to see Steve that scarred, that heartbroken again. 

Sure Eli’s dad wasn’t the best man in the world but at least he never raised a hand to Eli. 

Eli buries that anger that was building down in the bottom of his chest about it and grabs some fresh clothes. By the time he finishes his shower and comes back to his room Steve is awake. 

Still groggy and his eyes are bloodshot but he looks ok. 

“Hey” He rumbles, using Eli’s bed frame to scratch an itch on the back of his wing. 

“Hey, How are you feeling?” Eli asks. 

“I’m ok. I’m sorry for dumping all of that on you. I shouldn’t have” Steve says, not looking him in the eye. 

“I’m glad you did. Well I shouldn’t say glad...but uh thank you for trusting me enough” Eli says before looking at his phone. “This is your last day of suspension right?” 

“Yeah unless I break someone else’s nose,” Steve says with a shrug, the corner of his mouth twitching for a just a second towards a smile. 

“Yeah let's not do that again. You really should apologise to Logan when you see him though. I...you shouldn’t have to lose your old friends over me” 

Eli focuses on grabbing his stuff for school as he waits for Steve to answer. 

“I don’t want to be friends with them anymore. Not if they refuse to stop picking on you.” 

“They, they haven’t been,” Eli says quickly. Trying to fit his last textbook in his bag. 

“Even if Ryan hadn’t been letting me know, I could still tell your lying Eli” 

“Ryan?” Eli asks turning to finally look at Steve. 

“Yeah. He hasn’t told me any details or anything but he’s just let me know they’ve been giving you a bit of a rough time. If you want I can talk to them?” Steve says quickly, like he's waiting for Eli to yell at him for spying on him. 

“And get expelled. I’ll be fine. Jim, Toby and Claire have been sticking extra close but Logan and Seamus are nothing I can’t handle. If I can handle you, they’re a piece of cake” Eli explains. 

A look of regret and something dark flashes over Steve’s face. His eyes flashing to Eli’s wrist again. 

“It honestly doesn’t even hurt,” Eli says rubbing the bruise gently. It really didn’t. 

“I’m still sorry” Steve whispers grabbing Eli’s hand and holding it up. Eyes taking in his own handy work. 

“It’s ok. Stop apologising. You didn’t mean to.” 

“But what if I did. What if some part of me still wants to hurt you. What if I..What if I’m just like him” Steve whispers. Fear in his eyes but not of his dad, of himself. 

“You’re not because you're trying to be better,” Eli says quickly. Trying to reassure him. 

“But what if it’s nature or genes or...” 

“It’s not. We aren’t our parents. If we were I’d be a narcissistic asshole” Eli says, giving Steve a soft smile. Squeezing his hand. 

“Well I mean,” Steve says, that sad mask finally starting to crack and Eli can only roll his eyes. Even if he feels relieved to see Steve give the tiniest smile. 

“What I’m saying is that by even trying your already a better man than he ever was. Now that better man needs to drive me to school before I’m late” Eli says letting go of Steve’s hand and grabbing his bag. 

Steve laughs and follows him from the room. Eli only realises why that is a terrible mistake when they get downstairs. He had thought his mother had already left for work that was not the case what so ever. 

Steve had thankfully had the foresight to hide his wings but that didn’t stop April from looking extremely confused considering. 

“Uh Hi Ms P,” Steve says sheepishly. 

“Hello, Steve. I didn’t know you were staying the night” She says with a perfectly raised eyebrow. 

“He wasn’t meant to, we fell asleep studying “ Eli squeaks out. Unsure as to why he feels like he just got caught stealing. 

She looks at him like she can see straight through the lie and Eli waits for her to catch him in it. 

“If you say so. Have a good day at school, boys. Don’t get into any more fights” She says and Eli takes a breath. 

“Yes, Ms P!” Steve says giving her salute before Eli ushers him out of the door. 

Steve and Eli head over to Steve’s house. Eli was just going to hang around his driveway. He doesn’t expect to be pulled inside. 

“Steve is that you?” A voice calls. 

“Yeah. I have someone with me” Steve calls back and ahead pokes itself out of the kitchen. 

This must be Steve’s mother and she was gorgeous. Truly. Eli saw where Steve got it from now. Blond, wavy hair and soft brown eyes. She even had his freckles or would that be the other way around. 

“Elijah. How lovely to meet you. I’m Lyn” She says coming over to him and grasping his hand. 

Eli is taken aback by her knowing his name. He glances at Steve but Steve shakes his hand. 

“Lawrence has told me all about you.” She chirps. 

Right Coach. He always forgets Coach is Steve’s step-dad. 

“Well, I have to take Eli to school. Just need a fresh change of clothes” Steve says before grabbing Eli’s sleeve and pulling him away from Lyn. He didn’t speak rudely but he was cold. Eli is almost certain he can physically touch the tension between them. 

Lyn looks like she wants to say something but holds her tongue and walks away. 

Steve glares after her before turning to look at Eli. Face easing back into a smile as he leads Eli through the house. 

Eli pausing when he spots the baby photos on the wall and he audibly coos at the sight of a five-year-old Steve with no front teeth. Grinning widely at the camera, his eyes alight with mischief and youth. 

Eli turns to the older counterpart and nearly coos again at the red hue on Steve’s cheeks. 

“See I knew you were cute at least once in your life” Eli teases. 

“And what I’m not cute now?” Steve asks even as his face somehow goes even redder. 

“Hmm. Debatable” Eli says, shaking his hand in a so-so manner. 

“I think we need those glasses of yours fixed,” Steve says before grabbing Eli and once more pulling him down the hallway. 

He throws open a door and Eli stares around in shock. 

“Uh mind the mess,” Steve says scratching the back of his head. 

It was like someone had light a dumpster on fire and then threw a firecracker into the mix. Clothes everywhere, books for school, duffel bag open by the foot of his bed, some of his football gear half hanging from it. 

“Do you live with a goblin?” Eli asks trying to wrap his head around the mess. 

“No. I just despise cleaning” Steve says moving through the carnage with ease. Picking up things here and there and trying to sort out the room at least a little. 

“I can tell, hey is that my EMP?” Eli asks moving over to the desk and picking up the device. 

He flips it over and sure enough etched over the masking tape is Eli’s name. 

“Right yeah was supposed to return that. I think I have a few other things of yours around here somewhere” Steve says looking around slightly confused. 

Eli just shakes his head and shoves his EMP reader into his bag. He was surprised Steve had even kept it. Not just thrown it in some trash can somewhere and forgotten about it. 

Thankfully to because it took quite a few newspapers runs to save up for it as well. 

He turns around and immediately has a minor heart palpitation. He doesn’t expect Steve to be that close or that shirtless. Or to be leaning into him. 

His eye level with a broad chest and he tightens his grip on his bag as Steve gets right in his personal space. Eli leaning back a little, his back pressing into Steve’s desk as he struggles to not just die inside. Steve leaning over him. 

But then Steve just as quickly retreats with a shirt in hand and steps back out of Eli’s bubble completely.

“You ok?” Steve asks finally catching sight of his bright red face. 

“I’m great” Eli squeaks out, moving to press his glasses back into place not that they weren’t out of place. He just needs to do something with his hands before he does something even more stupid than normal. 

“Cool, well I’m ready. If you spot anything else of yours feel free to take it back” Steve says glancing around the room and Eli has never so glad that Steve was an idiot then right that moment. 

Because he would so murder Eli if he realised the thoughts currently screaming through Eli’s head. They leave the room a minute later and Steve is pushing Eli back down the hallway. 

“Have a good day at school Eli. Steve, I need your help today to set up the spare room” Lyn says making Eli jump. He turns to see her sitting at the dining table that was shoved into the corner of the half-open kitchen. Her tablet in one hand, a cup of coffee in the other. 

“We’ll see. I have some other things I have to do first” Steve says. That cold tone from before returning. 

“And what could those things possibly be. You know you are grounded and also my second question. Where the hell were you last night?” Lyn asks setting down the tablet. 

Eli gulps. He really doesn’t want to be here for this right now. 

“I crashed at Eli’s. Fell asleep studying. Lawrence knows I was there so I don’t see the big deal” Steve says. 

“Really? Considering he was the one that was worried about you this morning because you never came home or texted” Lyn asks breezily but even Eli can see the trap. 

“Can you not do this when Eli is standing right here. I’m fine. I’m sorry I didn’t text. I’ll do that next time. We’re going now or Eli’s gonna be late” Steve snaps, crossing his arms and staring down his mother in a way that Eli almost feels like he's staring down a bull. 

“Fine but then you’re coming straight home and helping me set up the spare room.” 

“For Lawrence or for Dad? Which one gets to sleep in your bed this time” Steve sneers. 

Eli automatically takes a step behind Steve when he sees the fire light up in Lyn’s eyes. He had seen that look plenty of times. He just always thought it was something Steve had to himself. Eli was very wrong. 

“If you not back home after dropping off Eli. I will hunt you down myself and drag you home by the ear you hear me Steven Quincey Palchuk!” Lyn orders.

Steve grabs Eli’s hand then and pulls him away out to a garage. Slamming the door behind him so hard that it rattles. 

“I’m sorry,” Eli says as Steve moves over to his Vespa. Letting go of Eli as he fumes. 

“What?” Steve asks, looking like he was just deep in thought. 

“I’m sorry” Eli repeats. 

“Don’t be it’s not your fault she’s a psychotic bi...” Steve starts but Eli cuts him off. 

“No, I’m sorry that your middle name is Quincey. I mean I thought Leslie was bad but your name takes the freaking cake” Eli says with a shrug. 

It gets the exact reaction he was hoping for. A smiling Steve. It’s not quite a full smile but Eli’s counting it as a win. It’s better than the storming inside, frowning Steve that Eli didn’t like. 

Steve drops him at school quickly enough and Eli turns to him after he gets off. 

“Deep breathes ok and if you want while your dad is staying, which I think is total bullshit by the way. You can stay with me, mum won’t mind” Eli says adjusting his bag. 

“That would be really appreciated” Steve murmurs reaching out and ruffling Eli’s hair. 

Eli has a smile on his face until he realises just what is first period. Toby catching up with him in the locker room as he was pulling his Gym shirt into place. 

Gym should be illegal. Eli swears it should. 

“I just wanted to apologise for last night. I shouldn’t have pushed you like that” Toby murmurs.

“It’s fine. I shouldn’t have snapped at you like that. I’m sorry as well” Eli says closing his locker. 

“Totally warranted. So what torture do you think Coach has for us today?” Toby asks. 

That torture was Dodgeball. Eli’s most despised sport. Even more so when Logan and Seamus somehow end up on the opposing team. 

It goes about as well as expected. Actually for once it goes better. Eli manages to stay in half the game until Logan and Seamus seem to realise that Eli is still in. Eli has no chance after that. 

He gets hit twice. Once in his left shoulder and then in the face. He hits the floor hard. Feeling pain race up his spine. 

“What have I said. Not the face. Johnson, you’re out for the rest of the game!” Coach bellows as Eli shakes his head in confusion. His glasses gone, Trying to regain his senses back. 

“Hey, Eli you ok?” A voice asks, Jim’s. 

“Glasses” Eli murmurs trying to see just where they could be but all he has is a whole bunch of blurs. 

“Right. Here.” Jim says moving before pressing them into Eli’s hand. 

Eli shoves them into place, thankfully they weren’t broken again. 

“Are you sure you’re ok?” Jim asks, coming into focus. Smiling at him. 

“Yeah. I think so.”

Jim holds out his hand and Eli takes it, being pulled back to his feet as he uses his other hand to dust himself off. 

“I...we never got to finish having that conversation the other day,” Jim says quieter. 

“We didn’t but I don’t think now is the right time. Coach is death glaring you” Eli says nodding over Jim’s shoulder. 

To where Coach was indeed glaring at him. 

“Either your playing or your not Lake!” Coach grumbles. 

“Wait we have a choice?” Toby cries, from where he was struggling to dodge the balls screaming his way. 

“Not you Domzalski! You have to play!” Coach yells back. Toby lets out a strangled cry of suffering. 

“Fine but I want to talk to you after ok,” Jim says before running off to save Toby. 

Eli retreats to the sidelines and sits far away from Seamus as possible. He spins Jim’s words over and over in his head. 

He thought at most Jim had been joking but he hadn’t got to dwell on it considering Steve had just gotten knocked out and then there was the Mary incident. And just...He thought Jim was just teasing. 

But now that there was a chance it was real. Was Jim really going to ask him out? Was that an actual possibility? 

Eli changes his train of thought before he gets a panic attack about it and even manages to get through the rest of Gym without thinking about it once. 

He's on his way to Science when Jim catches him again. Grabbing his wrist and pulling him into an empty classroom. 

“Jim I have class.” Eli whines. 

“So do I but this will only take a second. I promise” Jim says quietly as he closes the door. 

“Sure what’s up?” Eli asks. Feeling nervous. Like he was about to take the test of a lifetime. 

“Well, I uh...” Jim says before taking a deep breath. “God this was a lot easier in my head.” 

“Jim if this is about the thing. Don’t worry about it ok. I know it was a joke” Eli says quickly. 

“That’s the thing. I don’t want it to be...Just a joke I mean” Jim stammers out, face turning red.

Eli goes completely still then, Realising what Jim has just said. 

“If you wanted it to be a joke though, then that’s fine by me,” Jim says when Eli doesn’t say anything. Though he looks a little disheartened by the thought. 

“I definitely don’t want it to be a joke!” Eli squeaks out. Voice loud, way too loud. 

Oh god. This was not going well. Eli was making a total mess of himself right now. 

“Good. So uh...this Sunday? We could go to Sam’s or see a movie or...” 

“Going to Sam’s will be great” Eli says before Jim can start spiralling. Though he's not that far off. 

“That’s great. Um. Yeah, that’s really great. So me and you this Sunday? I’ll pick you up 7ish?” Jim asks, looking hopeful. 

Like Eli could say no. If he did he’d have to sign himself into the local nuthouse. 

He nods, probably a little too enthusiastically but that just makes Jim grin wider. 

“Crispy...Uh cool. Great. That’s really, That’s awesome actually. I’m gonna go now. I’ll text you” Jim says in one big rush before leaving the room. 

Eli lets out a laugh. It’s a mix of shock and awe at what just happened and that’s when it fully hits him. 

He's going on a date with Jim. Holy shit. He was going on a date with Jim Lake Jr. He feels like his face might actually split open as he heads for science. Not caring about the glares he gets off from Logan as he passes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehehe. 
> 
> How will Steve take the news that his best friends got a date with Lake?


	16. Trails

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve gets beaten up by a girl for science. 
> 
> Stone Cold - Demi Lovato

Steve was waiting like normal for his Pepperbuddy to appear. Last night and this morning still going through his head. Steve feels his gut twist when Eli appears and he swiftly ignores it. As he had been doing all day every time the little dork made an appearance in his thoughts. 

Which had been a stupid amount for reason’s unknown but it at least made his day more bearable. His mother on the warpath after his comment this morning and had him doing three million things. 

Eli was practically beaming as he comes over but his giant smile doesn’t stop Steve from seeing the bruise forming on his cheek. 

“Hey” Eli chirps coming to a stop in front of him. 

“Hey, who gave you an energy drink?” Steve teases. Unable to not smile with Eli giving him a kilowatt one in return. 

“Uh, no-one. I just had a really good day” Eli says. 

“You got hurt?” Steve asks reaching out and brushing his fingertips down Eli’s cheek. 

“Oh, that...” Eli mumbles reaching up his hand to touch Steve’s lightly. Steve pulling his hand away quickly when it makes his stomach give that stupid twist again. 

“What happened?” 

“Seamus got me in dodge ball. Coach was on it though. Kicked him out for the rest of the game. I’m fine though” Eli explains with a shrug. His own hand dropping back down to the strap of his bag. 

Steve really needed to have a serious talk with Logan and Seamus before they did something worse than a dodgeball to the face. Before they ended up hurting Eli way worse. 

“But you still had a good day?” Steve asks confused as he reaches to grab Eli’s helmet. 

Eli must be thinking of whatever it was because his face lights up like you just told him he won a million bucks. 

“I got asked out on a date,” Eli says. 

“T-that’s cool. Who?” Steve asks. Voice-breaking and he has to clear his throat. 

Eli doesn’t notice though and before he can answer Krel is coming over to them. 

“What’s up?” Eli asks turning that grin to Krel. 

Even Krel seems momentarily taken aback by it. So not him then. 

“You’re new suit is done. Is there any place where we can test it too. Make sure it does its job” Krel asks, moving to pull a small dark blue disc out of his pocket. 

This time Eli’s face lights up for a nerd reason. Krel hands it over. 

It looks very similar to Jim’s amulet just minus the silver embellishments and instead of being made from stone. It was made from something else, the same sort of blue hue to it that had been in Area 49-B

“This is made from the same stuff as your serrator right? Ionic energy?” Eli asks. 

Steve is at a complete loss. 

“Ionic what?” He asks. 

“Energy. Don’t worry about it.” Krel says grabbing the disc back off Eli. 

“Just let me check with Jim if we can use the forge,” Eli says pulling his phone from his pocket. 

“So you think it’ll work,” Steve asks Krel. Leaving Eli to it. 

“Of course it will. I made it. The only thing that won’t be protected is your face and your wings” Krel says, glancing around as he talks. Pausing halfway through when someone else walks past. 

“That’s fine. My wings might feel sensitive but they can take a hit or two.” 

Speaking of his wings. He hadn’t had a chance to fly today and they were screaming for release. He hadn’t even had a minute since this morning to stretch them. Feeling his shoulders and backache from keeping them hidden for so long. 

“Jim says it’s fine. Krel can you meet us at Hearthstone flowers?” Eli asks looking up from his phone. Putting it away. 

“I don’t know what a florist has to do with anything,” Krel says, eyebrows pinching together. 

“Just meet us there ok. Bring Aja. It’ll make sense.” Eli says moving to do up his helmet. 

“Ok. If you say so. We will meet you there” Krel murmurs before walking off. 

Steve is almost excited to get to the Forge. If only so he can give his wings a proper sketch. 

“Claire and the others downstairs. Will show the others when they get here” Aaarrrgghh says upon seeing them. 

He had just been moving around a few flowers in the bouquet he was holding. Inspecting it with a critical eye before shuffling them around again. A smile filling his face when he seems to be happy with it. 

“Thanks, A” Steve says, grabbing Eli’s shoulders and pushing him towards the back. As soon as his in the stairwell, he lets his wings come out. Audibly groaning as he rolls his shoulders. 

“You ok?” Eli asks as they finally reach the tunnel. Steve’s brain itching him to try the other doors in the hallway but he leaves it be. Preferring not to piss of Draal and lose his hands. 

“Yeah, I’m good. Just achy, haven’t had a chance to fly today. Not with Mum still on her warpath. I thought she was gonna make me wash the floor with a toothbrush” Steve explains rubbing the back of his neck as he stretches his wings out. Feeling a few of his joints and bones crack as he does so. 

“When does he get here” 

“Uh, No clue. He likes going for the surprise factor. Whatever means he has the higher chance of catching me out for something” Steve says with a shrug. Falling quiet as they enter the forge. 

“Try again. This time concentrate” Blinky says to Mary. Standing a ways away as Mary was sighing and fixing her hair.

A dummy had been pulled out from somewhere and was standing a few feet away from her. Judging from the scorch marks on the ground she hadn’t quite figured out 

“You can do it Mar,” Claire says standing beside Blinky, leaning on her staff. 

“Take a deep breath. Whenever I’m facing down the other team. That’s what I do” Steve says as they head over. 

Mary nods and turns back to the dummy. Raising her arms again and closing her eyes. She draws in a breath her eyes slide open, now pearly white and a bang goes off as Steve has to close his eyes. Pulling Eli close out of habit. Not wanting the little dork to get hurt. 

When he opens his eyes again the dummy is a singed, slightly smoking mess. Only it’s stand left. 

“YES!” Eli cheers as Mary beams. 

Blinky and Claire also looking impressed. Steve just feels on the wary side, if Mary could do that and it went wrong. Anyone of them could be fried in a second and as much as Steve had wings. He didn’t actually want to end up like a fried chicken. 

Blinky moves and pushes the charred dummy out of the way. Moving to grab another one. 

“Do it again.” He orders moving out of the way and coming to stand back beside Claire and Eli. 

Mary does it again and by the time Aja and Krel appear. There’s a small pile of burnt, exploded dummies. 

“Lively. This is really where you train!” Is the first thing Aja asks as she comes over. Krel trailing behind as Aaarrrgghh heads over to Blinky. Leaning down and scooping his husband into a side hug. Pressing a kiss to his forehead. 

Blinky immediately melts. A gooey smile forming on his face. 

“Wow,” Aja says spinning Claire’s staff around with ease. Mary yelping and jumping out of the way when Aja nearly hits her. “Sorry!” 

“It’s fine. Just maybe be careful” Mary mutters. 

“Where are Jim and the other one. The chubby one?” Krel asks, looking around. 

“Off fighting crime somewhere,” Claire says, waving him away. Aja running off to look at the weapons rack with way too much glee in her eyes. Mary and Claire heading over with her.

“So how does this work?” Eli asks as he turns the amulet over in his hands again. Krel must have handed it back of while Steve was watching the girls. 

“Just press it to his chest. It should do the work for you” Krel explains with a shrug. Looking almost bored. 

Eli holds it up and they share a look. 

“This won’t kill me will it?” Steve asks apprehensively. The same question dancing behind Eli’s glasses. 

“Guess we’ll find out,” Krel says as Eli presses the disc to Steve’s chest. 

Eli’s hand retreats but the disc stays in place. As soon as Eli’s hand does move, it starts growing almost. Steve just watches in awe as it seems to expand with thick blue pixels. Quickly taking over his chest and swallowing his arms. 

He turns from watching the pixels take over his body. Leaving behind a coolish feeling, like he was swimming and instead watches Eli’s jaw drop. Eyes widening so much that Steve is waiting for them to actually pop out.

The pixels stop moving then settling into another fabric altogether. It felt odd that’s for sure. Steve holding out his arm. It’s not like the fabric moves and bunches, instead, it almost moves perfectly with him. Like it’s part of him. He reaches out his other hand and feels it.

It feels completely smooth. Actually, it felt like snakeskin. Had that slick, oily feeling to it even though it was completely dry. 

Eli is reaching out as well and grabs at the bottom of Steve’s new mask. Pulling one side down a little. It makes it feel ten times more comfortable as it settles in place properly. 

“It formed crooked” He murmurs before moving down to run his own hands down Steve’s arm. Blinky’s hand appearing as well. 

“Snakeskin,” Blinky says under his breathe as both he and Claire also look on in awe. Both of their nerd brains ticking away like made. Trying to figure it all out, something that Steve had given up on doing a long time ago. 

Steve jolts in surprise when Eli punches him in the chest. But he doesn’t feel it, Eli does. Eli hisses under his breathe as he shakes out his hand. 

“Yeah, I think the suit works. Ow” Eli grumbles. 

Krel disappears behind Steve’s back then and Steve hits the roof when he touches a sensitive spot in his back. Whirling around and sending Krel to the floor with his wing with a small thud. Claire and Blinky stepping out of the way in time. 

“Sorry!” He says quickly. Reaching down to grab Krel off the floor. 

“It is fine. Eli did warn me they were sensitive” Krel mumbles as he grabs Steve’s hand. His other hand rubbing the back of his head once he's back on his feet. 

Another hand touches his back but the small fingers alert him to it being Eli. Taking his time and making sure that he doesn’t press into anywhere that’ll turn Steve’s bone to jelly. 

“This is truly amazing. How does it feel?” Eli asks moving instead to just run his hand down Steve’s right-wing. 

“Great” Steve might be talking about Eli’s hand in his wing. Not so much the suit at this stage. Though the suit does feel great. 

Steve has to push Eli away before he ends up melting. Eli returning back to stand in between Claire and Krel. 

All four of them looking at him. 

“Well, are we gonna test this thing. I mean I know I look great but you don’t have to stare” Steve says, giving a cocky smirk. 

That results in Claire groaning, Eli rolling his eyes and Krel looking vaguely like he’s about to stab Steve. Blinky just walks away, heading over to the weapons rack with the others and Steve snickers to himself. 

“Aja I believe you are proficient in combat?” Blinky asks when he gets close enough. 

Aja turns to him nodding. 

“My Old Geezer taught me. Why?” She asks, 

“We need you to help us test out Steve’s suit. See how much he can handle” 

“See if it’s stab-proof,” Eli says grinning up at Steve. 

“That was once and it feels fine now. Doesn’t even ache” Steve pouts rubbing over the spot. 

Seriously. He’d been a quick healer before but now he seems a little faster with it. Most likely something to do with his new powers but before he can think about it. Aja is coming over to him, holding up a baton from the weapons rack. 

“Go easy to start with,” Krel says as everybody clears out of the way. 

Aja moves quick and Steve grunts when he gets a baton to the stomach. He stumbles back a step or two, the suit taking most of the brunt for him. It doesn’t stop all of the pain. Steve feels a little of it but far, far less then he would have without it.

“I said easy Aja!” Krel chides, glaring at her. 

“What, that was easy.” She chirps before holding up the baton again. By the time Aja is done with that phase of testing. Steve feels black and blue even with the suit. Without he’d probably would have conceded long ago. 

Aja hit hard and fast. Never leaving any room for Steve to defend himself, not that he was trying considering the whole point was to get hit. He does get her once in return. Wing catching her and sending her fly backwards but she’s back on her feet in a second. Grinning widely, hair coming loose from her normal braids. 

“And I think that about does it. Your suit can handle a great deal of close combat but what about handling things being thrown at you?” Blinky asks. 

Claire appears then, having walked off as some stage with something pointy in her hands. Ninja Stars. 

He isn’t sure what’s worse. Ninja Stars or throwing knives. He knows that answer as soon as Claire hands them over to Eli. Ninja Stars. 

Eli gets an evil type of glint in his eye and Steve jams his wings as close to his back as possible. Smaller targets, less to hit. Don’t get him wrong, he’d had seen Eli use them at the museum but they weren’t aimed at him then and he knew how clumsy Eli could be. 

Eli holds up the first one, twisting it over in his fingers before looking up at Steve. 

“Get me in the face and I will actually murder you” Steve grumbles. 

Eli just grins and in a practised motion. He loosens the first one, wrist snapping. Steve might flinch a little, waiting for the impact. He feels it right in the middle of his sternum but it doesn’t stick it’s landing even though it should have. Instead, it hits the ground leaving Steve completely fine and ungrazed.

Eli grabs the next one and lines up the shot. 

“You should totally go for the face,” Toby says. Steve turning to retort. 

Only for his eyes to widen as he curses. Something very pointy landing in the arch of his left wing. 

He hears Mary scream and he turns to look over his shoulder. There poking out of his wing is the star that Eli had been holding. Eli’s mouth opens in shock as he realises what he's done. 

Everybody else looks surprised. Blinky and Claire both going pale as Mary covers her mouth. Aja and Krel just look fascinated. 

He turns back to Toby and Jim. Jim trying not to look at Steve as he sidles away from Toby. Toby also going pale, fear in his eyes. 

“I am so sorry. I didn’t think you were going to move. Oh my god!” Eli whimpers, coming over. 

“It’s fine. Not your fault” Steve mutters. Feeling pain run through his wing. 

“I am so sorry man. I didn’t realise that Eli was going to throw it. I was just joking” Toby squeaks. 

“Don’t talk to me right now Dumb-zalski or I wil...Holy Fuck!” Steve says voice cutting off in a yell. More pain screaming through his wing. 

He turns back around to see Eli holding up the star that had just been in his wing. His own blood coating on if its points. 

“Sorry” Eli whispers. Looking close to a meltdown. 

Blinky comes over then and inspects the wound, dubbing it as nothing more than a small scratch that would heal over the next few days. 

“It’s ok dork. It doesn’t even hurt” Steve lies turning around when Blinky is done being Blinky. 

“But...I still did it. I still hurt you” Eli says. Guilt in his eyes, bottom lip pushed into a pout. Eyes a second away from watering. 

“I’m fine, look-see. My wings not gonna fall off “ Steve says opening and closing it a few times to prove his point. 

“It’s ok Eli. His tough. The only time I’ve ever seen Steve get hurt is when he does it to himself. “ Jim mutters, squeezing Eli’s shoulder gently. 

Eli nods, turning to give Jim a wobbly smile and that’s when it all clicks into place. It was Jim. Jim fucking Lake Jr was taking his Pepperbuddy on a date. Steve had never more then that moment wanted to punch the stupid, smug, sweater-wearing hero in his stupid, smug, sweater-wearing face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Steve's ready to kill. 
> 
> Also, I have a poll on other Creepslayerz AUs I'm considering writing. I'd like you guys to check it out, see which one you'd be more interested in reading in the future. 
> 
> [Creepslayerz AU Poll](https://linkto.run/p/BJ7PMR6Y)


	17. Parole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eli begins his training.
> 
> My own hero - Andy Grammer

Eli still felt terrible as he pressed a cloth over the wound on Steve’s wing. The idiot in all his efforts to make Eli feel better had gotten blood everywhere and it had stained quite a few of his feathers. 

“Stay still” Eli mumbles when Steve’s wing moves away from him for the fourth time. Kneeling behind Steve on the floor. 

Steve didn’t only talk with his hands but his wings as well and was currently telling Aja and Krel about them facing off with the Gruesome Gang and how Eli was the one to piece it all together. And how he saved Mary with and his just quoting here. 

“Ingenious plan with Jim’s sword and all the lightning just went whoosh and it was gone” 

“Sorry,” Steve says. Wing stilling again, wincing when Eli reapplies the wet cloth. 

He was nearly done, he just had a few feathers to go and then they would be back to pristine. 

Eli almost finds it cathartic, cleaning Steve’s feathers. It gives him something to do with his hands while he just listens in as Steve tell his epic tales. His suit sitting in his pocket now that they knew it worked. 

Mary having to go home and Claire, Toby and Jim training off on the other side of the arena. It was amazing to watch. They worked perfectly in sync. Jim in his troll form as they all practically danced together. That’s what it seemed like anyways, not a single one of them landing a hit as they move around each other flawlessly. 

“Considering they haven’t been training long, they are very good” Aja comments also watching them. 

“Well, when you're thrown in the deep end. Adapt or die” Steve murmurs. 

“But none of you had to be hero’s” Krel points out. 

“Personally it was like something in my chest was calling to it. I couldn’t imagine not doing anything. I couldn’t imagine not doing this. Not when it’s lead to making me a better person even when my wings aren’t out” Steve says. 

Eli smiles at Steve’s answer. 

“How about you Eli? How did you get involved if you don’t have powers or weapons like them?” Aja asks. 

“Steve decided to bleed out on my bedroom floor after a mugger stabbed him,” Eli says glancing over said brute’s wing. Aja snickering as Krel looks unsurprised in the slightest. 

“Yeah well it was technically your fault I got stabbed” Steve shrugs. Eli’s eyes widening as the feather he was cleaning comes out with the movement. Steve doesn’t seem to notice though and that’s when it clicks with what Steve had said. 

“How was that my fault?” He asks, pushing the back of Steve’s head down when a hammer goes flying past. Smashing into the floor with a heavy thud. 

“Sorry!” Toby yells from the other side, A portal opening up under the hammer and it disappears into the purple swirly mass. 

“It was your fault because you had just told me you knew my secret. I was distracted trying to figure out how you knew” Steve says. Turning to flash him a grin. 

“Blame me. Not my fault you literally had the shittiest superhero costume in the history of superhero costumes” Eli grumbles back. Finally done with cleaning Steve’s wings. 

All pretty and soft again. 

Eli stands stretching. Feeling his back cracking. 

“Thanks, Peps,” Steve says. 

“Ehh should you really be thanking me for considering I was the one that stabbed you?” 

“For the fiftieth time. That wasn’t your fault Cheese Slice” Steve grumbles. 

No matter how many times Steve said it, that didn’t stop Eli feeling guilty. 

“Why do you call him that? What does a dairy product have to do with anything?” Krel asks looking between them confused. 

“His last name is Pepperjack. Like the cheese Pepperjack. So like Cheese slice?” Steve explains. 

That somehow makes Krel even more confused. 

“It’s just another of Steve’s ways to annoy me. That’s all” Eli says before walking off to look at the weapon’s rack. He may as well see if there’s anything that catches his interest. 

He’d probably benefit from training in hand to hand. So he wouldn’t be caught off guard if anything happened. 

He runs his hand over a few of the weapons. Maces and swords. He passes by the bigger weapons and the throwable ones. He admires the throwing knives in passing. All of them beautiful in one shape or another. Draal really was an artist in his own right. Daggers that looked like leaves and flowers. Hilts of swords carved into angel wings. Maces with intricate swirls embedded in the metal. 

“You want something fast and light, like you. You don’t have the strength for a sword like Jim’s or like Toby’s hammer” Aja says making him jump. 

“So what do you suggest?” He asks trusting the Akaridian’s with his whole being. He had seen her grandfather’s real form. He knew how she trained. He trusted her to teach him right. 

“Hmmm...you should add throwing knives to your arsenal as well but for close hand to hand. This.” Aja says reaching out and grabbing a Bo Staff off the rack. 

She hands it over and Eli turns it. So it was parallel to his height. It was a few inches taller than him. 

“Too long. It’ll hit the ground if you try spinning it. Here...” She murmurs before pulling her serrator out of her pocket. It lengthens to a sword and Eli swallows his scream as she cuts above his head. Eli ducking as she cuts through the wood evenly. 

“There better.” She says. It was now vaguely even with his height. 

She grabs another Bo Staff off the wall, putting her serrator away before grabbing Eli’s wrist. 

He's dragged to the middle of the arena. 

“You are weak and small meaning you have to be faster. You have to make your hits count.” Aja explains. 

“I could have told you that” Eli mutters. He knew he was small and weak. 

She gives a soft laugh and moves a few feet away from him. Raising her staff. 

“The more you train the stronger you’ll become. The harder you’ll hit but for now. We just take it slow. Copy me” Aja instructs before falling into a long front stance and gripping her staff with both hands. 

So that’s what Eli does. He copies her movements. Motion by motion. For the first few minutes, he feels stupid but he stops caring quickly enough and falls into the rhythm of it. 

Eli watches the others out of the corner of his eye on occasion. Steve and Krel still experimenting with his suit in the corner. Krel making sure to aim nowhere near his wings. Jim talking low with Toby and Claire about something or other. Jim turning to look at him, giving Eli a soft smile that nearly melts his heart. 

He yelps in pain when he’s hit on the thigh. It stings and he looks back up at Aja pouting. 

“Concentrate. If we were actually in battle. I would have killed you” She chides moving back into stance again before turning to look at Jim and the others herself. 

“I thought you liked Steve?” She asks quieter. 

“What no. We’re just friends.” Eli protests quickly. 

“Then Jim?” She asks, eyes quizzical but not judging. That’s why he loved Aja, she never judged with anything. 

“Maybe. We’re going on a date this Sunday” 

“Lively. You will have to tell me details when it is over” Aja chirps before smacking him again. This time in the hip. 

“Can you not!” Eli grumbles, moving to hit her back. Aja easily avoiding it. 

“Can I not what?” Aja asks but Eli knows she’s feigning innocence. Even as she goes to smack him again. 

“Aja!” Eli hisses catching her stick with his own. Feeling his bones scream at him for doing so. 

“What?” Is all she repeats before swiping at him again? 

This one ends up over his right bicep and he flinches back in pain. But Aja keeps coming, keeps trying to hit him. Eli manages to block a few of them but mostly he gets pummelled. 

The more he gets hit, the angrier he gets. He feels it, like a pressure growing in his chest. 

“Aja knock it off!” He snaps when his nearly smacked in the face. Only moving out of the way by a mere inch. 

“What’s wrong? Come on Eli. Fight back. Stop defending your self. You are only fighting a losing battle” Aja sneers at him. Still, half playing, half in full training mode. 

“What do you think I’m trying to do?” He yells back through gritted teeth. 

“You are worrying too much about the pain. Stop thinking. You think you die!” Aja growls back going for him again. 

Eli snarls back and tries to hit her but all it gets him is a Bo to the stomach. Making him recoil as he rubs the spot. 

“Don’t get angry! You get angry, you get stupid! You get stupid, you die!” Aja orders, bring her staff over her head. 

Eli cries out as his arm jars. Her staff connecting with his. Stopping her from hitting him on the head. But not by much. 

He pushes her back with what little strength he has and forces himself to take a deep breath. To stop thinking. To stop getting angry. Aja swings for his side. He blocks that to but his achy and tired. 

The next one he misses and he ends up with a Bo to the chest. Sending him sprawling, his staff rolling away. Eli groans and before he can help it. His asthma takes hold sending him into a coughing fit. 

Aja is immediately dropping her staff and kneeling down beside him. 

“Eli. What is wrong?” She asks. 

Another person appears at his side, shoving his inhaler into his hand. 

“He's fine. You just overdid it” Steve says kneeling beside him. Rubbing his hand up and down his back. 

Eli uses his inhaler and feels his lungs opening up again. Coughing subsiding as he takes a deep breath. Then another.

“I’m ok. I’m good. You didn’t do anything wrong” Eli says trying to ease the worry still lining her face. Jim and the others crowding around. 

He still feels slightly breathless but at least he can breathe now. 

“Well I think that’s enough training for one day,” Steve says patting his back before pulling at the disc on his chest. It comes away easily, pixels appearing over his skin and receding into the disc. Leaving his normal clothing behind. 

Eli can only nod in agreement. Feeling sore and tired and hungry. 

Eli gets to his feet after that and grabs his Bo from where it had rolled. He returns it to the rack and rubs the sore spot on his hip. He was so gonna bruise. The one on his arm is still prominent. Eli adjusting his sleeve to hide it a bit better. 

“Can we try again tomorrow?” He asks turning to Aja. 

“Are you sure that’s a good idea?” Jim asks. 

“I hate to agree with Lake but...” Steve murmurs. 

“But nothing. I need to train just like the rest of you. Look at Toby, I’m not the only one with bruises. You’re still healing from what Draal did to you” Eli says pointedly looking at Steve. 

Sure Steve’s bruises have already turned yellow but they were still bruises. 

“I’ll train with you whenever you wish. Just call me” Aja smiles. 

“Just maybe don’t go for the chest next time,” Eli says smiling back. Rubbing over the sore spot. 

She hugs him tightly before him and Steve leave. Jim catching him quickly, squeezing his hand softly. 

“I’ll text you. Check-in” He says low, Just for Eli to hear. 

“Does that mean you’ll tell me what you, Toby and Claire were whispering about?” He asks. 

“Just more stuff about Gunmar. That’s all. I’ll text you the details” Jim murmurs before letting go of his hand. 

Steve watching them almost impatiently, So Eli catches up. It’s only once they’re out of the others earshot does Steve say something. 

“You and Jim huh?” He asks casually. Hands in his pockets as they walk. 

Eli instant reaction is a burning face as he shrugs. 

“Maybe. I don’t know yet but I like the possibility” He says quieter. 

“Well as much as I don’t like the guy. Whatever makes you happy I guess” Steve says. He looks a little stony-faced but not completely angry at the idea. More just indifferent. 

Eli looks at him surprised. 

“So you don’t think it’s a bad idea?” He asks as they start climbing the stairs. 

“I don’t think it’s the best idea you’ve ever had but as I said Peps. Whatever makes you happy. Even if it is Lake” Steve says putting away his wings as they enter back into the florists again. 

Somehow having Steve approval makes him feel better about it all. 

“So where is he taking you?” Steve asks, handing Eli’s helmet to him. 

“Uh, no idea yet. We haven’t really discussed details. It kinda just happened” Eli stammers out. 

No more is said on the topic after that. Eli knowing it would probably be awkward for Steve to talk about anyways 

“I’m in the kitchen!” His mother calls when they step inside. So that’s where they head. She looks up from the chopping board and doesn’t look in the slightest bit surprised that Steve is with him. 

“Hey boys. Where have you been?” She asks. Not in a harsh way. Just curious. 

“Uh just out with some friends. How was your day?” Eli asks. 

“It was fine. Well as fine as it can be with a convicted felon running around again” She mutters darkly. 

“What do you mean?” Eli asks as he rummages around in the fridge. Handing a soda can to Steve in the process.

“Bular got probation today”

Eli’s can hits the floor and soda sprays everywhere. Getting a few drops on the front of his shirt. 

“They let him out!?” He asks turning to look at her. Steve also looking on in shock. 

“It wasn’t my decision you know. Judge Henwick is a sleaze of a man. We all know this. He can be brought off with a 6 pack on a good day” She grumbles, using a little to much force on the vegetables.

“Yeah, I know. It’s just bullshit” He mutters grabbing a tea towel as he starts to wipe down the floor. Steve setting the can on the table. 

“Elijah!” She snaps turning to glare at him. 

“What you know I’m right,” He says. Trying to clean up his mess as best as possible. Steve trying to help even though there’s not much he can do. 

“Just cause it’s right, doesn’t mean you can say it” 

“So what does that mean for the rest of us?” Steve asks. 

“Well let's just hope he's seen the error of his ways,” April says before returning to cutting up stuff for dinner. 

“Sure in a parallel universe” Eli mutters under his breath, finally standing. The floor is no longer sticky. 

“Uh Ms P. You’re a lawyer aren’t you?” Steve asks. 

“Yeah, why’d you ask?” April says moving to the stove. Sliding the carrot into a boiling pot of water. 

“Just curious. Were you the one who worked on the Bular case?” 

“I was indeed but Henwick was also the judge. So it was a losing battle really. He was brought from the get-go and no matter how much solid evidence. Actual footage of Bular committing the murder but no. 12 months. Gunmar...his dad even had the jury in the palm of his hand. I may as well not have even rocked up, might have had a chance then” April rants. 

“You had to go and ask didn’t you” Eli hisses not that his annoyed. 

He didn’t mind listening when she ranted. It also always meant she told more then she should have. 

The rest of the dinner is spent with his mother still in a rant. Eli gets a text halfway through and he goes to answer it. 

“Eli. No phones at the table. Not while guests are over” His mother chides. 

“Sorry it’s important” He murmurs. 

It was a message from Jim. 

Can I stop by later to talk?

Eli shoots back a yes and then a time a little way after his curfew. 

Ok, see you then. Make Steve stay. It’ll be easier than having to play Chinese whispers. 

“Eli phone down. I won’t ask again” April says sterner. 

“Fine. There it’s down. Can Steve stay the night? We have a project for science that we need to finish” 

“N...” Steve starts but Eli shuts him up with a kick to the leg. 

“Right yeah of course. The science project.” He says quickly. How the hell Steve could be that bad of an actor when he got to be Romeo’s understudy confused Eli. 

“Sure if his parents are fine with it and if you two actually study. Not just play video games all night” She says, staring at them both. 

“They will be” Steve mutters. 

After they get through dinner in one piece, Eli and Steve head upstairs. 

“Seriously is there anything your mum doesn’t cook amazing?” Steve asks flopping face-first on to his bed. Wings flaring as he knocks his right against Eli’s headboard. 

“Peanut Butter Pancakes. She always burns them” Eli says with a shrug as he sits on his desk chair. 

He hears Steve laugh and he turns to dig his homework out of his bag. Throwing Steve’s bag at the hero. 

Steve groans at the impact but turns and sits up. Starting to dig his own homework out of his bag. 

They do a little bit but Eli is the first to give up. Brain still reeling from today, from all of it. Unable to concentrate. 

“Want to watch the third Back To The Future?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You'll have to pry the love of Back To The Future from my cold dead hands. Also Steve is trying his best to the best supportive friend.


	18. Honour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nightly visits, talks of honour and unwelcome guests. 
> 
> Mr Brightside (Two Friends Remix) - The Killers

Steve grumbles as Eli pushes him across the bed. 

“I was comfy” He whines as he rolls over, tucking his wing in. 

“To bad. Now move meathead” Eli says nudging him again. 

You are five, three and made of bones. You can’t possibly need that much room!” 

“Keep griping pretty boy and you can sleep on the floor!” Eli chirps before pressing play on the third Back To The Future. 

“You are mean you know that. Incredibly mean” Steve mutters stealing Pepperjack’s pillow and curling it his arms. Resting his chin on it. 

They end up making it halfway through the movie when Ms P pops her head in to say goodnight. Steve jamming his wings out of existence as quickly as possible. 

“Don’t stay up all night and if you do, at least do a little more homework” She says. 

“We won’t I promise,” Eli says flashing her an innocent smile. 

“And if you’re going to raid the cupboard. Please be quiet, I have to go to work at 5” April murmurs, giving them a look. 

“That I can’t make promises on. You have seen your son eat right?” Steve says, elbowing Eli in the ribs. 

“Unfortunately. Many times. Goodnight. Try and get some sleep” She taps her hand against the doorway and then moves to close it. 

They hear her footsteps down the hallway and then the sound of her own door closing before Eli presses play again. 

It’s just getting to the climax of the movie when they hear noises outside. Steve goes on immediate alert. Sitting upright and facing the window. Eli taking his sweet time. 

“It’s just Jim. I told you he was stopping by” Eli says with a sigh. 

“Yeah well, we just found out Bular’s out. Give me a little credit” Steve mutters back. 

“Yeah because I’ll be the first person he hunts down,” Eli grumbles rolling his eyes. 

A body appears in Eli’s window then. Jim. Eli getting off the bed and undoing the latch. He slides open the window and Jim crawls inside. 

“Good you got him to stay” 

“Well, this sounded far more interesting than going home. So what’s up? What couldn’t you tell Eli over text?” Steve asks. 

“I didn’t say I couldn’t tell him. I said that it was too much to text him. Back To The Future 3. Good choice.” Jim says as Eli moves to take the chair. 

Jim sitting next to Steve on the bed. Putting as much space in between them as possible. 

“So Bular’s out again,” Eli says awkwardly. 

“That’s what I wanted to talk to you guys about. If he's out again, he’ll be coming after me and the people I care about. Meaning you guys” 

“Meaning what exactly?” Steve asks. 

“Meaning. You both need to be on high alert. If you think Gunmar is bad, his son is pretty terrifying. Gunmar hides while Bular does his dirty work. He isn’t afraid to get his hands dirty. You have super strength, Eli doesn’t. I’m relying on you to keep him safe when I can’t” Jim explains staring Steve down. 

Steve was down for keeping Eli safe any day of the week. 

“I don’t think I need bodyguards Jim. I highly doubt Bular or Gunmar or whichever one knows I exist.” Eli says. Looking offended at the thought. 

“Doesn’t matter. It won’t be long until they do and I’m not trying to insult you but you only started training today. So until you can protect yourself well enough. I don’t want you alone. Claire and Toby agree. All of us have to stick together. Mary is getting the same rundown from Claire.” Jim mutters, looking at Eli with a gooey expression that makes Steve want to throw up. 

“No, I get it. The weakest link, yadda yadda...uh we should probably skip Sunday then. Don’t you think?” 

“Cool. I’m gonna go get a drink. You guys want one?” Steve asks suddenly feeling very awkward and like he shouldn’t be here for this conversation. 

“I’m good,” Jim says. Eli shakes his head and Steve makes a quick escape from the room. 

Only to pause once he closes the door. He really shouldn’t listen in, Eli would murder him but curiosity gets the best of him and in his eyes. He was just making sure Eli was ok. At least that’s how he was going to rationalise acting so fucking crazy. 

“I mean. I don’t want to but if I’m seen around you. If they figure it out. Figure out who you are...Figure out what I am to you. Wouldn’t that just put you in more danger” He hears Eli stammer. 

“If you feel unsafe going out with me. If you feel like it’s gonna put you in danger that’s ok. I get it. I’d be a little upset but I would understand” 

Can someone please just shiv Steve in the ear. So he doesn’t have to hear the two morons dance around each other awkwardly. Yes, he knows he can walk away, he knows he has the ability but he can’t make himself do it. 

“NO! Uh no. I’d be more worried for you” 

Only Pepperjack could say that and mean it. 

“I have a sword I’ll be fine. It might be nice, to get away from it all for a night? Just relax and be two awkward teenagers on an awkward first date” 

“Well you definitely have the awkward part right,” Eli says, Steve hearing the laughter in his voice. 

Jim laughs as well and Steve finally pulls himself away from the door and goes to actually get a drink. Returning to Eli and Jim talking about the ending of the Back To The Future. 

“No spoilers” He grumbles taking up his position from before. 

“Seriously. He hasn’t seen it?” Jim asks, cocked eyebrow. 

“He hadn’t seen any before last week. Depressing right?” Eli teases. 

“That’s because I was out, not being a nerd and doing something productive with my life” Steve shrugs. Smacking Jim with his wings because he can. 

Jim grumbles and shoves him back. 

Eli just gives them both a look. 

“Want to watch it with us? We could start from the beginning” Eli asks instead. 

“Uh sure, why not. Got nowhere else to be.” Jim shrugs. 

“I will go get snacks, press play and I hurt the both of you,” Eli says standing and disappearing out of the room. 

Steve and Jim share an awkward silence. 

“So you and Eli huh?” He says as awkwardly as humanly possible, leaning back against the headboard. 

“Me and Eli, did he tell you?” Jim asks. 

“No, I guessed. You two are like the most obvious people in the world. It’s almost disgusting.” Steve says with a shrug. 

“That’s what Toby said. Are you fine with it?” 

“Why wouldn’t I be? Whatever makes Eli happy even if it means he starts dating a douche nozzle like you. Just know if you hurt him in any way, shape or form I will worse the kick your ass. I’ll start breaking bones” Steve says coldly. Staring Jim down. 

“I wouldn’t expect anything less and while I can’t promise it. I’ll try my best to make him happy” 

“Make who happy?” Eli asks appearing with a literal arm full of snacks. 

“Please tell me you're inviting over like two other people,” Jim says staring at him in shock. 

“No...” Eli says confused. 

“Oh yeah should warn you. He eats a lot. I have no clue where it goes” Steve says. 

“I’m a teenage boy. Leave me alone” Eli grumbles dumping the snacks on the bed. Picking up a packet of Chips Ahoy and opening them. Sitting cross-legged on the tiny bit of space left between Jim and Steve. 

“I’m a teenage boy and I don’t eat that much,” Jim says stealing a cookie from Eli’s hand. 

“No, you just eat spoons” Eli grumbles back before stealing back his cookie. 

“Wait seriously?” Steve asks, taking the cookie from Eli this time. Somehow loving the thought of Jim eating the cutlery. He could make so many jokes, this would be an actual gold mine. 

Eli pouts at him but Steve just ignores the puppy dog eyes, moving to eat said cookie. Enjoying it immensely. 

“Yes but only in my Troll form and I haven’t actually eaten any spoons...just a spanner,” Jim says sheepishly. 

“That’s amazing” Steve mumbles with a mouth full. Trying not to laugh and choke. 

Jim just throws another cookie at him. Steve eating that one too. 

“I immediately regret this. If you two don’t shut up. I will kick you both out and enjoy the movie in peace” Eli gripes looking between the both of them. 

“You love us,” Steve says stealing the packet of cookies out of Eli’s hand. 

“I would feed both of you to a demon for a single cookie and not even a good cookie at that. A raisin one” Eli mutters grumpily. Reaching for the remote and restarting the movie,

Jim and Steve both snicker, sharing a look. 

Eli ends up falling asleep just as Marty Mcfly gets to the shoot out. Slumping into Jim’s side, snuffling quietly. Steve reaches over and peels off Eli’s glasses before he breaks them again. Setting them on his bedside table. 

Jim looks at Eli and Steve fake gags. Jim just flips him off and turns those star crossed eyes back to the screen. 

The movie is great. Not as good as the first but Steve is happy that Eli introduced him to them.

“I should probably head out. Get home before Mum kills me.” Jim says as the credits roll. His movement causes Eli to stir. Pulling himself half upright rubbing his eyes. 

“Aww, I missed the best part why didn’t you wake me?” He whines, voice thick with sleep. 

“I didn’t want to be murdered. I only make the mistake of waking you once” Steve says. 

Jim stands and Eli turns to look up at him. 

“Thanking you for coming over and for being a really nice pillow. I’ll text you” Eli murmurs. Voice sappy. 

“Get some sleep Eli,” Jim says softly. Running his hand through Eli’s hair. Messing it up. 

“Aye Aye Captain,” Eli says, trying to salute but his arms are too heavy from sleep. 

Jim and Steve both breathe out a laugh as Jim leaves back the way he came in. Steve moves to clear the bed of empty packets and half-open ones before turning off the light and Eli’s computer. 

Eli already having fallen back asleep. Practise this afternoon wearing him out. Steve lifts him easily and pulls down the blankets, laying Eli back on the bed. Sliding his wing beneath the small frame. Laying on the bed behind him. 

He feels Eli bunch a few of his feathers beneath his fingers as he relaxes into a deeper sleep. 

Steve wakes in the morning to Eli sitting cross-legged on the bottom half of his wing. His hands running through the upper half. It feels amazing. 

“What are you doing?” He asks making Eli jump. 

“Your feathers were crooked, I was fixing them,” Eli says with a shrug resuming his work. 

“So you were just sitting here, waiting for me to wake up. That’s really creepy Peps” Steve says before yawning. 

“No. I’ve been up for a while. It’s like 11 and I was bored and your feathers were in disarray. Jim texted this morning, Mary’s with Claire and Darci today and Jim and Tobes are like always together. Said that you’re on me duty. Sorry” Eli says giving him a small grin. 

“A day with my best friend. Sounds so terrible. You’re at least paying me right?” Steve asks smirking up at him. 

“Yes with neat wings. Do you ever preen?” Eli asks. 

“Preen?” 

“Yes, dummy preen. It’s what birds do when they clean their wings. Straighten their feathers. Get rid of old ones like this” Eli says holding up a stray feather that he had just pulled from Steve’s wing. 

“No. I didn’t even know that was a thing. They always seemed clean to me” Steve says. 

“You realise if you got rid of the old flight feathers, you’d have newer, stronger one and that would probably make you faster when flying as well,” Eli explains.

“Care to do it for me? Please? I can’t reach all of my wings” Steve asks. Whines more than anything. 

“What do you think I’m doing? Sit up, I need to do the back now” Eli says. 

So that’s how they spend the next hour. Talking about random things as Eli preens his wings for him. It’s oddly intimate but Steve doesn’t think about it. 

“Can we head over to the Forge after I’m done. I want to do more training if that’s ok with you?” Eli asks when he's on the last part. Sitting beside Steve as he works on the front of Steve’s left wing. 

“Sure of course.” 

So that’s what they do. Steve proceeds to watch Aja beat Eli black and blue with her Bo Staff for an hour and a half until Eli concedes. Steve throwing over his inhaler and a bottle of water as sweat pours down his face. Making his glasses slip with it, so he has to constantly keep pushing them into place. 

“You are already improving Eli,” Aja says barely even breathless, clapping him on the back as he gulps down the water. 

“How about you Steve. Want a go?” Aja asks grinning at him. 

“I’m good not getting my ass beat thanks though” 

“Good idea” Eli whispers, still trying to catch his breath. 

“Take it easy Cheese Slice. You’re still just learning, don’t overdo it or you’ll hurt yourself” Steve says rubbing his hand through Eli's hair and regretting it when all he feels is sweat. 

“I’m fine. I mean I can’t feel my leg but I’m fine” Eli says waving Steve away and drowning the last of the water. 

“Do you all have to be so loud?” Draal grumbles entering the room. 

“We were talking normally” Steve points out. 

“Yeah that’s still too loud” 

“Why you hungover or something?” Eli asks. 

“Or something. What are you brats doing here anyway and who is she...no a more important question. Who is messing with my weapons?” Draal asks looking pissed off. 

“This is Aja and that’s her brother Krel. He won’t do anything to them” Eli says quickly. 

“Actually he might. He thinks they are far in-superior to our own” Aja says and Eli turns to glare at her. 

“I’ll show the little fleshbag in-superior” Draal grumbles under his breathe as Krel turns. 

“You are the creator of these weapons correct. Their simplicity is endearing but they could do with a few upgrades” Krel says simply. 

Steve waits for Draal to snap and start going for the small DJ. Draal does indeed look pissed off but before he can say something. Krel is coming over to him. 

Steve, Eli and Aja all go on alert. Ready to step in before Krel gets punched. Aja looking ready to beat Draal over the head with her staff. 

“You are missing an arm” Krel states. 

Draal looks down at his prosthetic arm. 

“Your point?” He snaps, glaring back up at Krel. 

“I can make you an arm that actually works. It would be like you didn’t lose it at all. You would have full mobility again” Krel explains reaching out his hand and running it down Draal’s prosthetic. 

Draal lets out a long laugh. 

“Yes because a 16-year-old will be able to do what doctors couldn’t” He finally says pulling himself in. Still grinning. 

“On my pl...on Cantaloupa our technology is twice as advanced as your own. I believe Eli compared it to Wakanda from that superhero series he likes so much. Our warriors who lose limbs in battle, never truly lose them. We build them new ones, better ones. Losing a limb shouldn’t be a setback but a gain” Krel says. 

Aja nods along. 

“Warriors deserve only the best. New limbs which can achieve more, do more. It’ll be our way of honouring you. Valiant warrior” She says. 

Steve and Eli share a look as Draal looks at them almost misty-eyed. Looking down at his arm and then back up a Krel. 

“You could really give me back my arm?” 

“It will take a while to get used to but yes in a way. It will take weeks to make but when it is done. I will bring it to you, you have my word” 

“How did you lose it,” Steve asks. Eli kicking him. 

“You can’t just ask that” He hisses. 

“It’s fine. I lost it when my father died. I was in the Police academy to follow in his footsteps. I wanted to become an officer just like he did and he got called out one night and I got too cocky. I forced him to take me along, I said it would be good practice. He agreed and he paid with his life. 

We got caught in a shoot out and he gave his life to protect me. I got shot in the arm and it shattered my elbow, shattered my chances of being an officer as well. Blinky and Aaarrrgghh took me in after that, nursed me back to health, gave me a place to grieve. They were friends of my father, uncles to me ever since I was young and I could never pay them back for their generosity.” 

Draal was sombre as he spoke. Guilt heavy in his voice. 

“That wasn’t your fault Draal,” Eli says softly.

Steve nodding. Finding his own throat thick. He father would rather shoot him than ever consider taking a bullet for him. What Steve would give to have a father like that. One who cared enough. 

“He would be proud of you” Steve gets out. 

Aja and Krel nodding along. 

Draal clears his throat before catching sight of the staff in Eli’s hand. 

“How goes the training?” He asks, giving a wobbly smile. 

“Can it really be considered training when I’m getting my ass kicked?” Eli says, face easily melting back into a grin. A tired grin.

“I believe that’s the definition yes,” Draal says before reaching out and grabbing the Bo Staff off Aja. “How about a round with me?” 

Steve finally has to step in and stop Draal when Eli looks dead on his feet. Arms shaking as he pushes himself back upright. Barely able to hold up his staff. 

“I think we’re done for today” He murmurs, reaching out and grabbing the staff before grabbing Eli. 

Draal nods. Eli at least having made him break a sweat. 

“You just keep getting up don’t you little one,” Draal says, impressed. 

Eli shrugs, half leaning into Steve for support. 

“Call me stubborn” Eli breathes, holding a hand to his side. 

“Which is when I step in. Come on we should get you home. You need a nap” 

“I need a new body” Eli murmurs, giving half a laugh before stopping himself. Groaning in pain. 

“Well, you took more of a beating then the winged one. I give you that” Draal says, looking proud. 

“I was distracted” Steve gripes. 

He gets his Pepperbuddy home and Eli drags himself through as shower before Steve puts him to bed. Eli’s eyes are barely able to stay open as he digs his head into his pillow. 

Steve stops by the next afternoon and finds Eli still asleep. Bruising up and down his arms. He looked like a zebra, stripes of purple lining his skin. Thankfully he doesn’t seem to have any on his face. 

Steve reaches out his wing and tickles Eli’s face gently. Using the distance as a safety thing so Eli doesn’t bite his head off. 

“Dude wake up,” He says. 

Eli groans and tries to bat away his wing but Steve is persistent. 

“Mum five more minutes please!” Eli mutters. 

“It’s Steve moron” 

“Same deal” Eli grumbles grabbing the blanket and pulling it over his head. 

So Steve does the only thing he can think of. He ducks downstairs and grabs a cup of ice water. 

Eli wakes up screaming, soaked and shivering. He sets his squinty little eyes on Steve and actually growls like a rabid dog. Throwing off his blankets and standing. 

“You better run because if I catch you. You will know unimaginable pain!” He yells reaching for his glasses. 

Steve is to busy laughing to take his threat seriously at least until tiny, angry little hands are smacking him. How Eli is even moving after yesterday? It’s a pure miracle. 

“What? Do you want to sleep through your date? I’m just doing you a favour” Steve cries. Eli turns and looks at the clock on his bedside table before his eyes widen. 

“It’s four?” 

“Yeah Draal kinda wiped you out yesterday” 

Eli winces as he seems to take in his body and he sits back on the bed groaning, rubbing a hand over the back of his neck. 

“You gonna be ok?” 

“Yeah. I’ll be fine once my muscles stop screaming at me” He mutters. 

“You went like eight rounds with Aja and another eight with Draal. I don’t even know how you’re not just dead” Steve says, truly feeling proud of Eli. 

No matter how many times Draal and Aja knocked him down, he somehow just kept getting back up. Steve didn’t know where he was pulling the energy from. 

“Yeah well try dealing with Steve Palchuk’s bullshit for four years and that’s nothing,” Eli says. Looking up with a giant grin on his face. 

Steve hangs around for a little while If only to avoid going home but finally Eli has to get ready for his puke-worthy date. Eli kicking him out so he can have a meltdown about what clothing to wear. 

“Try your come in peas shirt!” Steve calls through the door that was just slammed in his face. 

“Why woul...THANK YOU!” He hears Eli yell and he laughs as he heads back down the stairs. 

May as well go home and face the music. He heads inside and is just about to make it to his room when he feels the very earth shift. The hair on his arms and neck standing upright. 

“Not gonna welcome home me home Steve?” A deep voice says and Steve feels that fear bolt up his spine. 

Steve wasn’t scared of much, movies or people or even haunted houses that Coach makes him go through. But there was one person that terrified him to the point he felt like he couldn’t breathe every time he even thought about the man. 

Being in the same room as him was panic-inducing and it takes every single ounce for will for Steve to turn around and face that man again. Heart beating out of his chest as he feels his palms become sweaty. Legs wanting to crumple beneath him, every ounce of super-strength completely gone as he stares up at the man that made him like this. 

“Hi Dad”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tis a very long chapter and forgive me for the way it ended. 
> 
> Also I was so sad that Krel, Aja and Draal never got to meet. So I rectified that. 
> 
> Also also, I adore writing Jim, Steve and Eli all the same scene together. It gives my heart the happies.


	19. Interrupted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A broken heart. 
> 
> IDFC - Blackbear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning for Child Abuse. At least the aftermath of it.

Eli took a deep breath. Then another as he tried not to have a panic attack. This wasn’t by far his first date but it was his first date with Jim Lake Jr and that was the terrifying part. 

What if his weirdness got too much? What if Jim just decided that he wasn’t it? What if he said or did the wrong thing? 

Before he can go and hide under his bed like a coward, Jim is pulling into the street and coming to a stop in front of him. 

“Hey,” He says awkwardly. 

“Hey” Eli replies, moving to pull on his helmet. Steve had left it behind for him. 

“Where to first, I was thinking about the Arcade?” Jim asks. Looking tense. 

“Sound great. I might be able to steal my video game title back” Eli chirps getting on the back of Jim’s scooter and gingerly wrapping his arms around his waist. 

“Oh, that is so not happening,” Jim says before starting up his Vespa again. 

That was the good thing about Arcadia’s Arcade. It was always open late, giving the teenagers an actual chance to get there after all their school and family stuff. 

Eli nearly has a heart attack when Jim grabs his hand, threading their fingers together. 

“This ok?” Jim asks quietly. 

Eli nods. 

“This is great.” 

They head up to the counter and Eli chews his lip. Protesting when Jim offers to pay for him as well. 

“Uh, who asked who out on a date? How about I get this date and you get the next one” 

Eli forces himself to hold his tongue and Jim just grins at him extra wide. Glad to have won. 

“Have fun you two.” The bored cashier says when they have their tokens. 

“So what do you want to play first?” Eli asks looking around. All the flashy lights catching his attention, making it a little hard to concentrate. 

“Hmm. How about I kick your butt in Zombies 3d?” Jim says, glancing over to the machine. 

“You’re on Lake but you’re not gonna win. I own this game. I made this game my bitch” Eli snickers as they both pay the machine. 

Eli, of course, is true to his word, Annihilating Jim’s score by a solid three thousand points. 

“Ok, you had to be cheating or something” Jim protests as the scores come up, only to look impressed. 

“What I told you. I own this game” Eli grins looking up at the first spot. E.L.P written there. Nobody had ever come close to touching his score in nearly two years. Something Eli was extremely proud of and would love on his grave. 

“Very well. There has to be game in here that you're terrible at.” Jim says looking around. 

“Only one but it’s rigged so,” Eli says with a shrug. 

“Which one” 

“The Claw,” He says eyes widening for extra dramatics. 

Jim snorts out a laugh. 

“Well show me this dreaded claw. It might only be rigged for you” Jim says. 

So Eli grabs Jim’s hand and threads through the small crowd, dragging him down to the old claw machine in the back. Filled with all sorts of stuffed animals, changing every few months. 

Right now they were filled with Ewoks and Porgs. Of which Eli had been trying and failing at scoring for the last like two months. 

“Ewok or Porg?” Jim asks. 

“No. Come on it’s a waste of time. I know I’ve tried” Eli whines tugging at Jim’s arm. 

“You doubt my skill?” Jim asks, chest-puffing up a little. Male pride, always amused Eli to no end. 

“Ewok please” Eli grins. Face almost hurting from how much he's been smiling. 

It takes Jim three tries when it’s taken Eli at least a hundred and yet somehow Jim gets that furry little bastard. Like it’s nothing. 

“See skills,” Jim says shaking the Ewok plushie in Eli’s face. 

Eli reaches for it but Jim pulls it out of the way. 

“And what’s my prize?” He asks teasingly. 

Eli has to pretty much push himself onto his tiptoes to achieve his goal but he presses a kiss to Jim’s cheek. Hand snagging the Ewok in the process and plucking it from Jim’s hand. 

“I’m good with that” Jim says cheeks turning red. Eli finds it very cute. 

“Good. Now let me beat in you in Tekken” Eli says grabbing Jim’s hand and pulling him away. Ewok tucked under his arm. 

They play until closing, Eli hoped up on sugar when they pause their gaming to get giant slushies at least as big as Eli’s forearm. Eli ends up beating Jim by two games as they talk about this and that. Eli finally stops feeling so awkward, letting himself relax and enjoy the night, though the sugar rush might also help with that. 

“Hungry?” Jim asks when they exit the Arcade, the cashier practically throwing them out. 

“Uh always. What were you thinking?” Eli chirps. 

“They got Sam’s fixed up. Got the power running and the windows replaced after Mary’s outburst or we can try somewhere else? Uh, that french place down on Tryst Road?” Jim says nervously, squeezing Eli’s hand. 

“I don’t mind, Sam’s is always good. Could always do with a Sam milkshake” Eli says.

So that’s where they head, Sam himself behind the counter tonight. Receding hairline, beer belly and the lollypop striped apron. All things that made Sam, Sam. He had owned this place as long as Eli could remember, Sam had made him many a milkshake on the house while his parents were going through that wonderful divorce process. 

“Eli, how’s your mother doing?” Sam asks coming around the counter upon seeing them. 

“She’s doing good thanks, Mr Hanover” 

“Sam. I’ve told you kids that many times. Call me Sam. Your normal booth is open” He implores. 

“Thanks, Sam,” Jim says. 

Sam is the one to also come take their order. 

“So you two on a date huh?” He asks pulling the pencil from behind his ear. 

The grin on Eli’s face must answer his question. 

“Well, one sweetheart milkshake on the house and your usual Eli?” Sam asks, giving him a chipper smile. Though Sam never stopped smiling. Ever it was a little creepy sometimes. 

“Please” 

“How about you Jimbo?” Sam asks turning to Eli’s date. 

“Double Cheese thanks” 

“Of course. I’ll have that for you boys right away” Sam says before walking away. 

“Does he always have to be so happy?” Jim asks when Sam is out of earshot. 

Eli shrugs. 

“It’s nice in a way. I hung around here a lot when I couldn’t stand being home and having him be so happy stopped me feeling so shitty. It was like a happiness booster shot” Eli says fiddling with his hands. 

“Right when your parents got divorced. I remember that” 

“You know I honestly think Arcadia Oaks is cursed. Name one marriage that’s lasted” Eli states tapping his pointer finger against the table. 

“Toby’s parents?” 

“Alright I’ll give you that one but mainly because I don’t want to disrespect the dead and end up haunted” 

Jim snorts out a laugh. 

“Name an alive couple that is still married and actually in love. Not just doing it for some weird “It’s good for the kids” thing” Eli says, giving a complete list of perimeters that Jim can’t escape. 

Eli takes Jim’s silences as a victory. 

“See. Arcadia Oaks is cursed. All ye who enters here prepare to spend thousands in divorce payments” Eli mutters. 

“Ehh maybe that’s just our parents. We all might have better luck, might find the right people” Jim says, a soft grin on his face. 

“Alright, kiddos. Bottom’s up” Sam says appears with a tray of steaming food. Eli’s stomach rumbling at the sight. 

Eli has to reign himself in from going all animal style and tearing into his food. Forcing himself to eat like a civilised human being. He liked food sue him. They talk a little more as they eat. Eli nearly choking on a fry when Jim makes him laugh. 

“Your Spanish is terrible, how are you even passing Senior Uhl’s class?” Eli asks once his lungs have stopped burning. 

“Claire mostly” Jim shrugs. 

Eli’s phone rings then and he sighs. 

He checks it just to make sure it wasn’t his mother. It was a number he didn’t know. 

“Sorry” Eli mutters declining it. 

“You’re fine” 

That you’re fine doesn’t last much longer when Eli’s phone rings three more times. Eli considering just turning the damn thing off. 

“Just answer it, Eli. It must be important” Jim says. 

Eli nods and answers it. 

“What’s up?” He asks, smacking the back of Jim’s hand when he tries to steal one of his last fries. 

“It’s Blinky. Steve’s been hurt. He won’t say how or by who but he’s not accepting treatment. I know this is a terrible time to ask considering you’re on your date with Jim but he also appears to be heavily intoxicated” 

As soon as Blinky said his name, Eli had put it on speaker. Jim flagging down a waitress. 

“We’ll be there soon Blinky,” Jim says as he reaches for his wallet. 

“I sho...” Eli starts to protest. 

“You can get the next one. I promise” Jim says quickly. 

Eli sighs but nods. 

“Where is he?” He asks Blinky instead. The waitress giving them a look of curiosity but says nothing.

“Upstairs. Jim knows where. I’m sorry” Blinky replies. 

“It’s fine. See you soon” Jim says before Eli hangs up. 

They share a look for a second before they both stand. 

“I’m sorry,” Eli says as they leave Sam’s. Heading for Jim’s Vespa. 

“It’s ok I promise. You know I’d do the same thing if it was Tobes” Jim says with a shrug. 

“I don’t think Toby would get shitfaced and rock up at our councillors place though” Eli points out. Jim giving a soft laugh in reply. 

“No. Maybe not but I’ve had to save him from quite a few weird situations. Some I couldn’t even begin to explain. Believe me” Jim murmurs. 

Eli is confused when they get to Hearthstone Flowers. But instead of down, Jim leads him up another staircase and to another door. He knocks and a few seconds later Aaarrrgghh is opening it. 

He's shirtless, tattoos also swirling across his chest and stomach. Green hair braided back. 

“Come in” He rumbles moving to step back. 

They instantly hear voices. 

“Steve stop moving. I need to treat your wounds” Blinky grumbles. 

“No. I’m fine. It doesn’t even hurt. Get off me Blinky!” Steve yells, voice half slurred. 

Aaarrrgghh doesn’t say anything just leads them through a small, neat kitchenette. A few bouquets hanging around. They enter into an absolutely book-filled room, books everywhere. Old and leather-bound and Eli tries not to look at the one with a face. An actual human face, he just hopes it wasn’t made of actual human skin. 

“He collects them” Aaarrrgghh explains. 

“Nice to know” Eli mutters before catching sight of Steve sitting on the couch, Blinky on the cushion next to him. Trying to clean up Steve’s face. 

He lets out a sad sigh. Jim frowning deeply. 

His face is brutal, one eye half squinted. A busted lip, a black eye. Bruising down his arms and busted, bloody knuckles. Eli is terrified of what he’ll find under Steve’s shirt. The scars had been bad enough, Eli wasn’t even sure if he could see it raw and fresh. 

“Steven stay still!” Blinky urges but Steve moves back out of his way. Wings flaring as he tries to be intimidating not that it has any effect on Blinky. Even more so in his drunk state. 

“No. I said I’m fine!” Steve growls batting Blinky’s hand away only to catch sight of Eli. “You said you wouldn’t call him!” 

“Well, I lied.” Blinky snaps standing. Looking frustrated and tired. 

Eli is moving over after handing his Ewok to Jim and kneeling beside Steve. Grabbing one of those busted hands in his own. 

“You shouldn’t be here, you should be out on your date with dorkus,” Steve says giving him a sad look even as his hand tightens around Eli’s. 

“When did he get here?” Eli asks instead. 

“I’m fine Peps. Blinky just ove..just overreacted-ed. He shouldn’t have called. Jim take him away, finish your date. Do all the datey, cliche teenage things...well not all of them, or I’ll kick your ass Lake” Steve says. Well, slurs more like it, eyes hazy and Eli can smell the alcohol coming off him. 

“Well, I’m glad he did. You look like shit” 

“Hmm, you always know how to make a guy feel better Cheese Slice. Has he been insulting you all night too?” Steve asks looking up at Jim. 

“Blinky was right to call. Who did this to you?” Jim asks leaning over the back of the couch. 

“No one. I just thought I’d see how good I would look all bruised up” Steve bites back. 

“Steve enough. We’re just trying to help. How much have you had to drink?” Eli orders more then asks, reaching up and pushing the hair back from his face. 

Steve sighs and leans into his touch but doesn’t give an answer.

“Why here. Why come here?” Eli asks looking for a single question that Steve has the brain capacity or want to answer. 

“I didn’t want to give Ms P a heart attack if she found me skulking around your room and...I just didn’t have anywhere else to go. Your kinda my back up plan and didn’t have my back plan tonight” Steve shrugs, voice catching. 

Eli sighs and just runs his hand down to Steve’s cheek. Rubbing the pad of his thumb over the bruising under Steve’s eye. 

“You should have called me before you dived headfirst into a bottle. I would have texted mum and told her you were crashing.” 

“Yeah well, I am the stupid one. Just go, please. I’ll pick you up tomorrow unless you're doing that now?” Steve says turning to look at Jim. 

“Nope, that is all you. If you’re even sober enough to drive tomorrow morning that is” Jim says. 

“Come on Steve lets get you home. Ok and patch you up” Eli says softly. 

He doesn’t expect the cold laugh that comes from Steve. 

“I don’t have a home while his here Eli...” Steve sits up then suddenly clearer eyed then he had been. “...I’m fine ok. I’ll figure something out. I’ll find somewhere to stay” 

“You already have a place to stay,” Eli says pushing himself back to his feet. 

“No, I don’t. Nobody is willing to put up with me. Logan and Seamus hate me, I can’t go home. I can’t stay here and I can’t keep burdening you. It’s ok. I’ll figure it out. Won’t be the first time I’ve had to be on my own” Steve whispers, tears in his eyes. Voicing going crackly as Eli’s heartbreaks. 

“You’re not a burden, you’re my friend. Now come on, get up, come home or I’m just gonna make Aaarrrgghh carry you out” Eli says tugging at the hand he was still holding. Done with the whiny moping. He just wanted his best friend safe, sound and patched up. 

Steve seems to be considering ignoring Eli before looking up at him. Tears on his cheeks as he nods. He stands and it’s Jim’s hand on his back that stops him from just collapsing again. 

Getting him down to Blinky’s car is a struggle. Steve not understanding the concept of bringing his wings in close so they can get him down the stairwell without snapping one of the feathery things. 

Somehow they make it, Steve being thrown in the back of Blinky’s car as Jim takes the front seat. Eli sliding in beside Steve. Steve somehow managing to jam his wings inside the tiny space of the back seat, curling onto Eli’s lap. Resting his head on Eli’s thigh and wrapping his arms around his small frame. Burying his face in Eli’s stomach as Eli runs his hands through Steve’s hair. 

Steve falls in and out of sleep. Every street light they pass under making Steve’s face look slightly worse. Eli catches Jim’s eyes in the rearview mirror at one stage and his surprised by the bittersweet look on his face. Before Eli can question it, Jim turns away looking out the window. 

They get home quickly and then starts the process of trying to get Steve up the stairs. Jim stopping him from tumbling down the stairs all together though Steve probably wouldn’t have felt it. 

“You’re such a great guy Lake, you know that. Such a good guy. I could never be as good as you” Steve mumbles leaning most of his weight on Jim as they drag him down the hallway. 

Eli opens his bedroom door and they get Steve to sit on the bed. 

“I should have him from here. I just gotta patch him up, maybe give him the entire bottle of Aspirin and put him to bed” Eli says looking down at Steve who was struggling to stay sitting upright. 

Though he was thankfully starting to look soberer. Eyes clearing up. 

“You sure?” Jim asks and Eli nods. Grabbing Jim’s arm and pulling him from the room. Closing the door behind him. 

“Tonight was fun before...” Eli says awkwardly gesturing towards his room. 

“It was yeah. I’m glad you enjoyed it. Oh uh, your prize” Jim says pulling the Ewok from his back pocket. 

Eli laughs softly and reaches out to take it but Jim holds it back out of the way. 

“Really?” Eli asks. 

“Yep really.” 

“This is extortion you know that right? You’re good with this? Morally?” Eli grumbles crossing his arms. Even though he can’t stop the smile bleeding through his facade. 

"I’m great with it but seriously Eli. I’m...I’m really glad you had fun tonight” Jim says, bringing his arm back down. 

Jim goes to lean down, Eli’s heart racing only to be interrupted by the sounds of wondrous vomiting. 

Eli sighs and steps back. 

“You should go, Blinky’s waiting for you downstairs. I’ll talk to you tomorrow ok” He says pressing his hand to Jim’s chest. 

“Ok.” 

Before Eli can freak himself out, he presses himself up quickly onto his tiptoes again and kisses Jim on the cheek. 

“Thank you again” He murmurs before heading back to his room. He hears Jim head down the stairs after a few seconds. His front door opening and closing. 

He opens his door to see Steve’s head in his bin, wings drooping on the floor. 

“Hey, your ok” Eli whispers coming over and rubbing between Steve’s shoulder blades. 

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry” Steve whimpers, sitting up. 

“It’s ok, It’s just a bin. Easily cleaned” 

“I meant about tonight. About ruining your date. You should hate me. Why don’t you hate me?” Steve whispers moving to rest back against the side of Eli’s bed. 

“Because hating people takes to much effort,” Eli says standing and grabbing the bin. Wincing at the smell taking it the bathroom and washing it out. Leaving it to dry till morning as he grabs the bottle of Aspirin out of the bathroom cabinet and the first aid kit again. 

He also grabs a glass of water and mints from downstairs. Coming back to his room to see Steve staring up at his ceiling, tears still falling down his face. 

“You shouldn’t even be my friend. You should hate me, you should want to hurt me for every single thing I’ve done to you” Steve mumbles as Eli kneels beside him on the floor. 

“Maybe but what does that achieve? Here take this” Eli says making Steve sit up properly, pressing the pain meds into his hand. 

Steve takes them without complaint and even eats the mints and drinks the entire glass of water before Eli is pulling him off the floor. 

“You need to take your shirt off, I need to see what he did,” Eli says. 

Steve nods and gets his wings to go away long enough that he can get his shirt off. Not keen on fighting with Eli anymore, eyes struggling to stay open. 

Cupping Steve’s face gently as he wipes across the cut on his lip. Clearing away the blood before moving onto Steve’s hands. Cleaning those too. 

“This wasn’t from him was it?” He asks softly. 

Steve shakes his head. 

“Brick wall” 

Once Eli is done patching up his front, only needed two band-aids for the bigger cuts on his stomach. He gets Steve to turn around and he can’t stop the gasp that comes from his mouth. 

It was a bloody, raw mess. It almost made Eli sick to his stomach. He can see where the buckle had torn at Steve’s skin. 

“It’s not as bad as it looks,” Steve says quietly. He at least sounds like he was sobering up. 

“Well it looks pretty bad,” Eli says kneeling down. 

He presses the warm face washer to Steve’s skin. Steve whimpering and flinching. 

“Sorry” Eli whispers. 

“It’s ok” Steve mutters. Making sure to keep his wings out of the way as Eli works. 

There’s not much Eli can do except clean the wounds and wipe them down with peroxide. Steve’s wings twitching and shivering on occasion as he does so. Even when it’s “clean” it still looks terrible. 

Welts and cuts and bruises. 

Eli’s eyes water as he takes it all in. 

Who the fuck could do this to anybody. Let alone their own son, their own flesh and blood. This wasn’t punishment. This was torture plan and simple. 

“Why did he do it this time?” Eli finds himself asking. 

“Found out I was suspended for breaking Logan’s nose and Mum told him about you. He got the wrong idea and I paid the price” Steve says with a shrug as Eli gets to his feet. 

Packing away everything as he tries not to just break down in tears. How Steve could endure this. Eli got it. Got why Steve had dived headfirst into a bottle today. He’d been strong for so long that he found a break from the pain, just for a little while. 

“I’m sorry” Eli repeats. 

“It’s not your fault Cheese Slice.” 

But it was. All of it was. If they weren’t friends, Steve wouldn’t have broken Logan’s nose and then gotten suspended

“It’s not your fault,” Steve repeats catching sight of Eli’s face. 

“If you weren...” 

“No. He would have just found something else. He always finds something” Steve says cutting Eli off. Grabbing his hand and squeezing it tightly. 

Once Eli cleans up he returns to a passed out Steve. Snuggled around Eli’s pillow. Eli turns out the light and crawls onto the bed beside him. Only to feel a wing slide under him, an arm pulling him close. 

“Thank you. For this, for all of it...for being my best friend” Steve whispers into Eli’s hair before his out completely cold. Eli just closes his eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Steve at least he has Eli on his side. Also writing Eli and Jim's date was like the cutest thing in the world and writing Steve's break down nearly made me cry. 
> 
> Couldn't wait to post this chapter. Posting schedule will resume as normal as of now. Just couldn't resist temptation.


	20. Patience

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Faced with reality. 
> 
> Crush - Tessa Violet

20\. Patience  
Steve gives a sleepy groan when someone kisses him. Hand wrapping around the person in general, holding them in place.

“Morning Superhero, You gonna get up?” Eli whispers in his ear when he finally stops kissing him. 

“But you’re right here, I don’t have a reason to now,” Steve says opening his eyes, catching sight of his adorable dork. Wings stretching as he wakes up some more.“Is that my shirt?” 

“Oh yeah, had to go answer the front door. Just the mailman but I have my new spy gear” Eli says laying down so their chest to chest, giving him a soft lazy grin. Eyes still sleepy. 

“Hmm, that poor mailman. You realise you’ve put him on my hit list right?” Steve says grabbing Eli’s jaw gently, pulling him down for a kiss. 

“I put on pants dummy,” Eli whispers, kissing Steve again. 

“Now come on. Not all of us spend our days saving the world. Some of us actually need an education” Eli says sitting back up and patting Steve on the chest. 

“You are three times smarter than any person there, You don’t need school. Stay home with me instead” Steve whines. 

Eli’s eyes narrowing at him as he sneaks his hands up the back of Eli’s shirt. 

“I need to graduate Steve” He whines catching Steve’s wrists. Not that it would do anything against Super strength but Steve stops on principal. 

“Come on, at least let me convince you,” Steve says sitting up. Burying his head in the crook of Eli’s neck, pressing soft kisses to the skin. Moving one hand up to push his shirt out of the way, it slipping over Eli’s shoulder. 

“Stay home with me. Please” He whispers against the freckle on Eli’s shoulder before kissing it. 

“You are so whiny you know that...” Eli says before his cut off in the tiniest moan. Trying so hard to hide it from Steve but he knows Eli by now. 

“You love me,” Steve says turning to look up at Eli, grinning at him. 

“Somehow. I’m still trying to figure it out” Eli teases, running one hand through Steve’s hair. His other brushing through Steve’s feathers on his right wing sending tingles down his spine. 

He kisses Steve again and then suddenly a blaring alarm fills Steve’s ears and he’s slammed back into reality. Staring at the back of closed eyelids as he realises it was just a dream. 

Part of him is relieved while a bigger part is disappointed. It had felt so real and looking at Eli. Last night comes back full force. He remembers everything and he knows that that’s all his dream could be was a dream. He didn’t even deserve to be Eli’s friend let alone think of wanting anything more. 

He hears Eli groan, shifting and Steve hears him hitting his bedside table a few times before his alarm turns off. Eli rolls back over and Steve takes that time to open his eyes. 

Eli’s eyes are still closed as he rubs his cheek over Steve’s wing. Keen to get back to sleep. Still wearing his clothes from last night. Steve trying to clear the image of his dream out of his head but with a soft, sleepy Eli laying on him it’s hard. 

“Dude get up. We have school” Steve mutters. Clearing his voice when it comes out thick. 

“Nooooo!” Eli whines rolling over, wrapping his arms around his head. Trying to block Steve out. 

“Yes. Now get up. My wing is dead” Steve says, moving said wing. Not enough to throw Eli across the room but enough that his annoying. 

“No, it’s not. Now shhh. Sleepy.” Eli mutters throwing out a hand and getting Steve in the face. Patting him harshly on the cheek and his hand just never moves. Resting on his face. 

So Steve really does the only thing possible, he lifts his wing and rolls Eli off the bed. Eli hits the floor with a thunk and a groan. 

Eli appears a few seconds later, looking pissed off but Steve can’t help but laugh. 

“You seriously have a death wish don’t you?” Eli asks setting his arms on the bed. Glaring vaguely in Steve’s direction.

“Maybe but come we have school” 

“And you have no clothes” Eli points out. 

“That’s what Coach is for,” Steve says reaching into his pocket for his phone. It was getting a little flat but that was a future him problem. 

He texts said Coach quickly and Coach instantly replies with an affirmative. Asking how he is, where he is. Steve just tells him that he’ll talk to him at school. 

Eli gets himself off the floor and grabs his glasses as Steve does his morning stretch. 

Eli turns to him halfway through getting dressed and squints at him suspiciously. 

“How aren’t you incredibly hungover right now?” He asks. 

“Sheer force of will? I don’t know” Steve shrugs before taking a breath. “Thank you again for dealing with me last night. I’m sorry about your date. Was it fun before I ruined it?” 

“It was yeah and for the last time, you didn’t ruin anything. I’ve said that. I’m glad Blinky called, saved me having to find you in some gutter somewhere.” Eli says giving him a tired look. 

Steve nods and moves to grab his shirt from where Eli had put it. His nose crinkles at the smell of alcohol but it’s all he's got until he finds Coach at school. 

“I can see if there are any of my dad’s shirts still around, saves walking around school smelling like you fell into a keg,” Eli says pulling his own shirt into place. Covering up the bruises on his stomach. 

“That might be a better idea yeah,” Steve says grimaces. 

Eli appears a few minutes later holding up a flannel. 

“I know it’s not your normal style but it’ll have to do. I think Bob left it last time he was over.” 

“Bob?” Steve asks eyebrows pinching together. 

“Uh, Mum’s “special” friend as she called it. I try not to think about it but this should do you until Coach brings you your stuff” Eli undoing the buttons on the shirt as he talks. 

Steve snickers. 

“Good on Ms P” He mutters and Eli just gives him a look that has Steve laughing.

Eli holds out the shirt and Steve takes it. Starting to slide it on, shoving his wings out of the way for a moment and wincing when the shirt brushes against his back. 

Eli chews his lip before asking the question that Steve can see dancing behind his eyes. 

“How are you feeling?” As he speaks he rolls up the sleeves for Steve until their mid-forearm. 

“I’m ok. This isn’t the worst I’ve dealt with” Steve says, meaning it. 

This was nothing. He had dealt with so much worse but he doesn’t think about it. Thinking about just lead to panic attacks and he had already made Eli feel bad enough. 

“Then what’s worse, you actually dead?” Eli retorts. Somehow getting even more aggressive with his rolling. 

“No the worst he’s ever done is break a few bones,” Steve says. Finding no reason to lie, not when Eli already knew so much. 

“A few...that time you fractured your wrist playing football?” Eli asks looking up like he's terrified of the answer, even if he knows it already. 

“He found out I was failing and that if I didn’t do summer school I’d have to repeat freshman year” Steve shrugs. 

“So what he just broke your wrist?” Eli asks bitterly moving to do up the buttons on the shirt before Steve can do it himself. 

“No. He made me do it. Thought by doing it that way it would teach me a lesson.” Steve explains, feeling the resentment bubble up in his chest. 

It still ached on rainy days. 

“Fucking Christ Steve. Why isn’t he in jail? Why isn’t he paying for everything he did to you?” Eli snarls fire in his eyes. He’d never seen Eli look so angry and it was honestly a little terrifying. 

“You’d know if you met him. I wasn’t joking when I said being charming is a Palchuk trait. You’d look at him and see the perfect, caring father or at least that’s what everybody else thought.” 

“I swear to god if I see him. He’ll know what it feels like, everything he’s done to you. I’ll make him feel it twice over” Eli mutters darkly, clouds sitting behind his eyes. 

“Alright, Dexter, chill. We should probably head unless you want to be late” Steve says glancing at the clock on Eli’s bedside table. 

They get to school soon enough, Steve meeting Coach in his office. Eli still trailing behind. 

Coach hugs him on sight and it takes everything not wince or give away the fact that he hurts. 

“How are you? I should have been home, I shoulda made sure you were ok” Coach mutters. Guilt in his eyes. 

“It’s fine, he only got a few hits in before I managed to get out of the house” Steve lies through his teeth. Coach already worried way too much and Steve didn’t want to make it worse. 

Not when it won’t go anywhere, no matter how many times Coach calls the police, or brings in social workers. Henry will just continue to charm his way out of it and while his mother has stopped defending him at this point. It was still too late for anything to be done since Henry technically didn’t live at home anymore. 

“Still shoulda been there. I’ve packed you a few days worth of things. Your toothbrush, underwear, your cologne. It’s all here” Coach says patting the duffle bag sitting on his desk. 

“Thanks, Lawrence.” 

“Are you safe. Are you staying somewhere safe?” He asks like he's asking Steve to stay away forever. 

“He’s staying with me. Mum thinks the company with be good for me since she’s working all the time” Eli says, Coach jumping like he hadn’t realised he was there. 

“That’s good. Take care of each other ok. Tell your mum thank you for me” Coach says before nearly cracking one of Eli’s ribs in a hug. 

They catch up with Jim and the others at lunch. Steve, Toby and Claire all left to watch as Jim kisses Eli. Eli also seems to be in shock when he pulls back even as his face melts into a giant grin. 

“What was that for?” He asks softly, hands-on Jim’s waist. 

“Well we kinda got interrupted last night so I thought I’d make up for it. Also, you forgot something” Jim says before reaching into his bag and pulling out a stuffed toy. Eli knows what it is on sight, grinning even wider. 

“I’m gonna do it. I’m gonna cut my eyes out” Toby groans holding up the plastic knife, Steve silently agreeing as he watches his friend turn into some weird Cronenberg. 

Jim and Eli end up in a bubble of disgusting, gooiness that makes Steve want to puke. Suddenly finding lunch not that appetising, pushing his tray away. 

“Well, I’m gonna go and smash my head in. Toby wanna join me?” Steve asks standing. Jim and Eli oblivious to anybody but them, even with Toby throwing fries at them. 

Toby glances between Jim, Eli and Steve before nodding and standing as well. Claire just rolls her eyes at their antics and turns back to her conversation with Mary and Darci. Girls and their immunity to be grossed out by relationships. 

Steve doesn’t know where he's going, just away before he does something stupid. 

He ends up in the library, Toby nattering away about something or other. Sushi Go he thinks. Steve just kinda ignores him as he moves through the shelves, not really doing anything. On auto pilot. 

He picks a few books off the shelves, only to flip through the pages and put them back a few seconds later. A hand tugs on his sleeve though and he turns to Toby, eyebrow raised. 

“What?” 

Toby just holds a finger up to his lips before pointing between a gap in the books. Steve crowds around, having to bend a little to see through it but when he does his not sure if he’s seeing things. 

Floating books moving around a glowing girl. Well, she wasn’t entirely glowing but her hands were. 

Toby and Steve share a look before turning back only for Steve’s eyes to widen when the girl turns around it. 

“Shannon?” Toby whispers. 

“I think we need to ruin their honeymoon phase a little early. Go get Eli and Jim” Steve says before walking away from Toby. 

He steps into Shannon’s vision and the books hit the floor with a thud as she stammers out something or other. Her hands stopping their light show. 

“Hey, it’s ok. I’m like you. I mean well not exactly like you but we both have powers” Steve says quickly. 

“I don’t know what you talking about” Shannon mutters leaning down and starting to pick up the books by hand. 

“Oh come on, I’m dumb but not that dumb. I saw the glowy light show and the whole floating book thing. So unless you're haunted by a ghost, you have powers” Steve says spinning his pointer finger in the air.

“You can’t tell anybody. I’ll be experimented on” Shannon says standing back upright and shoving the books onto the shelf. 

“Did you miss the part where I said I had powers as well or...?” 

“I thought you were joking” 

“Nope. You are looking at the one and only Blue Steel. At your service” Steve says, flashing his wings quickly. 

Shannon’s eyes widen as Steve hides them again, not wanting to get caught as she did. 

Eli appears then, the other’s following. 

It takes a while to get Shannon to open up. It’s the same thing, she got up the morning after the lightning storm and her entire desk was floating off the ground. Eli getting slightly quieter when he has to tell her he doesn’t have any powers or weapons like the rest of them. 

Before Steve can try and make him feel better, Jim is already rubbing his back whispering something in his ear, making him smile. 

“Uh, Steve did you just break the table?” Claire asks and he looks down to see the corner of the table in his hand, snapped off. 

He just gives a sheepish smile and sets the chunk on the table. Eli gives him a concerned look but he shrugs it off. 

“Sorry zoned out. You were saying?” He mutters looking away. 

“Just was asking Shannon if she wanted to see where we train that’s all. Are you sure your ok? You look a little flushed?” Jim asks. Eyebrows knitting together as worry lines his face. 

“I’m fine Lake. Thanks for the concern” Steve says, taking everything to not sound like a dick. 

The bell rings and Steve stands quickly. Glad for the excuse to escape the sappy, couple. Which he also proceeds to do for the rest of the day. 

“Hey what’s been the rush today?” Eli asks catching up with him at the end of school. 

“Just excited to be back,” Steve says, Eli snorts out a laugh. 

“Seriously. What’s up?” 

“Nothing Peps. Turns out I am a little hungover after all” He lies. 

If he made Eli feels bad about his new relationship then that would make Steve a shitty friend and Steve was trying to be anything but that right now. 

“I have some painkillers in my bag if you want?” 

“Nah I’m good...” Steve feels the words to die in his throat when he sees his dad standing just outside the gates. Hands in his suit pockets, blazer buttoned up. 

Steve coming to a stop, hands turning to fists in his pockets. Eli stops as well confused. 

“Steve you ran out so quickly the other day. We didn’t really have a chance to talk, why don’t we get a milkshake” His father says, looking far too relaxed but why wouldn’t he. He was currently playing the part. 

“I can’t. I’m busy” Steve says quickly. Feeling his palms become sweaty as his heart rate picks up. 

“Busy? That’s what you call it” Henry says, Steve not missing the way that his eyes flash to Eli. A look of disdain on his face. 

“Yeah well you’re the one that wants me to get into Harvard so” Steve shrugs. 

“You can come with me for half an hour that’s all I’m asking,” Henry says going on the defence. 

“He said no,” Eli speaks up. 

“Is that so and you would be?” Henry says, one side of his mouth turning up. Steve is reminded of an animal baring its fangs but Eli doesn’t back down when most people would. 

“The person that had to patch him up last night after what you did. I know all about your facade and your bullshit parenting skills.” Eli snarls, Steve, grabbing his wrist to stop him from springing at his father. 

“Really, you’re still going with that lie?” Henry asks crossing his arms. Looking down his nose at them. A chuckle in his voice. 

“Then who else did it to him? The day you show up is the day Steve ends up hurt. That’s a little too coincidental don’t you think. What you think he did this to himself?” Eli yells, eyes gaining that darkness that they had this morning. 

“Eli it’s ok just stop” Steve mutters. Not wanting Henry to set his sights on Eli and destroy his life as well. 

“Let me guess he even did he whole crying spiel too. Got you wrapped right around his pinkie finger” Henry sneers. 

Steve actually has to grab Eli around the waist to stop him. having to use a little super strength to keep him in place. 

“Talk to him again and I will make your life a living hell you got that!” Eli seethes. 

“Your 16 what could you possibly do?” 

“You’ve heard of my dad, right? Jakob Pepperjack, he’s gotten people thrown in jail for way less than what you’ve done. It’ll just take a single phone call to get your case reopened, looked at with fresh unbribed eyes. Your sentence might change real quick than when you don’t have the jury in your pocket” Eli explains, voice cold. 

Actually scaring Steve right now. This wasn’t his Eli, this wasn’t fun, bubbly Eli who nerded out about his theories. This Eli had been raised cold and cutting by an equally cold and cutting father. It was like watching another person take over his Pepperbuddy’s body. 

“So not only have I supposedly abused my own son, but I’ve bribed a court, jury and a judge. You really are spinning wild tales Steven” Henry says, having the audacity to smile. 

Eli breaks free of Steve’s hold then getting in Henry’s face, somehow seeming bigger then he is. Henry taking a step backwards as Eli pokes him in the chest. 

“Oh, I see right through you. I see right through that fucking facade. I see the shrivelled up coward you are inside. The worthless man hiding behind his money and his “perfect” little family but inside your dead. You know it, you can feel it. It’s why you take it out on Steve to try and make yourself feel like a man. Did your daddy hit you too? Make you cry? Tell you you weren’t worth anything?” 

Steve is taken aback by the look on his dad’s face. By the sneer in Eli’s voice. It wasn’t quite fear but it was something close. Eli had somehow cracked through his father’s hard outer shell in only a few words and actually made him cautious. 

“See that’s where you and Steve differ. He's twice the man you are and that’s why you can’t stand the sight of him. You can’t stand the fact that you couldn’t beat him into submission like your dad did to you. That Steve didn’t break and it eats you up inside. Why did you turn out a coward? Why did Steve have the balls to stand up for himself, to get help?” 

By the time Eli is done ranting, his chest is heaving like he just ran a marathon. He takes a deep breath before taking a step back. Henry’s jaw on the floor. 

“Talk to Steve again and I will end you,” He says voice steady before grabbing Steve’s hand and dragging him away. 

Steve doesn’t even know what to say and instead he drives to the Forge in silence. Feeling like there’s a thunder cloud over Eli’s head as they head downstairs. 

“Eli...” Steve starts when they’re in the hallway. 

“Not now” Eli hisses before storming over to the rack and grabbing his Bo staff and the other one. Calling out to Draal who looks up and seems to sense that Eli needs to hit something as he smiles. 

Blinky appears a while later just as Eli gets catches Draal’s staff, forcing it from his hand before jabbing him in the stomach, sending Draal reeling back in shock. Steve can still feel the anger from here and he almost kinda feels bad for Draal right now. 

“What’s gotten Elijah so angry?” Blinky asks, looking worried. 

“He met my dad” Steve explains watching Eli retrieve Draal’s staff and throw it back. Draal is quick to get revenge and getting Eli in the side. 

Eli is back on his feet in a second, a snarl etched in his features. 

“That would explain it. I can see it didn’t go well” Blinky asks, glancing at Steve out of the corner of his eye. Arms crossed. 

“Eli just went off, it was actually kinda scary. I’ve never seen him like that. He destroyed Henry with just his words. I’ve never seen him look scared of anything before but Eli had him petrified.” 

And watching Eli go off like that, defending Steve like his life depended on it. Well, it just made Eli that little more amazing in Steve’s eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Eli went off and Henry so deserved it. Also Steve is trying so hard. So, so hard to not be a dick.


	21. Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two most powerful warriors are patience and time - Leo Tolstoy
> 
> Dyin' To Live - Smallpools.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry.

Eli feels better by the time he's been knocked on his butt over a dozen times. Well less angry anyway. He glances over where Steve was talking to Blinky. 

“So little one, care to tell me why you were so angry?” Draal asks, stretching out his limbs. 

“You’re like four years older then us you know that right?” 

“I”m 25 and you are small,” Draal says. 

Eli did not expect that but right of course. He would have had to at least be in his twenties he just looked like he was 19. 

“So what has you angry?” Draal asks again. 

“I kinda exploded on Steve’s dad in the school parking lot. I probably shouldn’t have but he was so smug. Is it bad that I liked it?” Eli says low. Not wanting anybody to hear. 

Watching Mr Palchuk melt and turn timid. Watching his facade crack and exposing the coward beneath. It was honestly a rush and Eli was scared of himself. He never acted like that. He never just snapped like that but he also knew. He’d do it again in second if it meant that Steve was gonna be ok. 

“No, it’s not bad. In a way it was better you went off a total stranger than one of your friends. All it was, was pent up emotion that broke through the surface and that fact that you took down some smug bastard in the process. Then, in my opinion, that’s a good thing” Draal says clapping Eli on the back and making him groan. 

Eli has a break after that, watching Steve do rings around the arena. How he got through school with his wings hidden for so long. Eli would have gone crazy. 

“Hey,” A voice says and Eli immediately smiles as he looks up at Jim. 

“Hey,” Eli says pushing himself to his feet. Whining a little when his muscles ache. 

Jim goes to kiss him but Eli moves back out of the way. 

“I’m like extremely sweaty right now,” He says in defence. 

“I don’t care,” Jim says before kissing him anyway. “How was training?” 

“Draal kicked my ass like usual. Any more news on the whole Gumm-Gumm situation?” Eli asks. 

“Nope, Bular still seems to be in hiding and that probably just means his planning something big,” Jim says. 

“Hey, love birds you actually gonna come watch this” Mary yells from a little ways away. 

“Or are you just gonna continue being gross?” Toby asks. 

Eli looking around Jim to see that Toby, Claire, Mary and a wide-eyed Shannon were also here. 

Toby gets smacked in the back of the head by Steve of all things. 

“Leave them be dumb-zalski. Just cause you can’t get any” He gripes as they head over. 

“Oh like you can get any either” 

“Well considering I’m not 5 ft. I say my chances are far better than yours” 

“Yeah well, at least I’m not in love with my be...” Toby doesn’t get to finish that sentence. Steve slamming a hand over his mouth. 

“Shut you stupid little metal mouth before I wire it shut for you” Steve growls. 

“Steve be nice” Eli chides, staring the Blond down. Steve’s eyes narrow but he backs off crossing his arms. 

“You to Tobes. We here to work together, not fight each other.” Jim says. 

“Now as I was saying before I was interrupted, what’s the heaviest thing or the most things you’ve lifted?” Blinky asks, throwing a disdainful look at Toby and Steve before turning back to Shannon. 

“My bed and my desk. I haven’t exactly been able to test my ability out very well” 

“Understandable. We’ll start small, work you...”

“Could you lift a human?” Eli asks before giving a sheepish smile when Blinky gives him an annoyed look “Sorry Blinky” 

“I don’t know” Shannon murmurs, a look of curiosity coming to her face as well. 

“We’ll work up to that” Blinky says. 

“If you're going to lift anybody, it should be Steve. At least that way if you drop him, he can catch himself” Claire murmurs thinking. Blinky just throws his arms up in the air with a sigh. 

“I may as well be invisible to you children” 

“And even if you dropped him on his head, he’d still be perfectly fine. Can’t get brain damage if you don’t have one” Toby remarks.

Eli is quicker than Steve, pressing a hand to his chest and backing him away from Toby. Steve’s jaw ticking as his wings twitch. 

“Tobes seriously. Didn’t I just say that we’re trying to work together” Jim grumbles. 

“Just ignore him ok. He’s just being an ass” Eli says low. Just for Steve. 

Steve nods and moves to run a hand through his hair, pushing it back from his face. Taking a breath. 

Mary, Claire and Eli then take turns convincing Steve to do it. 

“You have literal wings, you will be fine” Claire points out. 

“Doesn’t mean I like the thought of not having control of my own body” Steve grumbles. 

“You’ll still technically have control. I’m not hypnotising you. I’m just using your clothing to get you off the ground. ” Shannon says with a small shrug. 

“Fine ok. I’ll let you make me float or whatever” Steve says. 

“Yes. Awesome. I am so filming this” Mary says pulling out her phone. 

“Just as long as you don’t post it anywhere” Blinky orders. 

“Yeah, yeah. Secret identities yadda yadda. I’m not dumb” Mary mutters before pressing record. 

“Stay still, don’t try to flail around ok or I could drop you” Shannon instructs. 

Steve nods, shuffling his wings in close. A look of apprehension on his face. Shannon lifts her arms in front of her and focuses on Steve. Eli’s eyes widen when her hands start glowing, excitement filling him. Forcing himself to remain quiet just so Steve doesn’t get hurt or end up featherless or something. 

Steve starts to lift off the floor and his wings and arms flaring on instinct to try and keep himself balanced. 

Shannon just continues to lift him until he a few feet off the ground. 

“So this is where you start spinning him right?” Eli teases. 

“Do that and I will throw up on you” Steve calls down to them. Looking a little pale. 

“Don’t tell me you're scared of heights Steve. Your superpower is flying” Jim says.

“Yes flying, not floating. There’s a difference, one I have control over.” Steve says before squeaking as he spins a little. 

“I think that should be enough testing, Steven is looking a little green” Blinky says stepping in. 

Steve looks relieved once his back on his feet as Mary stops recording. 

“I’m never doing that again. One of you can do it next time” Steve grumbles looking at them with narrowed eyes. 

Shannon stays away from lifting anybody else for the rest of the afternoon. Steve having to sit down afterwards, head between his knees. Eli dragged into a spar with Claire. 

“No portals!” He yells when she disappears from right in front of him for the fourth time. Mary, Toby Shannon over in the corner talking about their powers and Jim and Draal sparring as they laughed. Blinky shaking his head as he realises that there’s no way to wrangle them all into line. 

Somehow after that time kinda slips away from Eli and before he knows it, winter has fully set in with its bullshit snow. Steve has healed, his dad crawled back into whatever hell hole he came out of. Eli and Jim continue to date, much to Eli’s enjoyment and Eli gets better with his training. 

Eli even goes so far as to help Steve stop a few robberies in the process. They become a pretty good team, working well off each other. Even if Eli still hates flying. Steve and him practically inseparable when Eli wasn’t with Jim. Both still on their “Bular’s out to get you’ kick. 

Aja and Draal still kick Eli’s butt but he walks away every day with less and less new bruises. Body adapting and getting better at handling the hits. He even starts training with new ninja stars that Krel makes him. 

They could supposedly take down a bull or at least a very cocky Steve. Each one giving off the standard voltage of a taser. Steve had spent the rest of that afternoon with puffed-up feathers and frizzy hair. Of which Eli and Toby had great fun teasing him about. 

Shannon and Mary also get better with their powers as well. Mary no longer losing control and trying to murder them all. But mainly their good just being Mary and Shannon.

And before Eli knows it, he had gone from no friends to an amazing group of friends, an awesome best friend and an even more amazing boyfriend. People at school confused and whispering as they all jam on to the same table at lunch. Darci included of course even if she prefers to keep out of the super stuff, the invite is always open. 

“What you thinking about,” Jim asks and Eli looks up smiling. 

“Just how amazing this month has been.” He says before stealing a fry from Jim’s plate. Jim used to his pilfering by this stage. 

“It’s definitely been one of the best months this year,” Jim says nodding a little. “You helped with that though.” 

Eli gives a half-smile, Jim still making him red even after all this time. This was their 3rd date and it was nice. 

Nothing to distract them, no drunk Steve, stressed Blinky or Toby with some drama or another. Something always seeming to come up but this time they might actually have a date without any complications. 

“How’s Draal going with his new arm?” Eli asks after another few minutes of comfortable silence. For the last few days Eli has been at home with Steve trying to get him to pass his Spanish exam, Even having to bring in the big guns...well Claire to try and help. 

“He loves it. You’ll have to thank Krel for him again. I don’t think I’ve ever actually seen him this happy. It’s kinda creepy seeing him smile so much” Jim says. 

“That’s really good.” 

“But seriously what is up with those two? You must know?” Jim asks hopefully, giving Eli the puppy dog eyes. 

“I do yeah but I can’t tell you. Even if you are so adorable. You’ll just have to wait till they tell you” Eli says patting Jim on the cheek. 

“They're not like aliens or something right?” Jim says, still trying to catch Eli out and make him slip up. If only Jim knew. If only Steve knew, Eli could already see the tin foil hats from here. 

“If alien’s are real, you really think they’d come here. To a planet literally named dirt?” Eli says maybe a little too quickly, going to take a sip of his soda. 

“It might not be called Earth in their language. It might like something of high regard, like diamond or something” Jim shrugs. 

Eli coughing as his drink burns up his nose. Half laughing. 

“If anything it would be like some weird alien noise with like 83 letters and yet somehow not a single vowel insight,” He says once his nose has stopped aching. Jim laughing at his pain. 

Eli glances at his phone then and sighs. 

“We should probably head unless you want me to break curfew again” 

“Yeah no, You mum yelled at me for an hour,” Jim says. Eyes filling with fear as he's faced with a flashback. 

“You’re over-exaggerating, it was like 45 minutes” Eli chuckles as he catches the waiters attention. 

“I don’t know if you know this but your mum is terrifying” Jim mutters. 

“That she is but she means well”

They had just reached Jim’s Vespa when his phone rings. Eli shoving his hands in his jacket pockets, trying not to freeze. They were in California. It shouldn’t be snowing but this year was particularly bad. Normally they had like a week of it at most but it had come early and seemed to be hanging around. 

“Come on Claire. I’m with Eli. Can’t this wait like another 10 minutes...fine ok? I’ll be there as quick as possible, just hold them off” Jim says before hanging up and turning to Eli. 

“Some idiots are trying to rob city hall. What they’d even want from there is beyond me. Do you want to come or do want me to drop you home?” Jim asks looking slightly tired. Rubbing his hands over his eyes. 

“My house isn’t that far away. I’ll just walk” Eli says quickly. Not wanting Claire and Toby to be on there own too long. Well Toby anyway, Claire knew what she was doing. 

“No. I’ll drop you home it won’t take me that long” 

“I’ll be fine. I have my staff on me” Eli says reaching into his pocket and pulling it out. Showing Jim, knowing his stupid boyfriend wouldn’t just take his word for it. 

“Yeah but...ok. Fine. Just please be safe, text me when you get home” Jim says finally giving in. 

“I will Now go save the save world,” Eli says leaning up and stealing a kiss. 

“It’s the City Hall. I don’t quite think it needs that much saving.” Jim mutters getting onto his Vespa. 

Eli waits till Jim is out of sight before he starts the trek home, snow crunching under his feet as he tries to stay warm. 

He's halfway home when he feels eyes on his back but when he turns nobody is there. Cool. Fun just what needs right now. Paranoia. He wraps his hand around his staff, thumb on the button as he continues walking. 

Suddenly a giant hulking frame steps out from the shadows and Eli is nearly slipping on the icy pathway as he forces himself to a stop. Thick muscle and heavyset eyebrows, black hair and what Eli swears ist red eyes. He had seen the mugshot so he knew what to expect but he still feels fear ace up his spine. 

“Elijah. Somehow I always thought it would be that fat one that would slip up and end up alone. Guess I was wrong but you’ll be more helpful to me anyway” Bular says, voice more of a deep growl. 

Eli is pulling out his staff, extending it as he’s eyes narrow. 

“Who says I’m alone?” He asks, breathe puffing up in front of him. 

“You think me that stupid. I know the Trollhunter and his sidekicks are currently dealing with little something as City Hall” 

“You planned that?” Eli states more than asked. Eyes darting around as three more people step into his vision. 

He had taken Draal and Aja on at the same time before but it hadn’t ended well for him. He had ended up with bruised ribs for a week. All he needed was to create an opening so he can run for it. Even Draal had admitted that running was sometimes better when it meant you could save your own life. 

“I was getting tired of waiting for one of you to end up alone, I didn’t think the Trollhunter would let his little boyfriend out of his sights that easily though” Bular sneers. 

“That’s because I can protect myself, even from the likes of you” 

“I must give him credit though, you are quite delectable,” Bular says eyes razing up Eli’s body. 

Well, that wasn’t creepy at all. Eli feeling his stomach twist in a wrenching way. 

“What the hell do you want?” Eli asks still looking for a way out. Calculating every possibility and finding nothing. 

“Just to give the Trollhunter a message straight from my father. Either give him the amulet or we’ll go after every single one of his friends and family and I won’t be as nice next time” Bular says. 

Eli feels something hit him in the back and he hits his knees with a grunt. One hand hitting the icy cold pavement to stop him from hitting his face. He pushes himself back to his feet as quickly as possible. Swinging his staff around and going for the first guy but another hand catches it. 

He turns to see Bular and growls as he tries to get the brute to let go. 

“We don’t need this right now,” Bular says before yanking on it and no matter how much Eli tries to hold onto it. Bular is too strong for him, pulling his staff out of his hands and throwing it away. 

Eli moves to reach for the single star he keeps on him for emergencies but the first guy that kicked him in the back grabs his wrist. Lifting him up with his shirt with his other hand. 

Eli feels as his star is unclipped from his belt. 

“What do you think this is gonna do?” The guy sneers. Eli can’t even see his face in the dark, hood pulled up to cover it. 

“Press the button, why don’t you find out” Eli snarls trying to break from the guy's grip. 

“Alright,” The guy says and Eli gets more frantic when his own shrunken is pressed into his hand. 

He hits the floor like a sack of bricks, whimpering in pain as his body seizes up. Hitting his head on the way down. Feeling all his muscles spasm as Bular squats down in front of him, getting in his face. 

“You’re a fighter, I’ll give you that. Tell the Trollhunter my terms and I’ll leave you and everybody he loves alone. Might even get my father to leave you alone to” Bular says grabbing Eli’s jacket. Lifting him off the floor. 

Eli grabs at Bular’s fingers, trying to pry himself free with barely working fingers of his own. 

In a fit of rage or annoyance or just sheer stupidity, Eli smirks at the gang member. 

“Do it yourself. What, you scared of him or something? The big tough man scared of a 16-year-old?” 

Bular laughs and Eli feels that gut-wrenching fear again as Bular looks at him with completely cold eyes. Not a single ounce of humanity behind them. 

“Very well if you won’t give him the message for me, I’ll just have to do it myself”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 


	22. Anguish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve could have done something, Jim should have done something and Ms Pepperjack knows more then she lets on. 
> 
> Helium - Sia

Steve had the house to himself for most of the night. Lawrence taking his mother out on the town and Eli was out on a date with Jim. So he was officially bored out of his mind and had given up on the homework that he had promised Eli he would do about three hours ago. 

He was currently half laying off his bed as he stared at his upside-down TV screen and whatever episode of family guy this was. Wings half on the floor with him as he yawns. 

The doorbell rings and Steve in the least elegant way possible rolls to the floor and then up to his feet. Hitting his bedside table with his wing and sending all of his stuff to the floor. 

He just jumps over it on his way out his door and heads for the front. 

“Be there in a second” He calls, also stepping over his mother’s cat. Fifi giving a stray swipe to one of his feathers. 

Steve finally opens the door and almost wishes he hadn’t. Eli slumped against his door frame and looks terrible. Bloody and a rapidly bruising face. He must have been using his staff as a support. 

“Hey” He whispers voice raw, starting to fall but Steve is quicker. Scooping Eli up and grabbing his staff. Pressing the button in the centre, returning it to palm size. He carries a half-conscious Eli inside and closes the door with his wing. 

“What happened?” He asks, nearly frantic as he moves quickly to the kitchen setting Eli on the counter. 

“Bular and a few of his friends jumped me,” Eli says, voice croaking. 

He was absolutely freezing, cheeks and nose bright red beneath the cuts and bruises. His glasses missing, the sweater he was wearing bloody. Steve feels rage fill his system. 

“Where the fuck was Lake?” He snaps pulling up Eli’s shirt and frowning. He was already bruising there was as well. 

“City Hall, Robbery, I said I’d be fine walking home on my own. Bular planned all of it. It’s not Jim’s fault” Eli mumbles around his split lip, using his sleeve to wipe the blood still trickling from his nose. 

Now wasn’t the time to be angry, right now he just needed to patch up his Peps and make sure he was ok. 

“What did Bular want?” Steve asks moving to pull off Eli’s sweater and shirt. Eli struggling to raise his arms above his head. 

“To send a message,” Eli says before coughing. 

Not from asthma just from the cold that was probably brewing in his system. 

Steve nods and sets off to retrieve the first aid kit from the bathroom, grabbing a wet face washer and pain meds as well when he hears the front door open. He curses under his breathe and not thinking just runs back out to the kitchen. 

Eli is still sitting on the counter and Lawrence and his mother are looking between Eli and Steve in shock. 

“I can explain everything,” Steve says coming over and setting the stuff on the counter beside Eli. 

“You bet your butt you're explaining this. What the hell happened to Pepperjack and why do you have wings?” Lawrence grumbles. His mother seeming in shock. 

“Bular happened and I have wings because I just do ok.” He says grabbing the face washer and running it gently down Eli’s face. His probably not as gentle as he should be but his trying. 

“We have to call his mother. We have to take him to a hospital” Lyn finally says. 

“You can’t” Eli mumbles. 

“Son I hate to do this but right now neither of you are getting a say. You could have internal bleeding or worse. We’re taking you to a hospital” Lawrence says, putting power behind his voice. Worry to, mainly worry. 

Steve wants to protest but he knows it’s probably what’s best. 

“I’ll go get him a warm shirt,” He says leaving the room. He returns with one of his hoodies to see his mother resuming his job from earlier. Running the face washer over Eli’s bloody stomach and hands. 

Eli wincing in pain, gritting his teeth. Once she’s done, Steve helps him into his hoodie. It’s way too big but that’s probably better. 

Lawrence goes to pick Eli up but Steve is quicker. Holding him to his chest. 

“I have him.” He says before making his wings disappear. 

His mother opens her mouth, ready to ask but Steve cuts her off. 

“I’ll explain it all later when Eli’s fine,” He says before moving for the front door. 

Nobody talks until they get to the hospital. Dr Lake’s jaw-dropping when she sees Eli’s face. She has him put in a room straight away, sending for X-rays as Lawrence calls Ms Pepperjack. 

Steve calls Jim in the meantime only to get his voice mail as he paces the hallways. 

“Listen here you piece of shit, if your not at the hospital in the next half an hour. I’m gonna hunt you down and kick your ass.” He snarls down the line before hanging up and returning to the room. 

Dr Lake currently patching Eli up and it’s better than anything Steve could have done for him. Eli getting an IV in his arm and his wrapped up in those heated blankets as Steve takes up the chair beside Eli’s bed. Just holding Eli’s hand. 

“I’m gonna be fine, it’s just a few bumps and bruises,” Eli says to him. 

“And two broken ribs. Why didn’t you call me? I would have picked you up” Steve murmurs into the back of Eli’s hand.

“I thought I would be fine. I felt safe until Bular appeared” Eli says. 

“I don’t care if you feel the safest you’ve ever been in your entire life. Be paranoid and call me.” Steve says. 

Ms Pepperjack appears in the doorway then, coming over to Eli and hugging him close. Tears streaming down her face. 

“What the hell happened?” She asks before turning a glare to Steve. 

“It wasn’t Steve or Jim. I got mugged that’s all” Eli says quickly. 

“What the hell were you doing walking home on your own?” 

“Jim had an emergency, I thought I would have been fine. It was my idea. I’m fine” Eli says trying to appease the worry on April’s face. 

“He has two broken ribs so far. They’re waiting on an X-ray to see if he has any internal bleeding.” Steve says. 

Eli flicks him on the forehead. 

“What, I’m not gonna lie to her about this” Steve gripes back grabbing Eli’s hand again between his own. 

“Thank you, Steve. At least one of you is thinking straight.” Ms Pepperjack says, giving Eli a harsh look. 

Eli was just being wheeled back into the room after his X-ray when Jim arrived. Looking distraught but Steve catches his arm before he can get anywhere near Eli. Shoving him back out the room. 

“You let him walk home alone?” He says, trying hard to keep his cool. 

“I didn’t think that this would happen,” Jim says running his hands through his hair. Eyes frantic as he tries to look past Steve. 

“Exactly you didn’t think. Weren’t you the one who spouted on about sticking together. About making sure nobody ends up alone so shit like this doesn’t happen!” Steve says voice growing louder. 

“He said he would be fine. I didn’t think. I’m so sorry” Jim mutters. 

“I don’t give a fuck if he could kill people with a single thought and said he’d be fine. You shouldn’t have listened to him. You should have put his safety first! Not Toby or Claire who have weapons and training” 

Steve doesn’t give a single fuck about the scene he was causing right now. Let the nurses and other patients judge him. His best friend could have died tonight. He’s allowed a scene or two. 

“He has the same things” Jim points out, which is about the worst thing Jim could have said right at that moment. 

“Eli has been training for barely a month. Barely! He could have gotten killed tonight. Do you even realise that!” Steve snarls shoving Jim in the chest. Nowhere near as hard as he wants to. 

Sending Jim back into the wall. If he had it his way, he’d be hanging Jim off City Hall by his horns, let Toby retrieve him. 

“I know. I know ok. You can’t comprehend how terrible I feel inside” 

“It’s still not enough. Do something like this again. Put him in danger again and it won’t be Gunmar you’ll have to worry about. Got it Lake!” 

Jim nods and Steve turns around walking back into the room. Slamming the door closed. Sitting back on the chair and scooping up Eli’s hand. 

“You shouldn’t have yelled at him like that” Eli whispers, half asleep. The sedatives they had given him kicking in. 

“Be lucky Steve got to him first” Ms Pepperjack murmurs. 

“Nothisfault” Eli mumbles eyes lids growing heavy. 

“Just sleep ok. We’ll be here when you wake up” Steve murmurs half leaning on the bed. Eli nods rolling onto his side, pulling his arm to his chest and when Steve goes to let his hand go but Eli tightens his grip. So Steve lets him be, his eyes shutting. 

“Steve you should go home. I have him from here” April says softly, running her hand through Eli’s hair. 

“No, I want to stay...I need to. If that’s ok with you” Feeling like if he left, things would go south. 

“I’m fine with it. Just know you in for a shitty sleep” She says. 

Steve breathes out a laugh. 

“I’m gonna go see if I can find Dr Lake. See what’s going on. Want anything?” April says stepping away from Eli. 

“Coffee would be great. Thanks, Ms P and tell Coach and Mum that I’m staying. They’re probably still out in the waiting room” 

“Of course” She pats him on the back before leaving the room. 

Steve just rests his head on the bed and watches Eli’s bruised up face and chest. Just watches it keep rising and falling. 

April returns soon enough and hands him over a takeaway cup. It’s watery and crap but it’s better than nothing. 

“He doesn’t have internal bleeding which is great but they think he might have a concussion. They want to keep him in for a while just for observation and they believe he was tasered. If I find the asshole that did this to my son, he won’t live long enough to see a courtroom” 

Steve frowns. He’ll have to ask just how Eli’s own shuriken was used against him. This hadn’t been just Bular if it was. Eli wouldn’t have survived. It must have been his friends that Eli was talking about. 

“He’s gonna be fine. He’s so strong, this is nothing. We won’t be able to keep him in bed” Steve says more to himself. Eyes stinging. 

“I know what you’ve done to him,” April says suddenly and Steve looks up at her. Not even sure what he could possibly say. How he could begin to even apologise. 

“He tried so hard to hide it from me but I knew and I was so ready to throttle you the first time you were there but then I saw how happy you made him. So happy, I hadn’t seen him that happy in a long time” She says reaching out and setting her hand on his shoulder, squeezing it gently. 

She wasn’t angry, she was actually giving him a watery smile. 

“Thank you for being his friend, for taking care of him. He needs it more then he lets on”

“You shouldn’t be thanking me. I’m the one who got him into this mess. If I had just stayed away then none of this wouldn’t have happened” Steve says. 

“Don’t say that. As much as I hate to admit it. Eli is far better with you as his friend than without it. You make each other better.” 

They fall back into silence after that. Eli still sleeping soundly. Steve looks up and sees just how tired April is. He probably doesn’t look much better but his been energised with watery, shitty coffee so his good for a few more hours. 

Steve isn’t quite sure he does it but he convinces her to go home. Using the fact that Eli would need some clothes, his spare set of glasses and his DS or he was gonna go absolutely crazy and being an annoying brat with the doctors. 

April does something surprising and wraps Steve in a hug. Before pressing a kiss to his hair. 

“Thank you,” She says before leaving them both be. 

Steve doesn’t quite sleep not with the nurses coming in every hour to check on Eli but he does get a few minutes here and there. It’s early in the morning when Eli wakes again. 

Still dopey eyed but he was smiling. 

“You stayed” He whispers, voice even worse than last night. He was definitely going to get the flu. 

“Of course I did. I promised didn’t I?” Steve murmurs pressing the call button. 

Eli has to go through the full nine yards of tests. Getting a flashlight to the eyes, having to get blood taken. Prodded and poked three different ways. 

“When you're ready they want you to file a police report on who mugged you” The nurse explains. Eli nods. 

Finally, the nurse leaves him alone, promising to come back with breakfast and Steve sends a text to April. 

“You didn’t have to stay” 

“It was the only way I could get your mum to go home and I wanted to.” 

He needed to, terrified that if he left Eli alone then Bular would find him. Finish the job. If he had left all he would have done was fret and worry all night and wouldn’t have slept at all. 

Eli practically has to yell at him to go home and at least have a decent nap and not to come back until he did and even then. Steve only leaves when April is back by his side. 

He makes Ms Pepperjack promise to call him if anything came up and he flies home. Steve already expects the intervention but it doesn’t stop him from groaning at the sight of his parents sitting on the couch. Likely waiting for him. 

“How is he?” His mother asks softly as Steve collapses into the armchair. Letting out his wings. May as well now that his secret was out anyway and he needs to stretch them after being pent up in a hospital all night. 

“Two broken ribs, a concussion, more bruises then I count but he’ll be fine,” Steve says running a hand through his hair. 

Watching Lawrence and his mum keep glancing up at his wings. 

“So as you’ve probably already guessed. I’m Blue Steel”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jim is Steve's least favourite person right now.   
> Also, Coach and Lyn know now. How are they going to react?   
> Also, Also, writing Steve and April's relationship is so adorable. She's so sweet with him.


	23. Mending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hospitals suck but when your friends are there it's not so bad. 
> 
> Don't give up on me - Andy Grammar 
> 
> Honeslty my favourite song so far.

Eli was bored out of his mind, he wasn’t even allowed to go for a five-minute walk to a vending machine. Stuck in this stupid hospital bed as his mum freaked out about every little cough or wince of pain. 

“Elijah stop moving so much” She chides and Eli grumbles, laying back against the pillow with a huff. 

“I know honey but you need to heal and stop moving around so much. You’ll hurt your ribs even more” His mother says running her hand through his hair. 

“I’m fine.” 

Ok, that was a lie. Every breath hurt and he felt like his entire body had been tenderised with a meat hammer but he didn’t want to worry her any further.

There’s a knock on the door and he turns, smiling when he sees Jim. Jim doesn’t look good, he looks pale and tired and Eli once again knows that it’s his fault. He seems to creep into the room, like a kicked puppy. 

Eyes flashing up to Eli’s mum. Who had pursed lips and looked like she was holding back from tearing him a new one. 

“Please...” Eli mumbles. 

She sighs but nods, standing and adjusting her cardigan. 

“I need another coffee anyway. Want anything?” 

“Something decent to eat?” He asks hopefully. 

“I’ll see what I can do,” April says leaning down and pressing a kiss to his forehead.

Jim still doesn’t move for a few seconds after she leaves. 

“I’m fine babe. I’m ok” Eli says and it seems to kick Jim into gear. Stepping towards him, reaching out a hand and running his knuckles gently down Eli’s cheek. 

“I should have driven you home” 

“Where I would have been alone anyway.” Eli points out. 

Did nobody realise that? That even if he had been home, he would have been home alone and Bular could have just as easily attacked him then. 

“I’m so sorry, this is all my fault. If I...” 

“Stop. I’m ok. You can’t change what happened so stop with the what-ifs. Bular was determined and if it wasn’t me it would have been Claire or Mary or Toby. He would have found a way to get to one of us” Eli says grabbing Jim’s hand. 

Just trying to get everybody to stop fighting, to stop hating each other for something they had no control over. To focus on the real enemy. 

Jim just nods but he still looks at war with himself. 

“What happened with City Hall?” 

“Just goons, it was a distraction. As soon as they gave Bular enough time, they just ran away. What did he want?” Jim asks. 

“To send a message. Gunmar wants your amulet and if you don’t give it to him. He’ll go after Dr Lake next” Eli says. 

“I won’t let that happen. I won’t let you or anybody else get hurt again” Jim whispers. 

“You’re not giving up your amulet. Not for me and the rest of The Reckless Club would agree. You know that.” Eli says. 

“They will if it means keeping them safe, if it means they don’t end up in hospital as well,” Jim says. Looking ready to fight Eli on this all day long if he had to. 

“You don’t know us very well then. If you give Gunmar your amulet then promises won’t matter. He’ll come after us anyway, it won’t matter to him anymore because he would have gotten what he wanted.” Eli explains

“You don’t know that,” Jim says and Eli growls. 

“YES. yes, I do. You didn’t have to see Bular’s face. They will never leave us alone. Amulet or not! I’ve never seen pure evil like that” Eli yells, voice cracking before falling to a whisper. He will see the cold, inhumane look in Bular’s eyes until the day he dies. 

He holds a hand to his ribs when they scream in pain. 

“Are you ok?” Jim asks quickly. 

Eli nods and Jim frowns. 

“Have they given you any more painkillers?” 

“If they give me anymore, they might kill me” Eli jokes trying to lighten the mood. 

“Who let you in?” A voice snarls and Eli sighs as he looks up to see Steve. 

“Mum did. Can you not do this right now? For the millionth time, it wasn’t his fault” Eli grumbles rubbing a hand over his eyes. 

Steve seems to consider punching Jim anyway before he sighs and comes over to sit on the armchair. 

“How did Coach and Lyn go?” Eli asks instead trying to ease the tension in the room. Cause all he could see is is them going for each other’s throats in seconds if he hadn’t changed the topic. 

“Surprisingly took it well after a two-hour lecture about putting you in so much danger,” Steve says leaning back in his chair, adjusting a little before he finds a way that won’t irritate him. 

Silence falls in the room then. Slightly awkward and Eli just wants everybody to not be hating each other or in Jim’s case himself. 

Eli’s mother comes to the rescue before too long. Eli’s brain tinkering away with what to talk about. 

“I should have brought more food” She mutters coming over to the bed and holding out the familiar take away bag and cup. 

“You got me Sam’s,” Eli says eagerly. The sight of food that isn’t crappy hospital food making him extremely happy. 

“I might have convinced Nurse Josey to let me get you something that wasn’t made from cardboard,” She says and Eli wraps her in a hug only to regret it when pain courses through his body. 

Both Jim and Steve look at him in concern. Steve ready to jump out of his chair to do who knows what? 

“What are you planning on doing? Fretting away my pain?” Eli asks, half teasing. 

Steve just pouts and sits back in his chair. Jim snickering even if he looks just as worried. 

Eli was just finishing his food, having to practically kick the other two morons away when they try to steal it. 

“I don’t care how many of my ribs are broken. Steal one more fry and I will murder you both!” He growls curling his food into his chest. 

“I wasn’t even doing anything” Jim murmurs with a mouthful of food. Guilty as he can get. 

“Me neither” Steve snickers before somehow managing to steal another one. 

April just watches Eli struggles to keep his food to himself, even laughing at his pain. 

“Aren’t you supposed to help?” He asks. 

His mother leans over and just freaking steals one of his fries. 

“Me! Not them!” Eli gripes in frustration. Feeling thoroughly teamed up against as Steve and Jim laugh. 

Before his mother can retort her phone rings and she excuses herself from the room. It must be a work call because she starts yelling. 

“My son is literally in the hospital and you want me to come into work now!” 

All three boys just share a wide-eyed look and April comes in looking angry. 

“I have to go in. I’ll try to be as quick as possible but you know what my work can be like.” 

“That’s ok Ms P. I’m not going anywhere. I’ll call you if anything happens” Steve says. 

“Thank you, sweetheart. Get some more rest ok and make sure he doesn’t do anything stupid” His mother says pressing a kiss to his head and looking up at the boys.

“Yes, Ms Pepperjack,” Jim says. 

Eli doesn’t miss the cold look she gives him in return but at least she doesn’t say anything. 

Steve and Jim try their best to entertain Eli with card games and just general banter. Steve thankfully warming back up to Jim and no longer giving him death glares when his back is turned, hopefully getting it through his thick skull that it wasn’t Jim’s fault. 

Nurse Josey makes an appearance around 3 for more blood and Jim has to stop Steve from hitting the floor. Steve going deathly pale when she holds up the needle. 

“We’re gonna take a walk, go find some decent coffee,” Jim says, Steve just nodding in agreement. 

“Wow maybe I should break some ribs, might have some cute boys around my bed to,” Josey says as Eli puts out his arm. Eli laughing a little as she wipes the spot, still glancing out the door. 

Josey was cool, one of the least annoying nurses. One of the youngest too, 22 but she was great at her job. Dr Lake's right-hand lady. 

“So which one are you dating?” She asks. Eli wincing when she stabs him, Josey muttering a sorry under her breathe. 

“Jim, we’ve been dating for a month now. Me and Steve are just friends” Eli murmurs. Unable to stop the smile. 

“Nice. You’re very lucky to have friends that care about you. When you were bought it. I thought Steve was gonna actually just break down” Josey says looking up at him, giving a soft almost sadish smile. Eli tries not to move around too much as she changes around vials. 

“He worries too much” 

“That’s how you know they care. There we go, all done. I'll go hunt them down for you so they can continue to annoy you.” Josey says pulling out the needle and pressing a cotton ball to his arm, taping it down. 

“Do you have to, can’t you say like I moved rooms or something?” Eli asks jokingly, smirking at her. 

“They would both throw a tantrum I am not prepared for” 

The scary thing is Eli knows she’s right. They would both throw the biggest, childish tantrums and make Nurse Warden as Eli had dubbed the older, cranky nurse hate him even more. 

They make their appearance not even a minute later. Jim taking the chair this time as Steve takes the end of the bed. Thankfully looking less ready to faint on them, by the time Toby and Claire make an appearance both of them have fallen asleep. 

Steve having resumed presidency over the chair and was currently sleeping on it sideways, head and legs dangling over the arms as he snores. Leg twitching occasionally. 

Jim was currently slumped down against the side of the armchair, his hair brushing Steve’s, legs splayed on the floor as he snored as well. Arms crossed over his chest.

Eli had already taken many photos if only for blackmail use later. 

“Well, I see they’ve made themselves comfy” Claire whispers after Eli shushes the pair. 

“I wouldn’t say comfy but at least I’m getting some peace” Eli mumbles, looking back at the two stooges. Jim twitching before he falls back into a dead sleep. Eli smiling softly at his boyfriend. 

“How are you feeling?” Toby asks and Eli was starting to get sick of that question. 

“Like I went forty rounds with a brick wall and lost severely,” Eli says sitting up a little. Groaning in the process. 

Claire reaching out to help him. Hand on his shoulder, empathy and worry flashing through her eyes. 

“No wonder Jim was losing it, We thought he was gonna go after Gunmar then and there if we hadn’t talked him out of how stupid that was,” Toby says softly. Trying to keep his voice quiet. 

“I think Steve was thinking of doing the same thing.” 

“What was it like? I mean what was Bular like?” Claire asks. 

“Terrifying, pure evil. I should have just agreed to start with, maybe he would have hurt me less. He's, not someone you want to mess with, any of you and if Gunmar’s three times worse then that...” Eli feels a shudder go up his spine. 

He wasn’t sure he’d ever forget Bular and the sneer on his face. Like Eli was an ant under his boot and if he wanted to, he could kill Eli for the hell of it. Because he was bored. 

“What did he want you to do?” Toby murmurs moving to sit upon his bed. Struggling a little but he finally manages. 

“Just to tell Jim to give up the amulet, to give all that power to Gunmar or next time he’d go after Dr Lake” 

“There’s no way Jim is giving up the amulet” Toby spits looking ready to fight Eli on the idea. 

“I already told him that. Especially not for me.” Eli mutters, shaking his head. 

“Well, I have an interesting piece of news,” Claire says pushing Toby over and curling up onto the bed herself. 

“Well, I wouldn’t call it interesting” Toby mutters. 

Claire just rolls her eyes, elbowing Toby in the side. 

“As I was saying, Interesting piece of news. Mary asked me how to win over Shannon” 

“As in fighting or whooing?” 

“Whooing, definitely whooing,” Claire says grinning wide. 

Thank God. Watching Mary pining over Shannon the last three weeks has been tedious and Eli had wanted to shake them both. 

“Awesome, she finally realised then?” 

“Oh, big time.” 

So that’s what they talk about for a while, ways to get Shannon to fall for Mary in return. Eli’s dinner being brought in, Claire and Toby looking at it sadly but it was food so Eli eats it. Toby looks like his eyes might actually roll away but finally, his saved by Claire getting a message from her parents asking where she is. 

“Do you want us to take him home?” Claire asks looking down at the cute lug on the floor. 

“Well considering Steve would be impossible to pull from the room. One of them should sleep in a bed tonight” Eli murmurs. 

Jim is groggy as Toby and Claire pull him off the floor. 

“No, I have stay...Protect E...” Jim mutters rubbing his eyes sleepily. 

“I’ll be fine, get some decent sleep ok,” Eli says as Jim comes over to his bed. Grabbing Eli’s hand and squeezing it. 

“Ok, Call me if you need anything. Anything at all” Jim whispers still half asleep before leaning down at kissing Eli softly. Even kissing hurts but it’s like the one thing that Eli is so not complaining about. 

Eli thought about sleeping himself but he can’t get comfy, only to accidentally lean on he’s stupid IV pulling at it and making himself give a short yell of pain. Jumping and feeling his ribs scream in pain. 

Steve bolts upright, falling off the chair. He pushes himself off the floor in an instant, looking at Eli in concern. 

“I’m fine. Just achy” Eli says quickly. Steve easing up instantly. 

“Do you want me to call the nurse? Get you some more painkillers?” Steve asks, voice thick with sleep. 

“No, I’m ok. Could do with some Chips Ahoy though?” Eli asks hopefully. 

“You eat any more of those things, You’ll turn into one,” Steve says already moving for the door. 

“Then I’ll just eat myself!” Eli yells after him. Hearing Steve laughter down the hallway. 

Eli’s phone dings then and he pulls out his phone seeing a message from Jim saying his home. 

“You’re looking good” Someone growls and Eli feels fear shoot up his spine. Heart racing as he reaches for the call button. Only to realise that involving the nurses would be a terrible idea. It would lead to innocent people getting hurt. Hand retreating. 

“Smart choice,” Bular says coming over. Unlike the last time Eli had seen him, this time Bular was wearing a button-up shirt and a red tie. Blazer slung over his shoulder. 

“Wha...how’d you get in here?” Eli whispers. Voice thick with fear. 

“Josey let me in, she is very pretty,” Bular says casually. He wasn’t here for business. He was just here to mess with Eli. He was enjoying this, the fear Eli knew was clear on his face. 

“I’ll scream and get you thrown out” 

“And it’ll take me two seconds to snap your neck. You’ll be dead before they even have a chance” 

Eli feels his throat dry up as Bular takes another step. He had no weapons on him, nothing. He was defenceless and he felt paralysed with fear. 

“Don’t worry little one, I won’t hurt you again. I just need to ask if you’ve given the Trollhunter my message” Bular says reaching out a hand. Eli unable to stop him as he drags his fingers down the handy work lining Eli’s face. Being gentle but that’s what makes him even more scared. 

“He won’t give Gunmar the amulet. Not for me” Eli murmurs. 

“I didn’t think he would, that’s why this is gonna be fun. Just do what I say little one and nothing bad will happen to you. Cross my heart” 

Eli wasn’t even sure he had one as he stared into those red eyes but fear has him nodding his head. 

“Good now this is what you're going to do. You’re going to steal the amulet for me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't hit me.


	24. Crushed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve takes the moments while he has them. Even if it'll hurt more in the long run. 
> 
> Moondust - Jaymes Young.

Steve grumbles as he fights with the vending machine. The stupid thing eating his damn quarters again. It takes everything not to smash the stupid thing apart and just raid it. 

But he didn’t want to return to Eli empty handed so he just buys another stupid packet. Not that it would go astray and his just on his way back to the room when he sees someone leave it. 

“Who the hell are you!?” He snarls. 

The big guy turns and Steve knows instantly. Bular. Fear races through him but not for himself, for Eli. Scared of what he’ll find in that room. 

“Blue Steel. You’re the little ones pet correct? Don’t worry I didn’t harm him. We just, talked” Bular says, the corner of his mouth turning up into a smirk. 

Steve doesn’t take the insult instead he completely ignores the gang member. Slamming into Eli’s room and he has never felt so relieved in his life.

Eli jumps and turns wet eyes up to Steve. Curled around himself on the bed and looking close to a panic attack. 

“Are you hurt? Did that stupid bastard hurt you!” Steve asks, grabbing Eli’s face and inspecting for new hits, for new anything. 

Eli just shakes his head and suddenly Steve is being hugged in a death grip. He just hugs Eli back gently as Eli sobs into his shirt. 

He’s gentle as possible as he rubs up Eli’s back. He was alive that was all that mattered. Eli was alive and safe and Steve wasn’t fucking leaving him alone again. Not for anything. 

Eli pulls back a little while later and Steve runs his thumbs over Eli’s cheeks. Brushing away tears. 

“What did he want?” Steve murmurs. 

“Just to taunt me,” Eli says and Steve knows he's not quite telling the truth but he doesn’t push him on it. Not right now. 

Steve goes to pull back to sit in the chair but Eli is snagging his shirt. Looking up at him with damp eyes. Fear so prominent in them that it hurts Steve deeply. Tearing at his heart. 

“Please” 

It’s the only word that Steve needs to get him crawling onto the small bed, wrapping himself around Eli. Eli having to move slow as he lays his head on Steve’s chest. Making sure his IV isn’t wrapping around both of them. 

“Do you want me to call Jim?” Steve asks. 

Eli shakes his head as he wraps his arm around Steve’s waist and closes his eyes. Tired from the day and from his recent sobbing fit. 

Steve just watches him sleep, scared to take his eyes off his best friend. Running his hands through Eli’s hair. If they were home, Steve would have wrapped his wings around them both. Blocked them from the world just for a little while but he can’t so he just wraps his arms around Eli instead.

Steve knows he should call Jim but he reasons with himself that it can wait till tomorrow. That Eli wasn’t in any immediate danger. He also knows he shouldn’t be doing this, it’ll only make him hurt more but he can never quite resist when Eli gives him those soft eyes. 

Steve had suggested he sleep on the couch many times, so Jim didn’t get the wrong idea. So he didn’t cause a fight between the love birds but Eli had always insisted they share a bed, saying that if Jim didn’t trust him with his 'straight' best friend then Jim was the problem, not Steve. 

He knows he should correct Eli about the straight thing but he can’t find himself doing it. Not if it means that he does, in fact, have to sleep on the couch. Don’t get him wrong he’d slept on Eli’s couch a few times but only when Eli had done the same thing, only when it leads to Eli laying on him just like this. 

He couldn’t deny it anymore. He had tried for a while, tried so hard to make it out that it was just a phase but the more time they spent together the more Steve fell hard and the further and further it became unlikely that Eli would ever do the same in return. So wrapped up in Jim and his world that Steve knew he didn’t have a single chance ever and that wasn’t even accounting for their past. With their past, friends were about as good as Steve was gonna get and he was just going to have to deal with it. 

So he snuck these moments where he could imagine it was all the right way. When Jim wasn’t an issue and Steve was the one making Eli as happy as Jim did. Where he imagined a world where his Pepperbuddy liked him back. His little moments of delusions. 

The only way Steve knows he falls asleep is because he wakes up to voices talking low. Eli’s for one and two others. Accented but his brain is too stupid and tired to piece it together until he opens his eyes. 

He rubs his eyes as he sits up. Eli sitting up and looking better than before. Steve looks at the alarm clock on the side table and groans. It was like midnight. He had been completely out of it. 

“How did you to get in here?” He asks Krel and Aja. 

“We snuck in. We would have visited earlier but something came up.” Aja explains, smiling. 

“Of course you did” Steve mutters, yawning. 

“I wanted to bring Eli something so this can’t happen again” Krel explains before moving to pull something out of his pocket. He pulls out a dark green disc that looked very familiar. 

“You made me a super suit?” Eli asks voice catching as his eyes widen. reaching out for it. 

“You and Steve are a team are you not? You need a costume as well don’t you?” Aja says. 

“Tr-true I guess,” Eli says as Krel hands over the disc. 

“Wow could that sound any more convincing” Steve mutters teasing. 

Eli just mock glares him. 

“I have added a bit more protection then what Steve’s has but it will still function the same. You will just be able to take a few more hits before you feel it” Krel explains. 

“Well, are you going to try it?” Aja asks a silent minute later. 

Eli nods and presses it to his chest. Krel reaching forwards and pulling off Eli’s glasses. 

“You won’t need these when you wearing it,” Krel says. 

Watching a costume form is different from feeling it. Eli’s was the same colour as the disc, dark green but it suited him well. Unlike Steve’s his belt is tactical, places for his shuriken and his Bo staff. All within easy reach. 

Eli holds out his arm, grinning as he runs his other hand over the fabric. 

“Awesome” He whispers low and Steve laughs. The mask is the last thing to form and Eli stops squinting instantly. His hand moves from his arm, to brush along the mask. Surprise filling his eyes as Steve watches his brain trying to figure out the science behind it since there’s not actual glass there. 

“Thank you. Seriously this is amazing” Eli says looking up at the siblings.

“Of course. I also made you a stronger staff as well but that’s for later” Krel says. 

Eli's eyes light up. 

“Can I see it now?” 

“No. You’re into much pain. When your better” Steve mutters. 

Eli pouts and it takes everything for Steve to not give in. Eli seems to realise he's not going to win and he nods. 

Aja’s eye’s widened then but not in excitement. 

“Little brother we should probably go before Vex finds out we snuck out,” She says quickly. 

Eli grabs at the disc, twisting it and the costume melts away as Krel hands his glasses back. Eli sliding them back into place. 

“Aja!” Krel yells when his sister twists his arm behind his back. Her own eyes looking like they did at the club. That was odd, he swears they weren’t like that a few seconds go. 

“As I said we should go” Aja grumbles back, glaring at her brother. Krel’s own eyes widen and he nods vigorously. 

“Right of course. We should leave you now to get some more rest” 

They both take a step back and then a bright light fills the room, Steve’s wings coming out automatically as he shields Eli from whatever the hell is going on. 

When the light dies, he pulls his wing back and nearly hits the roof. 

Aja and Krel were freaking glowing aliens. They had four arms and glowing eyes and blue hair and oh god this all made so much sense! Their tech and the weird way they talked and everything else, all clicking into place. 

“It’s ok. It’s fine. It’s still them” Eli says quickly, pressing his head to Steve’s chest like Steve’s gonna jump the currently glowing siblings. 

“Surprise,” Aja says sheepishly, waving her two right arms. 

Steve had to admit even in this form she was still extremely pretty. Angelic almost. Maybe in an alternate universe, he’d be completely and utterly obsessed with her. 

“You knew?” Steve asks Eli instead. Still trying to wrap his brain around all of this. 

“It wasn’t my secret to tell” Eli shrugs. 

True Steve supposed but he still felt left out. 

“You’re not the brain-sucking, probing types are you?” He asks. 

Krel looks like he dies inside as Eli and Aja laugh. 

“Even if we were, you’d be safe” Krel gripes crossing all four of his arms. 

“Be nice.” Aja chides in return. 

“That was being nice.” 

Steve has no clue how Aja and Krel sneak back out when they are literally two glowing beacons but he doesn’t really get to think about it because Eli steals his attention. More like Eli’s stomach rumbling gets his attention. 

That’s when Steve remembers why he had been out of Eli’s room earlier. He had completely forgotten. He pulls the two packets out of his pocket and Eli beams at him. 

“Seriously would be dead without you” Eli chirps with a mouthful.

Ms Pepperjack makes an appearance around that time, still in her pantsuit and with a briefcase half hanging from her fingers. She looks exhausted, running on like three hours of sleep and being in a hospital probably hadn’t helped. 

“Hey, sweetheart, how you feeling?” She asks, wrapping Eli in a hug. 

“I’m ok. Just been annoying Steve.” 

“Where’s Jim?” April murmurs looking around as if he was hiding in some corner or another. 

“I got Claire and Toby to drag him home. How was work?” 

“Tedious but I’ve dealt with worse. I could do with a coffee though. Steve if you could please?” April mumbles falling into the chair. Dumping the briefcase with a thump and pulling cash from her pocket holding it out. 

Eli looks up at Steve when Steve doesn’t move. Taking the money from his mother’s hand. 

“I’ll be fine, he won’t come back” Eli whispers low enough that a tired April, rubbing her eyes and staring at the ceiling doesn’t notice. 

“Are you sure?” 

“Yes before she murders you!” Eli grumbles. 

Steve makes his trip quick, heading down the cafe and grabbing some decent stuff. 

“Who you here for?” The tired barista asks as she works the coffee machine. She was pretty, long brown hair pulled back from her face. Green eyes that would normally have caught Steve’s attention but all he wanted to do was get back upstairs. Feeling uneasy, hating having Pepperdorkus out of his sight. 

“My best friend. Dufus got jumped” He says leaning on the counter and pushing back his hair.

“That sucks. At least you didn’t say you were here for a girlfriend or something though” She says, smiling at him. 

“Why?” Steve asks looking at her confused. 

“Because at least this way. I can give you my number” The barista says, before pulling a sharpie from her pocket and scribbling on the side of one of the cups. 

Steve feels all of the air evaporate out of his lungs. Struggling to think of something to say in return. 

“Uh, thanks...” He says feeling awkward. Sure his been given numbers before but not just like that. Normally he had to at least make a few cliche, shitty pick up lines first. 

“Sorry was that forward. You’re like the cutest guy I’ve seen in who knows how long and you’re not wearing scrubs so that’s a plus in my book” 

“A little but I’m fine with it. You are pretty cute yourself. Definitely the cutest barista I think I’ve ever seen” Steve says cockily getting into the groove of things. 

The snort-laugh that comes from her is pretty adorable. Her nose doesn’t crinkle though. 

“Now that’s a lie but a lie I’m gonna believe. Here, I think that’s all of them” She says unfolding a carry tray before pressing the cups into it. 

“Thanks. Hopefully, I'll see you around, might make this place a little more bearable” He says giving her a cocky smile.

“I hope your friend feels better” She calls after him. 

Steve lets himself relax when he walks back into the room to see Eli reading a comic that his mother must have brought him. Ms Pepperjack tapping away at her tablet. 

“Greek god of love?” Ms Pepperjack asks. 

“Steve...Uh, Eros” Eli says grinning at Steve before answering his mother’s question. 

“Well I mean the first thing you said sounds about right,” Steve says coming over to the bed and handing out the cups. 

“Apparently. Steve, I think this one is yours” April says holding hers up and showing the number. 

“You got someone's number? You were gone for like 10 minutes, how?” Eli asks practically examining it. Like he was trying to figure out if Steve wrote it himself but it was to swirly and girly for Steve to ever pull off. 

“The barista, she was pretty cute not my thing though” 

As in she wasn’t the boy sitting in front of Steve but he omits that part. 

“Not your thing? You hurt my soul sometimes, you know that” Eli mutters. 

“I just don’t like girls with green eyes. They're normally a little off the deep end” 

The boys with brown eyes and green flecks though drive him crazy in return. He really needs to stop thinking like this before he does something extremely stupid, like get himself murdered by Jim.

“Wow stereotyping now” April murmurs and that’s when Steve realises his mistake. Aprils dark green eyes narrowing. 

“Y-your uh...You. I mea...” Steve stutters before April starts laughing. Eli also laughing at him, half whining in pain as he holds a hand to his ribs. 

“I’m kidding Steve, You looks like you were about to swallow your own tongue” 

“I was considering it” He mumbles, feeling his cheeks go red. 

April doesn’t stay long, mainly because Eli practically begs her to leave and get some decent sleep. Eli himself getting tired again. 

“What about Steve? Shouldn’t he go home?” She asks, looking at him worried. 

“You’d need to knock me out to get me out of this room Ms P.” Especially if that meant leaving Eli along and defenceless again. 

“Hmm if you say so, I’ll be back in the morning ok. Try and get some more sleep. You to Steve” 

“Yes, mum. Love you” Eli says. 

Steve goes to take the chair again but Eli stops him. 

“Sleep up here with me. It’s better than destroying your back on that stupid chair. I would have told mum the same thing if she’d stayed” Eli says rubbing his eyes, taking off his glasses. 

“Are you sure. I don’t want to hurt you” Steve mumbles, the coffee doing nothing to keep him awake. 

“You were fine earlier” 

“Yeah, but you were scared out of your mind,” Steve says. 

“Please. I don’t want it to be my fault that you screw over your football career” 

“I don’t think you’d be the one to do that but ok. Move over” Steve mutters. 

The light already off after April left so all Steve has to do is crawl onto the bed beside Eli. 

His back was screaming at him, his wings had only been out for a few minutes earlier but he couldn’t take the risk of a nurse discovering them and freaking out. So he was just gonna have to deal with it, he wasn’t going to leave Eli alone just to stretch his wings. 

He takes up most of the bed without meaning to, it’s a good thing Eli is so small. Eli adjusting his arm and curling into Steve’s chest. Steve wraps his arm around Eli’s waist feeling like the little guy is gonna fall off the bed otherwise. 

“Thank you for staying. I’m sorry I’ve put this you through this” Eli says. voice almost too loud in the quiet. 

“Don’t be. I got nothing else to do and you're my best friend. What you think I’m gonna be out there enjoying my time when you're stuck in here bored out of your mind staring at the walls?” Steve asks, chuckling a little. 

“I still might go crazy anyway” 

“Might, I think you mean you already have?” Steve says softly before grunting a little when Eli punches him in the stomach. Nowhere near hard, more startling than anything. Eli’s soft laughter music to his ears. 

Steve ends up sleeping like the dead, having his best friend safe and sound in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Aliens are real and Steve is even more love with his idiot friend then the day before. This can only end well! Maybe he should call that barista's number.


	25. Stolen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What's a choice? When one of the outcomes is unthinkable. 
> 
> Set Fire To The Rain - Adele

Eli wakes up still wrapped in arms but not the ones he fell asleep in. 

“Hey, how’d you sleep?” Jim asks low when Eli’s opens his eyes. 

Eli stretches gently. Jim watching him, a little worry in the way he chews his lip.

“I slept ok. How about you?” He asks when he's done, ribs not quite as sore today but he hasn’t quite woken up yet so he’ll see. Eli can’t resist curling back into Jim’s side though. Jim doesn’t seem to mind, running his hand up and down Eli’s back gently. 

“I slept, don’t know if you could say well but I slept. Steve’s gone for a quick fly just to stretch his wings. They were giving him grief” Jim says. That explains the quietness of the room then. 

“That’s good.” He needed it. Eli hadn’t missed the fidgety mess that Steve was steadily becoming last night. 

“He also told me Bular visited you last night. What did he want?” Jim asks getting a little more serious. 

Of course, he did. Why can’t Steve ever just keep it to himself? 

“Nothing. Just to scare me. To ask if I had told you his demands” Eli mumbles, hoping that Jim can’t see through his lie.

“That’s it? Nothing else. He didn’t hurt you?” Jim says confused. 

“What did you expect him to come in here and smother me or something? He didn’t even touch me. I promise” Eli says.

“Ok. I’m sorry. I just worry about you” Jim murmurs. 

“I know but I can handle myself,” Eli says smiling at Jim before stealing a kiss. “Now you need to let me up before I actually burst” 

Jim helps disconnect him from the stupid saline and morphine bags they had been pumping through his system and decides he may as well have a shower while he's at it. 

“I would join you but your mother already hates me enough” Jim jokes sitting in the chair and grabbing the Superman Comic that Eli had been reading last night. 

“She doesn’t hate you, she just wishes you were buried in a hole, alive,” Eli says laughing as he grabs his clothes. 

Eli likes to think he walks with grace, not limps like an old man. His shower is as good as hospital showers get. Even after the fact he still feels coated in hospital and just meh. 

By the time he's dressed and stepping out of the bathroom. Steve has arrived with more coffee. 

“Did you see the barista again?” Eli teases pulling up the sleeves of the hoodie he was wearing. He swears it was too big on him, why his mother would pack it is beyond him but it was also extremely comfortable so he wasn’t complaining. 

“She wasn’t on. How’d you sleep?”

“Yeah ok. Please tell me one of those cups is for me?” Eli asks getting back on the bed. Jim moving to connect his IV up again even though the bag was close to empty. 

“Only if you guess my riddle,” Steve says, narrowing one eye and putting on the voice of an old wizard. 

“I will make Jim run you through with his sword.” 

“That is the correct answer,” Steve says quickly handing the cup over. Jim and Eli laughing. 

Never get between Eli and coffee. Never. You’ll just end up crying. 

“So we decided...” Jim starts. 

“Who let you both think again?” Eli says. Snickering at his own bad joke.

Jim just gives him a stern look and Eli’s laughter dies in his throat. Realising the serious look on Steve’s face at well. 

“We decide that one of us is going to be with you at all times and you can throw all the hissy fits you want but it’s not changing the fact that we both need you safe,” Steve says. 

“So what you're conspiring against me now?” Eli asks crossing his arms. Feeling betrayed. 

“Not against, for. Babe, we’re just doing it for your safety.” Jim says. 

“I can protect myself. You two don’t need to become my bodyguards” 

Because if Eli failed, it wasn’t him that was gonna get hurt. Which is why he couldn’t. He couldn’t get anybody hurt because of him.

“Maybe not for your sake but for ours. You’re just going to have to deal with it. It’s not like it’ll be any different to what we’ve been doing” Steve points out. 

“Fine whatever makes you feel better.” Eli huffs before taking a sip of his coffee.

“Thank you” Jim murmurs. 

Dr Lake appears soon after and Eli gets the best news the entire weekend. 

“Shouldn’t you two be in school?” Dr Lake chides, glaring down at her son. 

Jim just gives her a sheepish smile as Steve shrugs. 

“Well, I have good news. When your mum gets here, you can be discharged and sent home. Sleep in your own bed, I still want you to take a few days off school and at least the rest of the month. No exercise got it” 

“Yes, Dr Lake,” Eli says, feeling ecstatic.

Dr Lake proceeds to do a check over. Blinding Eli and checking his blood pressure, deeming him good enough to go home. 

“I’ll get a nurse to come take out your IV and Jim, get your butt to school. You to Steve” 

“After we get Eli home and settled,” Steve says. 

Eli just rolls his eyes. 

Steve and Jim start collecting his stuff. 

“Uh dude have you seen my ho...never mind your wearing it,” Steve says looking at Eli, moving to do up the small bag that Lyn had packed him. 

Eli looks down at the sleeves and the familiar blue colour. That makes a lot more sense. It was one of his old Blue Steel hoodies. 

“My bad. I didn’t realise” Eli murmurs going to pull it off. 

“Leave it. It’s cold outside and it looks like Ms Pepperjack forgot to grab you a jumper” Jim says grabbing Eli’s phone charger from Steve and placing it in the bag. Zipping it up. 

Eli nods and pulls it back down into place. Feeling almost useless, neither Jim or Steve allowing him to do anything more than put on his own damn shoes. 

“I have broken ribs, not broken hands” He whines as his mother enters the room. 

“You ready to go home love?” She asks, looking happy to get out of this place as much as Eli. 

Eli nods and then it’s only a waiting game for Nurse Josey to stop by. 

Jim and Steve instructed by his mother to put their stuff in the car when Josey stops by. Looking upset with herself. April heading out to the desk to sign him out or sign some form or another. 

“I’m so sorry Eli. I didn’t know. He said he was another one of your friends. Draal or something. I should have asked for ID” Josey murmurs. Not looking him in the eye. 

“It’s ok. He didn’t hurt me. I’m sorry if Jim or Steve got angry at you. You were just doing your job” Eli replies. Flinching when Josey pulls the IV from the back of his hand. 

“Steve and he didn’t quite get angry but I could tell he was.” 

“Yeah, that sounds about right. Just ignore him, I do have a friend called Draal but for future reference, he has blue hair and I’m pretty sure he’d be totally into you” Eli says as Josey presses a band-aid into place. 

Josey turns a little red and Eli smiles wider. 

“I’m serious. His total sucker for cute girls.” 

“I actually think I’ve seen him around here a few times. He’s the guy with the prosthetic arm right? He normally has to pass this ward to get the prosthetic one” 

Eli nods. 

“Maybe next time he stops by you should say hi. I wouldn’t be surprised if he's noticed you before” Eli shrugs. 

“I’m gonna miss having you here. You made my days more entertaining or at least watching Jim and Steve freak out over every little thing did” Josey says, laughter in her voice. 

His mother, Jim and Steve all reappear at the same time and Josey hugs him before he’s finally free. 

“I’ll meet you at home. I have to check in with Tobes and Claire. They think I’m gonna do something stupid” Jim says when they're in the parking lot. 

“Just go to school, I’ll be fine. I have Steve with me. I’ll check-in, tell you I’m alive all that junk. All I’m probably gonna do is sleep anyway.” 

Jim chews on the inside of his cheek before nodding. 

“I’ll text you at lunch. Make sure he rests” Jim says glancing up at Steve. 

Steve just gives him a salute, leaning against Mum’s car. His mother looking peeved but says nothing thankfully. 

He wonders just how long she’s going to hate Jim. At this point it seems for life. Jim disappearing off to wherever he was parked. 

“Didn’t you drive here Steve?” April asks. 

“Nah, Dad dropped me off...I mean Coach, I mean Lawrence. I mean Coach Dad” Steve stammers going red, burying his face in his hands as Eli laughs. 

Pain flaring through his chest but Steve’s face is so priceless. He can’t help it. 

“How sweet. I’m glad that you're getting on with Lawrence” April coos. 

Steve glares up at Eli, Eli’s mouth opening. 

“Don’t you dare tell him!” He grumbles. 

Eli only stops laughing because he starts aching a little too much and Steve opens the car door for him. 

It’s only when they’re home and Eli’s sorted out, laying on the couch downstairs since he can’t take laying in bed for another hour. Steve sitting beside him and flicking through the TV that he speaks up. 

“So what aren’t you telling me?” He asks. 

“Hey, sweetheart. I’m gonna go have a nap. Do you need anything before I do?” His mother murmurs. Even if she had been coming home to sleep, she probably hadn’t been sleeping well. 

“I’m good” 

“Ok. Come and get me if anything happens” She says before heading upstairs. 

“As I was saying. What aren’t you telling me Peps?” Steve asks looking at him. 

Eli sits up and shrugs. 

“I’ve told you everything” 

“No, you haven’t. I gave you time yesterday but he didn’t just visit you to taunt you. I’m not stupid” Steve says crossing his arms. 

“He didn’t want anything” Eli grumbles back. Stressing his words. 

“If he’s threatening you, holding something over your head I need to know. I don’t care what he's asking you to do. I’ll even help” Steve says, eyes sincere and Eli sighs. 

He knows he’d feel so much better having at least one person on his side but he can’t do this to Steve. 

“I can’t ask you to do that. One of us being hated is enough, you shouldn’t have to ruin your friendships” Eli mumbles. 

“The only friendship I care about is yours. I’m loyal to you, no one else.” Steve says, grabbing Eli’s hand. 

“But what about the reckless club, what about Toby and Mary? Their still your friends too” Eli says. 

Toby and Steve had this terrifying bond that nobody could understand. They seemed like they despised each other but Eli wasn’t stupid. He knew that Steve had Toby’s back. At least he thought he did. 

“They’re not you. You’re the only one I care about keeping safe, not them. Just you and if that makes me a bad guy then so be it. So what does Bular want?” Steve asks, not giving Eli a way out of answering. 

“The amulet. He wants me to steal it”

“Ok, we can do that. That’s easy. Jim has to leave the thing unattended some time” Steve says like it’s nothing. 

“Not that I know of,” Eli says. Brain ticking away trying to think of the possible times he would and how Eli would even do it. 

“And when it’s over. I’ll take the blame. That simple. You don’t have to lose anything that way. I’m good with Jim and the others hating me. It’ll just be like old times” Steve says, somehow having the guts to smile. 

“You don’t have to...” 

“When do we need it by?” Steve asks cutting off Eli’s protests. 

“End of the week and if I don’t have it then. He said he’ll go after Mum next.” 

Over the next few days, they plot and it becomes hard to look Jim in the eye but they finally have a plan and Eli feels like he might be sick at the thought. 

“Have I done something wrong?” Jim asks when he invades Eli’s house to make dinner for him on Friday. It was a really sweet gesture that made Eli hate himself a little more. 

“No” Eli mumbles as he watches Jim cut up the bell peppers. Hands moving like water, completely sure of what he's doing as Eli sits up on the counter. 

“You sure? You seemed kinda distance these last few days. I know me and Steve have been a little overbearing but you know we’re just doing it to keep you safe” Jim says, dumping the bell peppers into the stir-fry pan. 

“I know. It’s not that” 

It’s just that Eli was about to completely utterly destroy any trust in him that Jim might have had. After this Jim wouldn’t even want anything to do with Eli, let alone want to continue to date him. 

“I was just wondering. If you wanted to stay the night?” Eli asks quietly. 

“Uh, I don’t know if your mum would agree to that” 

“She’s working late anyway, it’ll give Steve a break. You don’t have to though, I would get it, if you didn’t want to” Eli says softly, voice giving a slight crack to it. 

That just seems to work in his favour because Jim is pressing a kiss to his forehead. 

“Of course I want to. I just don’t want to create any more reasons for Ms P to kill me” Jim says softly, grinning down at him. 

“She thinks you breathing near me is warrant enough. You have your amulet right?” 

“Yeah of course. Why, are you worried that Bular is gonna hunt you down again?” Jim asks. Looking genuinely concerned and it makes Eli’s heartache. 

“A little. I mean what if it’s not me he hurts next time. What if it’s my mum?” 

“I won’t let that happen. If you want I can ask Claire to start tailing her? Make sure she’s ok” Jim suggests, moving to stir the pan. 

“No. I don’t want to burden Claire with my stupid fears. That smells amazing by the way” Trying to move away from topics that made Eli feel like the worst human being in the world. 

Jim trusted him so much, cared for him despite his craziness. Could he really destroy that? 

“It’s just simple but I thought it might do you some good to eat something with actual vegetables and no fries are not vegetables,” Jim says pointing an accusing spatula at Eli. 

Eli just reaches into the pan and steal a piece of broccoli. It’s a little hot but Eli eats it anyway. 

“See look I eat them,” He says with a mouthful. Sucking in a breathe when he burns himself. 

“You burned your tongue didn’t you?” Jim asks, cocked eyebrow. 

“No...maybe” Eli murmurs hand waving in front of his mouth. 

Jim just laughs at him and Eli flips him off. 

“Want me to kiss it better for you?” Jim teases. 

“Hmm, maybe you should. Just in case.” Eli says grabbing Jim’s sweater and tugging him closer. 

It still drove Eli crazy that he actually got to do this and he enjoys it while he can. Knowing after tonight, Jim would never want to talk to him again. 

“Hey, you didn’t hurt yourself that bad right?” Jim asks quickly, brushing the pad of his thumb across Eli’s cheek. Catching a5 stray tear. 

“What, no. I just uh...” Eli starts but the smell of food on the cusp of burning is thankfully enough to distract Jim. He pulls the pan off the stove, stirring it quickly. Smoke starts to fill the room so Eli moves to open the window, letting the smoke out. 

“Crisis averted, I think we’re good. It’ll just be a little crispier then normal” Jim says. Turning off the burner and setting the pan on another part of the stove, scratching the back of his head sheepishly.

“That’s ok. I’m sure it’ll still taste amazing” 

It does, in fact, taste amazing and Eli audibly moans as the flavour hits his slightly singed tongue. Jim looking proud of himself. 

“It’s official. You’re a food god” Eli says. Trying not to just shovel the food down and actually savour the flavour. 

“I wouldn’t quite go that far but I’d like to say I’m pretty good” 

“Pretty good? I think you mean utterly amazing. Where did you even learn how to cook like this?” Eli asks. 

“My dad. When he was actually around, I would uh help him around the kitchen and then when he left. It was either I cook, or mum cooks and let's just say. If you think hospital food is bad. You haven’t eaten Barbara Lakes cooking” 

After they eat, they curl on the couch and watch The Evil Dead. Eli jumping a few times even though he’s seen it about three million times. Jim cooing at him, teasing him for being a wimp. 

By the time the credits are rolling Eli is tired and he stands. Holding out a hand that Jim doesn’t hesitate to take. They tread up the stairs. 

They don’t do much more than soft kisses. Mainly because Eli can’t, his ribs still aching too much. So instead they just enjoy the other’s company. Talking between kisses about this and that. Never really sticking to one topic for long until Jim falls asleep. Dumping everything from his pockets on his bedside table, amulet included. 

Eli stares at his ceiling as he weighs the pros and cons to all of this but keeping his mother safe came first and if this kept her safe. Then it's what he needs to do. His mother came before his boyfrined. She had to. Eli rolls out of Jim’s arms and off the bed when he catches sight of the time. 

“Where are you going?” Jim asks groggily. 

“Just to get a glass of water. I’ll be back in a second” Eli whispers. 

Jim just nods, his eyes closing again as he settles back into sleep. Eli picks up Jim’s amulet. Weighing it all over but there was no choice. He heads out of the room and grabs his own suit from his pocket. Pressing it to his chest, placing his glasses into his belt along with amulet and he steps outside. 

Steve was waiting for him, giving him a soft look. Knowing how much Eli must be hating himself. 

“You ok?”

“Yeah, let's just get this over with already” Eli murmurs. 

Steve nods and wraps his arms around Eli’s waist, wings spreading wide as he pushes off the ground. Eli just hoped that Jim understood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buckle up my dudes. It only gets bumpier from here. Please leave all yelling below.


	26. Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Betrayals and endings. 
> 
> Hero - Tommee Proffit 
> 
> Trigger warnings for blood, gore and death.

They fly in silence, only breaking it when Eli points down the canal bridge. 

“Drop me there,” He says. So that’s what Steve does. Setting them both on the support beams. 

“So we just wait?” Steve asks. 

“You are yes,” Eli says and Steve looks down to see what Eli just pressed into his hand. 

Only to feel a spike of betrayal course through his system. Dropping the shuriken just milliseconds before it lights up. Watching it disappear into the dark below. 

“You think that works on me. I know all your tricks Pepperbuddy” Steve grumbles. Thoroughly annoyed that Eli had tried to ditch him. 

“Please. It’s for your own good. Bular will kill you if he sees you. I promised to come alone” Eli says trying to reason with him, but Steve had never been one to step down. Specifically when he was being told to sit out. 

“And what you think he’s going to come alone?” Steve bites back. He knew how this thing worked. Bular would come with his cronies and Eli would be left alone, again and if the amulet didn’t work. Eli would be dinner. 

“Just stay here! Please!” Eli says. 

“Didn’t you hear me the first time? You’re stuck with me, the only way you’re leaving me behind is if you knock me out” Steve says. 

Steve watches Eli’s jaw tick before he sighs. 

“Fine but you keep your mouth shut. Ok?” 

“That I can do” Steve murmurs. 

“Good. Now come on” Eli says before going to jump off the railing. Steve catches him though. 

“Ribs remember” He mutters when Eli glares up at him. 

“They don’t even hurt that much” Eli whines. 

“Yeah yet” Steve lands them both on the ground and just as it hits midnight. Three people melt from the shadows. Two giant frames, Bular and his father. Gunmar. The third person is skinny and tall. 

“Principal Strickler?” Steve asks dumbfounded when their tweed-wearing, history teacher comes into the light. 

“Mr Palchuk,” Strickler says way to nonchalantly. 

“You’re working with them?” Steve continues trying to wrap his brain around it all. Their own principal. One of the only people that had ever actually believed in Steve was the bad guy. 

Eli seems only a little phased but mostly his focused on Bular and Gunmar. 

“When I said you couldn’t bring anyone. I also meant winged pets” Bular snarls, glaring at Steve. 

“I wouldn’t let him come alone, considering what happened to him last time he was alone with you” Steve snaps back. Eli glaring up at him, the words clear in his eyes. ‘I thought I told you not to talk’.

Bular growls and starts to pull the twin swords from his back. 

“It is fine Bular. Have you done what was promised, Little Hero?” Gunmar says setting his giant hand on his son’s shoulder. Eli was right. Three times more terrifying. 

“I want your word that you’ll leave my family and friends alone. That you’ll leave The Trollhunter alone” Eli says loud and clear. Not leaving any room for argument. 

“What about pets?” Bular sneers. 

Eli looks pissed at the comment. 

“Touch Blue Steel and I will gut you myself” Eli growls back. 

That same dark looking coming over his face as when Eli had torn apart Steve’s father. Steve seeing a flash of metal in Eli’s hand but it’s not his new bo staff or his stars. It’s a freaking dagger. When? How? Why did Draal let him near the sharp things? 

Steve snaps his eyes back up to the trio. 

“Bular. Be nice. We aren’t here to make enemies. You have my word. Hand over the amulet and your friends, your family will have my protection.” 

Steve had a feeling having Gunmar’s protection might be just as bad as being on his hit list. 

Eli takes a deep breath before pulling the amulet out. 

“How do you know it’s not a fake? Mr Pepperjack is far smarter than his counterpart. How do you know he hasn’t crafted a duplicate” Strickler asks, eyes narrowing in suspicion. 

“Because I’m not that idiotic. It’s the real thing, believe me, or don’t. That’s up to you but we’re done here” Eli says throwing the amulet over. 

“Not so fast. I need to see if it works first” Gunmar growls catching it out of the air. Inspecting it. 

“I said I would hand it over. I don’t care if it works for you or not. I did what you said” Eli says, crossing his arms. 

“I just need to make sure you haven’t brought me a fake because if you have. All deals are off” Gunmar says. 

“I already told you. It’s not a fake but it might be genetically coded.” 

“Genetically what?” Bular asks. Steve also just as confused but he keeps his mouth shut as he promised. 

“Coded sir. It might only work on the Trollhunter. It might be able to only alter his DNA” Strickler explains, giving Eli and Steve a wary look. 

“And how would we fix that?” Gunmar asks. 

“I have no idea Sir. This technology is beyond even me” Strickler says, actually scared of the man before him. Trying to make himself smaller. 

Gunmar presses the amulet to his chest and Steve is somehow relieved that it doesn’t work. He doesn’t want to see what type of monster Gunmar would turn into but then his also moving a step closer to Eli. Ready to get him out of there when Gunmar becomes angry. 

Gunmar tries it again. 

“Maybe say the words?” Eli suggests, almost mockingly and Steve wants to smack him. 

“Can you not taunt the gang leader?” Steve hisses back. 

“Not taunting. I’m being serious.” 

“What words?” Gunmar asks, looking at it confused. 

“Daylight is mine to command!” A voice shouts and the amulet lights up blindingly. Steve stepping back. 

The amulet shakes in Gunmar’s hand, the three bad guys turning around and Steve sees it. Upon the canal wall. Jim, lighting tearing past the sky and lighting him up for a split second and he looks pissed. The angriest that Steve has ever seen him look. Wind tearing at his hair. 

Gunmar tries everything to keep hold of the amulet but it struggles too hard and it slips from his fingers. Flying through the air and Jim catches it. Slamming it to his chest, more blinding light filling the air. 

“YOU BETRAYED ME!” Gunmar roars whirling around and diving for Eli. Quicker then Steve can move to protect him. 

Everything happens in a blur. So many things happening that Steve can’t comprehend until it’s all over. Gunmar slams Eli to the floor as Eli’s hands come up, Metal flashing in the low light before a scream rings out. Bouncing off the canal walls, mingling with the thunder cracking above.

But it’s not Gunmar screaming or Eli’s thank God. It’s Bular. A sword sticking through his stomach, blood dripping from its point, his hands touching the metal as he looks down at it in shock like he's not quite sure what he's seeing. 

Gunmar rears back, hand covering the left side of his face as he turns. 

“NO! No. No. Bular. My son!” Gunmar yells, reaching out a bloody hand. A bloody, thick gash through his left eye. 

Steve is finally getting his body to move, pulling a shaking Eli off the ground. Eli dropping the bloody daggers on the ground as he looks close to a meltdown. But his eyes aren’t on Gunmar but rather the sword pulling itself from Bular’s stomach. 

Steve moves his wing to shield Eli but it’s too late, He’s already seen it. Bular hitting his knees as he tries to hold his stomach closed. Steve feels sick but it’s like a car accident, he can’t look away and neither can Eli. 

“Bular. No. Stay with me son” Gunmar cries, walking on his knees and grabbing Bular’s face between his hands. Smearing his own blood on his son’s face. Bular taking shuddering breathes. 

“F-father” Bular whispers and even in the dark. Steve can see the scared boy that Bular has been reduced to, tears in his eyes as he looks up in fear. Looking to his father for an answer. Blood falling down his chin. Strickler also seeming in a state of shock, staring down at the scene with his mouth open. 

“I’m right here Bular. Right here. Stay with me. Hold on. We’ll get you help” Gunmar murmurs, near begging. Moving to pull Bular close, holding his head to Gunmar’s chest. No longer a gang leader but a scared father, not prepared to mourn his own son. 

Steve looks up only for a second and it’s not Jim that he sees. It’s some monster whose armour is red as the blood on his sword. Looking down at the father-son duo with cold eyes. 

“Bular” Gunmar whispers as Bular’s hands fall to the floor, as he stops breathing. Gunmar’s bottom lip wobbling as he continues to hug his dead son. “My precious son” 

“Gunmar...” Strickler starts going to reach out a hand. 

“I’ll kill you! I WILL KILL EVERYONE YOU HAVE EVER LOVED!” Gunmar bellows looking up at Jim and Steve swears there is actual fire in his eyes. Well, eye. His other one a bloody, raw mess, blood dripping off his chin in the place of tears. 

Steve knows it’s time to get out of there as thunder cracks above them. He grabs Eli, who was still in shock and pushes off the ground. Strickler's eyes turning to him but their principal doesn’t say anything. 

They don’t get far, rain starting to pour from the sky and weighing down Steve’s wings. Forcing him to land in a nearby alleyway. Steve still in shock or something as he tries to wrap his mind around it all. Holding Eli close. When he looks down, Eli is bleeding. 

“You got hurt?” Steve whispers grabbing Eli’s wrists, moving his hands to show his palms. Two cuts along the centre of his palms and along the second knuckles of his fingers. 

“I slipped. I’ll be fine” 

“Why did you even have knives on you in the first place?” Steve asks. Trying not to get angry about it but this wouldn’t have happened otherwise. 

“It-it was Aja’s idea. They were from Draal’s personal collection. I didn’t want to feel as useless as last time. As defenceless” Eli whispers. 

“That’s what your staff is for” Steve hisses in reply, pulling at his suit’s disc and moving to tear two strips of the bottom of his blue polo. 

“My staff was useless last time. I was useless. I couldn’t even protect myself properly. Everybody else has swords, or weapons or lightening. I have a stick, At least with the daggers. I felt safe. I felt like I could actually do something!” Eli yells back. 

Whimpering when Steve tightens the makeshift bandage on his left hand. Over his palm. Moving to do the other one. They were the worst, he could do nothing about the knuckles. 

“I get that. I do but, I don’t know if this is the answer” Steve murmurs. 

“It’s my answer and you don’t get change it because you feel uncomfortable” 

Steve feels a kick to the side and he’s sent crashing into a brick wall. Bricks cracking behind him, Steve’s head connecting with a dumpster on the way past. 

He slides down the wall, feeling his vision blur over as Eli takes a few steps back in shock. 

“You put him up to this somehow didn’t you. This is all your fault!” Jim rages, still in troll form. Fangs looking extra large from all the way down here. 

“What couldn’t handle that I made him happy. That he loves me! You had to try and pit Eli against me? How’d you convince him to do it? How did Gunmar convince you!” Jim continues to rant, swinging his sword around madly. 

Steve kicks the dumpster he hit back at the hero. Sending them both slamming into the wall opposite. Jim groaning as he hits the floor, pushing the dumpster a little out of the way. 

“I did it to protect him. That is all I have ever done!” Steve yells back. Pushing himself to his feet, wings flaring as he pushes his wet hair back from his eyes. His wings are heavy from the rain but he keeps them up. 

Eli staring at them both in shock. Frozen in fear as his hair falls into his face from the rain. Half shivering. 

“You never wanted to protect him. This has always been about you. About you trying to be something you’re not. You’re not some hero Steve and you're especially not Eli’s!” Jim snarls getting back on his feet. Sword disappearing and instead two small daggers are being pulled from the armour on his thighs. 

They meet in the middle and Steve grunts when he feels a dagger slice through his bicep, Not deep but enough to sting. He lands a punch but Jim’s stoney skin just takes it. Jim’s jaw ticking as he swings back. 

Steve grabs Jim’s hand and twists it. Not enough to break but enough to get Jim to drop the stupid dagger. Steve kicking it away hard enough that it lands in the brick wall. Eli jumping back with a small scream.

“Or did you forget? Is your memory that shit? You were Eli’s bully not even two months ago? You made his life a living hell and now you're protecting him? Why? What do you gain from it? You think he’ll ever love you after what you’ve done to him!” Jim seethes, swinging his right arm and glancing Steve on the cheek. 

Steve feels the sting but the rain washes away the blood before it has a chance to form. 

“I know that and yet here I am. Being Eli’s friend, that’s good enough for me. I don’t need some devotion of love. I don’t care how I have Eli by my side just as long as he’s there. Just as long as he wants to be there”

He moves quickly as he talks. Getting Jim twice in the guts, pinning him up against the wall. 

“You’re pathetic” Jim spits. 

“Fight me like a real man and we’ll see which of us is really pathetic” Steve growls setting Jim back on the floor. Moving a few steps back and raising his fists. 

“Fine. If that’s what it takes to show Eli the real person you are. The weak, scared bully that’s still beneath all of this winged supe bullshit.” Jim says throwing away his other curved dagger. It clatters to the ground, landing in a puddle before Jim raises his hands. Turning them to into fists. 

Steve only just catches the frustrated look on Eli’s face. Red in the face as he continues to yell at them. Before he can understand any of what Eli is saying over the torrential rainfall, his get an armoured fist to the face. He doesn’t even flinch even as he feels one tooth or another coming loose. Blood filling his mouth. 

He spits on the ground as he laughs. 

“That’s all you have? What are you, The Trollhunter or my grandmother?” He taunts. 

The thing is as much as he wants to go in and break bones. As much as he wants to tear Jim to shreds. It would be so easy. He wouldn’t even have to think about it. It would just happen. He holds himself back because he knows if he goes too far, then he's gone. He’s done and Eli will never want anything to do with him again. 

Jim growls, low and animalistic as he swings for Steve again. Steve catching his arm and throwing him to the ground. Kicking out his knee as he goes down and Jim lands in a puddle. Even more water splashing over him. 

Jim is back on his feet on an instant. Steve not quick enough to stop the punch he gets to his sternum. Stumbling back a few steps as he misses a few breathes, gasping. 

Jim keeps coming. Using a winded Steve to his advantage. Slamming him back into the wall, rubble crumbling around his head. Steve blocking only a few of them as Jim hits him in the stomach to many times to count. 

“Jim stop!” Eli yells, not wanting to get in the middle and get himself hurt but still close enough they can both hear him over the pouring rain and screaming thunder` 

Steve’s head is slammed back against the wall as Jim grabs him by the throat. 

“You ruin everything you touch, Don’t you see that,” Jim growls. 

Steve kicks out sending Jim stumbling back in surprise. Standing and elbowing Jim in the face. Unfortunately hearing a crack even overall this rain but he wasn’t gonna go out that easy. 

Jim looks back up at him with a blue type of blood dripping from his nose, washing away with the rain. 

Steve’s world starts to get a little blurry and it’s not from the rain as he shakes his head. He must have hit his head harder then he thought, wings struggling to stay up as he stumbles a little. 

“Jim. Stop please!” Eli says, grabbing Jim’s arm. 

Jim shrugs Eli off and swings for Steve again but Steve hits the floor before he can. Holding an arm to his stomach as he spits more blood on the ground. 

“Looks like you win,” He says only to watch Jim’s eyes narrow. Reaching his arm behind his back and pulling his sword free. 

Steve struggles to push himself to his feet. He can survive a lot but a sword to the stomach. Not so much. 

“Haven’t you already killed enough people for one night?” Steve asks, words thick. Brain sluggish. 

“Exactly. I’ve already killed tonight. What’s one more” Jim snarls and Steve tries so hard to move out of the way but his body is down for the count. 

Too sore and tired, even as he aims a kick at Jim’s leg. Missing. 

“You’ve lost it, man. That amulet’s made you crazy or something.” Steve mutters. 

Eyes feeling heavy and he’d rather not look his own death in the face. Letting his eyes fall shut when Jim swings his sword. 

All that greets him is the sound of screeching metal, Steve forces his eyes open again when not sword hits him and he smiles at the sight. Eli had caught Jim’s sword with his staff, blood dripping down the staff from his hands as he stares Jim down. Jim snarling back. 

“Touch him again and you deal with me!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo. yeah. Please don't murder me also my Peppery boi is slowly becoming a badass.


	27. Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ending or new beginnings? 
> 
> Ending - Isak Danielson

Eli stares down Jim and wonders just who the hell is staring back because he knows it’s not the Jim he cares for. It’s something dark and cold but Eli feels like he has the same look in his eyes. 

“You’re really defending him?” Jim asks stepping back like Eli’s zapped him. 

Eli already knows his answer. The words coming out of him before he can stop them but he means them. Means every word. 

“I will always defend him. Always!” He growls back. Even if it meant giving his life in return. He’d do it in a heartbeat, just like Steve would for him. 

“Even after everything, he’s done to you?” Jim murmurs, voice low. 

“He’s made up for it. All of it. Twice over so if you want him. You have to go through me” Eli says raising his staff again even as his hands scream at him and his staff gets slippery under his hands. 

He glances back to where Steve is still unconscious behind him. Defenceless and Eli turns his attention back to Jim. Just in time to catch Jim’s wrists, he doesn’t even have his sword in his hands. Jim moving to grab Eli’s staff in his hands, bringing it chest level. The only thing between them. 

“Please. You know I can’t do that” Jim whispers trying to push past Eli. 

“Then there’s your answer,” Eli replies pushing back. 

“Please don’t make me do this. I don’t want to hurt you” Jim says, hurt of his own in his eyes. 

“You already did. If you want someone to blame for stealing your amulet. Blame me, blame Bular. He threatened to kill my mother if I didn’t give it to him. Steve was just trying to help me. Just trying to keep me safe” Eli explains. 

The rain still thick between them but even then he can see the flecks of blue in his eyes and his reminded of the first night. The first night Jim had snuck into his room and explained all of it to him. 

So many possibilities between them and Eli wishes he could go back. Maybe if he did things differently they wouldn’t end up like this. But he sees Steve out of the corner of his eye and he knows this is where they always would have ended up. On two different sides of the same coin. 

“Even now, that’s all he did was keep you safe and all I’ve done it cause you more pain,” Jim says moving to pull at his amulet. A muted puff of smoke filling the air before human Jim is standing in front of him. 

“Not always” Eli whispers even if he knows where this is heading. Even as he feels like his own chest is tightening. 

“But more then I should. I tried so hard. So, so hard to love you enough. I thought if I could, you’d pick me but you picked before I even came along. I get it now. You will always choose him” Jim says softly. Voice-breaking a little and it makes Eli’s chest actually hurt. 

Feeling sick as Jim cups his face. Kissing Eli hard, like he can’t breathe without it before pulling back. 

“I hope he makes you happy” Jim whispers and the worst thing is he means it. He fucking means it and that makes it hurt worse. It wasn’t some backhanded compliment, some mean dig at Eli. It was heartfelt and Eli feels his own heart break. 

Jim turns and disappears into the dark rain. 

Eli left there in shock until all that hits him in anger and sadness. Ditching his bo staff at the broken wall. It clangs to the floor and Eli lets the rain and thunder cover his stupid tears as he hits the floor himself. 

He feels idiotic as he sobs his heart out. Not giving a shit if he gives himself an asthma attack. Letting the rain carry it all away. 

The rain suddenly stops and Eli looks up only to see a white drenched wing shielding him. He turns to see Steve and Steve doesn’t say anything. Just pulls him close and lets him cry into his torn and bloody shirt. Steve getting soaked.

Sometime later, Steve stands pulling him to his feet. Grabbing Eli’s bo staff and Eli feels tired and stupid. Pulling at his disc and shoving it into his pocket as he shoves his glasses into place. Wiping his eyes in the process and taking a deep breath. 

“Are you ok?” He asks Steve. Steve never moving his wing from above Eli’s head, a makeshift umbrella even as he continues to get soaked. The rain not letting up. 

“A little banged up but I’ll live. How about you?” Steve asks quietly, even as he presses his hand to his gut. He hadn’t even been wearing his suit when Jim had attacked him. Because of Eli. It was always his fault that Steve was winding up hurt. 

“I’ll be fine eventually. I made my choice” Eli murmurs as they leave the alley. 

They don’t have to hide Steve’s wings. The world empty except for them, nobody else wants to risk the ginormous thunderstorm. 

“This is like the night I got my powers” Steve comments looking around and Eli feels terrible that he’s getting the chance to dry off while Steve continues to walk through the pouring rain. 

“I remember, let's hope this one won’t give anybody any more powers. I can’t handle any more powers. Now anymore” Eli says. 

They somehow finally make it home. Steve has the smallest limp as they head inside. 

“Where’s Coach and Mrs Palchuk?” 

“Date night. This time is Ceres I believe.” Steve says with a shrug. Standing in the hallway before just shaking his body out. Like a dog and making Eli groan when his sprayed with rainwater. 

Steve just gives him a small, mischievous smile as his wings puff up. 

As soon as he's not gonna drip water everywhere. At least from his hair and feathers, they head deeper into the house. Eli’s hands stinging now as Steve has to turn sideways to get into the tiny bathroom with his wings Reaching under the counter and pulling out a first aid kit. 

Once he has it they head to Steve’s room and Steve is pulling off his soaked shirt. Already bruising. Jim really did a number on him. Wings popping in and out of existence for a second. 

He throws one of his Blue Steel hoodies at Eli before grabbing clothes himself. 

“Have a shower, warm-up. I’ll patch up your hands after” Steve murmurs. 

Eli nods and disappears to the bathroom. His shower is nice, at least it warms his ice-cold bones. Thankfully his own boxers are dry so he doesn’t have to deal with that and he slips on Steve’s hoodie. 

His cologne still clinging to the fabric and Eli has to push up the sleeves so he even has a chance to use his hands. He grabs his damp clothes and heads back to Steve’s room. Steve fulling dried off and dressed in tracksuit pants, his wings half laying on the floor. Obviously to tired to keep them up. 

“How was your shower?” 

“Yeah, good,” Eli says before Steve guides him to the bed and makes him sit down. Steve pulling over his desk chair and sitting on it. He opens the kit and Eli puts out his first hand. Having lost the shirt bindings before his shower. They’re not stitch worthy thankfully but they’re still deep and sting. 

Eli is almost surprised at just how gentle Steve is. All his concentration on not hurting Eli or gripping him too hard. 

“How do you always hold yourself back so well. I’ve seen you literally destroy walls without thought” Eli asks, partially to distract himself from the pain. 

“Exactly. When I don’t think dangerous shit happens. I have to think about every little movement or I could break everything.” Steve says, grinning up at him. Pressing the gauze softly across Eli’s palm before bandaging up Eli’s first hand. Wrapping around his wrist first before moving up to his actual hand. 

“Don’t you ever want a break from that?” 

“That’s why I like flying so much. Can’t hurt someone or break something when I’m three thousand feet in the air” Steve murmurs. Tying the bandage and moving to Eli’s other hand. 

“So right now?” Eli asks.

He wasn’t sure he could do that. Think about everything down the minute detail so he didn’t break anything. He had never truly thought about how much effort it takes Steve to act like everybody else and he feels himself gaining a new sort of appreciation for Steve’s self-control. No longer that angry boy with short temper and a shorter fuse. 

“Right now just pray I don’t sneeze,” Steve says and Eli breathes out a quiet laugh. 

Once Eli is patched up, it’s his turn to patch up Steve. Steve’s wing twitching when he disinfects the cut on his bicep. Jim’s blades are always sharp and thin, meaning that Steve will heal well. It’ll be like nothing ever happened. 

“Thank you,” Steve says. 

“I’m just patching you up?” Eli asks. 

“I mean for defending me, against Jim. I can only imagine how much that must have killed you inside” 

“Not as much as you think. You’re my best friend Steve, I’ll always have you back. Even against slightly psychotic boyfriends” Eli says, having to get close to Steve’s face to treat the cut on his cheek. 

“So you’re done then?” Steve asks, a little like he doesn’t want to but the curiosity must be eating him up inside. 

“Yeah. He made that pretty clear tonight. We just want different things” 

“Like Jim wants to cut off my head and you don’t?” 

“Pretty much. He wasn’t himself, I think the amulet might be taking over. I’ve noticed it recently. It’s like he's becoming more troll then human” Eli explains. 

It was something he had been taking account of but was unsure if he was just seeing things. At least before he ended up in the hospital. Jim seems to always have trouble keeping the amulet off or taking a break lately. 

Eli just hadn’t brought it up because he thought he was being paranoid. 

“So on a different topic. Bular’s dead” Steve says. 

“And Gunmar’s out for even more blood than before but I don’t want to think about that or the PSTD we’re both gonna suffer from tonight. I just want to sleep” Eli says finally done with cleaning up every bump and scrape. 

Steve nods and Eli moves over on the bed as Steve throws away the rubbish and turns off the light. Steve scooping Eli up in his wing and rolling him until his colliding with Steve’s side. Steve wrapping an arm around him as Eli just closes his eyes. 

He’s out in seconds. The night taking far to much out of him. Instead of waking up to Steve in the bed he wakes up with a cat instead. 

It’s an adorable cat, don’t get him wrong he just is slightly confused as it bats his face with a soft paw. It’s grey with black stripes and soft green eyes. It’s also missing an ear. 

“There you are you fucking gremlin,” Steve grumbles entering the room and for a single second, Eli thinks he's the one being spoken to until Steve snatches the cat up into the air and turns it on it’s back. Running his hands down its stomach as it purrs. 

“Sorry, he must have slipped past me. He loves new people, he especially loves waking them up” Steve says, voice turning soft as he talks more to the cat. 

“It’s ok. We have school today remember” Eli says sitting up and reaching for his glasses. 

“Yeah don’t remind me. Alright Gremlin, go and chase the neighbourhood birds or something” Steve mutters, turning the cat and it jumps from his hands, padding out of the room. 

“Did you seriously name you’re cat Gremlin?” Eli asks getting off the bed, reaching for his jeans and they’re thankfully dryish. At least enough that he can get home. 

“No his name is Fifi, He’s a stray my mother adopted about three years ago. Hence the missing ear” Steve explains. 

“Fifi the cat. Sounds about right” 

“Hey, you’ve heard my middle name right. My mother’s never been good with names” Steve says moving to grab his bag. He was already dressed. 

“I think it suits you” Eli chirps pulling on his pants. 

“Alright, Leslie. I’ll keep that in mind” Steve says turning to him with a grin on his face. 

Eli scampers over to his house once he's somewhat pulled together and he thinks he's in the clear. How wrong he is. 

“Elijah Leslie Pepperjack. Get your butt in here right this instant” He hears and he sighs taking his foot off the bottom step and heading for the kitchen. 

“Hey Mum” He mumbles under his breath. 

“That’s really all you have to say after no texts, no calls, nothing? I thought you were dead. I thought that you were kidnapped. I was this close to calling the police!” April snaps, pinching her fingers together. 

“I’m sorry. I was just at Steve’s. I had to get out of the house” Eli says, feeling three inches tall. 

His mother looks at his face then and hers softens. 

“What happened?” She asks, voice losing lit’s angry tone. Concern taking over. 

“Jim broke up with me” Eli mumbles. Not really want to talk about it. Feeling his throat constrict. 

"Oh, honey. I’m so sorry” April murmurs standing and wrapping him in a hug. 

He hugs her back twice as tight. Mother’s hugs always made it better in his opinion. 

“Did this have anything to do with Steve?” She asks once she pulls away from him. Hands cupping the side of his face, giving him a pity filled look. 

“It had a lot to do with a lot of things. We just weren’t working out. I need to get ready for school” He says. 

His mother nods and kisses him on the forehead before letting him go. He makes it quick, grabbing his bag and changing and he’s running back downstairs. 

Steve is there waiting for him, like always and it’s a comfort in a way. Eli hands back his hoodie and Steve just shoves it in his bag. 

Eli and Jim pass each other in the hallways but he just keeps his mouth shut and keeps walking. Jim flashes Steve a regretful look before Eli drags him along. Not before Eli sees the vicious glare he gets from Toby in the process. 

Eli expects to sit only with Steve at lunch and that’s what he makes plans for. Steve doesn’t seem to mind though, Eli nearly just outright dies when Logan and Seamus sit down. He immediately tries to make himself invisible, old habits kicking in. 

Steve looks confused as well. 

“Did you see the game last night?” Logan asks. His nose finally healed and Eli gulps. 

“No. We were busy” Steve says slowly. Like he's waiting for the bomb to drop. 

“Well, the Patriots got their asses kicked,” Seamus says before he starts eating the slightly dodgy cafeteria pizza. 

“It was a slaughter dude. You would have cried. Glad you didn’t watch it” Logan mutters. 

“How about you Pepperjack, Who do you go for?” Logan asks looking up at him. 

“Uh, The Cardinals,” He says waiting for the joke, the laughter. A hit or anything. 

“Nice. They’ve been doing pretty good this season. Might even make it to Semis if they can get their pass overs down” Seamus says. 

“Alright what the fuck are you two doing?” Steve finally asks. 

Logan and Seamus somehow look genuinely confused. 

“This, what are you doing?” Steve repeats pointing between the pair of them. 

“Eating lunch. I thought you were supposed to be making him smarter Pepperjack” Seamus says but it’s not anywhere near remotely a sneer or a jab. It’s almost a joke that Eli’s included in. 

“What Steve means to say is why are you sitting here after everything that’s happened? As in why are you sitting here unless you’re going to bully me” Eli explains.

“Because we both decided that we were morons and if Steve thinks your cool, you must be pretty cool.” Logan murmurs. 

Steve and Eli share a look. 

“Seriously Pepperjac...Uh, Eli. We just want to start making up for all the crap we did to you. Even more, after Steve became your friend.” Seamus explains. 

“Uh ok then,” Eli says not wanting to bother being confused about it any further and somehow actually gets himself to relax around Logan and Seamus. 

“Touch another pepperoni and I will shiv you” Eli snarls, smacking away Steve’s hand. Always with trying to steal Eli’s food, seriously. 

Steve just snickers. 

“Do you want to lose an eye as well?” Eli asks. 

“Hey I think I’d look all grizzly and cool with a missing eye,” Steve says. 

Eli laughs at the thought. 

“You wish. You’d look like one of those old dogs that you pity” 

“See what I have to deal with? He's so mean” Steve whines to the other two boys across the table. 

Logan and Seamus just look surprised before they both laugh. 

“Wow, you’ve turned Steve into a softie. I like it though, suits him” Logan says. 

Steve just pouts harder if that was possible. 

By the end of lunch, Eli gets to see a different side to Logan and Seamus. A softer, less douchy side and by this point, they weren’t that bad. 

He's still reeling over it on his way to Algebra when he pulls Steve to a halt. Hearing two voices. He peeks around the corner and he might have figured out just what changed Seamus’ mind about being a dick.

Krel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Krel and Seamus are a ship you'll have to pry from my dead, greasy fingers. And I might have teared up writing Jim and Eli's break up.


	28. Retaliation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve will always be there for Eli. 
> 
> Next To Me - Imagine Dragons

Steve’s jaw actually drops when he peeks over Eli’s head. 

“Please Krel. I’m sorry. You know I would have made it normally but my dad was being a dick” Seamus says. 

“You couldn’t even call me” Krel grumbles, Steve having to strain to hear it. Eli looking like his front row at his all-time favourite movie. 

“I know. I’m sorry. Please let me just make it up to you” Seamus says getting into Krel’s space. 

“I’m starting to think that is all you can ever say,” Krel says poking Seamus in the chest. Looking annoyed. 

“I know. I swear on my life it won’t happen again. This Friday, I’ll take you to that place you like, the one of Tryst. I’ll pick you up ok at 7?” Seamus murmurs, grabbing Krel’s hand and threading their fingers together. 

“You are very lucky you are cute” Krel mutters. Face softening as he gives in. Something Steve had never seen him do. 

“Very, very lucky,” Seamus says leaning forwards and kissing Krel softly. Krel meeting him in the middle and grinning. 

“What are you tw...” Claire starts but Eli grabs her and nods towards the couple. Steve really needed to get back into school cause wow, he had not been keeping up. 

Claire’s jaw joins Steve’s on the floor. 

“Is that Krel and Seamus?” Claire asks. 

“This explains so much” Eli whispers. 

All of them suddenly scrambling when Seamus pulls away and starts walking towards them. 

Steve grabs Eli and flies him up on top of the lockers. Claire pulling her staff and forming a portal under her feet. Going who knows where. 

Seamus looks around in confusion for a second like he's lost as Steve holds Eli close, just so he doesn’t fall off the locker. Seamus shakes his head and continues to walk off. Steve landing back on the floor. 

“What the fuck just happened?” He asks putting his wings away. 

Eli opens his mouth but the second bell rings and Eli is grabbing Steve’s hand and pulling him down the hallway in a run. Miss Janeth glaring at them both when they step into the classroom. 

“My fault Miss Janeth. Had to visit the nurse, I ripped open my hand” Eli lies holding up one of his bandaged appendages. 

“And Steve was with you why?”

“I don’t do well with blood. I get faint at the sight of it” Eli says sheepishly. His acting skill really did pay off sometimes. 

“Very well, sit down,” Miss Janeth says and Steve could kiss Eli right now. Janeth detentions were a pain in the ass, even worse then Senior Uhl’s. Steve once had to copy out the first act of Hamlet by hand and yet couldn’t tell you a single word from that first act at all. 

Eli ends up wanting to tag along to his practice. Compared to last night it was perfectly sunny outside. Only a few stray white clouds floating around. 

Eli leaving him to head up to the bleachers. Some book or another under his arm.

Garret their back up Quarterback, looks pissed when Steve makes an appearance while Coach looks pleased. 

The grass is muddy and damp and Steve ends up covered in dirt as pushes himself twice as hard. Trying to catch up so Coach doesn’t bench him for missing so much. 

“Hey Palchuk what the fuck happened to your face? Pepperjack get a little too frisky in bed” Santanio sneers. It takes everything not to break his leg when Steve sends him crashing to the ground. 

Steve stands and Coach claps him on the shoulder. 

“How about reigning in the strength a little. I don’t need any of my team benched for broken bones” Coach says low. 

“How about telling Santanio to keep his mouth shut?” Steve seethes. 

“Think of this as a good exercise in restraint” Coach says just patting him on the shoulder. Even grinning at him before blowing his whistle. Right in Steve’s ear. 

Steve takes everything to ignore the jeers from Santanio. He always was a prick, even worse than Steve on some days but now he was an absolute dick. Steve just focuses his attention on a soft, slightly whiny voice. 

Eli’s voice and it’s about the only thing keeping him centred and stops him from just obliterating Santiano or Garret when that little idiot gets in his way.

Steve had just played a perfect pass off when he hears yelling. Angry, vicious yelling. 

“Go and fuck yourself!” Eli yells, the entire team turning and looking. Two team member’s colliding and hitting the floor as they both look up, bodies still moving from momentum. Steve’s anger spiking as he sees some asshole a little to close for comfort. 

At first, he thinks it one of Gunmar’s goonies but it’s just some freshman. He's still not happy about it though and it seems neither is Eli. Especially when the guy gets into Eli’s space, grinning. 

Steve snarls, already moving and throwing off his helmet. struggling to keep his wings concealed as he heads over. Struggling not to break the ground under him. 

“What I thought you were just giving it away now? Isn’t that why your face is all fucked up? Sucked the wrong guys c...”

The guy is sent reeling back, clutching his nose as he screeches in pain. Eli looked livid as he springs at the guy. Slamming him to the bleacher and punching the guy again before grabbing his shirt collar, lifting his bloody face off the stone. 

“Talk to me again, ever and it won’t be your nose I break. Got it!” Eli snarls. 

The guy nods and Eli gets off him. Grabbing his bag and heading down to where Steve is. 

Steve wants to hug him in pride but his covered in mud so he holds back.

“You ok?” Steve asks. 

“Just peachy” He murmurs low. 

“Well, I guess that’s it for today boys. If one of you could go get Benson off the bleachers that would be great. Take him down to Nurse Jenifer and tell her not to worry about being gentle” Coach orders. 

Ryan heads up the stairs to retrieve the piece of shit. 

Coach comes over to them. 

“Are you ok Pepperjack?” Coach says low. 

“I’m fine thank you Coach” Eli mutters, even as he holds the hand he had used to break what’s his face nose close to his chest. 

Eli ends up waiting for him outside the lockers rooms and Steve takes his shower as quickly as possible. Eli smiling when he sees him. 

Steve’s not though, pulling Eli around to a quieter part of the courtyard and getting him to show his hand. His bandage is bloody and Steve sighs. 

“Come on we’re visiting the nurse” He mutters. 

Eli nods, finally learning that it’s futile to deny Steve and when they arrive Benson is still sitting on the gurney in the nurse's office. 

“I can’t set it until you stop bleeding” Nurse Jennifer chirps. 

That was total bullshit but Steve wasn’t gonna tell Benson otherwise. His eyes widen in actual fear when he sees Eli again. 

“Hey, Elijah. What can I help you with?” Nurse Jennifer smiles when she sees them.

Jennifer was extremely pretty. Blond hair, blue eyes, always smiling and from Texas. So she had that sweet southern charm to her that made everybody like her. Voice high and sweet. 

Eli holds up his hand and she hisses in a breathe. Keeping his other hand in his pocket. 

“What did you do?” 

“Apart from breaking Benson’s nose. He cut himself last night like an idiot. I told him not to cut the onion that way” Steve murmurs, smiling at her. 

Nurse Jennifer just shakes her head and makes Eli sit down. Grabbing the bandages. 

“Uh Miss Jenny, I’ve stopped bleeding now” Benson mumbles. 

“That’s nice dear but I’m a bit busy right now” Jennifer murmurs and it takes a lot for Steve not to laugh. 

Jennifer wraps up Eli’s hand again after cleaning it. 

“Steve you're on onion duty from now on got it,” Jennifer says looking up at him. 

“You realise we’ll be here with a missing finger then right?” Eli says teasingly. 

Steve just sticks out his tongue and Eli laughs. Nurse Jennifer gives a soft, bell-like laugh of her own. 

“Alright, Mr Benson lets get this nose of yours set. I’m gonna count to five” Nurse Jennifer says standing and moving over to Benson. She grabs his nose and Benson whines but agrees. 

“Five four thre...” Jennifer yanks at his nose and a snap sound fills the air. Benson crying out again. 

“You said you’d count to five” He whines. 

“Yeah well next time don’t be a sleaze and this won’t happen again” Jennifer growls before giving him a wide, sweet smile and patting him on the shoulder. 

“You boys be safe now.” She says flashing said giant smile their way. 

“Yes, Miss Jenny” Eli chirps before Steve guides him from the room. 

“What’s the plan?” Steve asks. 

“Well we were going to start training today again remember but I don’t know if I’d be to welcome at the Forge right now” Eli mutters. A little ruefully. 

“Then how about we do something fun. I need something fun, especially after last night. After...” Steve says voice cutting off. 

Steve going nowhere near that train of thought right now. 

“What do you want to do?” Eli asks. 

“I don’t know but as of right now I’m starving” 

“El Guerito’s it is,” Eli says and Steve agrees whole heartedly with that plan. 

“Hey, Eli,” The taco vendor says upon seeing the small sprite. 

“Hey, Stuart.” 

“How are the Royals going?” Stuart asks. Steve’s eyebrows turn to a V as he tries to figure out who the Royals were. 

“They're good. Well, at least I know Krel is” Eli says, Eyes flashing up to Steve with a knowing look. Steve was still trying to wrap his head around the pairing. 

“Wait Krel’s a royal?” Steve asks, still trying to wrap his head around the conversation. 

“I explained this all to you. By the way Stuart, Steve. Steve, Stuart. Steve knows by the way” 

“Their disguises wore off again?” Stuart asks. 

Eli just nods and Stuart sighs, shaking his head a little. 

“Always. Either way, what can I get you, boys?”

They order and soon enough they're being handed take away bag. Eli moves to head for Steve’s Vespa but Steve gets an idea. 

“Come with me. I want to show you my favourite spot” Steve says pulling Eli across the road and into an alleyway. 

“Does it involve flying?” Eli asks tentatively. 

“Just a little bit. What don’t you trust me?” 

“I do. Just make it quick please” Eli says and Steve nods. Handing the bag over to Eli who grabs it as Steve wraps his arms around Eli gently. 

Steve spreads his wings and pushes off the ground. Steve can’t help the smile as Eli buries his head in Steve’s neck. One hand fisting in Steve’s shirt. They land quick enough, Steve making Eli’s wish of a quick trip come true as he lands on the tallest building in Arcadia Oaks. Setting Eli back on his feet. 

“Wow this is amazing” Eli whispers looking around at the open sky and the world far below them. 

“Worth the flight?” Steve asks. 

Eli just nods, moving to look over the edge and Steve grabs the back of his shirt just in case. 

“Seriously you get to see this every day?” Eli asks. 

“If I want to, yeah,” Steve says pulling Eli back from the edge before sitting down on the roof. Reaching for the bag off food. 

Eli hands it over and Steve hands him his burrito. They both just sit there, enjoying the cool breeze on their faces, watching the clouds slowly roll past. 

“Yeah ok. I think I can get used to this” Eli mutters laying down once his done eating. Staring up at the sky, one arm behind his head. Looking completely at ease. 

The bruises on his face had finally started to fade away. 

Steve doesn’t say anything just lays down next to Eli and looks up at the sky as well, Eli adjusting so Steve can spread out his wing, never finding Eli to be heavy on it. Actually preferring him there. Feeling a sense of momentary peace. Steve feels Eli’s hand brush against his knuckles and Steve wonders if Eli can hear his heartbeat from here. 

He’s not stupid. He has to at least give Eli some time to get over the fact that the guy he was crazy for broke up with him but he also doesn’t want to. Now knowing there’s a chance. It’s a slight chance, probably minuscule but he likes to think he has one. 

Steve might actually stop breathing when Eli’s hand moves to cover his, Eli threading their fingers together gently but before he can get too hyped up about it. Eli starts crying and Steve tries not to feel too terrible inside when he realises it’s just a comfort thing. 

He has no clue whether he should say something, or do something or just stay silent. So he just moves Eli’s hand to his chest and covers it with both of his. Wanting Eli to know his here but that he doesn’t need to talk about it if he doesn’t want to. 

Steve also just keeps watching the sky, feeling like he's intruding on a moment if he was to look. Like he’d be breaking Eli’s trust. 

Eli’s hand feels so tiny between his own. Long, thin fingers. Steve being careful of the cuts on the inside of his knuckles. Feeling the callouses from all Eli’s hard work with his training. Steve was so fucking proud of his little Cheese Slice that it literally made his chest warm at the thought of how far Eli had come in just a month. 

He had cut out Gunmar’s eye. On instinct yes but instinct that had been earned. Steve had watched Eli push himself every single day for over a month, always getting back up no matter how many times Aja and Draal had knocked him down. Somehow Eli just kept getting back up but when Steve thinks about it. He can’t think of a single damn thing that Eli has ever given up on. 

He never let Steve get the best of him that was for sure. No matter how much anger and pain Steve had taken out on him, he would just brush it off and act like Steve wasn’t some terrible monster.

“Do you regret it?” Steve finally asks. Unable to keep his mouth shut anymore. Hoping Eli knows what he's talking about. Head-turning to see Eli. The tear tracks down his face. His red nose and cheeks. 

Eli turns to look at him in return. Glasses being pushed to an awkward angle as he searches Steve’s face with damp eyes. 

“No” It’s so sure that Steve has no reason but to believe him. 

Eli pulls his hand back and Steve expects him to let go completely but Eli keeps their fingers entwined. Even if it must hurt his hand in the process. 

“So Seamus and Krel huh?” Eli asks quietly. 

“Yeah did not expect that but maybe that’s why Seamus has changed his mind about being horrible to you,” Steve says, he knew what that was like. How it took just finding the right person to put things in perspective. 

Eli can only shrug. 

“Think Krel threatened to dump him if he didn’t?” Steve asks. 

“I think Krel would throw him off-planet if he didn’t,” Eli says giving a half wet laugh but even then it’s still adorable. 

Steve really needs to sort his shit out because he can’t keep, freaking out every time Eli’s nose crinkles like that. Or how he gets an actual sparkle in his eyes when he's excited. It was gonna make Steve do something extremely stupid and now that it wouldn’t get Eli in the shit with Jim. That just makes Steve’s self-control slip that little bit more. 

Jim was literally the only thing holding Steve back and now he was off being a moody troll. Steve was definitely fucked. 

“I would love to see Seamus’ face when he finds out his dating an alien. You think he’ll scream?” Eli asks pulling him from his thoughts. 

“I don’t know, I’ve seen his search history and I think he’ll be fine with it. A little more then anybody should be” Steve mutters, scratching the side of his face. 

Eli ends up snorting as he laughs and it drives Steve absolutely crazy. Elijah Leslie Pepperjack was going to kill him one of these days. 

Suddenly Eli is standing and Steve watches him draw out his staff. 

“Just cause we can’t train at the forge, doesn’t mean we can’t train. Come on, you have to work off those burritos” Eli chirps as Steve looks at him confused. 

“I have to work them off? I’m sorry is that a double chin I see,” Steve asks incredulously. 

“I didn’t realise you were looking in a mirror” Eli retorts as Steve shakes off the relaxation from his bones. Shaking out his wings and raising his hands as Eli extends his staff. Grabbing it with both hands. 

Steve takes a second from the joking to look at Eli with concern. 

“Are you sure we should be training with your hands like that?” He asks gently. 

“I’ll be fine. Please, I just need to not think for a while” 

Steve nods and Eli makes the first move. That’s how they spend the rest of their afternoon, sparring on a rooftop. The sun on Steve’s wings as he practically plays with Eli. Sending him to the floor over and over and over again. Eli getting up just like always, laughing and Steve feels like his floating even without the use of wings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> STEVE HAS A CHANCE.
> 
> Staurt my boi!!!!


	29. Divorce

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that Eli isn't distracted by Jim. There's this weird feeling in his chest. 
> 
> The Anchor - Bastille 
> 
> The start of the song just reminds me so much of a conversation Steve and Coach would have.

Steve drops Eli home just as the sun is setting. Eli takes a solid five minutes to tell Steve that he was going to be fine for a single night. Gunmar was probably still off getting his eye treated and mourning Bular. Eli was at least safe for tonight. Tomorrow might be a different story. 

“What happened to your hands?” His mother asks at dinner. Eli just gives the same lie he gave Miss Janeth. That he tripped and fell. He hates lying but he can’t exactly tell her the truth. She would freak out to the extreme. 

He finally escapes upstairs and sighs when he sees Jim sitting on his bed. 

“What the hell are you doing here?” Eli snaps closing his door a little harshly. 

“Where’s Steve?” Jim asks. 

“Home. We’re not physically bound to each other. What do you want?” Eli asks, crossing his arms. Not wanting to deal with Jim and his Jimness right now. 

Not when Eli was still licking his wounds after being dumped in the fucking rain after his now ex-boyfriend nearly killed his best friend. He had a lot of wounds to lick and seeing Jim’s stupid face was so not helping. 

“Well I was gonna apologise to Steve but since he’s not here. I don’t know. Leave” Jim says standing with a shrug, almost lost. 

“That would probably be best” 

Jim makes it all the way to the window. All the fucking way before he turns and stops. Eli gets the small thought in the back of his head of just pushing the troll out the window. He’d survive, there were bushes down there but Eli reigns in that thought. 

“I’m sorry. About how things ended. I don’t know what’s been wrong with me lately. It’s-it’s like I’m not myself and you and Steve never should have ended up in the middle of that. Least of all you.” Jim says softly. 

“I think the amulet is affecting you more then you think. Changing you and I don’t know if it’s for the better. You killed someone last night. How aren’t you freaked out about that? I stabbed someone in the eye and the thought of it makes me want to throw up.” 

He can still remember the exact feeling of it. That squish before Eli’s face ended up sprayed in blood. It was something he’ll remember for the rest of his life. 

“I don’t know. I know I should be but, I think I’m broken” Jim says voice cracking. 

Eli is moving before he can really think about it. Wrapping Jim in a hug cause as much as part of him hates the guy right now. He can’t leave him like that, he’s not heartless. 

Jim hugs him back and it’s somehow a closing note. Something Eli needed. 

“Why didn’t you tell me, That Ms P was in danger. I would have just given it to you” Jim says softly when Eli pulls back. 

“I never said I was the smart one and it’s not something I could have asked you to do,” Eli says sitting on the edge of his bed. 

“You shouldn’t have had to ask. I should have realised, I should have been better” Jim murmurs, sitting on the windowsill and running his hands through his hair. 

“I want you to do a favour for me. I need to get away for a while, from the supe stuff. I want you to hold on to it, just for a little while” Jim says then moving to pull his amulet from his pocket. 

“Are you sure?” Eli asks, reaching out a hand to take it but hesitating. 

“If it is affecting me in some way, I need to get away from it before I end up changing into something that I hate. Just until we figure it out or I feel like I have a grip on things” Jim says pressing it into his hand. 

Eli looks down at it and nods. 

“I’ll keep it safe and the minute you want it back. Just tell me” Eli says. 

“I will. Thank you” Jim says standing. He crawls out the window and disappears from sight. 

Eli stares down at the amulet for a few seconds before putting it in his bag. Next to his and Steve’s. 

Eli then moves back to the window but before he closes the window, he hears yelling. Coming straight from Steve’s house. It’s not the yelling that normally comes from Coach or Steve’s team losing. It’s that yelling that used to follow when Mr Palchuk still lived there. 

Eli is sneaking out his window in an instant. He heads over the road and knocks. 

Steve opens the door a few seconds later, looking frazzled. Wings hidden.

“You shouldn’t be here Peps” He mutters. Jumping when more shouting rings out. Fear filling his eyes. 

“Don’t care. What’s wrong?” 

“Dad won’t sign the divorce papers. As I said. You shouldn’t be here. He's not exactly a fan of you after you yelled at him” 

“Too bad. Shove. I need to talk to you anyway” Eli says forcing Steve to step back and let him in. 

Steve sighs and rubs his hand over his face but nods and Eli follows him back to the kitchen and the deathmatch that follows. 

“I will never sign this!” Mr Palchuk snarls pointing to the giant contract on the table. 

Coach and Lyn’s eyes widen when they see Eli. Mr Palchuk turning and Eli might take the tiniest bit of joy of the fear in his eyes even if it only lasts for a second. 

“I thought I told you to make better friends Steven” 

“I thought I told you to never talk to him again” Eli snaps back. 

Coach opens his mouth as Lyn seems to be struggling to comprehend the Eli in the room. 

“He wouldn’t leave” Steve shrugs. 

“Do you know how much you humiliated me last time?” Mr Palchuk snarls. 

“Good. I could do it again if you want” Eli says, a small smirk on his face. 

Something about Mr Palchuk makes Eli want to willing stab him in the eye. 

“You cocky little fag. How dare you talk to me like that. I am your superior, you should respect me!” Mr Palchuk hisses grabbing Eli off the floor by his shirt and getting in his face. 

“Henry!” Lyn shouts as Coach goes bright red from fury. Steve locking up, trying to move but unsure what to do. A whispered ‘dad’ falling from his lips. 

“I’ll respect you when you stop being an abusive dickhead.” Eli seethes, kicking Mr Palchuk in the leg. He’s let go and Eli hits the ground when he’s backhanded. He could hear the smack ringing in his ears as his vision blurs over. 

Coach and Lyn start yelling but then a voice thunders over both of them. Not yelling but it still sends shivers down Eli’s spine as Lyn and Coach shut up. Steve had stepped in front of his father, wings snapping open and Eli can only imagine both their faces. 

Mr Palchuk screeching as Eli hears a snap. Eli getting himself to his feet as he sees Mr Palchuk’s wrist bent at an odd angle. Mr Palchuk must have tried to hit Steve as well. 

Steve looks absolutely terrifying. Coach grabbing Eli by the shoulders and pulling him between the couple. He swears that Steve’s wings seem more white than usual, almost on the side of glowing but Eli puts it down to the reflection of the light above and the fact his vision is still blurry. 

“Fucking touch Eli ever again and I will break every fucking bone you have in your body! Every single one!” Steve growls before reaching to grab the pen off the table. 

“Now sign the divorce papers and get the hell out of my life.” Steve shoves the pen into his father’s only working hand. 

Mr Palchuk looks like he's about to piss himself, nodding and turning to the stack of papers. Eyes occasionally flashing up to Steve’s stony face and his flared wings. Steve’s eyes never straying from him, looking ready to snap in a millisecond. 

He makes his signing quick before grabbing his blazer with his good hand. Looking up at Lyn and Coach before Steve stands in front of him again. 

“Don’t even look at him. Get out, before I throw you through the window” Steve snarls. Even Eli feeling a little fear but not for himself, Steve would never turn on him like that but for Mr Palchuk. 

Not that he doesn’t deserve to feel a little fear. 

Mr Palchuk scampers from the house, the door slamming shut and Steve turns. Wings relaxing as he takes a deep breath. 

Eli is moving instantly and wrapping his arms around Steve’s waist. Steve just hugs him back and Eli can hear his heartbeat raging in his chest. 

Eli is suddenly being squished by two other people as Coach and Lyn join the hug. Eli feeling like his lungs might pop. 

“You didn’t have to come to my rescue,” Steve says when they enter his room. Eli sending a text to his mum that he was at Steve’s. 

“I know that. I just needed to make sure you were ok” 

“How’s your face?” Steve asks sitting on the bed. 

“Fine. Didn’t really feel it. Was mostly shock” Eli says rubbing a hand over his cheek. 

“So what did you want to talk about?” Steve says. 

“Jim stopped by” 

That gets Steve’s attention, eyes snapping up to Eli. 

“What did he want?” 

“To apologise to you actually and he gave me his amulet. Just for a while, until he feels like he can handle it again” Eli says sitting next to Steve on the bed. 

“That’s good I guess. Give him some time to clear his head” 

Eli nods and then suddenly he feels extremely awkward. Like his intruding, Steve should be celebrating that his dad was out of his life now not dealing with Eli. Eli probably should have just stayed out of it and stayed home. 

“I-I should probably head home,” He says voice squeaking out getting ready to stand. 

“You don’t have to. Actually, I would, like it if you stayed.” Steve mumbles, catching Eli’s arm. 

Eli nods. 

Suddenly Steve is moving and grabbing his school bag. 

“Would you mind helping me with this stupid science project that Finnick gave us?” Steve asks, looking at him hopefully. 

“Of course. He’s probably literally just recycled last years, like always. Let me have a look” Eli says reaching over Steve and grabbing the paper he had pulled from his bag. 

That’s how they spend the next hour, Eli taking Steve through it step by step since Mr Finnick can never actually be bothered. In his mind, if you weren’t already a neuroscientist then you weren’t worth teaching. 

Laying side by side as Steve scribbles down the notes he needs. 

“You need to figure out how much force is being applied for it to be moved” Eli murmurs. 

“Sure let me just do that...somehow,” Steve says, scratching the back of his head as he looks over the sheet confused. 

Eli laughs quietly and Steve gives him a soft glare. So Eli runs him through it again. 

“Think about it like this,” He says softly, having to get into Steve’s space to fix it. Ignoring the weird heart beat in his chest. 

“Can’t you just tell me the answer?” Steve whines, laying his head on his workbook. 

“Then what are you learning?” Eli asks, tapping him on the cheek gently with the eraser of his pencil. 

“The answer,” Steve says, giving him half a grin. 

“Smartass. Come on. Figure this out and we can stop for the night” 

Steve groans and leans back up on his arms. He finally gets it. Eventually. 

“Why do I even need to know this? I’m not gonna need any of this” 

“Yes you will, Physics apply to football” Eli points out. 

“Either way, I figured it out. I’m done. No more or my brain is gonna explode” Steve grumbles slamming his book closed and rolling over. Left wing thumping onto the floor as his other is curled up under his back. 

“Ok,” Eli says, stretching out and laying his head on his arms. 

Steve is sitting up then, reaching over Eli’s back before returning with the remote. Turning on his TV, The Simpsons springing to life. 

Eli groans when Steve just lays over his back, a wing covering his head and he pushes it out of the way. 

“Do you have to be so heavy?” He whines low, feeling the air being pushed out of his body. 

“Yes. It’s all my awesomeness just manifesting.” Steve says. 

“Awesomeness or burritos?” Eli asks before laughing when his smacked in the face by a wing. 

Somehow Eli ends up falling asleep like that though. Warm, safe, brain dead from dealing with today. His woken exactly like the day before. A little grey cat pawing at his face, meowing softly. But this time there’s voices. 

The Palchuk’s were loud but that was just the way they rolled. Inside voices the same level as Eli’s outside voice. 

“Steve, Just cause we let you have your wings out. Doesn’t mean you should. That is the fourth time within an hour you have nearly hit me” Coach grumbles. 

“Keyword being nearly Lawrence.” Steve chirps. 

“Yeah yeah, Go wake up Pepperjack. Tell him breakfast is ready” Coach says only to give a frustrated yell. 

“I’ll cut them off!” He yells after Steve as Steve’s laughter filters down the hallway. 

Eli just was content to listen, half asleep as he ran his hand down Fifi’s back. Tail curling in joy as he purrs and smooches in close to Eli’s cheek. 

“You’re very cute” Eli whispers, scratching under Fifi’s chin. 

“Aww thanks, Peps,” Steve says making Eli roll his eyes, as he half rolls over and grins up at Steve. 

“I wasn’t talking about you dumbass. I was talking about the cat” He says half asleep.

“Hmm pity. Come on breakfast is really and Coach makes a sick scrambled egg” Steve says. 

“But your bed is so comfy” Eli whines, moving to cover his head with Steve’s sheets. Steve must have moved him after he fell asleep. 

Eli cries out when the sheets are ripped off him and his picked up out of the bed. Fucking superheroes and their stupid powers. Though he's pretty sure Steve could have done this before the wings. 

“Steve put me down!” He yells as he's carried down a hallway. 

Lyn just sighs at the sight as Eli is dumped in a chair. Coach looking like his seen way too much for this not to be normal. 

“Gremlin that is my wing you are chewing on,” Steve says fluttering his right one and a cat appears before jumping up onto Eli’s lap. Smooshing up against his face. 

“It’s rare Fifi likes anybody this much. He normally only likes Steve” Coach says setting the plates on the table. Grabbing the cat off Eli’s lap and putting him back on the floor. 

“I didn’t realise you were such a cat person,” Eli says looking up at him, Steve looks back at him wide-eyed, a piece of bacon hanging from his mouth. 

“He's not normally. But something about Fifi just calls to him. I find it cute” Lyn explains. Nibbling at her food. 

Steve just shakes his head, denying it even as Fifi smooches up against his leg and meows at him. Steve immediately handing over a bit of bacon. 

“You wonder why his fat” Coach grumbles. 

“He's not fat, his fluffy” Steve defends, getting pouty. Bottom lip pushing out before he shoves another piece of bacon in his mouth, muttering under his breathe about injustices of the world. 

Ok, Lyn was right. It was very cute. Maybe a little too cute and Eli finds his plate far more interesting when it doesn’t make his heart clench or his cheeks warm. Steve’s stupid face doing something odd to him. Well odder than normal. 

Things kinda just settle after that. Maybe they settle a little too much but the break is honestly just nice. No drama, no Gunmar, no Jim. Just trying to get Steve to actually pass Sophomore year over the next few weeks. Only a week left until Christmas break. 

The main struggle comes from Steve distracting Eli with theories and TV and his stupid cute face and it’s becoming a hazard to Eli’s health. Well, anything Steve does recently is a hazard to Eli’s health. Makes his heartbeat out of his chest every time Steve gives him that goofy grin. 

“Stop. I know what you're doing!” He grumbles when Steve starts telling him his theory on how lizard people are walking among them. 

“And what would that be?” Steve asks, doing that stupid, adorable innocent act. 

“You’re not getting out of studying,” Eli says poking Steve in the chest. 

“I didn’t say I was, I just said that The Cheeto Man has to be a lizard,” Steve says, wings shrugging. 

“No, no you do this to me all the time. I’m not falling for it” Eli says, crossing his arms. Eyes narrowing as he watches Steve’s face. He can see the slight curl up in the corner of Steve’s mouth. 

“Why else would he need a toupee man. Come on. I know you see it” Steve says. 

“No! I’m not listening. We’ll start talking about this and you won’t finish your Algebra homework.” Eli whines. 

“Or that terrible fake tan. It’s literally like he's wearing a meat suit. Lizards that’s all I’m saying” Steve says holding his hands up in defeat. 

“Homework. Come on we don’t have that much more to do” Eli says throwing the textbook at Steve. 

Steve just rolls his eyes but nods and looks down at the page they were working off. 

That lasts literally five minutes. Five minutes of actual work. Eli knows, he counted. Already frazzled enough that he has to sit this close to Steve and feel those wings constantly brush and down his back as Steve moves. 

“I’m just saying Cheese Slice, I’m sure the entire white house is filled with th...” 

“I’m gonna actually kill you!” Eli shrieks, using his own textbook to hit Steve on the arm with. “And I’ll get Coach to help me” 

“He loves me too much” 

“Yeah well, I think he can stand me a little more...STEVE!” Eli cries out when Steve smacks him with a wing. 

“What?” Steve asks, still acting so freaking innocent. 

“I’m gonna cut them off and hang them on my fucking wall that’s what,” Eli says, diving at Steve and only realising his mistake a second too late. Steve had been sitting the edge of the bed and they both go tumbling off. 

It’s not a long fall but Eli doesn’t hit the floor. He hits Steve’s chest, Steve groaning as his head connects with a book on the floor. Eli shakes his head and he goes to get up but they're a tangle of limbs and wings and feathers. 

That’s when Eli sees the blood on Steve’s hand and through his hair and freaks out. 

“You’re bleeding” Eli points out scrambling to get them untangled and get them both off the floor. 

“Look at that. I am too. Great you’ve killed me” Steve says, slightly fuzzy eyed as he looks at his hand. 

“You’re probably just grazed dummy, don’t worry you’re not escaping me that easily,” Eli says finally getting to his feet and holding out his hand. 

Steve is thankfully still smart enough to not grab Eli with his bloody hand as Eli struggles to pull him off the floor. 

“I can’t believe you actually tried to brain me,” Steve says and the only reason Eli doesn’t hit him is that he's more concerned with making sure Steve is ok. 

He gets Steve out to his kitchen table and sits him down. Glad they were at Steve’s and therefore didn’t have to conquer stairs. 

That’s when Eli sees’ the copious amounts of blood falling from Steve’s head. Great, he just injured his stupid fucking crush. Perfect start.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Steve might not be able to stand up to his dad for himself. But for Eli, he'd take on three million Henry's. 
> 
> Eli's heart doesn't know how to comprehend the stupid, giant oaf. Please send help.


	30. Accident

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!
> 
> I Think I'm In Love - Kat Dahlia

Steve watches Eli start to get frantic, breathe catching in his throat as he stares at Steve. Hands opening and closing a few times as he tries to figure out what to do. 

Eli starts stammering and flailing around before suddenly realising what he needs to do. Grabbing the paper towel and wadding up a bunch, standing in front of Steve and pressing the towel to the back of Steve’s head. 

“I’m so sorry” Eli murmurs. 

“You didn’t plan this...unless you did? Get me out of the way, steal my life, maybe steal my body you lizard person” Steve says and it gets Eli to at least laugh a little bit. 

“My eyes are far too terrible to be any form of lizard,” Eli says. 

“That’s what you would say if you were one. I see right through you and that meat suit your wearing” Steve says, grinning at him. 

“Maybe you’re the lizard person” Eli mutters. 

“Maybe and this is just all my elaborate plan so I can eat you” 

“I think you’ve definitely lost it, That hit to the head just made all your brain cells melt away,” Eli says, fully smiling at him now. 

“True, you probably are all bone and gristle,” Steve says jabbing Eli lightly in the side, making him squeak out a laugh. Eli trying to dodge his hand so much that the idiot slips over on some of Steve’s blood and Steve has to catch him. 

Not thinking as he pulls him onto his lap. Eli sitting sideways on his thigh, blushing more the from the embarrassment of the fall than anything. 

“How did you make it this far in life without me?” Steve asks, Eli reapplying pressure to the back of his head once his not gonna hit his own on the table 

“Sheer luck” Eli shrugs looking up at him. 

Steve takes in everything about Eli in that second, wanting nothing more than remember this forever. The red hue on Eli’s cheeks, brushing down to his neck. His dorky stupid glasses that Steve was totally obsessed with. Those incredibly smart eyes that always seemed to know every little tic of Steve’s and it drives him fucking insane that nothing can ever get past Eli. Not when his best friend knows him so well. 

Steve’s eyes follow the path down Eli’s face and his eyes fall to Eli’s lips. Always with that little indent from his tooth on the bottom lip, probably a permanent addition by this point. Or the single freckle that sits at the left corner. 

Eli seems to be watching him back, head wound completely forgotten and in a sheer moment of actual crazy. He surges forward and does something he's been wanting to do for so long at this point. 

He kisses Elijah Pepperjack and his world explodes. 

Steve expects to hit, to be screamed at, for Eli to have a panic attack not to kiss him back. It’s everything Steve’s imagined twice over and yet it’s somehow better. 

Eli completely forgetting the paper towel and instead dropping it, to curl his fingers into Steve’s hair. Steve wraps his arms around Eli’s waist, not wanting Eli to run away when he realises what a terrible idea this is. 

But Eli doesn’t seem to be going anywhere any time soon even as he pulls back a little. Staring up at Steve as they both try to catch their breath and Eli kisses him this time. Just quickly because his damn phone rings. 

Eli growls out in frustration as he pulls back from Steve and reaches into his pocket. 

“This better be good” Eli seethes getting up off Steve’s lap. Steve moving as well to pick up the bloody paper towel and throwing it in the bin. Using Eli’s distraction to head down to the bathroom and clean the back of his neck. 

He was so focused on getting it all and trying to stop his heart from beating over time that he nearly hits the roof when Eli talks. His feathers puffing up as he turns. 

“You missed a spot” Eli repeats coming over to him. Steve hands over the damp face washer and Eli rubs it down the nape of his neck. 

“We should probably talk huh?” Steve asks looking at Eli in the mirror. 

“Probably but it will have to wait. Krel just called me, Area-49B got broken into and he thinks it was Gunmar’s goonies. Looking for something and Krel has no idea what” Eli explains. 

“Can’t Claire or someone else handle it?” Steve asks, even if the waiting to talk will probably make it slightly easier. 

“No, remember they’re taking a break from the super stuff.” 

“I thought only Jim was” 

“They’re a team, one of them takes a break. They all take a break while they have the chance and we owe Krel remember” Eli points out, throwing the face washer in the hamper and Steve moves out of the way so he can wash his hands. 

“Fine, fine. I guess we can go sort it out” Steve mutters. 

“Good,” Eli says before pulling Steve down for another quick kiss then turning and just walking out the door. 

Steve’s wings shiver as he tries to get himself together. Following after Eli. 

“You can’t just do that!” 

“You did,” Eli says grabbing his bag and reaching into the pockets, pulling out their suits. 

“Yeah but...” Steve’s voice dies when Eli looks up at him. 

“But what?” Eli says throwing his disc at him. Steve struggling to catch it. 

“I don’t know. Brain isn’t really working here” Steve grumbles. Still reeling from everything. From all of it. Still trying to wrap his head around everything that just happened. 

“Is it ever?” Eli teases pressing his disc to his chest. Green starting to form around him as he grabs his Bo Staff and sticks it into place at his belt. Way to practised at this now. 

Steve doesn’t bother coming up with a reply as he presses the disc to his chest. He flies them there, quicker than having to deal with traffic and they’re stepping into the travel agency only a few minutes later. 

Krel is waiting for them at the elevator, in his alien form. There’s also a giant alien behind him. 

“Eli,” The big guy says. 

“Hey Vex. So what was taken?” Eli asks. 

“We don’t know. The place is trashed and I can not find anything missing but I’m not sure” Krel says turning and walking down the hallway. 

Eli following and Steve and Vex are left in a mini staring contest. Vex’s face breaks into a snarl and Steve is quickly catching up to Eli. He hears laughter behind him and he turns a little red. 

“Vex is a puppy, he’s just pretending to act all tough. His like Krel and Aja’s surrogate uncle slash bodyguard” Eli whispers softly, catching on to what happened. 

It was still trippy seeing Krel in his actual form. Not the Latino boy that Steve had gotten to know him as. 

“Where’s Aja?” Eli asks. 

“No idea. Out annoying the public, better she out there than in here annoying me” Krel shrugs as they step into the empty nightclub. 

It was truly a mess. 

“Do you know how much this is all gonna cost to get fixed?” He grumbles under his breathe as Steve looks around. Trying to find anything that was out of place but it was all out of place. Tables and chairs flipped over and broken. 

Krel’s DJ booth completely smashed to pieces. 

“Are you sure this wasn’t a hate crime? I hate to admit but we do have quite a few racist people living in this town. To them a Latino running a club like this, it could be sending a bad message to “the kids’” Eli explains, sweeping the room with a critical eye. 

“But I’m not actually Latino,” Krel says. 

“No, but they don’t know that. Anywhere else that’s been ransacked?” Steve asks. 

Krel nods and they follow him down to the room from last time. If it was a mess before it’s chaos now. 

“Varvatos Vex had just got it organised in here too. They should be caught just so they can clean it all up again” Vex grumbles behind them. 

“Anything missing at all? Any of your gadgets? Could it have been one of the bounty hunters?” Eli asks. 

“Bounty what?” 

“Bounty hunters, why do you think Krel and Aja are hiding,” Eli explains. Right he had already told Steve that. 

“Tronos would have told us” Krel murmurs, crossing the top tow arms. His other two on his hips. 

“Tronos?” 

“Giant, electric lizard. I’ll explain it later” Eli says waving Steve away. 

“Ahuh. I knew lizard people were real” Steve says, feeling like he's struck gold. 

“Voltarian actually,” Krel says offhandedly. 

“Well, Varvatos Vex would like to find this culprit sometime today. So he can smash in their puny faces for messing with the King and Queen in waiting” Vex growls from behind them. 

Steve keeps his mouth shut about the third person quirk. He’d rather not get torn apart from the giant alien right now thanks. Not when other prospects were just looking up. 

“Right uh...Krel what happened to the Gramophone sitting in the corner?’ Eli asks. 

“That piece of junk? It had been in the throwout pile” 

“Well, it’s not here now,” Eli says, Steve looking around and unable to find it as well. 

“What would someone want with junk like that? It doesn’t even do anything” 

“It does. There’s a myth, I’m not sure if it’s Irish folklore but basically, with a Gramophone, you should be able to communicate with the dead.” Eli says sheepishly. 

“The dead? Eli, you have told a lot of tall tales but that might be by far the tallest” Krel says giving the softest laugh. 

“I didn’t say it actually worked. It’s just a myth but to a desperate man he wouldn’t care.” 

“Gunmar” Steve murmurs and Eli nods. 

“At least if he's busy doing that. He won’t be focused on coming after us.” Eli says quietly. 

“Yeah but his attention won’t last long on it and it’ll just make him angrier when it doesn’t work,” Steve says. 

“We’ll deal with that when it comes to it but before we do. Would you like help to clean up?” Eli asks. 

Steve keeps his groan internal and he spends the next hour helping Vex with the bigger stuff. 

“Krel you here?”A voice asks and Steve and Eli are pulling at their discs as blue flashes through the room. Krel and Vex returning to their human forms. Steve struggling not to laugh at Vex’s elderly form. 

Steve feels a hand run up his back and he realises that his wings are still out. He shoves them away just as Seamus enters the room. 

Only to immediately panic when he sees Steve and Eli. 

Eli just smiles and waves as Vex’s eyes narrow. 

“Hey, Mr Tarron. Guys” Seamus murmurs awkwardly. 

“What can I help you with?” Krel asks, just as awkward. 

“Uh...” 

“We know,” Eli says when Seamus can’t come up with a good reason. 

“You know what?” Krel asks. 

“About the two of you doing what your doing. Dating or whatever” Eli explains. 

That causes both of them to splutter out and protest even as Seamus goes bright red and Krel starts mumbling. 

“I, we are not dating. We uh...” Krel mutters, scratching up his arm as he tries to find some good excuse. 

“Enjoying each others company over plates of food?” Steve suggests. 

Vex looks displeased but keeps his mouth shut and Steve had no idea if he had known or not. 

“And if we are?” Seamus asks grumpily. 

“Then we’re happy for you. You two are cute together” Eli says with a small shrug. Steve nodding in agreement. 

“Not all of us are happy but whatever makes the King in waiting happy. Means Varvatos will keep his mouth shut” Vex grumbles still picking up things and setting the few surviving bottles on the bar. 

“Hey, Steve come help me with the tables,” Eli says grabbing his hand, nodding over to the other side of the club. 

Steve nods and follows along willingly. 

Eli sets about righting the chairs that had been tipped over. Throwing the broken stuff into a pile as Steve focuses on lifting the tables. Eli had offered to help but it was far easier if Steve did it himself, didn’t have to worry about Eli getting in the way. 

They both look over on occasion to the couple, quietly talking together. But they’re both smiling so it must be a good conversation. 

“His dad is gonna hate this so much” Steve murmurs. 

“Oh yeah most definitely. I almost want to be a fly on the wall” Eli says pushing the chairs around the table that Steve had just put upright. 

“What would your mother think?” Steve asks leaning on the table. Taking a break for five seconds. 

“Of Seamus and Krel dating. Probably nothing” Eli says slightly confused. 

“I mean about me and...maybe you?” Steve says as awkwardly as humanly possible. 

Eli’s eyes light up with recognition and he smiles. 

“I think she actually loves you more then she does me. You’ll be fine” Eli says simply. 

Once they get the tables done, Seamus has disappeared again and Krel looks like he won the lottery. Vex just keeps to himself, trying to fix some of the shelves behind the bar. 

“We won’t be able to open tonight” Krel mutters, still sweeping up some of the debris. The pile of rubbish getting bigger. 

By the time the sun is just starting to set they have the place back together somewhat. Aja making an appearance at some stage and she even brings them food, a Corgi on her tail. Eli getting excited about it and they all crowd around a table and Steve watches Eli scarf his down like he hasn’t eaten in three years. 

“What?” Eli asks at one stage. 

“Nothing, just wondering how your such a mess,” Steve says reaching over and wiping down the sauce that had ended up on Eli’s cheek. 

Eli just smiles at him and nearly gives Steve an actual fit when he licks the sauce of Steve’s finger. 

Aja and Krel snickering as Steve’s face goes bright red. Eli resuming the demolition of his nachos like he didn’t just do that. Luug the Corgi but not actual Corgi bouncing around their feet excitedly, ready to catch any scrapes. 

Steve ends up screaming when Luug gets impatient and bounces up onto his lap. His Corgi form melting away to some blue, toothy monster. Stealing the rest of his burrito out of his hand. Eli ends up laughing so hard that he chokes on his food, only to cry out when Luug steals his as well. 

“Luugy no, bad!” Aja chides grabbing him off Steve’s lap and making kissing noises at the creature. 

They finally decide to head home after a little more cleaning. Luug eating a lot of the junk. Krel thanking them for their help and Aja pulls Steve aside. 

“Have you taken him for a fly yet?” She asks low. 

Steve shakes his head. 

“Well, I’ve heard the weather is beautiful today,” Aja says pointedly before walking away. 

Eli and Steve exit the agency a few minutes later and Steve catches Eli’s hand, pulling him to a stop. 

“Can we take a detour?” Steve asks, at least now that Eli had somewhat gotten used to flying. 

“Uh, sure where?” Eli asks as Steve wraps around him. 

“Up,” Steve says before he pushes off the ground. 

He pushes himself up past the normal height limit and then even further before passing through some clouds. Wings feeling wetness cling to them but not enough to weigh them down. 

Eli protests about it being too high but that protest dies in his mouth when he sees the sight that Steve wanted him to.

The sun setting halfway behind the clouds, the rays turning both the sky and the clouds pink and orange and gold. Like one of those oil paintings. It really is spectacular. 

Eli pushes away from him a little to look around better. Mouth seemingly open in shock as he takes it in. 

“This is amazing,” Eli says, awe in his voice. He pushes his glasses back up his nose as Steve tightens his hold a little. Eli leaning even further back. 

“You like it?” Steve asks, a little on the soft side. 

“I love it. It’s so pretty, I wish I could draw it” Eli says turning back to look at Steve, grinning at him. 

Eli reaches out a hand and runs it through one of the clouds, recoiling a little and laughing. 

“It’s cold” He murmurs rubbing his damp fingers together. 

But that’s when the true magic happens. The sun sinking far enough beneath the clouds that the stars start coming to life. One by one lighting up and if Eli was mesmerised before, his enraptured now. 

Reaching out the same hand as if he could touch them. 

Steve would definitely have to thank Aja for the idea. 

Once it starts to get too cold, Steve has to take Eli back to the ground before he freezes. Something about Steve’s wings gave him a barrier against the chill like he was immune to it. His Cheese Slice, on the other hand, was already starting to shiver. 

Steve lands in front of Eli’s house not long later and he goes to give Eli his space but Eli grabs his hand. Tugging him inside. It seems they were going to have that talk then. 

At least that’s what Steve thinks until they step in the door. 

“Elijah Leslie Pepperjack. Get here right now!” A shrill voice comes from the lounge room. 

Eli gives Steve a small, scared look and Steve is following him into the lounge room only for his eyes to widen as he takes it all in. 

All across the coffee table is Eli’s weapons, his extra stars. His old bo staffs. The fireworks he still had in there. The first aid kit they had to dip into a few times. The four pairs of daggers.

Not including the ones currently on his suit, ones that had been personally hand forged by Draal as a gift for Eli doing so well in his training. Made from a green metal that seemed to shine in the sunlight. 

But that’s not the scariest thing in the room right now. No, the most terrifying thing is April. She looks like she’s ready to murder then both. 

“Steve I think you should leave,” She says coldly and Eli’s reassurance from earlier goes down the drain.

Steve doesn’t know what to do, Eli answering for him when he tightens his grip on Steve’s hand. 

“Very well. Elijah care to explain what the hell has been going on?” April asks. 

Eli scratches the back of his head with his free hand before he gives a sheepish smile. 

“We’re superheroes”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AhhhhhhhhhhhHHhhhhhhhhhhhhh!
> 
> Steve finally gets to kiss the Pepperdork but why must his moments always be ruined by someone calling.


	31. War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That was not the way Eli expected things to go. 
> 
> Heaven - Julia Michaels

Eli knows he should be letting Steve run for the hills right now but he can’t let him go. Not when it means he’d have to face his mother alone. 

“Superheroes. That’s what you're going with? That’s why your coming home cut up and bruised all the time” His mother asks disbelieving, arms crossing. Lips pursed so tightly it looks like she’s eaten a truckload of lemons. 

“What the hell were you doing going through my stuff! What happened to privacy!” Eli yells back. Feeling betrayed and a little sick inside. 

“That goes out the window when you start hiding things from me and both of are always showing up with bruises and cuts and who knows what else! Are you into drugs? Is that what this is? A drug thing?” 

“What no? God no mum. I’m telling the truth. We’re heroes. You know Blue Steel right?” Trying everything to keep himself level headed. 

“The vigilant that I’ve told you before I don’t like?” She asks, crossing her arms. 

Right yeah, forgot about that part. Something about stopping the cops from doing their jobs properly. 

“He's not a vigilante. He's a hero, everybody thinks so”

“Not everybody. He's just a silly boy running around in a costume and he’s gonna get himself killed one of these days. Same as the others the run around with him. That stupid Reckless group or whatever. It’s a fitting name that’s for sure” She says and she may as well have stabbed Eli. That would have hurt less than the insult. 

“It’s not stupid, we’ve helped save a lot of people. Done things that the cops possibly couldn’t” Eli mutters. 

“We?” His mother's voice goes shrill. 

“YES, MUM WE! Me and Steve and Jim and Claire and the rest of my friends. We’ve saved Arcadia Oaks from a lot that the cops couldn’t!” Eli yells getting frustrated. 

“Don’t you dare raise you...” Her voice cuts off as she looks behind Eli and he turns to see Steve’s wings. Spread wide, taking up the entire lounge room. 

“Ms Pepperjack. Eli’s not lying. We’ve helped a lot of people.” Steve says and his mother somehow gets even more rage-filled. 

“Get out of my house. Get out now! I should have kicked you out from day one. Never let you near my son. Look what you’ve turned him into, look at the delusions you’ve put in his head. You’re not heroes. You’re teenagers!” His mother yells at the top of her lungs. Red filling her cheeks and she looks like she’s gonna bust a vein. 

“Don’t fucking talk to him like that!” Eli snarls back, only realising his mistake a second later as actual fury lights up his mother's face. 

“What did you just say to me.” She asks, voice going calm that’s when Eli knows his really fucked up. But his to angry now to back down. 

“Don’t talk to him like that” He repeats, glad Steve has super strength for how tightly Eli is gripping his hand right now. 

“That’s it. That’s the final straw. I’m sick of all of this. You’ve turned into someone I don’t even recognise anymore Elijah. I thought having friends would be good for you but...” Eli goes over the edge of anger then. Feeling like he explodes in rage, that she refused to listen to him. That she saw him as just some child. 

“But what you prefer that I be on my own. That I don’t have a life. That I spend every waking hour in my room studying! I’m not some delinquent out there doing drugs or terrorising the elderly and my friends, Steve, they’re not terrible influences or bad people. Least of all him. I’m a better person because of them!” 

“You mean you're better at lying, at sneaking out past curfew, at getting beat up. That is not the kid I raised! I raised a hard-working, smart, brilliant boy and you’ve thrown it all away to be what? Some vigilante that’s gonna get himself killed” 

“I haven’t thrown away anything!” Eli says letting go of Steve all together to pull at his own hair in frustration. 

“I’m sending you to your Dads. Maybe some time away from all of this will make you see things clearly. See what an idiot your being”

“Send me to Dads and I will never talk to you again,” He says, voice ice cold. Steve just watching them, like he's trying to figure out how to diffuse the situation but there’s no diffusing this situation. 

“Yeah, and who the hell is gonna put you up? Because I’m done. If you’re gonna continue with this hero charade. You can leave” There wasn’t one ounce of insecurity in her eyes. His mother meant it. 

“I’ll get a job if I have to, find a cheap apartment. Won’t be the first sophomore who had to” Eli hisses back. 

“Fine but don’t come crawling back when it doesn’t work out in your favour. When you realise just how stupid this dream of yours is” His mother snaps before turning and walking to her office. The door rattling when she slams it closed. 

“Eli...” Steve says softly. 

“Not now ok. Not right now. We’ll talk. I promise but I need to get this sorted out” Eli says looking up at Steve. Cupping Steve’s face and kissing him quickly. Just so he knows that Eli is still on his side. 

Steve doesn’t leave him though, even as he heads upstairs and starts packing his bag with a few days worth of clothes. His laptop. His chargers. Anything else he can possibly need. Steve helping, fixing up the clothes and things that Eli haphazardly throws in. Making it neat. 

Grabbing the cash that he had earned from his newspaper runs last summer. The last of it anyway, there was probably enough to get him by for at least two weeks at most. Then after that, he’d have to figure out something. See if Sam’s has a job available or maybe Krel. Or somewhere. He’d figure something out. 

Once he's sure he has everything from his room he needs, at least for the moment he heads back downstairs and slides his shurikens and daggers into his bag. Along with his old staff. Just in case. He doesn’t care what his mother does with the rest of it. 

He zips up his bag and slings it over his shoulder before walking out the door. Steve still following him. He has no idea where the actual hell his going to go but he’d figure it out. 

“Eli stop for a second. Where are you even going?” Steve says catching his arm. 

“No idea yet. Maybe Blinky will put me up for a few days” The councillor always did like him, so maybe. Even if that meant working with Aaarrrgghh in the shop. 

“Or you could just stay with me. You know Mum and Coach won’t mind” 

“I can’t do that. Not when we’re trying to figure out whatever this is. I’d just feel like I was using you” Eli says quietly. Feeling tired as all the anger finally leaves his body. 

“I’m fine with you using me. You let me stay at yours while Henry was here and you’ve done so much for me. You don’t even have to sleep in bed with me, I can sleep on the couch or something. Just let me make up everything you’ve done for me. Please” Steve says, grabbing his hand and slotting their fingers together. Looking at him hopefully. 

Eli wants to fight him on it a little more. But his tired so he nods and Steve moves to wrap his arm around Eli’s shoulders. Pushing him over the road and towards his front door. 

“Are you sure they’d let me stay?” Eli asks. 

“Yeah of course. Coach loves you and my mum likes that you keep me in line.” Steve says smiling at him. Pulling his key from his pocket. 

He opens the door and ushers Eli inside. Taking Eli’s bag from him and disappearing down the hallway. Eli is immediately assaulted by a cat and he scratches behind Fifi’s single ear. 

“Hey, I thought I heard you two. Just in time for dinner” Lyn says appearing, wearing an apron with flour down it’s front. 

“Hey Ms Palchuk.” Eli mumbles. Not being the one willing to bring up the question. 

“Hey mum,” Steve says, that completely cold exterior from two months ago gone. Both of them on the same side again, not that their relationship would be ok for a long while. Maybe years but eventually they would figure it out. 

“Uh, can Eli stay for a while Ms Pepperjack found out about the superhero thing and kicked him out” Steve asks. 

“Of course. Is one of you taking the couch or you both sharing the bed like normal?” She asks casually. 

They share a look before Eli shrugs. 

“I don’t mind sharing a bed, If that’s ok with you Ms Palchuk,” He says softly. 

“Alright well come and eat. I made Carbonara” Lyn says disappearing back into the kitchen. 

“Where’s Dad?” Steve asks when they sit down. Eli having to put down Fifi much to the kitties distaste. 

Steve doesn’t seem to realise what he said but Eli and Lyn do. Both smiling. Eli hiding it with a face full of pasta. 

“Uh...Lawrence has that basketball game to referee tonight remember?” She says. 

Dinner is amazing. Fresh pasta is always the best and afterwards, they head to Steve’s room to do some studying.

“Actual studying. No video games please” Lyn calls after them both. 

“Yes, mum” Steve calls back before closing his bedroom door. 

An awkwardness fills the space between them then. Eli was unsure where to start. He knows the goal, he just doesn’t know how to get there. So he starts with the first question that comes to his mind. 

“I thought you were straight,” Eli says sitting on the desk chair. Figured sitting any closer, he’d just give in to temptation and they wouldn’t end up having that talk. 

Ok, so not a question but Steve should get the gist. 

“I was...I mean I thought I was. I don’t know what I am, to be honest. I just know that I like you a lot. A lot, a lot and I know it’s like probably way to quick after Jim. So I get it if you want more time, or if you don’t want to do this at all.” Steve stammers out, fiddling with some of his feathers. 

Eli smiles at the soft side of Steve. It really was adorable. 

“I have to admit something to you,” Eli says. 

Steve looks up at him a little fearful. 

“Jim didn’t just break up with me cause we wanted different things. He broke up with me because he knew about my feelings for you, even before I did.” Eli explains. 

“He broke up with you because you liked me?” Steve asks, voice a little shrill. 

“He was right to. It was always you, I was just a blind idiot that couldn’t see it” 

“So, uh where does that leave us?” Steve asks a solid minute of silence later. Looking unsure of himself. So nervous and cute and adorable. 

“I’d really like to take you on a date sometime” Eli murmurs low, feeling butterflies in his stomach. 

The smile that lights up Steve’s face drives Eli a little insane and Eli stands. Moving to push himself onto Steve’s lap. Steve’s arms automatically wrapping around him. 

“That ok with you?” He asks, voice dropping a little. Rubbing his hand down Steve’s cheek. For once Steve doesn’t have a single bruise on his face. It’s an odd but welcoming sight. 

“Sure but I only take the best. It’s gotta be five stars or I’m leaving you there” Steve says and Eli laughs. 

“So El Gueritos it is” 

“Sounds perfect” Steve murmurs and Eli kisses him softly. 

It was honestly like fireworks. Every single reaction his read about or seen on the big screen. He gets it now. God does he get it. Kissing Jim had been nothing like this. While still great. Very, very great it just wasn’t the same as this. This was magic. 

His other hand moving to grab gently at the feathers of Steve’s right wing. It shivers under his hand and Eli laughs into the kiss when he feels the feathers puff up around his hand. 

He pulls away first and Steve is still smiling at him, soft and dopey. 

“I’m not dreaming again right?” Steve asks. 

“Nope, not dreaming. Would I make you study in your dreams?” Eli chirps, sliding off his lap and grabbing is textbook he’d left here earlier. If he doesn’t study now, he was going to smash through every single boundary they have and potentially scar Lyn for life. 

Steve just groans and flops back on the bed. 

“You're a tyrant” He whines. 

By the time they’re both crawling into bed, there’s not that friend line between them anymore and Eli very willingly curls up into Steve’s side. Laying his head on Steve’s chest, hearing his heartbeat as Steve runs a hand up and down his back. 

Eli sleeps for about an hour but it’s not Steve keeping him up. It’s the fight with his mother earlier. Running around and around his head. 

Eli slips from Steve’s wings and tries to be quiet as he heads down the hallway, in the search for water. Instead, he finds Lyn measuring out ingredients. 

“Hey, Eli. Can’t sleep either?” She asks when she spots him. 

He nods and sets about his actual goal of a glass of water. Sipping at it as he watches Lyn work. Completely in the zone. 

“What are you making?” He asks quietly. 

“Chocolate raspberry cake for Stevey’s birthday” She murmurs softly. 

“Birthday?” Eli asks slightly confused. 

“Yeah didn’t he tell you. This Tuesday, his turning 17”

Eli shakes his head. Why wouldn’t Steve tell him?

“Of course he didn’t. He doesn’t like telling people cause they think he’s been held back, not that he’s dad helped with that of course. We got him into school a year late cause he was sick so much.” 

Eli had known he’d been a sickly kid, but he didn’t know that. He felt a little peeved that Steve didn’t tell him his birthday was coming up. It was only a few days away and he would have to figure out something. 

“Can I help? I’m pretty decent in the kitchen if that’s ok with you?” Eli asks. 

Lyn nods. 

By the time they’re done, there's a cake and cookies. Cookies being the backup plan for when Steve inevitably stumbles out. Wings half dragging on the ground as he rubs his eyes. 

“What are you two doing?” He asks groggy-eyed. Eli using that sleepiness to shove the cake in the fridge. 

“You know me. When I can’t sleep I bake. Eli was just helping me” 

“Oh, awesome. What’d you make?” 

“Chocolate chips cookies” 

“Hmm thought I could smell cake but ok...” Steve says reaching out only to yelp when he burns himself. 

“We literally just took them out of the oven dummy,” Eli says. 

Steve just pouts and half rests his weight on Eli. Wrapping his arms around Eli’s waist and nuzzling his face into his neck. Lyn doesn’t look at all surprised and Eli has the tiniest feeling she had listened into their earlier conversation. 

“Come back to bed now. Please” He mumbles low. 

“Alright you big baby, just let me help your Mum clean up,” Eli says. 

“Fine, I’ll just wait for you then” Steve pouts letting Eli go and leaning back against the counter. Half falling back asleep as Eli and Lyn struggle to try and fit it all in the dishwasher. 

“Steven don’t you dare” Lyn snaps at one stage and Eli turns to see Steve reaching for a cookie. Lyn hadn’t even had to turn around to know what he was doing. 

“But...” Steve whines softly. 

“But nothing. Who gets the first cookie?” Lyn says. 

“The baker” Steve says retreating his hand and leaning back against the counter. Pouting. 

Eli just laughs and turns back to help Lyn with the last shelf. 

When they’re done, Eli gets to taste his creation. 

“See look what happens when you wait, it doesn’t burn your hands” Eli snickers. 

“Ha ha,” Steve grumbles, catching the cookie that Lyn throws at them. 

“Go back to bed you big sook. Thanks for your help, Eli. It was nice, having someone who knew his way around a measuring cup” 

“Coach cooks,” Steve says around a mouthful of cookie. 

“Cooks sweetheart but that man couldn’t decorate a cake, let alone bake one” Lyn points out and Eli laughs, grabbing Steve’s hand. 

“Night Ms Palchuk,” Eli says. 

“Call me Lyn. Ms Palchuk sounds way too formal.” 

“Yes, Lyn,” Eli says as Steve smiles wide. 

Steve grabs him when they enter back into the room and he rolls onto the bed. Taking Eli with him. 

“It’s chocolate raspberry right?” Steve asks. 

“What is?” Eli asks innocently as two arms wrap around him and Steve’s head rests on his stomach. 

“The cake in the fridge. I’m not completely oblivious. I know a cake when I smell one.” Steve murmurs, eyes closed. The arch of one wing, rubbing up softly against Eli’s leg. 

“I have no idea what you're talking about” Eli murmurs. 

“She made her homemade chocolate frosting?” Steve asks, trying to trip Eli up. 

“All I know about is the cookies,” Eli says eyes on the ceiling. 

“You’re a terrible liar, you literally smell like cake,” Steve says. 

“At least I know what happened if there’s a bite missing out of me in the morning” Eli chuckles, resting his hands between Steve’s wings. Running his fingers up and down the joins in Steve’s wings, Steve practically purring. 

That’s how he falls asleep, safe and content and warm and this time he actually sleeps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ELI AND STEVE ARE FINALLY TOGETHER. I've been waiting to post this chapter for so long!!!!!! And Lyn is trying her best to make up for all the shit she did, even if she's got a lot of making up to do.


	32. Partners

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their finally together and Steve couldn't be happier. 
> 
> Higher - Lemaitre

Steve wakes up to the best sight in the world, his boyfriend. Yes, that’s right his fucking boyfriend drooling on his wing, Eli’s hair a total mess as he takes up most of the space of the bed. Hand on Steve’s chest, face half-buried in his feathers. 

You’d think for such a little guy, he wouldn’t need that much room. You’d be very wrong. Eli was the epitome of a bed hog. 

“What are you doing?” Eli murmurs, peeling open an eye and watching Steve in return. 

“Watching you drool” 

“I do not,” Eli says even as wipes the corner of his mouth with the back of his hand, going a cute shade of red. 

Eli sits up then but before he can go anywhere, Steve curls his wing up. Sending Eli tumbling straight into his chest. Eli just glares up at him as Steve smiles. 

“You’re despicable. Terrible, the worst hero in the world” Eli mumbles still half asleep. 

“Why’s that?” Steve asks just a lazy grin. 

“I don’t know. Just felt like you should know” Eli says with a shrug, moving one leg so he’s straddling Steve’s waist. Steve taking the initiative to trace light patterns up the sides of Eli’s thighs. 

Eli leans down then and Steve expects a proper kiss, not one to the cheek.

“That’s really all I get?” He asks. Slight whine to his voice. 

“Maybe that’s all you deserve,” Eli says, grinning down at him. Steve can feel Eli playing with his hair. 

“Oh, I see how it is Cheese Slice. Guess I just won’t save you next time” Steve says grinning up at Eli. 

“You wouldn’t be able to resist and who said I’d need saving anyway?” Eli says and the smile on his face is pure mischief. 

“Yeah but wheres the fun in that?”

“Hmm, true” Eli murmurs before leaning down and capturing Steve’s lips in a proper kiss. It’s heaven, plain and simple. 

Steve could lay here forever and just do this. He's still not quite sure if he is dreaming or not. 

“Hey, boys breakfast is...oh I didn’t realise,” Coach says and Steve is sitting up as Eli springs away from him like he’s been burned. 

“Dad knock!” Steve yells. 

Lawrence nods and goes to close his door before opening it again. 

“Did you just call me Dad?” 

“Get out Lawrence!” He yells. Feeling heat burn in his cheeks. Wings struggling not to wrap around his body so he can hide. 

“Ok. Ok, I’m going” Coach says before actually closing the door and Steve flops back on the bed with a groan. 

Pulling the pillow over his head as he whines. 

“Fucking smother me” He groans. 

“I think it’s cute,” Eli says moving over Steve and off the bed altogether. 

“Bite me” Steve grumbles, putting the pillow back behind his head. 

“Don’t tempt me. Come on. I’m starving” Eli chirps way to fucking happy. 

Steve pulls himself from the bed as Eli was pulling on his shorts. Shirt already in place before his hands move up to his messy bed hair. Trying to straighten the strands. 

“I don’t think that’s working” Steve murmurs. Eli just flips him off, Steve snickering to himself as he starts getting dressed. 

Eli leaves the room first and Steve follows soon after, ambling down to the kitchen where Eli is being assaulted with questions by Coach. His mother already at work. 

“I thought you were dating Jim?” Coach asks slightly confused, a little worry on his face. 

“I was, We broke up nearly a month ago,” Eli says, pushing his eggs around his plate a little.

“Oh. I’m sorry” Coach says quickly. 

“It’s ok. We just didn’t work out” Eli explains. 

“But now your dating Steve...since when?” Lawrence continues and Steve rolls his eyes, finally making an appearance in the kitchen. 

“Officially, last night” Though Steve was sure they had been sorta together for a little more before that. Sorta-ish. 

“Please stop interrogating him” Steve grumbles sitting down. 

“I’m just making sure that...” 

“That what? Eli’s not sleeping around.” Steve snaps cutting off Coach. 

“Be nice, Coach Lawrence is just looking out for you” Eli chides softly. 

“I was just confused that’s all. You kids all break up and makeup and get together that quickly. It’s hard to keep up but I’m happy for you two. That’ll be 10 bucks from Senior Uhl anyways” Coach says shrug and a grin. 

Eli chokes on his toast and Coach claps him gently on the back. 

“You bet on us?” Steve asks. 

“Don’t tell any of the others but we bet on all of you. Gotta make the days interesting somehow” Coach explains, chuckling. 

“Who else have you bet one?” 

“Toby and Darci, I did have a bet on Claire and Jim at one stage but that fell through. Thanks for that Eli” Coach says grinning up at him. 

Steve just rolls his eyes as Eli laughs. 

After they eat, Steve finishes getting ready for school as Eli quizzes him. Leaning against the doorway to the bathroom as he reads from the textbook. 

“Which one has the highest PH level. Lime juice, caustic soda, wine or water?” 

“Uh? Highest is like not sour right?” Steve asks, half looking at Eli out of the corner of his eye. Fingers moving the strands of his hair into place. 

“The highest level is alkaline, correct. Acidic is the lowest” Eli says. Just watching Steve in return, Eli still not able to wrap his head around Steve’s morning routine. 

“Water?” 

“No. That’s a seven” 

Steve ponders that question for a little longer. 

“Cau...the soda thing?” He asks, finally done and he turns back to Eli. 

“Caustic soda, Correct.” Eli chirps, grinning at him. 

“Cool what’s my prize?” 

“The fact you might get a B on this test,” Eli says closing the book in Steve’s face and walking off. 

Steve goes to follow only to get his wing caught on the door frame. He has to jam them in close and actually think to get out of the door. 

Only to run back into Eli in the hallway. 

“If you pass the test, then you get a prize. How about that?” Eli teases, bag slung over his shoulder. 

“I’m down with that. Any chance I can get that prize beforehand?” 

“Hmm. Nope” Eli says snickering. “Come on go get ready, or we’ll be late” 

“Not if we flew there” 

“Then you’d ruin that pretty hair that you spent all that time on,” Eli says before reaching up and ruining all of Steve’s hard work. 

“I hate you!” He calls after his boyfriend. Eli disappearing back down to the kitchen. 

“No, you don’t” 

Eli’s confidence falls away when they get to school. 

“Are you nervous about being seen with me...like together?” Steve asks low when they’re at Eli’s locker. Trying not to feel wounded. 

“What? No. I just. You being friends with the nerd is different to you dating the nerd. People might not like this so much. It might ruin your reputation” Eli mumbles. 

“Well it’s a good thing I don’t give a shit about what other people say about me but if you want us to keep it just between us for a while. That’s fine to” 

Steve wasn’t quite sure if he could keep his hands to himself but he’d try for Eli’s sake.

“No. I’m sorry. I’m probably just overreacting. I really want to be with you. Publicly and everything” Eli says, grabbing Steve’s hand and squeezing it gently as he turns to face Steve properly. 

Steve smiles wider. 

“Ok. Good. I’m crazy about you. You know that right?” Steve says quieter, right in Eli’s ear. 

“Well, I do now,” Eli says, smirking up at him. 

“Can I?” Steve asks. Hand resting against Eli’s face, rubbing gentle lines into Eli’s cheek with his thumb. 

Eli nods and Steve leans forwards. Kissing him gently. Eli’s hand wrapping around Steve’s wrist. 

A scream rings out then, shrill and Steve recoils. Ready to go into defence mode only to smack his head on Eli’s locker door. Eli wincing in return. 

“Oh my god. I like totally knew it. Yes. this is amazing. You two are finally together!” Mary squeals and Eli covers his ears as Steve wonders why his friends with the tech queen. 

“Can you tone it down like three hundred decibels. Please. I think you’ve alerted the dogs three states over” Steve groans. 

Mary just makes a face at him before turning to blabbing again. 

“Darci and Claire are gonna be so relieved. It’s been like watching two blind idiots try and find the blaring alarm going off in the corner and still getting lost” 

“Gee Mar thanks,” Eli says, scratching his arm nervously. 

“What? Not my fault you two are morons who couldn’t see how totally obsessed you are with each other.” Mary says waving them both away. 

“Just uh. I want to tell Jim. Please. He needs to hear it from me” Eli says, going meek again. 

Steve had momentarily forgotten about Jim and even though Eli had explained why they had broken up. Doesn’t mean Jim won’t change his mind or hate Steve even more than he already does. 

“Yeah of course,” Mary says. 

Once Mary contains her excitement. Steve has to go and take his stupid science test. 

“You’ll do great. Just don’t stress about the answers and go with your gut ok” Eli murmurs. 

Steve nods. The only thing he was worried about was getting enough answers correct to get at least a C. C plus if he could pull it off. Just anything that would stop his grades from plummeting into the earth’s core again. 

By the time the test is over, Steve wants to throw his brain out the window but he’s answered every question and even Mr Finnick looks at him surprised when he's not the last person to hand his test in. 

“You didn’t just guess randomly did you?” Finnick asks snidely. 

If Coach had Steve’s back. Finnick would be the opposite. He’d happily help Steve empty his locker if he got expelled and even wave him away cheering and dancing. 

“No, sir. Eli’s been helping me study” Steve says, already feeling the anger bubbling in his chest. 

“Poor boy, wasting his time” Finnick mutters under his breathe and Steve takes everything not to bust in the man’s stupid face. “Well I may as well look at it now, save you some time” 

Steve’s eyes twitches as he hides his hands in his pockets. Just so Finnick can’t get up him for his temper. 

Steve feels dumber the more time that passes. His classmates looking up at him before looking away again. 

He also tries not to watch Finnick or that’ll just make him feel worse. 

“It seems that Eli hasn’t wasted his time after all. Congratulations Mr Palchuk you seemed to have finally found your brain in the bottom of your gym bag” Finnick says handing his test back, looking pissed as fuck that Steve has passed. 

Steve actually thinks Finnick is playing a trick on him for a second. 

“This is a B?” Steve murmurs, shocked. 

“That is correct. Nice to know you’ve passed first grade English. Now get out of my sight before I change it” Finnick says and Steve nods. 

Scampering from the room. Feeling genuine pride for himself as he keeps looking down at the test. Waiting for it to change. He's still excited about it by the time lunch hits and he finds Eli at his locker, Jim and Eli talking in hushes voices. 

“Hey,” He says, not wanting to intrude but he also needs to know how it’s going. 

“Hey,” Eli says grinning up at him. 

Jim just gives him a small, half-smile. 

They don’t continue talking though and Steve almost feels like he should back away slowly. Feeling like he’s definitely interrupted. 

“Sorry. I’ll be over here until you two are done” Steve mutters, taking a step back. 

Before he can get too far though, Eli catches his hand. Threading their fingers together. 

“You’re fine. We were just discussing some things about class that’s all. I told him by the way” Eli says. 

“I’m happy for you. The both of you but know if you hurt him. Same rules apply. I’ll break you” Jim says, voice cheery despite the actual threat. 

“I’d let you, also I have something to show you,” Steve says turning his attention fully to Eli, pulling the test out of his pocket. 

Eli’s face breaks out in a giant grin and suddenly Steve is being kissed. Just a quick one before Eli’s pulling back and practically bouncing up and down. 

“I knew you could do it,” He says excitedly. 

“Yeah well, the prize was worth it,” Steve says. 

Jim looks slightly awkward and out of place and Steve clears his throat, flicking his eyes towards the other hero.

Eli goes sheepish and pulls on a straight face. 

“You guys don’t have to hide anything or hold yourselves back. I promise I’m good” Jim says as Eli bites his bottom lip. 

“Seriously. I’m not gonna flip out if you two actually act like a couple. Well uh not again anyway. I really am sorry about blaming you, Steve” 

“It’s ok. I’d prefer you’d have blamed me anyway.” 

“Oh right. I totally forgot” Eli says a little loud before rummaging through his bag. He pulls out Jim’s amulet. “You asked for it back” 

“Thanks. So uh this Friday right?” Jim asks, shoving his amulet into his pocket. 

“What’s this Friday?” Steve asks as Eli death glares Jim. 

“Nothing. Just was thinking of planning a group get together since I and therefore you kinda stayed away for so long” Eli explains. 

“Oh ok. Like what?” 

“Sam’s or something.” Eli shrugs but he doesn’t sound too convincing.

Something was off. 

“Maybe roller skating,” Jim says. 

“Roller skating? What are we back in the eighties or something” 

“Aww, what's wrong Palchuk. Can’t skate?” Jim asks, voice mocking. 

“I could so totally out skate you any day of the week lake” 

“Come on, can we stop talking and head for lunch. Before all the tots are gone” Eli whines, pulling on Steve’s hand as he closes his locker door. 

“If Tobes is there, they’re already gone” Jim chuckles as they head for the cafeteria. 

Darci and Claire also scream upon seeing Steve and Eli’s hands entwined, Steve’s arm around his shoulder. Toby’s jaw hitting the floor as Shannon just seems unfazed. The one sane person at the table. The royal siblings who knows where right now. 

The rest of the cafeteria turning to see what all the fuss was about. Most of them don’t give a fuck and turn quickly back to their food but Steve’s team has mixed reactions. Ryan gives them two thumbs up and Garret just rolls his eyes before shoving more food into his mouth. Like he needed it. 

The only person that seems to have a problem with it is Santiano. Eli and Steve had just set their trays on the table and getting ready to sit down when he saunters over. 

“Wow, Pepperjack must be really great in the sack if he’s made the both of you jump the fence in only months. One after the other, impressive” He sneers, stopping by their table. 

Steve and Jim bare the same expression, a snarl and narrowed eyes. 

“Or is he just fucking the both of you now. It’s like some fucked up little orgy” 

Eli makes to jump Santiano but both Jim and Steve hold him back. Steve’s hand on his chest as Jim grabs him by the shoulders.

“Actually that’s like four or more people right?” Toby asks.

“Is he fucking you to Dumb-zalski?” 

“Shut your mouth Santiano. I’m sorry nobody wants to sleep with you but don’t take it out on my boyfriend” Steve growls. Eli still struggling in his arms, Steve having to use a little supe strength to keep him in place. Seriously what was Eli made of? Goo? He was always so hard to keep still. 

“What I’m just curious. How much would it cost to see the Pepperjack experience first hand? Or is it free considering you seem to be handing it out left and right” Santiano sneers. 

Steve and Jim look at each other before they both let go of Eli simultaneously. Setting their little monster on the footballer. Santiano signing his own death certificate. 

Eli moves quick as Santiano recoils a little, looking fearful of the five-three nerd. The entire cafeteria watching. Ryan’s fork hovering in front of his mouth, completely forgotten. Shannon looking like she’s ready to stop Eli mid-attack if she needs to. 

Eli is jumping up onto the cafeteria table before taking a running leap at Santiano. The normally agile football player, momentarily stuck in panic and Steve feels like he needs a replay button when the next thing is Santiano on the floor. 

Eli pulling off some black widow, flippy, ninja move, using Santiano’s weight against him. Something most likely taught from Aja as he slams Santiano head into the ground. His knee in Santiano’s back, his other foot beside the jock’s head as he pins his head to the floor by the collar of his shirt. 

“How’s that for first-hand experience?” Eli sneers. 

“I..I...” 

“You, you what? Thought Steve was the one you had to be worried about? He's a fucking cupcake compared to me. Now your gonna do me a little favour” Eli snarls, looking terrifying. Steve has no idea how he pulls off terrifying but he does and Steve is so down for it. 

Everybody's mouth open as they all watch on in shock. Well everybody except Steve that is. He has the biggest shit-eating grin on his face, watching his Pepperbuddy just be his absolute best in life. 

Santiano nods. 

“You’re gonna stop with the sleazy comments, not just about me but everybody on this school. You also gonna apologise to every single person you have ever talked to. If I hear one more girl in this school, complaining that you’re a disgusting pig, I will cut your dick off and nail it to your fucking locker. Do you understand me” 

When Eli doesn’t get a reply. He grabs Santiano by the hair and lifts him up, snarling in his face. 

“Say you understand me!” 

“I understand. I understand. I’m sorry.” Santiano cries out. 

“Good,” Eli says before pushing himself to his feet and returning to Steve’s side. Suddenly Santiano jerks and starts spazzing as about three hundred volts of electricity course through his system. Eli must have zapped him. 

Nobody making a single move to help him, nobody game enough to when Eli is standing right there. 

Steve is grabbing Eli, cupping his cheeks and just kissing him hard and fast. Feel so proud and in awe of his amazing, spectacular, ninja, nerd boyfriend. 

When he pulls back, Eli is grinning up at him and he presses their foreheads together. Unable to stop grinning himself. 

“You’re so amazing” Steve murmurs. 

Glad that Eli hadn’t known how to fight like that when Steve was still a dick. He would have gotten his ass kicked three ways to Sunday. 

Santiano finally manages to push himself off the floor, Eli must have only zapped him a little and he gulps as Eli looks at him.

Eli takes a single step towards him and Steve snickers when Santiano looks like his gonna piss his pants as he turns and takes off. 

Yeah ok maybe Ms Pepperjack was right, Eli had changed a little but all Steve saw was for the better. He didn’t let anybody put him down anymore, he knew his worth, his value and he didn’t let anybody try and diminish that. He knew how to fight back and he was all the more amazing for it. 

Before Steve can stop them, the words are falling from his mouth. 

“Fuck, I love you”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe stop pissing off the little nerd? Just a suggestion.


	33. Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A happy cute, little filler chapter. 
> 
> Forever - Billy Raffoul

Eli’s brain was just screaming at him. Unsure he’s even heard Steve right or if he was so hopped up on adrenaline that he was hearing things. 

Steve goes flame red as he opens and closes his mouth. 

“Y-you love me?” Eli asks. 

“I shouldn’t have said that” Steve mumbles quickly. 

The rest of their table and the entire cafeteria. Goes back to eating, like they all want to disappear. Jim most of all. 

“But you did,” Eli says. Still trying to wrap his head around it. 

“I know and I mean it but I shouldn’t have said it. Not yet and now I’ve freaked you out. Forget I said anything. Let's just go back to how awesome it was that you put Santiano in his place” Steve squeaks out. 

Eli’s face melts into a smile at Steve’s freak out. Stopping his own in his tracks. He’s boyfriend being completely adorable and Mary was right. He was so totally obsessed. 

“It’s ok. I’m not freaked out.” Eli says, grabbing Steve’s shirt and tugging on it gently. Straightening it. 

“You-your not?” 

“No. Just surprised.” 

“I...I...Uh, You don’t have to say it back Peps. I’ve just had a lot longer to think about this then you” Steve says, still freaking out. 

“Calm down, I really, really like you ok. A lot, hell I’m pretty sure I’m a little in love with you myself” Eli says. 

He means it. That stupid fluttering in his stomach and the way his heart actually felt warm whenever he saw Steve. When Steve was one of the only people that kept him calm and he wasn’t sure he could imagine being with anyone else. Even Jim was a distant thought of the past, whatever crush that had been was gone. 

“You are?” Steve whispers, looking stumped like he couldn’t figure out why. 

“Yes dummy, now can we please eat.” 

Steve nods and Eli has to pull him to the table and make him sit down. Steve seeming to still be in shock. 

“Eli I think you broke him?” Claire says. 

“Not broken, processing.” Steve mumbles. 

Eli thankfully doesn’t get in trouble for his assault of another student but he does get questioned that night at dinner. 

It had been a quiet dinner until Coach opened his mouth. 

“Eli. I just have a small question. Why did you taser and threaten Bill Santiano at lunch?” 

“He was being a scumbag and suggested a few things that I won’t say in front of Lyn” Eli murmurs. 

“So you tasered him?” Coach asks, moustache twitching. 

“Only after he said unpolitely that I must be giving out sexual services for free” Eli says, using one hand for quotation marks. 

“I would have cut his balls off to for that. Where were you in all this?” Lyn asks looking at Steve reproachfully. 

“Watching. Eli had it covered, his something of a badass when he wants to be” Steve shrugs. 

“How did you even taser him?” Coach asks. 

Eli reaches into his back pocket and pulls out the star he always keeps on him. He hands it over and Coach inspects it. Lyn looking over curiously. 

“But this is just a ninja star.” 

“Not when you press the button. Don’t worry it’s still recharging it won’t work now” Eli explains. 

“Interesting. What other weapons do you use?” Lyn asks. 

“Bo staff. ring daggers, palm daggers. Anything like that. I’m pretty good with throwing knives now. Aja and her grandfather have been teaching me. 

“Yeah after I was used for target practise” Steve mumbles, wings twitching in indignation. 

“You still have all your fingers. Stop complaining. Uh, I also wanted to discuss something else with you” Eli says suddenly feeling way less confident. 

“Sure what’s up Pepperjack?” Coach says, face completely open. 

“Board. I...How much is board?” Eli asks. He needs to know so he can start planning ahead. He would need to check in with Sam tomorrow about a potential job, so he can start making money. Proper money. Not just the few hundred from his summer job. 

“Board? Why would we make you pay board?” Lyn asks him, perfectly plucked eyebrows pinched together. Steve missing his mouth all together with his fork and Coach looks almost sad. 

“Well, I can’t stay here for free or keeping taking your food from you. There has to be some way I can pay you back” Eli mumbles. 

“That’s absurd. All we want you to do is make Steven happy and maybe help me on occasion with the baking. I don’t want you to stress about paying us back for anything. We’re just doing what we hope April would do for Steve if the circumstances were reversed” Lyn says softly. 

Coach nodding along. 

“Are you sure?” Eli asks. 

“Yes, Pepperjack. We’re sure” Coach says. 

“You're family now. Whether you like it or not and we look after family” Lyn says, glancing over at Steve. Eli can see the regret in her eyes. 

It’d be something she’d carry for a long time and while Eli knows she’s trying to be better, he feels that it’s a little deserved. But he keeps his thoughts to himself. 

Steve just looks down at his plate, avoiding her eye. 

By the time they’re crawling into bed that night, Eli is exhausted. Laying on Steve’s chest as Steve runs his hands through his hair. 

“I’m so proud of you” Steve mutters.

“Thanks and thanks for letting me handle it,” Eli says, glancing up at Steve and smiling. 

“Yeah well if I had, he wouldn’t have gotten up again. You were a safer option.” 

Eli bursts out laughing. 

Eli wakes up first which does him well considering it’s Steve’s birthday. 

That was what he had been talking to Jim about yesterday. Something for Steve on Friday. A party or something. Getting his friends involved even if he didn’t hang out much with them anymore. 

Eli just wished he had actually managed to get Steve something but it would just have to wait for Friday. 

So instead he wakes up Steve with soft kisses. 

“Morning birthday boy,” Eli says quietly when Steve starts to stir. 

“Mm, how’d you find out?” Steve asks, looking up at him sleepily. 

“Your mum told me. I’m just trying to figure out why you didn’t?” Eli asks, running his hands through Steve’s wings. 

“Cause I don’t like people knowing. She told you my real age to? I just already have so many people thinking I’m dumb. When they hear I’m turning 17 or well I am now I guess. It’s like it validates their thoughts. I am just the big dumb, footballer who was held back” 

“Yeah. I wish you had told me though. I would have understood. I’m sorry if I ever made you feel like that” Eli mumbles. Feeling terrible. 

“Nah I know you’re only joking when you do it. That you don’t really mean it. It’s everybody else that’s the problem” Steve says, hands running up Eli’s sides gently. Lazily, pushing his shirt up a little. 

“Well, you have a B to rub in any of their stupid faces now.” 

“And a pretty cute boyfriend to boot,” Steve says. 

Eli just laughs. 

“But seriously. You do have an amazing brain, we just had to figure out a way to get it all to sink in and I’m so proud of you. We might avoid summer school yet” Eli murmurs, smirking at him. 

“Babe you might want to stop doing that or I’m gonna fall asleep again,” Steve says catching Eli’s wrists and stopping him stroking his fingers through Eli’s feathers. 

“That’s ok. I was wondering if you wanted to skip today anyways” 

“Skip school? Who are you and what have you done with my Pepperbud?” Steve teases. 

“I thought you could do with a break after studying so hard but if you want to go to school. We can go to school” Eli says sitting up, reaching for his phone. 

Before Eli can even reach it though his world is spinning as it goes dark. Steve cocooning them in his wings. 

“No, I’m good just spending the day here with you” Steve mumbles resting his head on Eli’s chest. Pouting up at him. 

They end up sleeping for another two hours and Eli jolts awake when Steve’s phone starts ringing. 

“Where are you loser?” A voice asks when Steve answers it. Steve chucking it on speaker. Phone on Eli’s chest. 

Mary. 

“Having the day off. Why?” 

“Just wondering, cause we can’t find Eli either,” Mary says. 

“That’s because he's with me. We both decided that a day off would be good for us. No super stuff, no school stuff. Just us” 

“Ahh. That makes sense. His with Steve. I’m not asking him that! We’ll see you two tomorrow. Enjoy” Mary says before hanging up. 

“We have lovely friends” Eli mumbles as he sits up. 

“Where are you going?” Steve wraps his arms around Eli’s waist. 

“Toilet or would you prefer I just pee on you,” Eli asks. 

Steve grumbles but he lets Eli go and once Eli sorts out his bladder, he returns only to hear Steve’s stomach growl. 

“Come on. I’ll make you breakfast” Eli says, pulling on actual pants just in case Lyn is still around. Without Steve’s wings around him his cold, so he steals Steve’s hoodie instead. 

“Do I have to get out of bed?” Steve asks and it’s so hard to resist just crawling back into bed with him. Even more so when Steve’s very well-toned body is on display. 

“Yes,” He finally manages to get out. Looking away before his stupid body started reacting as one's teenage body does when looking at a freaking god. 

“But it’s my birthday” Steve whines. 

“I guess I’ll just eat all the pancakes myself then,” Eli says before leaving the room again, pushing up the sleeves a little so he can use his fingers. 

Steve makes an appearance when Eli is just adding in the peanut butter. Wrapping his arms around Eli’s waist and setting his head on Eli’s shoulder. 

“What you making me?” 

“Peanut butter pancakes,” Eli says holding up the spoon when he was done with it. Steve opens his mouth and Eli places the spoon inside. Steve smiling. 

“I see you have a growth, maybe you should get it checked out,” Lyn says when she enters the kitchen. 

“Har har” Steve says. Eli laughing as he finishes mixing up the batter. 

“Can you get the spray please babe?” Eli asks. 

Steve nods and detaches himself. Eli and Lyn both watch Steve try to manoeuvre around the L shaped cupboard with his wings like they’re watching a nature documentary. 

“You think he’ll figure it out?” Lyn asks, in hushed tones. 

“Maybe. We’ll see” 

“I can hear the both of you” Steve grumbles from the cupboard. 

“We love you” Lyn snickers before grabbing her cup of coffee and leaving the room.

Steve finally figures out the problem, his wings disappearing from existence before he returns victorious with the spray. 

Soon enough Eli has a small stack of pancakes on a plate, taking them over to the table. 

“Uh is Lyn eating with us?” Eli asks. 

“No, she’s allergic to peanuts” 

Eli just stares at Steve in annoyance. 

“Why didn’t you tell me! I would have made plain ones.” He grumbles. 

“I forgot until you asked,” Steve says holding his hands in defence. 

Eli rubs a hand over his eyes before sighing. 

“It’s fine Eli. He does it to me all the time. I think he might be trying to actually kill me” Lyn says making another appearance to refill her coffee. 

Steve protests unintelligibly with a mouthful of syrup and pancake. 

“I can make you something else. Some plain ones or blueberry since I saw those in the fridge” Eli suggests. 

“Nah I’m not a big breakfast eater, I only eat it when Lawrence makes me but thanks. You’re very sweet” Lyn says ruffling his hair before leaving the room again. Hot coffee in hand. 

Eli just kicks Steve under the table. 

“What?” 

“Just be thankful you’re cute” Eli mutters before digging into his own breakfast. 

“I am, every day” Steve chirps and Eli wishes he made blueberry now. Just so he had something to throw at his idiot. 

That was still a trippy thought. Something Eli couldn’t quite believe was true. He had thought him and Jim didn’t have a chance in hell. Let alone him and Steve, that option had been on another planet. Far away. 

He also couldn’t believe just how much Steve had changed. He still had his asshole moments don’t get Eli wrong but they were far and few between now. Normally Steve was just content to relax. Eli had even noticed that Steve seemed to get less angry now, or at least he had learned to hide it well. 

“What are you thinking about?” Steve asks. 

“Just how we ended up here.” 

“We never did figure out where that lightning storm came from. Or what caused it” Steve reminds him, the pancakes nearly gone. 

“Well, we did get a tiny bit busy with the whole Gunmar thing.” 

Steve gets quiet then, a look coming over his face. 

“I didn’t tell you the truth” Steve mumbles. 

“The truth about what?” Eli asks. Going on high alert. Waiting for the cameras and the sike and the “I’m actually straight” 

“About that night” 

“Oh. Thank god.” Eli says aloud without meaning to. 

Steve recoils. 

“Sorry continue. I just thought you were gonna say this is all a prank. Stupid fears I know but either way. About that night?” Eli asks quickly, trying to divert attention. 

“You really think I’d do that to you?” Steve asks, a little offended. 

“No of course not. As I said stupid fears. I promise I don’t think that” Eli says grabbing Steve’s hand. Feeling like he just shoved his foot in his mouth. 

“Good cause I would never do that to you. Mainly cause you’d physically destroy me but I meant what I said yesterday Eli. I...well you know” Steve says. 

Eli laughs softly. Feeling just as awkward as Steve right now. 

“Uh. Anyway. You were saying about that night of the lightning storm?” 

“I was home but so was Henry, I don’t remember much but what I do remember is just thinking that I wanted to get away. I wanted to be able to just get away, I would have given anything. Or even just to have the strength to fight back and then suddenly I did. If I wanted I could fly away and never come back.” 

“So you got what you wanted?” Eli asks. 

Steve nods. 

“I wonder what the others wanted the night before the lightning storm” 

“How about you? What did you want?” Steve asks, cutting the last pancake in half and sliding one half over to Eli’s plate. Stealing the other one. 

“Friends” Eli mumbles feeling embarrassed about it. 

That’s all he had been able to think about that night, Was wanting somebody to watch it with. Somebody who wanted to be there. Not like his mother but actual friends that he had made on his own. 

“I know I was friends with Aja and Krel but they’re normally so caught in their own world and problems,” Eli says quietly. 

“Well, you have me now. So the storm worked in your favour to” Steve says. 

“That it did. More than I ever wanted” Eli says standing and moving to put the plates in the sink. Stealing a kiss on the way past, Steve just watching him like he's the best thing on TV. 

They spend the rest of the day playing video games and just enjoying each other’s company. 

Currently, Eli was trying to beat a level that Steve couldn’t on Cyber Ninja 2000. He had made it more than three-quarters of the way through the level when he feels soft kisses over his shoulder. Steve easily moving the too-big hoodie out of the way. 

“What you doing?” Eli asks casually as he jams the buttons on the controller. Chewing on his tongue as he thinks about what to do next, how to get past this bitch of a level and show up Steve. 

“Hmm, nothing” Steve murmurs against his skin before pressing a kiss below his ear. 

“Nothing? That’s what you call cheating nowadays.” Eli says, swiftly losing concentration on the TV screen. 

“M’ not cheatin’. Have to play for that” Steve says as Eli’s head drops a little to the side subconsciously. Giving Steve more room to work those soft kisses.

“Well you’re trying to distract me,” Eli says. 

“Am I?” Steve asks innocently. 

Eli nods and just saves himself from dying. Muscle memory is the only thing that doesn’t get him killed. 

“Yes. Now stop or you’ll still be trying to beat this level when your 80” Eli says laughing a little when hands creep under the hoodie. Cold hands at that. 

“What if I don’t want to?” 

“Steve. Stop” Eli whines, a small bit of laughter in his voice when fingers start tickling up his sides. 

He was so close to finishing this level. Just one more guy to kill and he’d be victorious. Even if Steve was being a dick and trying to make it extra hard on him. 

Steve just continues to press kisses across his shoulder. Hands still trying to tickle Eli but he does it. He gets the last guy and he jumps up in joy. Turning to Steve and shoving his hands in the air, the controller still in one of them. 

“Told you I could do it!” He cheers. Steve just grabs him by the hoodie and pulls him back on the bed. 

“I never doubted” He murmurs, other hand reaching to grab the controller from Eli’s hand.

“You're still a cheater,” Eli says, bopping his boyfriend on the nose. 

“Deal with it,” Steve says throwing his controller away and pulling Eli so they’re laying down. 

Eli can’t stop smiling as Steve kisses him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MY PRECIOUS BOIS. Thought they deserved at least a little happiness. Just a little.


	34. Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eli makes Steve's birthday unforgettable. 
> 
> Damaged - Adrian Lux

Steve weeks honestly just gets better from his birthday. Coach and his mother getting him a Signed Arcadian Oaks Sea Turtles jersey, to which he might have screamed a little. Just a little and a few new video games. That he and Eli would have to break in over the next few days. 

It wasn’t much but Steve hadn’t even expected this. He does expect the cake though, grinning when his mother brings it out. Candles lit. 

Eli sitting on his thigh as they all sung to him. Steve honestly couldn’t picture anything more perfect. 

“I didn’t have enough time to get you anything,” Eli says sheepishly as Steve continues to freak over his jersey after they all eat their fill of cake. 

“That’s ok. I don’t need anything. Just having you here is good enough” Steve says grinning at him. 

Eli nods even if he doesn’t quite believe Steve. 

But honestly, having Eli here, being able to kiss him, to have his literal dreams come true. It was a better gift than anything. 

Eli ‘accidentally’ leaks that it had been Steve’s birthday. So when Steve opens his locker the next day at school, blue balloons and a terrifying load of blue glitter pour out of his locker. 

“Mary. I swear to god. I better not catch you” Steve snarls as the girl's cackle like actual witches. 

“You could cosplay as a Cullen now. You sparkle just like them” Jim teases as Steve tries to wipe away the cursed glitter, it had completely covered his shirt and his pants. 

So Steve does the only reasonable thing. He hugs Jim as the Troll protests. 

Toby and Eli clutching to their stomachs as they howl with laughter and Steve starts to worry that Eli is gonna have an asthma attack on him. 

Once both of them are covered in the blue shiny shit, Steve pulls back as Jim punches him in the shoulder. 

“You better clean that up Steven,” Miss Janeth says as she passes by. 

When they sit down at Lunch, Steve likes to think he's got most of it off. Claire thankfully being smart enough to remove Steve’s books so they weren’t covered in glitter. He might have just thrown them all out otherwise. 

“Urg you even have it in your hair. You are so sleeping on the couch tonight” Eli says, rubbing his fingers through Steve’s hair. A shower of glitter falling from it. 

“How is that going? Uh, not living at home anymore?” Claire asks softly. Like she’s not quite sure how to ask it without sound insensitive. 

“It’s going Ok. I have an interview with Sam this afternoon. So hopefully I’ll have a job and I can finally take Steve out on a date” Eli says, smiling. 

“So you're sharing a bed? When’s the proposal?” Toby teases only to yelp when Steve punches him. 

Jim was quiet but he didn’t look pissed off or stormy. He just looked like he didn’t have much to say on the topic. 

The thing that keeps coming up though is Friday. Something on Friday. I can’t wait for Friday. Do you need us to do anything for Friday? Steve was starting to get a little peeved. 

“Seriously Buttsnack, What the hell is on Friday?” Steve asks going for the weakest one the next day. 

“Roller skating or did you miss the memo?” Toby says, pulling stuff from his locker. 

“Why don’t I believe you?” 

“I don’t know but I’m telling you the truth. Roller skating, if you don’t believe me take it up with Eli” 

“He's telling me the exact same thing” Steve growls.

“Well, then there’s your answer. Ever heard of Occam’s razor?” Toby says closing his locker. 

“What no? not the point. I know when Peps is lying and his lying about this. He gets the twitchy eye thing” Steve says. 

“Well I don’t know what to tell you but that’s the only truth I know. Sorry dude” Toby says before running off. 

Steve sighs. 

Before Friday can arrive though Steve is gifted with the cutest fucking person in the world. 

“You look amazing” Steve murmurs when he sees Eli in his lollipop striped apron and egg white button-up shirt. Sam hadn’t even given Eli a chance to speak before he was hired and told he could start on Thursday. 

“Thanks. What’s up?” Eli asks halfway through his first shift. 

“Nothing. Just thought I’d check-in. Make sure you hadn’t murdered the customers yet” 

“Not yet. You want anything?” 

“Banana strawberry milkshake please babe,” Steve says pulling his wallet out of his pocket and sitting down. 

Dinner is interesting but Eli is chirpy as ever and everybody seems to love him. Some people a little too much but Steve keeps his jealousy in check. 

Steve doesn’t stay the whole shift, he doesn’t want to be that boyfriend. Leaving Eli be once his milkshake is done. 

“Aww ok,” Eli mumbles before kissing him quickly. 

“Oh uh also. House key, Coach dug it out for you. That way you don’t get locked out” Steve explains, pulling said key from his pocket. Holding it up in front of Eli. 

“I’ll make sure not to lose it. Thanks. I’ll be home by like 11” Eli says taking it and shoving it into his actual pocket. 

“You sure you don’t want me to pick you up?” Steve asks. 

“I’ll be fine, the walk will do me some good. If I feel like I’m in trouble I will call you” Eli says smiling at him.

“Eli. Order up” Sam calls from the back kitchen. 

Steve leaves him be then. He's on his way back home when he gets a message. Landing on a nearby rooftop as he pulls his phone from his pocket. 

It was Seamus. So Steve calls him, unable to understand his text message. 

“What’s up!” 

“Didn’t that meme die like eight years ago?” Steve asks once his ears are done being assaulted. 

“Probably but I’m bringing it back. Come hang out dude. We’re just kicking back and chilling with a few beers that I stole from dad. Unless you have to be home with the wifey” Seamus says...well more slurs it but Steve has been hanging out with him far too long to not get it. 

That would explain it then. 

“Eli’s working” 

“Good. then you’re free” Logan shouts over the phone. 

So Steve heads over and sneaks in through the basement window like he used to. Logan and Seamus have already stolen the best two beanbags so Steve does the only thing possible. 

Grabs Logan’s beanbag and flips it. Sending Logan sprawling. 

“DUDE!” 

“Bro,” Steve says back before collapsing in the beanbag himself. 

Logan grumbles but grabs another beanbag and slumps into it. 

By the time Steve is heading home, he doesn’t even trust himself to fly. 

He gets home in one piece though, fumbling with the house key. Eli is still up when he gets in the room. Studying and god he loves his little nerd. His hot little nerd with his stupid glasses and his stupidly cute boxers with all the elements on it. 

“Hey, how was your night?” Eli asks turning look over his shoulder at Steve. Big grin on his face. 

“Hmm good. Hung out with S-s-the boys” Steve says pulling off his shirt, only for them to catch on something. 

“Your wings are out idiot” Eli chirps getting off the bed. Steve looks under his arm and sure enough their out. 

“Whoops” He mumbles, before putting them away. Eli helps him get him undressed since he has the coordination of a two-year-old. 

Eli pushing Steve to the bed since he seems to be going down anyway. 

“How much did you have to drink?” Eli asks. But he’s not angry or anything. If anything by the amusement in his eyes his enjoying watching Steve stumble around drunkenly.

“Uhhh...Can’t remember. We might have played beer pong” 

Eli just shakes his head, still smiling. 

“From the smell of things you played Whisky Pong” Eli mutters finally getting Steve out of his alcohol reeking clothes. 

Steve falling back on the bed laughing way too hard at was probably a terrible joke. Once Eli gets him into bed, he's out like a freaking light. The last thing he can hear is Eli’s soft laughter. Steve unsure if he said anything or not. 

Steve groans when a little midget jumps on him the next morning, talking way too loudly. 

“Fuck off Pepperjack” He grumbles, covering his head with his pillow. Head pounding as he’s little nerd runs his hands up Steve’s chest. 

“Not gonna happen. Sorry but you’re stuck with me” Eli chirps, way too loud and happy and as much as Steve loved him. He was the most annoying thing on earth right now. 

“Come on baby. Wake up, it’s like the last day of school.” Eli chirps. 

Steve just lets out a guttural groan and wallops his boyfriend in the face with his pillow. 

Eli’s weight disappears off him then and Steve sighs as he rolls over. Content to get more sleep. Snuggling his face into his pillow. He's so close to being almost asleep again when there’s something furry and sharp dropped on his back. 

“Attack” Eli whispers gleefully. 

Steve grumbles and shakes his wings when little teeth and claws start catching onto the feathers. Pulling a little too hard. 

“I will skin the both of you. Get him off” Steve growls. 

“Only if you get up or don’t you want your first present?” Eli coos. 

That catches Steve’s attention enough that his opening his eyes. 

“Present?” 

“Get up and you’ll find out” 

Steve sighs and sits up. Fifi moving to sit in his lap instead, Steve running a hand down his back as Eli pulls something from behind his back. 

It’s a small, brown paper box. 

“It’s not much but I thought you’d like to go with me” Eli murmurs, going all shy and embarrassed again. 

Steve grabs the box from Eli’s hands gently and that’s where the gentleness ends as he tears into it. 

“Tickets to GunRobot 7?” He asks pulling them from the box. 

“Midnight screening the night it comes out? I-is that ok?” Eli mumbles and Steve just wants to smother his adorable face in kisses. 

“It’s awesome babe. Seriously. You know long I’ve been waiting for this movie?” 

“Since the last one?” Eli suggests and Steve laughs. 

“Thank you,” Steve says, pulling Eli into a hug. 

“Uh I also have another present for you as well but you’ll have to wait for it,” Eli says. 

Steve pouts but nods. Steve finally gets up and pulls himself together, pushing the hangover to the back of his head. He finds Eli in the kitchen chewing on some toast, talking to Coach about working at Sam’s. Jeans and a shirt with the words “practically Satan” on it. Horns coming up from the S and N. 

Coach nodding along as he listens. His #1 buttsnack cup in hand. 

Steve yawns and shakes out his wings, pulling them up off the ground as he heads over. Eli smiling at him and handing over a cup. Steve sips at it as he listens to Eli explains a really weird customer that had come in. 

Some old bird looking, lady. 

“Ahh, that’ll be Birdie. She stops by yearly for an evaluation of the principal, makes sure Strickler is up to par and all that jazz” Coach explains before coating his moustache in coffee. 

“Well unless she’s in the evil league of evil. I don’t think he’s gonna pass this year” Steve grumbles. 

If he wasn’t over Strickler being in Gumar’s Gang, Jim must be throwing an actual fit. Strickler had been like an actual father figure to the Trollhunter. 

Steve steals the last half of Eli’s peanut butter toast. Only to recoil as he gags. 

“Did you seriously put salt on your toast. What are you, some type of monster!” He cries. Covering his mouth. Coach laughing. 

“No. I like it and it keeps people like you away” Eli says before proving his point by taking a bite. 

“Aren’t you already salty enough?” Steve asks, drowning the rest of the coffee to get away the horrid taste. 

“Never! Now come on or we’ll be late” Eli says pushing himself off the kitchen counter. 

“Have a good day Steve” Coach says with a knowing smile. 

There’s nothing out of the ordinary. Not a single thing and Steve is on high alert for what Friday could possibly be. There is a slight excited buzz in the air and Steve considers through a tantrum when even Seamus and Logan seem to know what’s going on. 

He holds onto his inner three-year-old through and makes it to lunch. 

“Babe, we’re not heading for the cafeteria” Steve points out. They were heading out to the football field actually. 

“I know. This is your second gift” Eli says pulling him outside. 

Steve’s eyes widen as he realises just who the hell is standing there. 

“That’s Darrian Cortez. Eli that’s the Sea Turtles Quarterback. That’s Darrian Cortez” Steve stammers out. Brain trying to process just why or how Darrian “The Boulder” Cortez is doing standing right in front of him. 

“I know. I called him” Eli laughs. 

“I’m sorry. You called him!” Steve hisses. 

“Yeah. He's a friend of the family. My dad got him out of a few DUI’s so he owed us a favour.” 

“And you thought that wasn’t something I should know! Who else are you friends with? Channing Tatum? Emma Watson?” Steve asks, voice a little shrill as he tries not to have a heart attack. 

“No. Are you gonna go say hi?” Eli asks, nodding over to where Darrian Cortez was waiting for him. For Steve. He was here for Steve. Holy fucking shit. 

Steve nods but he can’t get his feet to move. 

“Help!” He squeaks out instead and Eli has the biggest grin on his face. As he tugs Steve over. 

“Hey, Pepperjack. How’s your mama doing?” Darrian asks when they’re close enough. 

“She’s good. This is the guy I wanted you to meet. Steve Palchuk. Quarterback for our team, and the biggest fan of the Sea Turtles” Eli says, way too casually. 

“Sup Palchuk, I heard you’re up for Captain next year. Following in my footsteps I see” Darrian says holding out his hand. 

When Steve can’t make himself move, Eli nudges him in the leg. Steve grabs his hand and nearly just dies inside. 

“Uh yeah. Maybe” He says, trying to talk around the lump in his throat. 

“Maybe. I think you mean for certain. His really amazing.” Eli chirps. 

“Well, I started right here too. Though mind you, my Coach wasn’t nearly as good as Lawrence. So you already have a leg up on me for that. Eli talks very highly of you, so highly in fact that if you were a senior. I’d talk about asking you to try out for the team” 

Steve’s brain just stops. 

“For the Sea Turtles?” He asks breathlessly. 

“Yeah, dude. I trust the Pepperjack word. Just make sure you keep it up and I’ll make sure to keep an eye out for you. Oh also. Figured you might like this, Happy birthday” Darrian says before reaching into his bag. 

He pulls out a football and Steve scrambles to catch it. He’d have been happy just to have a football that Darrian had touched but his sure he screams when he sees the signature on the side of the ball. Right under the stitching. 

“Well, I gotta head before the manager kills me. It was good seeing ya Pepperjack. You’ve snagged a good one, Steve, make sure you keep him” Darrian says, flashing them both a smile before his just walking off. 

“You ok?” Eli asks a minute later. 

“Yeah. I think I just need to lay down though. Holy shit.” Steve says running a hand through his hair before he turns to look at Eli worried. “I didn’t embarrass myself too bad did I?” 

“Nah. At least you didn’t faint” 

Steve is wrapping Eli up in a hug and squeezing as tight as he dares. Over the moon and then some. 

“You are seriously the best.” Steve mumbles. 

Only Eli could somehow convince Darrian Cortez that Steve was worth at least a try out for the Sea Turtles.

“Thank you,” He says pulling back. 

“You’re welcome. Did you like your gift?” Eli asks, playing with the hem of his shirt. Nervous. 

“Did I like my gift? Of course, I did! What crazy person wouldn’t?” Steve asks. Confused about how Eli even thinks that this wasn’t a winner. 

It was adorable though. How unsure Eli was about making Steve happy. 

“I don’t know. It was hard figuring out what you liked” Eli mumbles. 

“You know I didn’t need anything right. I mean I’m grateful, So grateful but I don’t need you to spoil me like this” Steve says. 

“I know but I wanted to. I like making you happy” Eli says rubbing his hand over his arm. 

“I am definitely happy. Thank you” Steve murmurs. Leaning down to press their foreheads together. 

“I’m really glad” Eli whispers back. 

The rest of the day is a literal high but of course, Eli just makes it better and better. Also, the fact that it’s now officially winter break helped. 

Eli takes over the kitchen when they get home and starts cooking. Only occasionally asking Lyn a question or glancing at his phone for the recipe. Steve just watching him, not caring if he looks like a gooey-eyed fool right now. 

“Need help?” He asks at one stage when Eli was cutting up potatoes. 

“Sure if I want the smoke alarms to go off. I was in your home EC class Steve, I remember both fires” Eli says smiling at him. 

“The second one was so Logan’s fault” 

Eli just raises an eyebrow at him before breathing out a laugh and shaking his head. 

Steve’s stomach is growling by the time Eli is done. The entire house smelling like bacon and potato bake and steak. 

They all eat dinner together before Eli disappears only to appear back with another box. This one wrapped in polka dot wrapping paper. Coach and his mother leave the table. 

Coach talking about some game or another and his mother offering to clean up. 

Steve rips open the present only for confusion to fill him. 

“Uh, Eli. You trying to tell me something?” Steve asks pulling the blindfold from the box. 

Eli goes bright red. 

“It’s not for that!” He squeaks out. “I just need to take you somewhere and you can’t see where.”

“I mean I didn’t say I would mind...” Steve snickers and Eli goes even redder as he splutters. 

“It’s not a sex thing,” Eli grumbles as he stands. Coming over to Steve and pulling the blindfold from his hand. 

“Do you trust me?” Eli asks. 

“Always.” 

Eli wraps the blindfold around his head and ties it in place. Steve completely losing his sight. Part of him hates it but as he said. He trusts Eli. 

“Can you see anything?” Eli asks. 

“Nope. Now take me to my doom” Steve says grinning in Eli’s vague direction. 

Eli grabs his hand and pulls him to his feet. Wrapping his arm around Steve’s. 

“Have fun you guys. Don’t let him wander off into traffic” Coach calls from the lounge room. 

“Aww but that was like my entire plan.” Eli chirps back. 

Steve is pushed out of his house and down the street. 

They walk for a while, Eli occasionally having to yank him to a stop or pulling him out of the way of something or other. 

“You could have taken me closer and then blindfolded me?” Steve points out. 

“Where’s the fun in that?” Eli says. 

Soon enough Steve is being pushed into another building. An obscenely quiet building and then Eli pulls him to a stop.

“Uh, I might not have thought about the stairs. You might want to get your wings out in case you fall” Eli murmurs.

“Or I could just take the blindfold off” Steve suggests.

“Nope, not happening. Wings out, let's do this. Think of this like a trust exercise” Eli says clapping his hands together. 

“I’m good with how much I trust you now”

“Don’t make me push you” Eli says putting a hand on the small of Steve’s back.

It probably takes Steve far longer then it should before Eli is telling him his on flat ground again. 

He’s pulled to a stop and Eli pulls at the strings of the blindfold. It falls away and Steve is greeted with a single door in a white hallway. A giant, bright red bow on the door. 

Eli looks excited. Bouncing on the balls of his feet as he practically smirks at Steve. 

“You gonna open it?” He asks. 

Steve nods and moves forwards and sets his door on the handle. He throws it open and music hits him like a wave. Reds and blue lights flashing as he's greeted with a dance floor. People dancing with wings and horns and glow in the dark halos. 

Steve turns to Eli and is taken aback. Horns on Eli’s head and in the light that’s coming from Area 49-B making his eyes light up, red contacts with slits down the middle. 

It was a Demon and Angel party and Steve is being pushed inside. His wings still on full display. At least Eli’s shirt made sense now. 

“You did all of this?” Steve asks, looking around in awe. He spots Jim and Claire easily, Jim in his Trollhunter form. Blue UV paint spiralled over his horns and down his face. Claire covered with purple paint instead. Fake angel wings on her back. 

“I know how much you hate having to hide your wings all the time. So I thought I’d give you a night where you didn’t have to. Where you could be like everybody else” Eli mumbles, going all shy again. 

Steve almost...almost wants to cry but he holds it together. 

“Hey, Dude. You made it! We were starting to worry Eli had gotten you lost” Seamus says coming over. He's shirtless and looks like he has lava pouring from parts of his body. Working the whole demon thing. 

“I don’t know. I think he made me walk around the block a few times” Steve says. 

“I should have pushed you down the stairs” Eli grumbles. 

“Wicked wings by the way. They look so real” 

“Uh, thanks,” Steve says awkwardly. 

They talk for a few more minutes before Eli is pulling Steve away. Over to a table that’s been set up with paint. All of it glowing. Logan currently getting a set of wings painted on his back by Aja. 

“There’s Toby and Darci. We should say hi...” Eli says pointing, voice dying out. 

Steve finds them easily and he laughs. 

“I don’t think they would like to be interrupted right now” Steve murmurs. Watching the kissing couple. 

Eli just nods in agreement, grinning widely before turning back to Steve and grabbing a paintbrush. 

“Care to be painted?” He asks, a sparkle in his eye. 

“Uh where?” Steve asks, looking for a clear patch of skin that wasn’t taken by clothing. 

He doesn’t freaking expect his boyfriend to grab his shirt and rip it open. The buttons hitting the floor. Eli grinning like a mad man as he looks up at him. Holding up the paintbrush again. 

“This will do”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eli and Steve are so adorable and they make the cutest couple.


	35. Ruined

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry in advance.
> 
> Save Me - Omri

By the time Eli is done with his creation. Steve is a glowing masterpiece and Eli’s hands are covering in blue. Which in a way, kinda makes the look at the better. 

Eli had even painted on his wings. The visible parts anyway. Turning them a rainbow of UV, Still leaving enough of the white. Steve’s chest and stomach covered in swirls of blue paint, Eli accenting the toned flesh. 

If Steve Palchuk is gorgeous normally. He looks otherworldly like this. Like an actual angel. His hair glowing like a halo and Eli is still trying to figure out how the hell he managed to snag him. 

What good thing had he done to deserve something so amazing? 

When Steve is done being painted, Eli drags him to the middle of the dance floor. Krel working his magic like always. A pair of fake bat wings attached to his back. Aja bouncing up and down on the stage, looking angelic in her own right. Needing nothing but herself to do so. 

They also pass by Shannon and Mary. So wrapped up in their own world that they don’t even notice Steve or Eli. 

Shannon has horns in her hair but apart from that, she’s dressed normally as Mary puts on a light show. Whether she means to or not. Her arms around Shannon’s neck as lightening skims over her skin, nowhere near enough to hurt if Shannon’s not reacting to it. But enough to make her look like she’s glowing from the inside out. Shannon if anything looks enraptured and Eli takes everything to contain the inner gay and just leave them be. 

When they finally come to a spot in the middle of the crowd, Eli turns to look back up at Steve. 

Steve staring at him like he's the only person in the universe and Eli isn’t sure if his heart is beating to the music or just trying to beat out of his chest. 

“Dance with me” He calls over the music. 

Steve gets a little flustered. 

“I don’t...I don’t know how” He mumbles. 

“Just relax. Nobody does, we just do what feels good. Just focus on me ok” Eli says, pulling Steve that little bit closer. 

Eli lets the music take him over, feeling it deep in his chest. Vibrating through his bones as Steve starts to loosen up. He's not the best dancer but Eli isn’t either and that doesn’t matter right now. 

All that matters is the grin on Steve’s face and the fact he seems to be enjoying himself. Hands running up Eli’s sides as they stay close to each other. 

Eli is sweaty and hot and melting, Steve much of the same. The paint smearing a little under Eli’s hands but Eli can’t think of something he wants to do more right now then this even if he has to constantly shove his glasses up his nose. Probably smearing them with paint. 

He loves it. This feeling of freedom. Of just being. He’s not Eli here, his just another soul meshed between a hundred other, letting himself just exist for a while without problem or worry. 

Hours melting away as they dance through song after song. Eli finally needing a break when he has trouble breathing. Steve taking him over to the bar. It was open to everybody tonight. Steve asking for a glass of water as Eli uses his inhaler. 

“You ok?” Steve asks. 

“I’m great. Just need to sit down for like two minutes before my legs fall off” Eli pants sitting on a bar stool. 

The bartender brings him the glass and Steve hands it over. Eli gulping it down. 

“You having fun?” He asks once he has his lungs in working order. 

Steve nods, a small carefree smile on his face. 

Eli was just about to stand up again when the music cuts out and the normal lights come on. Everybody stopping, Eli’s head flicking up to the stage only to feel fear bubble in in gut. 

Just like that, everything happy inside of Eli shrivelling up as someone holds a gun to Krel’s chest. 

Aja’s serrator out as she looks on, confused, scared and unsure of what to do. 

“Everybody who doesn’t have powers, get out” A familiar voice snarls. Eli feels terrified out of his mind. 

When nobody moves, a gunshot goes off. Eli flinching as arms wrap around him, Steve wrapping him up in wings. 

It wasn’t the gun pointed at Krel thankfully but it’s enough to get people to make a mad dash for the door. 

The only ones staying are as Gunmar instructed. The Reckless Club. 

Toby pushing Darci out the door. Promises on his lips that he’d be ok. Seamus and Logan looking at those remaining in shock but they seem too scared to really process as Toby closes the door. Turning back around as his hammer lights up. 

“You need to go as well” Steve murmurs low. Eli’s already shaking his head before Steve can finish his sentence. 

“He said everybody without powers. Babe as amazing as you are, you don’t have powers” 

“Yeah, but he knows me. I’m the one that carved out his eye.” Eli points out. 

“Please. Just go. Please” Steve says, close to begging. 

“Have you forgotten the definition of team? I’m not going anywhere, not without you” Eli says back and Steve looks like he's about to pick him up and throw him out the door anyway. 

Eli gulping as he takes in the scary amount of Gumm-Gumm standing there. Equipped to the nines with guns and swords. 

The one night Eli hadn’t thought to bring their suits. All he wanted was a night off, He should have brought their freaking suits. He had at most brought his bo staff and a single dagger. 

“Elijah, where are you hiding?” Gunmar purrs. 

“You’re not touching him” Jim growls, sword out. 

“I just want a little retribution. I won’t kill him, I just want his eye” Gunmar growls. 

Eli sucks in a breath and Steve holds onto him a little harder. Wing still half blocking Eli from view. 

Gunmar turns a little more and Eli gets to see his handy work. A shudder running down his back. Gunmar wasn’t wearing an eye patch or anything, the dark, empty socket exposed and raw. A thick, red line across where his eye had once been. 

“There you are. Come here boy and I won’t hurt the others...well not all of them anyway. The Trollhunter owes me a lot more blood then you do and his retribution will come as well but for now. You will do” Gunmar says. 

“We owe you nothing!” Claire spits. Mary’s lightning show at full throttle. Ready to zap anybody in her close vicinity. 

Eli pulls from Steve's arms and Steve nearly has a conniption. Catching onto his arm. 

“You can’t possibly go up there. He will kill you!” Steve hisses. 

“And if I don’t he’ll kill you. I’ll be fine” Eli murmurs softly. There was no choice. Not if it means Steve got hurt.

Steve walks with him, not letting him go. 

“Do something about Krel” Eli whispers as he passes by Shannon. 

“Working on it” She mumbles back and he watches her hands light up behind her back. 

“You’ve come far enough Blue Steel.” Gunmar orders. 

Eli forces Steve to stop. 

“Trust me.” He whispers. 

Steve nods and kisses him gently. It wasn’t a goodbye just a come back to me. 

“Always” Steve murmurs when they pull back from each other. 

Eli steps in arms reach of Gunmar and then forces himself to take another one. 

“Dictatious,” Gunmar says holding out his hand to the familiar guy beside him. 

That’s when it all clicks into place. Blinky’s brother, he had told them once in a break after training how Aaarrrgghh was once a Gumm-Gumm and how his traitorous brother still bore the mark with pride. It was what the tattoos on Aaarrrgghh’s arms had meant. Allegiance. Raised from birth to be a killer after he was given to Gunmar as a way for his parents to pay off the debts they owed. 

While Dictatious had just gone over the line for the power and the glory he thought would follow. It had taken Aaarrrgghh years to escape Gunmar’s hold. 

Dictatious hands over a blade and Eli sees what it is. The daggers he had lost in the canal. Well one of them anyway. The irony. 

“Step forwards little one, pay your blood and I’ll leave you and your partner alone,” Gunmar says. 

It takes every single muscle in his body, every inch of will and force to get himself to take another step. 

Gunmar’s large hand comes up to his face, pushing his glasses to the top of his head and it takes everything in Eli not to burst into tears then and there. 

Everybody else watching on quietly. Aja keeping an eye on her brother. None of them able to do anything. Not when Krel’s life was on the line. He might be made of ionic energy but where the gun was aiming. It would hit his core. Even Akaridian’s couldn’t come back from that and Eli wouldn’t be the reason that Aja ended up alone without her entire family. 

Eli takes a deep breathe as Gunmar cups the back of his head. 

“I’ll make it quick, though I can’t say it won’t be a little painful” 

Eli bites his lip to stop it from wobbling as he faces off with fate. Gunmar lifting the dagger and turning it in his hand. Eli unable to look away from the point. 

“Should I give you a scar like mine or just take your eye. Choices” Gunmar purrs. Pleased with his victory. 

“It’s done, Eli!” Shannon calls then and Eli’s is backpedalling as quick as possible. Gunmar swinging for him. Glancing him over the cheek but thankfully nowhere near his eye. 

A click goes off but that’s all the sounds as Krel smiles at the guy. His gun malfunctioning and Krel sends a kick to the guy's chest. Sending him sprawling over the DJ booth. 

The entire world going dark for a second before the red and blue strobe lights from before start up again. Music screaming from the speakers as chaos ensues. 

In a second Krel and Aja are in their alien forms, a small group of Gunmar’s cronies advancing on them. The bang of lighting going off as Mary explodes, looking like a pissed off Goddess as her hair rages around her head. Lifting off the ground a little as she seems to be made of lightning. Lighting dancing through the air and hitting anybody not on their side but she’s still not enough to take out everybody. 

Her girlfriend throwing people around the room and ripping guns and swords from hands. 

Claire, Toby and Jim are war with their own influx of bad guys. Working perfectly in sync as always, bouncing off each other and if Eli didn’t have a giant 6 ft 4 mafia boss trying to rip off his head. He’d have watched. 

Strickler has ‘miraculously’ disappeared. Nowhere to be found and Dictatious doesn’t seem to be a very good fighter but it’s taking both Eli and Steve to keep Gunmar at bay. 

Steve had super strength sure but Gunmar seems to be made from tungsten. Taking most of his hits as he keeps on coming. 

But to Gunmar, Steve is just a fly. Something in his way when his main prize is Eli. 

Eli jams his bo staff into Dictatious’ chest and bats him away for another minute before turning and smashing Gunmar in the side of the head with it. 

Gunmar is stumbling to the side before Steve tackles him. Sending them both to the floor. Eli sees a blade flash before Steve lets out a short scream but he keeps Gunmar pinned. Eli slams his foot into Gunmar’s hand, kicking the dagger away before he can stab Steve again. Jamming him bo staff into his wrist. Keeping it pinned. 

Gunmar seems to realises he's lost and Eli only realises the order he bellows out a second too late. 

“KILL THEM ALL!” 

So much happens at once that Eli doesn’t know if he can even comprehend it all. So many gunshots going off that Eli feels deafened. He hears screams but he has no idea if anybody is down. If any of the screams are his own. 

His word spinning before his blinded by a bright blue light, so bright that Eli has to jam his eyes shut. Feeling arms and wings wrapping around him. He screams as something slices past his arm. Curling into a ball as Steve just holds him. 

Eli feels the entire air light up as Mary screams. His hair feeling almost singed. But it’s not one of pain. It’s one of absolute anger. 

Then it goes deathly silent. The music cutting out with a screech. To quiet and Eli reaches out his hand, brushing against Steve’s quivering wings. 

They part and Eli is left looking at the carnage. Helping Steve to his feet without looking. 

Aja and Krel hidden behind Aja’s shield. Jim has one of his own, his armour looking a little dented, Claire and Toby standing behind him rattled and Mary looks exhausted. Arms shaking as a force field of lightning fades out. Her and Shannon’s hair filled with static they both breathe hard. 

But everybody seems alive and well. Tired and exhausted but alive. Even as bodies line the floor, some still twitching. Mary’s work. Two people are missing though, Gunmar and Dictatious. They must have bolted in the confusion.

“Eli” Steve whispers and Eli turns only to feel his heart in his throat. Steve has blood dripping down the inside of his wings, a hand held to his stomach and he looks pale. 

“Steve,” Eli says reaching for him. Steve hitting his knees, wings hitting the floor as his entire body trembles with pain. Eli is kneeling down in front of him. On full panic mode. Hands grabbing Steve’s face. 

“You’re gonna be fine. You’re gonna be ok. You’ll be fine” Eli whispers softly, heart in his throat. Running his hands through Steve’s hair, pushing it back from his face. Trying not to get hysterical. 

Steve breathes his name before he just faints. Head falling to Eli’s shoulder and Eli feels a panicked cry building up in his throat. Sobs building in his chest as he runs his hands through Steve’s wings. Unsure what his really doing. 

Arms are pulling Steve from his grip and laying him on his back. Krel and Jim kneeling beside him. 

The swirls that Eli had painted on him earlier, now smeared with his blood. 

“He will be fine. The blade hit nowhere of importance. His wings on the other hand. I have no idea how they will heal. They are beyond even my capabilities.” Krel says, pressing his hand to Steve’s stomach. 

He's still moving stomach. Telling Eli that’s his technically still alive. 

Eli feels hands run up and down his back. 

“He will be fine, he is strong and stubborn. He would not leave you so quickly” Aja murmurs low, giving Eli a small, wobbly smile. 

The others keep their distance. Trying to not overcrowd as Mary and Toby both break down in tears. Claire struggling to hold herself together as she hugs Mary close. Shannon sits on the floor in shock. 

Eli finds the irony in the fact that Steve had gotten stabbed in the exact place as what started all of this mess. It was only the damage from the wings that had done him in. 

After that everything just happens in a haze. A soft, empty haze. Mary and Aja pulling Eli off the floor. Claire opens up a giant portal. It takes all three boys and Shannon to get Steve off the floor. Shannon focusing on getting his wings off the floor as Krel uses one of his extra hands to hold Steve’s wound. 

Eli is pushed into a room, a furnace under the stairs and canvases in the corner. Steve being laid on the floor. Krel kneeling with him. 

“MUM!” Jim yells up the stairs. 

“Yes?” 

“WE NEED YOU. NOW. IT’S A CODE RED!” Jim bellows back. 

Eli can hear her footsteps as she seems to make a mad dash around the house. 

Dr Lake appears a few seconds last with a giant medical bag. 

“Oh my god!” She murmurs. Taking in the sight. The beaten-up bruised group of kids. Along with the two aliens and the winged boy on the floor and her son...the troll. 

“I’ll explain everything later. Please. Just help Steve” Jim murmurs. 

Dr Lake nods and moves to kneel beside Steve. 

The next thing Eli knows is his coming back to the world as Dr Lake treats the cut on his cheek and the pain on his arm. Mary and Shannon gone, Krel, Aja, Toby and Claire all talking quietly in the corner. Jim sitting beside Eli on the stairs. Hand on his back rubbing it softly. 

“You ok? You got grazed by the bullet but that’s it. You’re both incredibly lucky” Dr Lake asks softly. 

“Just shaky. He’s going to be fine right?” Eli murmurs. Glancing down at Steve. Still unconscious on the floor. A bandage over his abdomen. 

“Eventually. I don’t...I don’t know if he’ll fly again though. His wings might never gain their strength back.” Dr Lake says quietly. Giving Eli a sad look. 

Eli starts crying then. If Steve lost the ability to fly because of him. Because he had protected Eli. Eli wasn’t sure he could even live with himself. 

Taking away Steve’s favourite thing. 

Once Eli is patched up as well, Claire opens a portal home and Steve is placed on his bed. 

“I-I have him from here. Thank you” Eli says softly. 

Eli is smooshed in a group hug before his left alone. Well as alone as he can get with Jim deciding to stay. 

Eli doesn’t know what to say, so instead he heads to the bathroom. Feeling a bowl of water and grabbing a cloth. He comes back to the room, Only to find Jim moving around Steve’s furniture a little. Grabbing his wings off the floor, setting one on his desk chair and the other on his desk half spread out. 

“I thought it would make them hurt worse if they were left on the floor,” Jim says when Eli must give him a questioning look. 

Eli just nods and kneels on the bed beside Steve’s limp form. He starts washing away the paint and Jim moves to retrieve another face washer. Helping Eli to clean Steve down. 

They don’t talk, Eli just in his feelings right now. He doesn’t even feel his pain. By the time they're done cleaning Steve’s wings. Paint and blood free, Eli counts seven holes. Seven. Anyone of them could have hit Steve somewhere more important. Anyone of them could have killed him. 

Eli starts crying again and Jim pulls him into a hug. Arm around his shoulders and he sets his head on Eli’s. Hard armour disappearing for a soft sweater. 

“He’s gonna be fine.” Jim murmurs. More like he's trying to convince himself. 

“What if next time his not. What if next time I lose him?” Eli whispers. Voice broken. 

“You won’t. The bastard is too stubborn.” 

“I think we should stop. Should stop this. All of this. My mum was right. We’re not heroes. We’re just kids” Eli cries. 

“You really think you could get Steve to do that. To just walk away?” Jim asks but Eli already knows the answer. 

He shakes his head and finally pushes himself away from Jim. Getting himself together a little. 

“Call me if you need me ok,” Jim says once he feels comfortable leaving Eli and Steve alone. 

Eli nods and Jim disappears out Steve’s window. 

Eli lays down on Steve’s better wing after he pulls off his horns and takes out the contacts. Glasses being set on the bedside table. 

Being careful not to lay on any of Steve’s injuries but he needs to be close. Eli runs his fingers down Steve’s face, tracing over his brows and his nose. Across the scar on his cheek, Eli’s cheek matching now. Down to his jaw and across his bottom lip. Feeling the slightest stubble under his fingers and admiring the freckles on Steve’s face. 

Eli doesn’t know when he falls asleep but all he knows it horrendous nightmares follow. Nightmares he can’t wake up to, no matter how much he screams. 

Steve wakes him with a jolt, a hand tracing under the cut on his cheek. Eli feels a relief, escaping the nightmare. 

“Hey,” Steve says groggily. 

“Hey” Eli murmurs, moving quickly to get off Steve’s wings. 

Steve sits up slowly, pain clear on his face and it crushes Eli’s heart into dust. 

He almost wants to make it so Steve doesn’t look but that would just be prolonging the pain of not knowing. 

He swallows the lump in his throat as Steve turns to look and something worse then pain comes over his face. Grief. Utter pure grief. 

“I’m so sorry. T-they don’t know if you’ll be able to fly again” Eli gets out, voice thick as he looks at the duvet. Not able to look Steve in the face. He doesn’t want to tell Steve that but he needs to know what might happen. 

“Get out” Steve seethes and Eli’s eyes automatically flash up. Only to regret it when he’s looking at the Steve of before. The angry, vicious Steve that would hurt him. 

“What?” He asks, hoping its a joke. 

“GET OUT PEPPERJACK!” Steve roars, grabbing his lamp and throwing it at the wall. It shatters into pieces as Steve stands. 

Eli is scrambling off the bed, nearly hyperventilating. As he grabs his bag off the floor, zipping it up. 

When he stands again, Steve is right in his face. Rage in his eyes and Eli wasn’t sure he was ever so scared of the blond before in his life. Flinching back against his own will. 

“I never should have come to you that night. My life would have been so much better if you weren’t in it! I never want to see you again!” He says low, voice completely calm betraying the storm in his eyes. 

“I...” Eli can’t get any words out and so he turns and leaves the room. 

Coach and Lyn are looking at him in shock and Coach goes to open his mouth but Eli just shakes his head. Just keeps walking as he hears the sound of screams coming from Steve’s room. The sound of something else smashing, Eli’s not sure if the was just the sound of his heart shattering apart in his ears. 

Eli comes to a stop outside the Palchuk’s front door when he sees his mother leaving the house. She pauses as well and looks like she wants to say something but Eli doesn’t give her the chance. Not when all she'd probably say is "I told you so". Eli just puts his head down and continues to walk. 

He walks until he reaches the forge, Aaarrrgghh looking at him in concern, he must have known what happened last night then. Eli doesn’t want to talk though. So he just waves the big man away and heads down the stairs. 

He dumps his bag in the entrance and then he finds anger in his chest but not at Steve. Not at anybody but himself. If he had just done what Gunmar asked, everybody would be ok. 

Steve would be ok. 

“Little one what’s wrong?” Draal asks before sidestepping as Eli swings for him with his staff. 

Draal thankfully picks up the message quickly. That Eli isn’t here to speak or to cry. His here to train. Train until he’s strong enough to find Gunmar and tear him apart with his bare hands for taking away the one thing he’s sure he’s ever truly loved. 

Eli wasn’t going to rest until that bastard was dead at his feet. He swore it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FORGIVE ME! My precious bois! Poor Eli. Poor Steve. 
> 
> WHY DO I DO THIS TO MYSELF.


	36. Broken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Depression is a bitch. 
> 
> Far From Home (The Raven) - Sam Tinnesz

The minute Eli is gone, Steve hits the floor. Unable to hold it all in anymore, wings screaming in pain. Steve cries, forehead on the floor. Hands tearing through his hair. Feeling utterly broken inside and he just told the best thing in his life that he was better without him. 

That anger hits him in a rush again but this time it’s at himself and by the time he’s done raging. His room is a shattered, broken mess. Holes in the walls, desk in pieces. Glass everywhere and that’s how Coach finds him. In a pile of wreckage, his stitches ripped, his heart in pieces. 

Steve falls into a depression after Coach patches him up. Only getting out of bed to use the bathroom and when his mother forces him to eat. But mostly that’s where he stays, the mattress on the floor in between the rubble of his life. His bed trashed in his onslaught. 

Wings always in so much pain that no matter how many pain meds Steve takes. It never goes away. He tried putting them away only once and that had resulted in so much pain, he felt paralysed from it. 

“Someone’s here to see you” Coach had told him about three days into his slump. 

Excitement and fear fill him only for disappointment to follow when it’s only Jim. 

“What do you want?” Steve asks, slumping back onto his pillow. His pillow that still stupidly smelled like Pepperjack. Like his little nerd, it drives him crazy for two different reasons. 

“Eli asked me to get the rest of his stuff,” Jim says softly. 

“Oh. Are you two like back together?” Steve asks. Not sure if he’d be able to stop himself from killing the Trollhunter if the answer was yes. 

“No. He's just staying in the spare room until he gets his feet under him.” Jim mumbles, picking up things here and there. Eli’s spare glasses, his other inhaler, His chargers. 

“Some of his clothes are in there,” Steve says pointing to his dresser. He had just been in the process of slowly putting them there so Eli wasn’t living out of a bag. 

He hears Jim opening drawers and rifling around and soon enough he seems to have every last trace of Eli left. Taking it all away. It was like Eli hadn’t even been here. Just like Steve had told him to do. To disappear. 

“He still loves you” Jim so helpfully points out. Obviously hoping to make Steve better but it only succeeds in making Steve feel even worse. 

Jim leaves him after that with a curt pat on the back. Steve just pulls the blankets up around his head and falls back asleep. 

Two and a half weeks pass slow and monotonous. Christmas coming and going and Steve breaks again when he finds the presents he was going to give Eli. So there goes the last of his furniture. The only thing left surviving is his dresser and his TV. Ripping apart his hand on his mirror when he had punched it. 

The one other thing he doesn’t destroy was Eli’s presents, unable to get himself to. Not the little lead pencils with Star Wars squishy things on the top of them. Or the small alien-themed sketchbooks. Something small for Eli to put in his bag and take with him. Instead of taking that gigantic one around with him everywhere. 

He wasn’t stupid. He knew Christmas wasn’t Eli’s thing but he still couldn’t resist getting them for Eli and using Christmas as an excuse. Knowing Lyn had done the same. 

“I can’t figure out which one is more of a mess” Mary murmurs when her and Claire show up on his door, two or three...maybe four. Steve’s lost track of time. Days before school starts back up not that’s on his schedule right now. Not when he can’t get his wings away. 

“What the hell do you want?” He asks. Well, slurs probably. 

He was sitting on his bed, a bottle of something or other in his hand. He hadn’t really cared to look when he had taken it from his mother's alcohol cabinet. Or the now empty one sitting beside his mattress. 

It wasn’t because he was missing Eli. It wasn’t because he felt like a terrible person inside because he hurt his best friend, the love of his life when Eli had needed him. No, he reasoned that he was trying to drink away the pain of his wings. 

“Alright, that’s it. You grab one arm. I grab the other” Claire says, Mary moving to push up her sleeves. 

“What?” Steve asks but he's too trashed to get himself to his feet and defend himself. Instead, these two small girls somehow have the strength to wrench the bottle from his hands and to get him off the floor. 

He's not a complete ass. Once they have him up, he helps them...well actually they help him from hitting the floor. Feet feeling heavy as he’s half dragged through his house. He's dragged into the bathroom and shoved into the shower. Still fully clothed as Claire and Mary pin him against the wall. Wings in pain but he bites his tongue. 

The cold water starts then and Steve yells when it assaults him. But it sobers him up quickly enough, at least enough that he can stand on his own. 

The girls try their best they really do, Cleaning up after Steve. Trying to pep him up. Fixing up his room for him. Forcing him to change into pants he hadn’t been wearing for a week straight and taking the bottles of booze from his room as Steve sits on the corner of his mattress. 

Steve is asking the question before he can help it. 

“H-how is he?” 

“Training. It’s pretty much all he does now. He’s even slept at the Forge a few nights.” Mary murmurs, as she piles up his textbooks and school stuff on the dresser. 

“Yeah well, that’s when he sleeps anyways,” Claire says. 

“He's not sleeping?” Steve asks. Concerned. 

“Not much. His normally out patrolling most of the night,” Claire says, picking up the last few pieces of glass from his mirror. 

Steve just keeps his thoughts to himself. 

“How about you. How are your wings going?” Mary asks. 

Steve turns to look at them, lifting the worst one off the floor. The bullet holes still clearly visible but they had stopped bleeding by this point and were finally starting to close up. 

Mary hisses and reaches out a hand but Steve pulls his wing out of the way quickly. 

“Sorry” She murmurs. 

Steve just shakes his head. Not her fault the only person Steve could possibly stand touching them right now potentially wants to hurt him. Probably hates him. Probably never wants to talk to him again. 

Eventually, Claire and Mary leave him and while this time he stays away from the bottle. He still can’t find a reason to get out of bed. Even when Coach and his mother try and get him out. 

“Come on Sweetheart. Come eat dinner at the table please” Lyn whispers sitting beside him on the bed, running her fingers through his hair. 

“I’m good” He mutters, wrapping his arms around his pillow and turning away from her. 

“Steven please. We’re worried about you.” 

Something in Steve snaps. His temper flaring back up without Eli around to keep him calm and he’s up in a second, glaring at her. 

“Oh, now you're worried. Where was that worry when Henry was practically flaying me alive? Where was that worry when I told you what was going on? When have you ever actually worried about me!” Steve snarls. Wings flaring, hitting one of them against the wall. Containing his scream of pain. 

Lyn’s lips go small and thin. 

“I can never make up for that but I’m going to try” 

“Don’t bother. I’ve made it this far without you” Steve spits. 

“Very well. If that’s the way you feel. Your dinner is in the microwave” She says standing. 

Steve just rolls back over and collapses back into his pillow. Grumbling under his breath. 

His mother can never just leave it alone though,

“I will never stop trying. That’s my job as your mother and I’m sorry. I’m sorry that I let my own feelings get in the way. It’s something I’ll regret till the day I die” 

She leaves after that, his door closing and Steve feels like it's three years too late for that apology. 

About a week and a half after school starts, the person he least wants to see walks through his door and sits on his mattress. James “I’m fucking perfect” Lake Jr. 

“Hey,” Jim says. 

“What’s up? Here to convince me school is important. Don’t worry Coach has that covered” Steve asks, 

And sure he’d go if he could put his wings away for more then five minutes without wanting to scream. He might be a depressed moron but he still had his potential football career to worry about. 

“No. I’ve come to talk about Eli actually. I can only imagine just how crap you probably feel right now. But I need your help. Eli’s not Eli anymore. He spends all day training and all night patrolling. I couldn’t tell you the last time he slept. Let alone smiled or told one of his stupid jokes. It’s like if he thinks if he kills Gunmar, you’ll stop hating him”

Jim looks like he hates having to ask but he also looks like his at his wit's end. 

“I never hated him. But in case you missed the memo. I’m not a hero anymore. Blue Steel is dead” Steve says, spreading his wings. Showing Jim the damage. 

His stomach had healed but his wings still looked terrible. Turning to a bloody mess when he has no one to help him keep them clean. 

“He doesn’t need a hero. He needs you. He needs his best friend back and you need him. Whether you like it or not. You need him to. The both of you aren’t you without the other.” Jim murmurs. 

“He doesn’t need me. He’s never needed me” Steve says, looking at his mattress since he can’t stand looking Jim in the face. 

Steve had needed Eli though. Had always needed him. 

“Ok. Well if you change your mind. His normally patrolling the west end of town at night but most days you can find him at the Forge.” Jim says. 

Before he leaves though, he turns back to Steve. 

“We all miss you. I hope your feeling better soon” 

Jim’s speech circles his head for another week and finally, after to many days, Steve is getting out of bed for some reason other than using the bathroom or pilfering snacks from the cupboard. 

He looks like he's been living more in a box on the side of the road then just moping around the bed all day. The first thing he does is shaves, stubble boarding more on beard and he sees just why that was a terrible idea. Did not suit him one bit. 

After that, he just generally freshens up. Has an actual shower, brushes his teeth. Runs a brush through his hair and then starts the fun task of trying to clean his wings properly. 

Eli normally did it for him. Steve gives up halfway through. Finding it either too painful or that he can’t reach the spots and it wasn’t like he could even do the back of them anyway. 

Then he starts cleaning up his room a little more. Putting Eli’s presents in the back of the drawer just in case. Mary and Claire had done their clean up but in the weeks since. Steve had effectively trashed it again. 

“Is Steve cleaning up?” He hears Lawrence ask at one stage as he walks past. 

“He’s shaved too, Must be feeling better” He hears his mother reply. 

“And now he's doing the laundry!” Lawrence stage whispers when he drags his hamper down the hall. 

“I can hear the both of you” Steve calls. 

Steve works through his laundry slowly, getting down to the bottom and finding Eli’s Invader Zim shirt. His heart goes in his throat as he pulls it from the hamper and sighs softly. It still smelt like Eli to and he struggles not to have another breakdown. 

Jim was right. Like always. He couldn’t keep doing this to himself. Not when Eli was potentially gonna get himself killed. They needed to talk and Steve needed to apologise for the way he had ended things. For being such a dick. 

Even if Eli hates him. Steve still needs to apologise and try and fix this. All of this. Even if it meant they were just friends again. He would take that over not talking at all. 

Steve finishes the laundry and heads back to his room, getting changed. Pulling on his hoodie and some shoes. Wings not killing him when he puts them away this time but mainly because he’s determined. 

“Where are you going?” Lyn asks when he steps into the hallway again. Surprise on her face at the fact he got his wings away. 

“Out. Need to take a walk. I’ll be back...sometime” He murmurs before heading for the garage. 

His Vespa starts up rough but it starts up. So he doesn’t worry about it. He heads over to Hearthstone Flowers just as the sun was setting and he was sitting there. Trying to force himself to get off the scooter and to get his butt inside. 

But before he can, someone exits. Their wearing complete black, hood drawn over their head but Steve knows it’s Eli. He’d know it was Eli even if he was blind. Eli stops and moves to pull something up over the bottom half of his face. 

Moving to press a hand to his back and his bo staff extends. Staying there before Eli walks off. Moving quickly. Steve not missing the black daggers at his waist or the belt of stars. The only thing that remotely resembles Eli’s brainwave suit. 

Steve is quick to follow him on foot. Nearly falling off his Vespa in his rush. 

He follows Eli for three blocks before Eli disappears down an alleyway. Steve follows and gets halfway down it when he sees Eli walking up to three giant men. Eli looking barely even half their height. Steve’s heart going in his throat. 

“And what the hell do you want?” The biggest of the lot sneers. Dropping his smoke on the ground and crushing it under his heavy boot. 

“Your bosses location” A familiar, slightly deeper voice asks. Steve thinks for a single second that he has the wrong person but it still has that familiar soft whine to it. 

“You’ve come to the wrongs guys little boy. Unless of course, you’re cute under that mask” The first guy says. Giving Eli a look that has Steve wanting to commit homicide. 

“Well he doesn’t have to be cute, everybody’s a ten when their face is in a pillow” The second guy sneers. Third guy cackling along to his buddies stupid jokes. 

“Sorry but you’re not my type. I don’t screw little bitty underlings. I’m after those with power and the only power you have is over which website you look up escorts on” Eli says back. Way too casual. 

“You little...” The first guy says going to pulling something from his back pocket but Eli is quicker. Sweeping out the first guy's legs and sending him crashing to the floor. Hard. Steve wincing when he sees the guys head connect with the ground. 

Ducking the swing the third guy takes at him. getting in an elbow to the guys gut. Before flipping backwards on his hands, knocking a very shiny blade from second’s guy's hand. 

Eli moves quickly once he’s back on his feet, almost keen on not using any weapons as he grabs second guys hand. Pulling through so his landing on the ground in a heap. The third guy tripping over his friend and both of them yelling out. The first guy just getting back up again. 

Steve almost feels like his watching Eli dance all over again and he feels so much better just seeing Eli again. Knowing his alive. 

“Where’s Gunmar? Tell me and I won’t leave you for dead” Eli snarls pulling has daggers free. 

“I don’t know” The first guy groans rubbing his head. 

Eli’s back goes rigid and Steve can perfectly picture the irritated look on his face. 

“You don’t know? Then who do you report through?” 

“We just get our orders through the burners phones we’re given. The numbers untraceable” The first guy mumbles, his cocky attitude from before vanished to dust. 

Steve sees third guys hand sneaking towards Eli’s ankle but Eli seems to realise as well. 

Steve flinching back when Eli stomps on it. Steve clearly hearing a break from here. Third guy screams and recoils. Clutching his hand to his chest. 

“You wanna try it too?” Eli sneers down at the second guy. Who shakes his head quickly. 

“If I find out you did know where Gunmar was. It won’t just be a concussion and a broken hand that you have to worry about. Understand me?” 

All three men nod quickly and Steve is moving quickly back around to the mouth of the alley as they all help each other back to their feet. They walk past Steve, completely ignoring him as they try to calm down the third guy. Still weeping about his broken wrist. 

When Eli doesn’t follow them. Steve takes that as his time to enter the alley again. But Eli’s not there. He’s completely gone. Steve gets maybe a few steps into it. When something lands on his back. Sending him crashing to the ground. As pain screams up his spine. 

He’s turned over in a second and comes face to face with Eli. Mask and hood in place. Steve going ice still when a dagger is pressed against his throat. Eli pinning him to the floor. One knee digging into his right wrist. 

Eli seems to pause though and pulls back a little. Moving to pull at the mask covering his mouth, pushing his hood back with the same hand. Revealing slightly longer hair then the last time Steve had seen him. A scar on his cheek and those same eyes that Steve fell for. Even if they look a little harsher, a little darker now they were still his eyes. 

“Steve?” He asks quietly. Acting more like he's seeing a ghost. 

Steve just gives him a small smile. 

“Hey Peps”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's hope things get better from here.


	37. Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poor Eli's been through so much. Heres to slowly healing. 
> 
> Run In The Rain - Tom Grennan 
> 
> If anybody has any triggers from gore or PTSD. This chapter might not be for you.

Eli was in shock as he quickly got to his feet. putting away his dagger and grabbing Steve’s hand. Pulling him to his feet. 

He doesn’t know what to feel. This past month and a bit, he had kinda shut off. Not feeling was just better. It stopped him from breaking down every time Steve was brought up. He had on some nights when he couldn’t sleep, sat outside Steve’s window. Listening to him sleep and keeping him safe. 

When he wasn’t watching over Steve. He was trying to hunt down Strickler or Dictatious or anybody that could take him to Gunmar so he could cut out his heart. An eye for an eye after all. 

Then when he wasn’t patrolling or watching Steve or at work. He was training, training until his lungs and legs gave out. Until he didn’t have to think. Until he was so exhausted that his brain couldn’t even dream and even then that didn't always work. 

Sleeping otherwise came with nightmares. Bone shaking, scream himself awake nightmares. Jim and Dr Lake had witnessed far too many of them. Hence why he had started sleeping at the Forge. To give them a break from his fucked-up brain. He should at least give someone a break even if he can’t get one himself. 

“You’ve gotten stronger” Steve whispers, pulling him from his thoughts. 

“I guess. What are you doing following me?” He asks crossing his arms. 

“I wanted to talk, I just was having trouble finding the balls to do so” Steve murmurs rubbing his hands together before tucking them into his pockets. 

“What about?” Eli asks even if he knows the answer. 

“Us. The way I left things. I need to know if you hate me or not. To apologise” Steve says shrugging. 

“I don’t,” Eli says pulling out his dagger again and fiddling with it just so he has something to do with his hands. 

“What?” Steve asks. 

Eli looks up at him and takes a deep breath. 

“I don’t hate you. I think even if you started paling around with Gunmar. I couldn’t hate you not when I...” Eli trails off then. 

Not when he was still madly in love with Steve. 

An awkward silence fills the gap between them then and Eli doesn’t know where to start or what even the hell to say. 

“I like your new suit. Krel?” 

“Uh yeah. I couldn’t wear the other one. Felt like I was betraying you” Eli murmurs, going a little red. This one also helped with the more stealthy side of things. 

“Well, it looks good. Suits you” 

“Thanks,” Eli says softly, running one hand down the black fabric. 

“I’m sorry. I meant to do this better. Less awkward” Steve says running a hand through his hair. Messing it up. 

“Do you want to go get something to eat?” Eli asks softly. Sliding his dagger away and pulling at his staff. Shortening it, before pulling at the black amulet on his chest. He slides both into his pocket. Pulling out his glasses. 

“Yeah, th-that would be great” Steve mumbles. 

They walk in silence, ending up at Sam’s. Steve holding the door for him and Eli slides inside. The chill cutting through his thin sweater. 

“Hey, Eli...Steve” Sam says, looking at the pair surprised but he smiles. “Long time no see.” 

“Hey, Sam,” Steve says, looking out of place. 

“Uh take a seat. You two want your usual’s?” 

“Thanks, Sam,” Eli says as Steve nods. 

They take up a booth and Eli chews on his lip before asking the question his been dreading. 

“How are they?” He asks, looking at the table. 

“They’re doing ok. Healing slowly but they are healing. I mean they probably look worse then they feel.” Steve says. 

“And how do they feel?” Eli asks. 

“Sore but better then they were. This is the first day I’ve been able to put them away properly” 

Eli chews on his lip, only to jump a little when a hand covers his. 

“I’m so sorry about what I said to you. I didn’t mean it, I was just in pain and felt like my entire world had ended. I should have never taken it out to you” Steve whispers, voice catching a little. 

“I know. I’m still a little pissed about it but I get it. I’d hate me to in your position” 

He had taken away the one thing Steve loved If he had just left when Steve asked. If he had been better or faster. Or had powers then this wouldn’t have happened. 

Steve looks up at him in shock, looking horrified at himself. 

“I never hated you. I don’t hate you. How could I? You’re my Pepperbuddy. I just didn’t handle the situation well and I can’t ever make that up to you but you need to know that you’re are the best thing in my life.” Steve murmurs. 

Eli knows he should try and be tougher. Should be trying to give Steve a little hell but he had been through enough and Eli doesn’t want to hurt anymore. 

“Jim said you were growing a beard” Eli murmurs. 

“Uh yeah. Not my best moment.” Steve says rubbing his free hand over his jaw. 

Sam appears then, a wide smile on his face. Mainly because he's been having to deal with Eli’s mopey butt for way to long. 

Food is being placed in front of them along with their milkshakes. 

“It’s so good seeing you two back together...well uh. You know what I mean. Talking” Sam says quickly. 

“Yeah, it is. Thanks, Sam” Eli says. 

If Eli ate a lot before, he eats even more now. The constant training always left him starving. 

“I see that hasn’t changed. You still eat like an animal” Steve says, teasing and Eli just flips him off before shoving more food in his mouth. 

Steve eats as well and Eli watches, just to make sure he eats everything. Not sure how Steve’s eating patterns have been if he’s been eating at all. Or just drinking but he looks cleared eyed and sober and Jim had said he had been sober the last time he had checked on him. 

They eat in silence but it’s nice. Eli feeling better then he had in a month just by being near Steve. He knows he could have gone to Steve’s, could have tried to talk to him but he also knew that Steve had needed space. 

Eli kinda needed a little space too. Just to sort out his own head. Not that he had done much sorting, more shoving into a lockbox that was slowly overfilling. 

A loud crash sounds and Eli is standing in a second, dagger in hand as he looks around. Waiting for Gunmar to smash through a window or something, feeling his palms immediately going sweaty as his chest constricts. 

“It’s ok Eli. I just dropped the pans!” Sam calls from the kitchen. 

Sam had always been careful after the first time he had dropped a pan and Eli had a panic attack about it. Brain forcing him to live through that night all over again. The gunshots ringing in his ears, the scared, pained look on Steve’s face. Steve telling him he never wanted to see him again. 

Steve just watches him wide-eyed, concerned. Eli struggling to catch his breath. 

Steve is moving as Eli hyperventilates. Unable to get himself to move. Feeling pure panic in his system even if he knows it’s ok. Even as the logic side of his brain was screaming at him that it was ok. That he was ok. 

“Hey, Peps. It’s ok. You’re ok. You’re safe” Steve whispers. hands in front of him. Uncertainty in his eyes, like he's not sure if he can touch Eli. 

Eli still can’t catch he's breath and yet he can’t reach for his inhaler. Somehow Steve figures it out and he stepping into Eli’s space. Reaching a hand into Eli’s pocket and pulling out his inhaler. 

Then moving to pull the dagger from his hand, replacing it with the inhaler. 

“You’re safe, you’re ok. We’re all ok. Just take a deep breath” Steve continues to whisper like he's going to scare Eli away if he talks too loudly. 

There are eyes on Eli, all over the dinner people are watching him freak out. 

Eli finally gets his muscles to move, taking a puff of his inhaler and forcing himself to take deep breathes. Going through the mantra Blinky had taught him for when things like this happened. 

I’m safe, I’m calm, I’m alive. 

Over and over again with each breath as he sits down again. Steve continues to watch him. Pushing Eli over gently and sitting beside him. 

Eli wraps his arms around Steve’s neck, hiding his face. Steve just wraps him up in return. Murmuring soft words into his hair, running a hand up and down his back. 

He manages to calm down quicker then he would have on his own and Steve is completely patient with him. Never questioning why, or laughing or berating Eli. 

Steve pays for dinner and Eli tries to protest but his too tired to. Panic attacks always made him tired. 

“Where are you staying?” Steve asks softly. 

“I’ve been staying at the forge” 

A nearly-empty room except for the cot, the bedside table, the lamp and the dresser. But it was a room where Eli could wake up screaming and nobody would be bothered by it. Draal’s room at the other end of the forge. 

Eli doesn’t know how Steve does it but somehow he convinces Eli to come back to his house. Using Lyn and Coach to guilt trip Eli into coming home. Saying they had missed him. 

But Eli only agrees if it means that he can sleep in the spare room. Steve pouts about it but finally nods. Eli would gladly crawl back into bed with Steve, would love to but he knew that Steve was in pain and he couldn’t hurt him anymore. 

They stop by the Forge first. Eli grabbing his bag before Steve drives them home. 

The minute Eli steps in the door his being smothered. Coach and Lyn hugging him tightly. 

“Oh thank god you’re back. Steve can finally stop moping” Lyn murmurs softly when she lets him go. Pulling back and running her hands across his face.

“You need a haircut, have you been eating? Where have you been staying?” She continues to ramble. 

“I’m fine. I’ve just been staying at Jim’s and yes I’ve been eating ok” Lies but she didn’t need to freak out any further. 

“You’ve grown taller and have you put on some muscle?” Coach asks. 

“Uh, maybe a little. I don’t know.” Eli shrugs. If he had it was only a little bit. 

After Lyn finally lets him go, Much to Steve insistence. Steve takes him down to his room. Steve takes the bag off Eli and sets it on the dresser. 

Eli taking in the much emptier room then it had been when he had left. 

“I might have lost it for a minute or two.” Steve murmurs, looking around. Wincing at the empty room. 

His dresser, the mattress on the floor and his shelves were about the only thing left behind. A lamp sitting beside the mattress, his computer next to it. The Tv and game consoles moved up to the dresser instead. 

Steve seems to realise that his wings are still hidden and he lets them out. Eli’s breath catches in his throat. They were a bloody, battered mess. Fresh blood dripping down his feathers. 

“I uh...tried to clean them today but I couldn’t reach everywhere” Steve murmurs, looking at one of his wings. A small sadness in his eyes. 

“I-if you want, uh nevermind” Eli murmurs. Feeling safer if he kept his hands to himself. He can’t hurt Steve if he doesn’t touch him. 

Steve has always been able to read his mind though. 

“Please help me.” He murmurs. 

Eli can’t say no. So he gathers the stuff to do so and he returns to Steve sitting on his bed. Wings dropping a little to lay against the floor. He had pulled off his shirt and Eli sees the fresh scars left behind from Henry. Still yet to fade like the others. 

Eli sits behind Steve’s left wing and starts the slow, gentle process of getting rid of the dirt and blood and old feathers. His ghost gentle around Steve’s wounds, Steve wincing a few times.

They talk quietly as Eli works. Steve asking him how his search was going. 

“Nowhere. I can’t find any of them. It’s like he's disappeared off the face of the world. Even Strickler is gone. Didn’t you hear, Senior Uhl is the interim principal.” 

Steve shakes his head. 

“Have the others been helping?” Steve asks. 

“No, but I don’t want them to. They’d just get in the way and they’d get hurt.” Eli explains. 

He's finally done with the back of Steve’s wings and moves instead to do the front. He can see where Steve gave up. Feathers going from clean and straight to an actual bloody mess. 

Eli has to replace the water before resuming his job and he just finished Steve’s left wing when he feels a hand on his face. 

“You have so many scars now” Steve whispers. Thumb rubbing over the scar on Eli’s cheek. 

Steve’s eyes down on Eli’s arms. Eli having pushed up his sleeves earlier. He looks at the new scars lining his arms. 

There weren’t that many, but they were noticeable. Steve's hand moves from his face down to his arm. Tracing over them. 

“Yeah well they do say that playing with knives is dangerous,” Eli says, giving a small smile. 

“My amazing, dorky ninja” Steve murmurs. 

Eli grabs Steve’s hand for a second, squeezing it. By the time he's finished with Steve’s wings all together his exhausted. Today’s earlier training kicking in and making his bones heavy and his fight with the three goons. If you could even call it that. 

Steve looks like he wants to protest but he doesn’t and Eli heads to Coach’s office slash the spare room. 

Coach had already pulled out the couch for him and set it up. 

Eli pulls off his glasses and slides into the bed. Feeling odd after having slept on a cot for over a week but the softness of it just sends him to sleep faster. 

Only to come to in Area 49-B. The world deathly quiet, even his screams are silent. Every one of his friends dead. Torn apart from bullets and blades. Shannon and Mary’s fingers still entwined as they lay on the floor, torn apart by bullets. Their blood still warm and pooling out of them. 

Two smashed cores left on the stage, telling nothing of the amazing lives that had possessed them. Their serrators dropped beside them, dead without their owners. 

The more Eli looks the worse it gets. Jim laying on his own sword struck through his chest and into the ground. Half-human, half-troll. Blue blood dripping down the blade into a steady puddle. 

Claire and Toby hadn’t fared much better. Claire’s staff cracked and blackened in her hand, her cold, empty eyes staring at the ceiling. Her throat pouring blood. Toby’s hammer in pieces spread everywhere as he lays with holes in his head. 

Eli turns once more and is greeted with the worst sight of them all. His boyfriend, the love of his life. Dead on the floor, his wings torn off and laying beside him. Limp, never able to fly again. The swirls of blue paint covered in red blood. 

“You did good” A voice snarls, cutting through the silence roaring in Eli’s ears. A large heavy hand settling on his shoulder. 

Eli looks up at Gunmar and back down to his hands, his daggers. Coating in blue and red blood. Signs of his betrayal and this time his scream is heard. Earth shattering under him as his own scream deafens him. 

Eli bolts upright in bed, sweating as he shakes. Wrapping around himself as he tries to stop the tears. Tries not to see the imaginary blood on his hands. 

The door slams open and Eli jumps. Looking up. It was just Steve, hair a mess. Looking wide awake. 

He comes over to the bed, sitting on it softly. 

“You ok?” Steve asks gently. 

“Sorry. I didn’t mean to wake you” Eli mumbles. Trying not to turn red. Maybe he should have just stayed at the Forge after all. 

“No, it’s ok. I wasn’t really asleep anyway. I’ve slept for three weeks, I’m kinda over it by this point” Steve says. 

“I’m sorry” Eli repeats again. 

“Don’t be. C-can I lay with you for a while. If you want of course. I don’t want to intrude in your personal space. Or make you uncomfortable...” 

“You’re not intruding. I promise” Eli whispers stopping Steve’s rambling in his tracks. 

Steve nods and he crawls onto the bed. Eli moving over. They lay down next to each other. Eli being careful not to touch his wings in any way. Going stiff and keeping his hands to himself. 

Before he can get to sleep, Steve gives a frustrated sigh and Eli is suddenly being picked up. Manhandled until his back is pressed against Steve’s chest. Laying on his wing. 

Eli goes still as a statue. Not wanting to touch any of Steve’s wounds. 

“Relax. You’re not gonna hurt me” Steve whispers. One arm wrapping around Eli’s waist, catching Eli’s left hand. He sighs and lets himself relax slowly, rubbing his head gently across Steve’s arm as he gets comfortable. It takes a while, feeling like he's treading on eggshells but Steve just rubs circles into the back of his hand. A reassurance that he wasn’t hurting him. 

Eli’s eyes finally falling closed as he hears Steve fall asleep. Breathe blowing over the back of his head before he is asleep. For the first time in nearly a month. No nightmares greet him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PTSD is a fucking bitch. I've seen enough people deal with it and writing Eli going through it. Healing from it, is kinda my nod to those people in my life. Hopefully, I've done right by them.


	38. Prescence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It will take time to heal but it's time they have. 
> 
> I See You - Missio.   
> It's one of my all time favourite songs.

Steve wakes up in the morning and for a second thinks his still dreaming. Eli wrapped in his arms, snoring softly. Spread over Steve’s wing and while it aches. He wouldn’t move Eli for the world. 

Not while he looks so peaceful. Not after hearing that tortured scream. Eli had been whispering under his breathe when Steve had entered the room. 

“I’m safe, I’m calm, I’m alive” 

Steve’s heart had broken for a different reason in that moment. He knew what PTSD was and the way Eli had reacted last night when Sam had dropped the pans. The way he had screamed his head off from a nightmare. The panic and alertness that seems to be in his eyes at all times, like he was waiting for Gunmar to come out of the corner of the room and run him through. 

Maybe if Steve hadn’t snapped. if Steve hadn’t pushed him away so quickly. He would have realised. He might have been able to prevent this. If he hadn’t been so in his feelings, he would have seen just how badly Eli was suffering too. 

“That’s really creepy you know” Eli murmurs, rolling towards him. 

“What is?” Steve asks. 

“You watching me like that” 

“Your eyes are closed, how would you know I’m watching you” 

“Because I know you and you just told me you were,” Eli says. Finally opening his eyes. 

When Steve had seen him for the first time last night. He couldn’t miss the dark circles under Eli’s eyes. The tiredness. He had been pushing himself so hard and that was all Steve’s fault. 

“Do you have to do anything today?” Steve asks. 

“Training” 

“Take a day off. Please. I’ve missed you” Steve says softly, A small whine in his voice. 

Eli looks up at him for a second before nodding. 

“Ok but only if you let me beat you in Mortal Kombat” Eli whispers before cutting off in a yawn. 

The smell of breakfast filling the air and when they finally pull themselves from bed. Steve and Eli stumble upon a literal feast. 

“I tried to stop her” Coach whispers. 

His mother buzzing around the kitchen, flipping pancakes and scrambling eggs and turning sausages. Pushing Fifi out the kitchen when the cat goes hunting for scraps. 

“Well, Eli deserves some decent homemade food. I can only imagine how much fast food his eaten working at that dinner all the time” Lyn says. 

“Ms Palchuk you didn’t have to do this. Not for me” Eli mumbles. 

“When was the last time you had a home-cooked meal?” Steve asks. 

From the look on his face. At least more than a week. 

“That’s Lyn to you. Just cause you go missing for a month doesn’t mean you’re not part of the family anymore.” His mother chides from the kitchen. 

“Yes, Lyn,” Eli says, eyes misty but he shakes his head and Steve just pushes a stray strand of hair from Eli’s face as Eli smiles at him. 

When she’s done. Eli’s plate is a literal mountain of food as they all sit down. 

“So what’s the deal? Are you two back together or you taking it slow or you just staying friends? Cause either way, you’re always welcome here Eli” Coach says, stabbing a slice of tomato. 

Steve looks to Eli for the answer. 

Eli looks up at him before he smiles. 

“Taking it slow. If that’s what Steve wants” Eli murmurs. 

Steve nods. Maybe a little too much. 

“Good. Now eat up” Lyn says. A giant grin on her face. 

Steve doesn’t know how Eli does it but he eats everything on his plate. Even going so far as to steal the last piece of bacon from Steve. 

“How aren’t you just six hundred pounds?” He teases. 

“It’s called working out. Heard of it?” Eli grins back. It’s not quite the same grin Eli used to have. It was a little wary now and didn’t quite reach his eyes but it was a start. 

Suddenly Steve’s phone goes off and he reaches for it. 

It was Jim. 

“Hey, Steve have you seen Eli cause his missing and Draal hasn’t seen him since last night. He at least normally shows up at the Forge or at home but...” Jim was close to a panic attack by the sounds of it. 

“He’s fine. He’s with me” Steve says quickly. 

“He’s with you?” Jim asks dumbstruck. 

“Yeah, he's fine. I promise.” Steve repeats. 

“Can I talk to him please?” Steve got it, even though Jim trusted him. He still had to hear Eli’s voice to be certain. 

“Babe Jim wants to talk to you” Steve murmurs handing his phone over. 

Eli takes it. 

“Hey. I’m fine. I’m safe...Uh yeah, I think so. We’re taking it slow...I think if I tried Lyn would actually kill me.” Eli murmurs, half nodding along to whatever Jim was saying. 

Eli hands the phone back after that. 

“I’m glad you two are working things out. I’ll check in with you guys later. Just enjoy your day ok. Make him relax” Jim says before he’s hanging up. 

Eli insists on helping Lyn clean up the kitchen. Steve helping out, doing what he can but mostly he watches. Feeling like there’s a hole filled back in his life. That empty part of his chest filling back up again. 

Suddenly his mother stands up straight. 

“Oh god, I completely forgot. Your presents!” She says loudly.

“My what?” Eli asks but Lyn’s already gone. 

Steve disappears as well, grabbing the dodgily wrapped objects from the back of his dresser. 

“I know you don’t celebrate Christmas but I still might have gotten you a few things” Lyn murmurs appearing with a small pile of gifts. 

“You shouldn’t have” Eli murmurs. 

“It’s not much. Just a few little things I thought you would like.” Lyn says sitting next to him at the table. 

Steve sheepishly sets the other presents on top and then suddenly Eli is crying. 

“I’m fine. I’m sorry. This is just...to much.” Eli mumbles and Steve wraps him in a hug. 

Eli rubs his eyes and reaches for the first present. 

“What did you get?” He asks Steve. 

“Just some more clothes. A game or two. I normally get my major presents for my birthday since they’re so close” Steve explains. 

“Lawrence had to help me figure out what type of games you would like. Is it ok?” Lyn asks when Eli unwraps a second hand pokemon diamond. 

“It’s perfect thank you,” Eli says giving her a small smile. 

By the time Eli is done unwrapping all of the presents from Coach and Lyn. He has a few new graphic shirts. Gunrobot, Pokemon, Back To The Future. He also gets a universe. This glass sphere, a crazy mix of blues and purples and pinks with a galaxy in the centre of it. 

“I think the guy said it was the Milky Way” Coach says from the kitchen, where he had taken over the dishes. 

Eli is moving then and wrapping Lyn in a hug. 

“Thank you. You’ve done way too much for me. I don’t know if I can ever pay you back.” 

“Just make me some brownies and I’ll call it even,” Lyn says patting him on the back. 

Eli moves onto Steve’s presents then and Steve’s wings shuffle a little. 

“It’s just something small. Don’t expect to be wowed or anything.” Steve mumbles. He would have found more things had he not destroyed everything. 

Eli rips off the paper and an immediate smile comes to his face as he looks at the pencils. 

“I love them. Thank you” He says, squishing Chewbacca’s head. 

“It’s supposed to be like anti-stress and they’re supposed to be resistance to chewing. Save you from lead poisoning” Steve says, smiling down at him. 

He couldn’t even count how many pencils had Eli chewed his way through like some weird beaver. Even some of Steve’s pencil’s had come back with bite marks on them. 

“Thank you” Eli repeats before leaning up and kissing Steve so quickly that he feels like he nearly misses it. Left in shock. 

Eli also loves the sketchbooks and Steve is partially relieved.

Coach has to go to work after that and his mother disappears to the office. So it’s just Eli and Steve. 

“Uh, what do you want to do?” Steve asks awkwardly. 

Eli shrugs. 

“I don’t mind. We can watch TV or something” Eli murmurs. 

Steve nods and they move to the couch. Steve having to adjust his wings a few times so he’s not leaning on them in any way. Eli seems stuck on where to sit since Steve had taken a majority of the couch. 

“Come here,” Steve says opening both his wings and arms. 

Eli looks hesitant. 

“You won’t hurt me. I promise.” Steve says sincerely. Not having Eli in his arms right now would hurt more. 

That’s what finally gets Eli to move. Eli curls up on his chest and they decide on some generic action movie with Samuel L. Jackson. 

Eli playing his usual game of trying to guess the plot. Though he was always pretty close to being right. 

He points at some random character. 

“That’s the mole...” He doesn’t even get to finish his sentence. Arm hitting Steve in the wing as his eyes fall shut. For a second Steve thinks his fainted as he tries to keep his pain inside. But a soft snore falls from Eli and he’s just fallen asleep. 

Steve just smiles softly and pull off Eli’s glasses. Setting them on the side table behind him. 

His mother walks by at one stage and leans on the back of the couch. 

“He must be so exhausted. I’m glad he's home safe” She murmurs reaching down and running her fingers through his hair. 

That was something they could both agree on. 

“I would have checked on him last night but I heard you up. I don’t know all the details about what happened that night or what you both went through, but I think this might be the first actual sleep he's had since he left” She says. 

The shoot out had been in the paper and Krel had suffered quite a bit of bad PR to or so Steve had heard. Even if it wasn’t his fault. People reluctant to go to a place where so much violence had happened. 

“I should have been there for him. Last night he had this freak out, in the diner when Sam dropped some pans. I think he might have PTSD. I thought he was going to have a panic attack. Or faint. I’ve never seen him like that” Steve explains. 

“Talk to him about it, ask him if his seeing Mr Galadrigal and if he’s not. Maybe go with him one day and you can both talk about it together” 

His mother goes to walk away then, heading for the kitchen for a coffee refill but Steve catches her arm gently. z

He stares at her for a second before his vocal cords decide to work. 

“I’m sorry. About what I said to you. I know you're trying your best” Steve whispers. 

She gives a curt nod and walks off then but she doesn’t seem angry at him. In fact when she passes by a few minutes later. She looks like she’s been crying. 

Steve just turns back to the TV. Hand falling to trace lines up and down Eli’s back, pushing his shirt up a little. Running his fingers over the skin lightly. 

Eli stirs for a second, only long enough to wrap his arms around Steve and squish his cheek into Steve’s chest before he's out cold again. 

If he had been suffering from nightmares every night, no wonder he didn’t want to sleep.

Eli sleeps through that movie and then halfway through the next one. Jolting awake, sitting upright as he makes to grab something at his hip. Only that his daggers are in Steve’s room. 

“Steve?” He whispers softly, confused. Squinting.

“Hey. You sleep ok?” Steve asks reaching for Eli’s glasses. 

“Uh yeah actually,” Eli says, rubbing a hand over his eyes. Sitting back on his heels. 

Once he has his bug eyes activated, he fights off a yawn as he stretches. 

“How long did I sleep?” 

“A few hours. You must have needed it” Steve says sitting up properly. 

Eli just nods. There’s still that slight awkwardness between them and Steve has no idea how to get rid of it. 

“Want to play something. I might have a chance of staying awake that way” Eli asks, smiling at Steve as he gets off the couch. 

Steve takes the hand that’s extended to him and his dragged down to his room. Steve just sits on his mattress and looks around. Realising just how sad his room looks. He’ll have to get at least a desk for Eli to do his work at. The floor mattress didn’t bother him. If anything he kinda preferred it. His wings could stretch out without falling awkwardly off the bed. 

Eli sets up the TV and sits on the mattress as well. They play for hours, Coach coming home calling Eli’s name. Needing to talk about something. 

“We’ll be there in a second Dad!” Steve calls back. 

The distraction enough for Steve to get KO’ed. Letting out a frustrated grumble. 

“You know I was only joking about letting me win right” Eli teases as he pulls himself to his feet. 

Steve just laughs sarcastically as he follows after. 

They enter into the kitchen and Coach gives them both a smile. 

“I have some exciting news,” He says before pulling a newspaper off the table. Turning it towards them. 

The Wraith, Arcadia Oaks Powerless Hero. 

Written across the top in bold letters. A murky, security camera photo of Eli standing between a scared-looking couple and a few greasy looking morons. 

“That’s you right? That’s your staff thing?” Coach asks pointing to the photo. 

Eli gives a sorta timid smile. 

“Uh yeah. Didn’t know they started calling me the Wraith though” 

“That’s fucking awesome,” Steve says taking the newspaper from his step-dad’s hands and looking closer. 

“Language” Coach chides. 

Steve just waves him away as he reads it aloud. 

“Our newest vigilante and hero strikes again, Saving Felicity and Luka Herring from a mugging on Wednesday night. When asked Mrs Herring described him as a ghost. Seeming to appear from nowhere but coming just when they needed him. Unlike the other heroes of Arcadia Oaks, some of which have seemingly disappeared into thin air. 

Mr Herring described him as just like them. Human, no powers insight. Even going so far as to say that “having someone human like us, powerless protecting people like us. It gives up hope that we can do it too. That we don’t need wings or portals or magic of any kind to be heroes” 

While it’s great of course that we have these new heroes with powers and abilities that aid in heroism. It’s nice knowing we have someone in our corner. Someone just like the rest of us. To the Wraith if they read this. Thank you for giving us hope” 

Eli doesn’t look impressed though. Taking the paper from Steve’s hands. Scowl etched over his features. 

“This is slander, plain and simple. A way to say that we don’t need you or the Trollhunter. That we don’t need superheroes. Whoever wrote this is a scared fool who doesn’t realise that without you, any of you. Gunmar would be running this city. They’re using me as a campaign to try and make you guys seem like the bad guys!” Eli seethes. 

“I don’t think it was really meant like that” Coach says. 

“Whether they meant it or not. It’s still bullshit and I refuse to be their stupid pawn for their shitty little agendas” Eli says throwing the newspaper on the table, turning and disappearing down the hallway. 

Steve follows a minute later and opens the door, just as Eli was pulling off his shirt. Steve’s jaw hits the floor as he stares at his nerd. Well, what used to be his nerd anyway. 

Brain trying to wrap around the muscles that hadn’t been on his noodle armed bean just a month ago. Like yeah, he was putting on a little muscle sure but this was...mind-melting. 

“Who are you and what have you done with my Pepperjack. Holy shit dude, I mean don’t get me wrong. You drove me crazy before but I’m not sure I can even function now” Steve stammers out. Burning red. 

“What?” Eli asks as Steve moves towards him. 

“What my butt. The muscles Pepperbuddy. You were gone just over a month. What did you start using roids or something.” Steve asks gesturing to Eli’s abdomen. 

“Oh uh no. Training started finally paying off I guess.” 

“You guess,” Steve says a little shrill. Resisting every single urge in his body that was telling him to get really creepy and start licking certain visible places. 

“It’s not like I’m anywhere near you in terms of muscles but sure. I have a few now.” Eli says like he's almost embarrassed of it. Moving to reach for a clean shirt. 

That’s when Steve realises he probably leapt over the fucking line head first. He clears his throat a takes a step back. 

“Sorry I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable.” He mutters. 

“You didn’t. I just...do you like it?” Eli asks. Voice dropping to a whisper. Uncertainty in his eyes as he runs a hand down his stomach. 

“I know I’m still trying to figure out my sexuality and all that. But I think I just found it” Steve says. 

Eli snorts out a laugh, nose crinkling. It’s the most beautiful sound Steve’s heard in months. Steve steps into his space again, tentatively wrapping his arms around Eli. 

“Seriously babe. I love you no matter if your 600 pounds or fit as shit. You’re still my Cheese Slice either way.” Steve murmurs. 

While Eli might have grown a little in Coach’s opinion. Steve must have as well considering Eli still had lean up on his tiptoes to kiss him. Steve groans when Eli nips at his bottom lip. Fingers wrapping in his hair, pulling at the strands. 

Steve is pushing Eli up against the dresser as he deepens the kiss. His own hands dragging over Eli’s body. Just enjoying the feel of his Peps under his fingers, having him so close after so long apart. 

Eli whines softly against him, hands moving from Steve’s hair. Instead to pull at his shirt. Steve pulling back from Eli for a second to help get the material off his body. Having to actually focus for a second to get his wings to go away, brain struggling to not think of anything but the adorable dork before him. 

His finally pulling off his shirt and throwing it somewhere. Capturing Eli in another kiss, both of them stumbling back. Steve’s foot hitting his mattress and they both go falling. 

It all goes good until Steve sticks the landing. Landing on one of the controllers as Eli lands on him with a grunt. Landing on his wings. 

Pain screams over Steve’s entire body as he pulls back from Eli, feeling almost paralysed from the pain and breathless. Back bowing as he manages to digs the controller from under his back. Throwing it, it makes a sickening crunch against the wall but Steve’s not to concerned for the moment. 

Eli is off him in a second, kneeling beside him on the bed. A look of panic on his face. 

“I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to.” Eli cries. 

“It’s fine. I’m ok” Steve whispers, still breathless. Grabbing Eli’s hand as he tries to just push past the pain. Pushing himself so he's sitting up, shaking out his wings a little. 

“I hurt you again. I...just keep hurting you” Eli murmurs, bottom lip trembling. 

“I’m ok. I’m fine. It wasn’t your fault. I should have looked where I was going” Steve says trying to shrug but he gives up after a second. Still in to much pain.

Eli forces himself to nod even if he looks at Steve in disbelief. 

“It was probably a good thing something stopped me anyway. Didn’t need Coach or mum walking in.” Steve says, giving a tiny smile. 

“We just need to take it slower,” Eli says rubbing his hand over his arm. 

Steve nods in agreement. He didn’t want to but he’d prefer not to get into things and then be paralysed with pain again. If it’s a mood killer now, it’ll definitely be a mood killer then. 

He gestures for Eli to come closer and pulls his boyfriend back onto his lap. Wrapping him up in a hug, pressing a kiss to his hair. Eli seems extra cautious as he wraps his arms around Steve’s waist, being careful not to touch his wings. 

“I’m sorry” Eli whispers before he’s crying again. 

Steve just holds him and gives him as much time as he needs. Doing what he should have done in the first place. Not push Eli away, let him know it was ok. That everything was going to be fine. 

Steve makes a vow to himself and Eli then and there. 

“I’m not letting you go. Not again”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My precious babies. Poor Steve is gonna have even more trouble keeping his hands to himself now.


	39. Patrols

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Monopoly the game that brings people together.
> 
> Gladiator - Zayde Wolf

Eli hates his newest embarrassing outburst. Feeling more like some stupid hormonal girl than anything. His emotions all the freaking place after forcing himself not to feel for nearly a month. 

Steve was patient with him. Just letting him be a total mess of a human being, never judging and that’s more then Eli could have asked for. 

“Uh, boys. you have some guests!” Lyn calls from the lounge room. 

Eli sniffles and scrubs his eyes. Trying to hide the fact his been crying. He also reaches for his shirt that had been dropped and pulls it on. He hears footsteps and Jim and Co appear at the door. 

“Did you eat your furniture?” Toby asks. Groaning when Claire elbows him in the side. 

“What’s up Jim?” Steve asks. 

Eli pulling on a smile. 

“Nothing. Just checking on you two. Making sure you haven’t killed each other” Jim says with a shrug. 

“No killing yet, Maybe when Steve tries to steal my food,” Eli says. 

“And have my head crushed. I’m good thanks” 

Eli just breathes out a wet laugh. 

“Did you see the paper today?” Toby asks as both the boys sit on the floor. Claire sitting on a pile of textbooks instead. 

“You mean the slander. I can see the campaign already. Fear the Superheros. It’s bullcrap” Eli snaps. 

“I thought so too. Toby can’t see it but we have to be careful. If we screw up once, they’ll use it to try and get rid of us” Claire says. 

“They have to catch us first,” Toby says. Steve nodding in agreement. 

“Think about it. If the rest of the world suddenly wants us put away. Whose the one tyrannical bastard that has our names, our faces. Who would gladly give up that information if it means he has a better chance at winning” Jim points out. 

“But we haven’t done anything wrong” Steve grumbles. 

“Babe you broke that house wall remember and that light pole...and the dentist’s window” Eli murmurs. 

“That wasn’t my fault” Steve whines 

“We still caused damage and we didn’t exactly pay for it either,” Eli says. 

“Well, I’m not Batman. I have like 20 bucks on me tops” 

“I’m not saying you had to. I’m just saying they’ll use every little piece of building one of you damages against you” 

“We need a way to show everybody that we’re not going to turn on them” Claire says, tapping her fingers against her staff. 

“You could be Superman and they’ll still fear you snapping one day. The damage any one of you could do. What if Mary snaps again and this time there’s no stopping her, that’s a potential entire town she could destroy. That’s what they see. They don’t see all the people you saved. They see the way you saved them.” 

“But hey you can talk for us though. I mean say you believe in us. They’ll trust the Wraith. The human vouching for the supers might be something” Tobes says excitedly. 

“The whole point is so I don’t get seen by people. I can’t just walk into town square and make an announcement. That photo was a pure fluke.” Eli says pushing his hair back from his face. 

Lyn might be right about that hair cut. 

“Right yeah. I guess. What else could we possibly do?” Claire asks, looking down at the floor. 

“Just have to wait. See what they do next. We’ll just have to be careful. They can’t hate us if we do nothing wrong” Jim says. 

“We thought that too until Hitler invaded” Eli chirps. 

“Forgot about that” 

“You forgot about world war 1?” Steve asks. 

“Not the point of the conversation and history isn’t my best subject” Jim grumbles back. 

“I don’t think anything is your best subject” 

“Says the blond footballer? If Eli was a cheerleader you’d literally cover all the cliches” 

“Nah his missing the motorcycle,” Eli says. And the leather jacket...Eli swiftly diverts his brain away from the wonderful image that creates. 

“What. My scooter not good enough for you?” Steve asks, grinning at Eli. 

Eli hums and laughs when he's jabbed in the side. 

Toby, Jim and Claire all grin widely, looking like they were relieved to see Eli smiling. 

How much had he made them worry? 

They move from concerns of the superhero world. To the concerns of high school. 

“You two really have to come back. Uhl is on the war path. Turns out Strickler's way is not Senior Uhls way and he’s crunching down on attendance rates” Jim murmurs. 

Eli nods. He knows he should have gone but he had feared running into Steve there. Turns out Steve hadn’t even gotten out of bed so his fears were for nothing. 

“Your wings are looking good” Claire comments. 

Steve holds up his wings and Eli looks. They did look so much better than last night. Clean at least and the wounds had finally scabbed over. They would definitely scar. 

“Yeah it’s amazing what happens when you can clean them...or have someone clean them for you” Steve mutters. Flashing Eli a smile. 

Somehow. Eli’s not quiet sure who suggests it but they all somehow decide that it’s a great idea to play monopoly. The greatness of that idea lasts about 20 minutes before Toby looks close to flipping the table. 

Steve sweeping the floor with them all. 

“Alright, dude you are so cheating. Is Eli whispering in your ear!” Tobes grumbles. 

“No. I just know how business works, unlike someone” Steve murmurs. 

“He’s being serious. Didn’t you know Steve is like the top in our Ecom class? Even before Eli started helping him study” Claire points out, halfway through counting her own relatively large pile of cash. 

“I might not get maths but I get money” Steve shrugs. 

“That’s literally maths!” Toby cries, running his hands down his face. 

Making the other three people at the table laugh. Steve getting that cocky look on his face. 

Eli was doing ok. He probably wasn’t going to win but he wouldn’t be the first to go bankrupt he knew that part. From the looks of things. That would be Jim even if he was holding fiercely onto his properties with not dignity what so ever. 

“So this makes you like my sugar daddy right?” Eli asks jokingly at one stage. Struggling to contain his own laughter and keep a straight face. 

Toby almost actually going green, a sick look coming over his face as Jim and Claire cackle. 

Steve just shakes his head, like he can’t believe Eli of all people just said that. 

Eli ends up laughing so hard he can’t breathe. 

“Are you actually snorting?” Jim says and Eli throws a house at him. Jim snatching it from the air. 

Still struggling to get it together. Steve stops it though, Grabbing Eli’s chin softly and pulling him in for a kiss. Cutting off his breathe all together and forcing the laughter to stop. 

“Can you two ever not be gross!?” Toby grumbles. 

Steve just flips him off and kisses Eli harder. 

“I think it’s cute” Claire murmurs, rolling the dice. Steve and Eli pulling away from each other. Just mainly so Eli doesn’t do something stupid like faint from lack of oxygen. 

“Of course you do. You're a girl. Aren’t you disturbed by this Jimbo? Like at all?” 

“Nope. I know what kissing Eli is like. I know why Steve has so much trouble keeping his hands to himself” Jim shrugs, Claire begrudgingly handing over the 400 dollar rent when she lands on his Old Kent. 

Eli goes bright red at the compliment. 

He didn’t think he was like a great kisser but nice to know. Steve blitzes them all, taking Jim for absolutely everything. 

“God first you steal my boyfriend, then you steal money,” Jim says a while later when he lands on Steve’s property. A giant smile on his face. No animosity what so ever. 

“Not my fault he fell for my dashing charms,” Steve says 

“I still have yet to see any charm. I feel severely disappointed now. What is this charm you speak of?” Eli asks, Toby landing on his hotel. Letting out a small cry. 

“Pay up Toby. That’s a thousand, four hundred” Eli says. 

“I have 14.” 

“Fourteen hundred?” Eli enquires. 

Toby holds up the cash and fans it out. 

“Fourteen dollars” 

“Yeah, I think you're out,” Eli says, grinning wide. 

Toby hands over his assets and then it’s between Claire, Steve and Eli. Eli is the next one to end up bankrupt. 

Claire taking him for everything. Toby cheering and Eli reaching over and flicking him on the forehead. 

Steve wins. There was no way he wasn’t going to with his empire. But Claire fights down to her last few dollars. Begging Steve to land on one of her properties. 

By the time Eli is yawning, The trio has long left and he’s eaten more than his fill of ice cream after dinner. 

“Please sleep with me?” Steve says when Eli gets off his bed to head to the spare room. 

Eli raises an eyebrow and Steve’s face burns red. 

“I meant in the same bed. Not like together, not like that. I mean I’d like to. I’d really like to. I just can’t cause of the whole wing thing and I wouldn’t want to rush you or force you into anything. But I just mean I would like if you slept beside me in the sa...” Eli feels like that’s enough torture for Steve for one night. 

“I know what you meant dork,” Eli says cutting him off. A smile on his face. 

Steve takes a deep breath before looking up at Eli with narrowed eyes. 

“You were just gonna let me ramble forever weren’t you?” 

“Oh totally,” Eli says before getting serious again. “Are you sure. I don’t want to hurt you” 

“It would hurt more, knowing you were in the next room,” Steve says quietly. 

Eli nods and moves to turn off the light. Crawling back onto the bed gently as Steve lays down. Steve curls him up in his arms and is out in seconds. Eli sleeps on and off for a few hours before his left staring at the ceiling with the need to move. 

So he unwraps himself from Steve’s arms and gets off the bed. He grabs his staff and his amulet quietly. Pressing it to his chest, a dark light taking over his body before his costume finishes forming. He presses his bo staff into place and pulls up his hood. 

He’d be back of course. He’d always come back, he just needs to take a walk. Make sure the house was safe. Maybe see if he can hunt down any goons out there that could lead him to Gunmar. 

“Where are you going?” Steve rumbles, half asleep. 

“Just for a patrol. I won’t be long ok. I’ll be back soon” Eli murmurs moving to open Steve’s window. 

“I’ll come with you,” Steve says pushing himself to his feet. 

“No. I’ll be fine. Stay here please, I don’t need you getting hurt again” 

“You realise I’ll just follow you anyways right,” Steve says. 

Eli sighs but nods. He reaches over into Steve’s top drawer and throws his amulet at him. 

Steve catches and soon enough his in his Blue Steel suit. An odd but welcoming sight. Even if his wings look a little sore still. 

They crawl out the window and Eli takes it slower than normal. Letting Steve stay close but keeping a tiny bit of distance. Steve, of course, keeps up easily but Eli doesn’t want to push him too hard.

They head into town and Eli keeps an eye open. Pulling his mask up to cover his face. 

“So what’s the actual plan?” Steve asks as Eli enters into an alley way. 

“Just look around for danger, maybe find someone who can lead us to Gunmar.” Eli murmurs before hoisting himself up on a closed dumpster and then jumping up the fire way. Catching it and pulling himself up and over the railing. 

He turns to look back down at Steve and smiles even though Steve can’t see it. 

“You coming or what?” 

Steve looking at him with undeniable awe on his face. 

Steve considering trying to fly but seems to think better of it. Using the same way that Eli did. 

“You ok?” Eli asks as they climb the stairs. 

“Yeah I’m good” 

“They’ll heal and it’ll be like it never happened,” Eli says hopefully. 

Steve nods. 

They get up to the rooftop and Eli glances around listening for anything out of place. 

When he can’t find anything, he makes to move on. Gesturing for Steve to follow. Gaining enough momentum to clear the gap between the roof tops. Turning when he gets to the other side and Steve has a hand out. Like he was ready to catch Eli. 

Steve takes a running leap and Eli has to catch him by the hand. Steve’s other hand catching the rim of the ledge and he helps Eli get him over the edge of the building back onto the roof with a little flap of his wings. 

“Little more power babe but good try though,” Eli says once Steve is one his feet again. Steve nods. 

Steve gets it down by the time they’ve made it to the shadier part of town. Warehouses everywhere. Steve having to use his wings a few times to get him that extra yard of distance. 

Eli using his bo staff when needed and Eli is pulling Steve to a stop when they reach a warehouse Eli if familiar with. 

He holds a finger up to his mask and slips off the edge of the building they were standing on.

Steve lands beside him, wincing a little when he uses his wings to slow his decent. 

“Don’t tell me your seriously gonna walk in through the front door?” Steve says as Eli heads for the front entrance. He can hear the noises of grinding and metal screeching. They weren’t exactly the quietest gang in the world.

“No. You are. Act like the clueless dumb teenager you are” Eli says. Grabbing Steve’s amulet and pulling it off him. 

“You’re kidding me right?” Steve asks, looking like Eli just told him to dress like a clown and unicycle across the town square. 

“Nope. I need to check something ok. I’ll be like five minutes tops” 

“If I get shot again. I’m haunting your ass”

“Just that area specifically or like the rest of my body too?” Eli asks. 

“Go and do your ninja thing. I’ll go be used as bait. You’re so lucky I love you” Steve grumbles, walking off. 

“No, I’m lucky you know how to act. I remember your audition for Romeo and Juliet. It was very adorable” Eli calls after him. 

He just gets the bird as Steve’s wings disappear before Steve also disappears around the corner. 

Eli is still snickering to himself as he crawls in through a back window. Landing in a hallway and drawing one of his daggers. He hears commotion. 

“Hey, my dude. This is like the place to get you know the green. The good stuff, of course, can only have the best. You look confused, am I not asking correctly. No hablo ingles? 

Trust Steve’s distraction to be full dick mode. 

“How’d the fuck did you even get in here?” Another voice growls. Every sound cutting out as probably every person in the room turns to the stupid white kid who appears to have stumbled into the wrong neighbourhood. 

“Well you see it was my friend but not like my friend. But his like an acquaintance you know but not the good kind. The kind you keep around for cred and cause he knows some weird shit. Like where to find you guys. I can pay, of course, I have a party coming up and I thought it might be a little more fun with something a little extra then booze but not like to extra you know.” 

Eli moves quick, jamming open a door and finding just the room he needs. An office. He heads over to the drawers quickly and when he can’t get any of them open. He uses a little something that Krel made him. No lock stood in his way. 

He rifles through files quickly and then that’s when he sees it. Bular Black. He grabs the folder and pulls it free. He flips it open and pulls out his phone. Snapping photos of everything inside. 

Eli also takes a photo of the rest of the folders in the drawer. Who ever ran this place was an idiot. Having all his chop shop workers on profile. At least some of them anyways. But when people like Bular were working for you, Eli would want to keep track of them too. Even more so when they apparently owed you over thirty grand...getting out of jail seemed to have a steep price. 

A voice fills Eli ears then. 

“Who the hell are you?” 

Eli turns around, drawing a star. Loosening it all in one motion. 

It hits its mark but it’s too late. The worker seems to have pressed some sort of panic button. An alarm blaring over head before Eli’s star goes off. Sending the guy to the ground as he convulses. 

Eli grabs his star off the guy on the way past and heads down into the main part of the warehouse. Steve’s hands in the air as he has a solid amount of guns aimed his way. Eli forces away the panic creeping up his spine and instead grabs a few other stars. Off the other side of his belt. Throwing them. Smoke starts to fill the room rapidly. 

“Babe, you got what you needed?” Steve asks. 

“Yep, I’m good,” Eli calls back, moving through the smoke easily. Used to it by now and in a minute he’s creeping up behind Steve and pressing his amulet back into place. 

“Shoot them both” The guy from before snaps and multiple bangs go off. Eli forces himself not to curl into a ball. Feeling one or two bullets bounce off the back of his suit before cascading to the floor. 

“Keep your wings hidden. Too dangerous.” He tells Steve over the racquet. Eli drawing his bo staff and turning just as the smoke clears. 

“I should have known you had something to do with this. I thought you worked alone!” The head foreman snarls. Otto something or other. All Eli knew was he was German and worked for Gunmar. 

“I thought about it but it’s more fun this way. Babe, care to show the world Blue Steel’s back in town” Eli asks, turning to look up at Steve. 

Steve just gets that smile on his face, Wings bursting into existence and it gets the desired effect. Three guys dropping their guns and bolting for it. 

“You traitors!” Otto yells after them. 

“How many do you want?” Steve growls low. 

Eli hums for a second before grinning behind his mask. 

“How about we make it a competition. Loser buys the winner a milkshake” 

Otto seems confused. Like they should be begging not bantering. 

“You and milkshakes” Steve grumbles shaking his head. 

Eli is forced to deal with Otto first. Otto ditching his gun for a sword, bad choice really and Eli has him down in seconds. First sweeping out his feet, then kicking away the sword before sending a few million volts into his chest. 

He’ll seriously have to thank Krel for that upgrade to his staff. Hearing footsteps behind him and he turns. The guy holding a gun straight at his head. 

It takes everything not to crumble or let those stupid flashbacks in the way. Even more so when the gun goes off. The bullet bounces off his hood and the guy gulps as he realises just what mistake he made. 

Eli is smashing the end of his staff into the idiot's hand. A scream wringing out when he hits a little too hard. Potentially shattering some bone or another, the gun hitting the ground as the guy tries to cradle his hand to his chest. Other hand reaching for the knife at his hip. 

Eli slams a foot into his leg and the guy crumples to the ground, Eli makes it quick and smacks him in the side of the head. Sending him crashing to the ground completely and utterly unconscious. 

Once Eli makes sure that the guy is still somewhat alive and turns and sees Steve amassing his own small pile of bodies. 

He’ll need to up his game. 

He seems to get his chance with three more guys advance on him. All snickering like they think this will be easy.

“This is what has Gunmar running scared? He’s tiny. What are you a midget or something?” The guy in the middle asks. 

It takes Eli only a second to dislodge three stars from his belt. 

The last guy actually manages to catch his and he laughs. 

“What do you think this litt...” The stars go off and he drops worse than the others. Skin on contact always seems to make it worse for them. 

Eli just steps over him and continues taking on guy after guy. They all give a valiant effort but when Eli’s been trained by Draal and Aja. They have no chance. 

Steve is a tiny bit out of practise though and ends up getting ganged up on by five idiots. Eli can see the pain clear on his face and the way his wings quiver. Struggling to keep himself going. He puts away his bo staff and instead pulls out both daggers. 

Never to kill but they’re pretty good as incapacitating people when he needed to. It only takes a little nick over the back of necks and shoulders and hands for it to affect them. 

He strikes down three of them and they all hit the floor in seconds. Completely still as their left staring at the ceiling. The last two guys advance on Steve but he slams into them with his wings. Sending them both flying and slamming into the wall. Both of them slumping to the floor unconscious. 

Steve looks down at the three bodies in front of him before looking up at Eli. 

“Paralytic agent” Eli explains, shoving his daggers away. 

“Yeah, not touching those again” Steve mutters looking around for anybody else that might be standing. 

But they’re all down and out for the count. 

Eli snaps some more photos and sends everything to Detective Scott with the address as Steve looks around the at the cars and car parts. A little awe on his face. Something else catching his attention and he heads over to the back of the warehouse. Towards a line of bikes, one of them still covered with a sheet. 

Steve pulls off the sheet, revealing a light blue Ducati Monster. His eyes lightening up like Christmas. Turning to Eli. 

“No, You are a superhero!” 

“It’s technically already stolen” Steve points out. 

They end up in a stare off before Eli sighs. 

“I am so not getting on that thing”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought it was time for a Steve upgrade. 
> 
> Edited cause my dumbass put the text in twice. Whoops. Thanks, AlexZam for telling me.


	40. Talks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A long-awaited talk that's been much needed. 
> 
> Infinity - Jaymes Young

Steve thinks this might be just as good as flying. Bike tearing up the road, eating up miles like it was starving. Eli clinging to him as he took the back streets of Arcadia Oaks. Eli laughing in his ear, Both of them needing this more then they realised.

Just five minutes to not think about anything, to enjoy the others company without super stuff or school or anything. Just them, a bike Steve might actually marry and an open road at night. 

Eventually, the road leads up to the outlook and Steve pulls to a stop, running a hand through his hair as he sits up. Turning to look at Eli. 

“Alright, maybe we can talk to Aaarrrgghh about keeping it” Eli murmurs sliding off the bike. Looking windswept, with a giant grin on his face. 

Steve follows, shoving the kickstand out and stretching out his wings. They were still a little tender from his fight but they didn’t feel like they were going to fall off. 

Eli is moving towards the edge. Sitting so his legs are dangling into the abyss below pushing his hood back out of the way. 

Steve moves to sit next to him, leaning back on his hands. 

“What is this place? It’s so pretty up here.” Eli says, looking around. 

“You’ve never heard of make out mountain?” Steve asks.

Eli snorts out a laugh. 

“Please don’t tell me that’s it’s actual name” 

“Nah it’s just the outlook but most people who come up here aren’t really looking at the scenery. So we dubbed it Makeout Mountain.” Steve explains. Giving Eli a smile. 

“We? Just how many poor innocent girls have you brought up here?” 

“Just two. Holly Barker in 6th grade. She ended up punching me though cause I might have said she had bat ears. Then Claire but we just ended up talking. I’m surprised you don’t know about this place. I thought everybody did” Steve says chuckling at the memory. Holly ended up moving to London at the end of the year and Steve had never heard from her again. 

Eli seems to retreat into himself then. 

“It hasn’t been that long since I was the loser nerd. I didn’t exactly have anybody wanting to bring me here” Eli murmurs dragging a gloved finger through the dirt. 

Steve goes to say something but Eli cuts him off. 

“I mean. I still don’t understand what you see in me. We’re like total opposites. You’re this strong, amazing footballer who could probably date any cheerleader he wants, you have wings and super strength and you’ve saved so many people. But I’m just me. Just this weird nerd” 

“You don’t give yourself enough credit Eli. You’re like this crazy smart genius, and you don’t put up with any of my shit. You’re funny and kind and so caring and so what if you’re a nerd. The best people are. Like that Hawkings guy or Einstein or any one of the dozen other nerds that made this world the way it is. And you’ve saved so many people but if you don’t believe that. at least believe you’ve saved just one. Believe that you saved me” 

Eli stares at him in shock. Like he expected Steve to agree with him. Tell him he was a worthless loser. 

“How did I save you?” Eli finally asks. 

“Because if I hadn’t become your friend. If you hadn’t given me a chance, I was gonna end up just like my dad. Or maybe worse. I was heading for disaster and you stopped it. Made me realise what the hell I was doing to myself and you gave me a reason. Someone to be better for” Steve murmurs. 

Even then his voice feels too loud in their quiet bubble. 

“You would have figured it out soon enough” Eli whispers. 

“Do you know why I used to be such a dick to you?” 

Eli just shakes his head. 

“Cause I was jealous.” 

Eli laughs then, stopping when Steve gives him a look. 

“You’re joking right. What could have possibly made you jealous over me?” Eli asks. 

“No. Not only were you insanely smart but you never let anything bother you. I could throw you in lockers, steal your clothes from your gym locker. I could even throw your entire stuff in the trash and you never let it get to you. You’d still smile at me the next time you saw me in the hallway. Like I wasn’t a horrible person.” Steve says, 

“It bothered me for a long time, then I just kinda stopped caring. I thought that it was better me, someone who could handle it then someone else who couldn’t. Like when you were picking on those freshmen at the start of the year and I accidentally tripped and spilt my tray over you. Wasn’t as much as an accident as I made it out to be” Eli explains with a shrug. Going a little sheepish. 

It’s Steve’s turn to be shocked. 

“You protected them, made me turn on you instead.”

Eli just nods. 

The more Steve thinks about it. The more it made it sense. There had been so many times he had gone to tear into some Freshman or bully Toby or turn on even a few of the older senior nerds. When Eli had suddenly appeared and either made a comment or just generally been annoying and all of Steve’s attention would turn to him instead.

“See even before that lightning storm, you were a hero” Steve murmurs. Meaning it a hundred percent. 

Eli shrugs and still continues to sketch in the dirt. Eyes on that. So Steve reaches over and cups Eli’s face softly. Forcing him to look up. Steve moves his face closer and Eli smiles at him. Steve captures him in a kiss, feeling Eli kiss him back. 

He really could do this forever. Get lost in Eli. The entire world melting away as he pulls Eli closer. All restraint going out the proverbial window. Eli moving to straddle Steve’s lap. Hands in Steve’s hair. 

Steve groans when Eli pulls at his hair a little, nipping at his bottom lip before licking across it. Steve’s mouth opens willingly as Eli kisses him harder. 

Before they can get too far though, Eli’s phone rings. 

Eli growls as he pulls away. Steve laughing softly as Eli moves to answer his phone. 

Steve pulls down the mask a little so he can press kisses against the skin of Eli’s neck. 

“This better be important” He snarls down the line. 

Steve hears the garbled voice on the other end of the line. Blinky he thinks but he’s more focused on leaving a hickey on Eli’s neck. 

“Urg fine. We’ll be there soon ok. Have you...you called Jim” Eli says voice stuttery when Steve nips at his skin gently. Hand gripping tightly at Steve’s shoulder. 

“Yeah, I’m f-fine. Be there soon” Eli whines before hanging up as quickly as possible. “You are the absolute worst boyfriend, you know that” 

Steve just snickers and licks over the clear hickey he had left behind. 

Eli kisses him again quickly before pushing himself to his feet. 

Steve moving to stand as well, Stumbling as little and Eli snags his shirt. Stopping him from falling off the cliff.

“Let’s not test if you can fly just yet” Eli murmurs. Steve nods in agreement. 

“So what’s the deal?” Steve asks as they head back towards the bike. 

“Dictatious showed up and apparently he wants to help” Eli explains. 

Steve takes it a bit easier back into town, pulling up at Hearthstones in half an hour tops. Just as Jim and Toby pull in. 

“Please explain where you got that from?” Toby asks. Jim looking like he’s about to cry. 

“Let's just call it a late Christmas present” Steve murmurs getting off the bike. Eli grabbing his hand. 

“Wait there was that bust down at the warehouse. Did you steal it?” Jim asks. 

“Can’t steal it, if it’s already stolen” Eli chirps. Using Steve’s earlier words. Steve really was a terrible influence on him sometimes. 

“This is still wrong” Toby groans. Walking after them. 

“I’ll return it, eventually,” Steve snickers as they head inside. 

Aaarrrgghh was waiting for them and they follow him down into the Forge. 

Where they see Blinky red in the face with anger as he stomps around yelling at the top of his lungs. Draal looking like his wants to disappear as Blinky continues raging. Claire jumping when Blinky grabs one of the daggers off the wall and ditches it at a nearby dummy. 

“He comes in here and demands to help us. What kind of absolute trick! What tomfoolery. Does he think me that stupid! That I don’t know he’s working for that one-eyed bastard and that’s its all some ploy!” 

“He’s been yelling ever since he hung up on you. Dick is in cell” Aaarrrgghh says pointing to the door off the side of the forge that Steve had somehow never noticed before. 

“Brother, please. Just let me explain” A voice moans from the cell. Arms peaking out of the iron bars. 

“You shut your traitorous pie hole!” Blinky yells back. 

“He’s not taking it well I guess” Eli murmurs. Jim and Toby looking like they are struggling to comprehend seeing Blinky so angry. Eli just looks like he's used to it, arms crossed with boredom. Reverting back to that dark, blank state that Steve had seen earlier when they were dealing with the guys in the warehouse. 

“Nope,” Aaarrrgghh murmurs before ambling over and grabbing Blinky’s arms gently.

Eli heads over to the cell door and Steve follows, Just to make sure Dictatious doesn’t try anything. 

“Elijah, You are the smart one. You must know I’m telling the truth. I just want to help!” Dictatious whines. 

“Why? What could you possibly get out of trying to help us? Other then Gunmar on your bad side” Jim asks appearing by his side. 

“Don’t talk to him, he’ll worm his way into your head. He's a liar. It’s all he's ever done!” Blinky snarls pointing their way. 

“He wants to kill me anyway.” Dictatious murmurs. 

“Lies. All lies. He probably sent you here!” Blinky yells. 

“Blinky it’s ok. Let’s just hear him out” Eli says. 

Blinky grumbles but storms off. Aaarrrgghh trying to calm him down with soft words. Rubbing a hand up his husbands back. 

Dictatious makes to grab Eli’s hand then but Steve is quicker. Snarling as he grabs Dictatious wrist, slamming it up against the door. Dictatious whimpering in pain. 

“Touch him and I’ll do worse then what Gunmar had planned for you” 

“It’s ok Babe.” Eli murmurs grabbing Steve’s free hand and pulling him back. 

Steve sighs and retreats. Returning back to Eli’s side. Levelling a glare at Dictatious. 

Dictatious’ hands retreating back into the cell as he rubs over the wrist Steve had grabbed. 

“Sorry, no touching. He’s feisty but as I was saying. Gunmar wants me dead as well and the saying does go ‘the enemy of my enemy is my friend’. I want to help get back at him” 

“He wants to kill you, So what? Means nothing to us. Maybe we should throw you back out there and let him do so” Jim says. 

“I can help you. I know locations and names. I know what he’s planning. Please!” 

“If we do find out your lying and this is all some trap. I’ll let the Wraith have some fun with you” Jim says. 

“You’d let him torture me?” Dictatious says, staring at Eli fearfully. 

“If I had to,” Eli says, face cold. 

Steve was so talking to Eli about that later. The way he just could switch off. Sure Steve has seen that dark side a few times when Eli was dealing with Henry and such but he’d never seen Eli willingly choose to give in to it. 

They actually end up begging Dictatious to shut up when he talks and talks and talks. 

“Get to the point!” Jim yells. Steve has to walk away before he just murdered Blinky’s brother. As much as Blinky claimed to hate the troll of a man, he’s sure he’d at least mourn him a little. 

Claire appearing at his side, looking like she’s struggling to stay awake from all the rambling. 

“Why don’t you fight with a weapon?” She asks. 

“My hands are enough. I have enough strength already, if I have a weapon on me. I’ll lose that sense of control.” Steve explains. 

“Also did you give Eli a hickey?” Claire asks, mischief in her eyes. A sly grin on her face. 

“Everybody has to know his mine somehow,” Steve says with a shrug and a smile. 

Steve hears a commotion and turns around to see Dictatious on the floor, pinned down as Eli sits on his back. Dictatious yelling about the injustice and how he was cooperating. The cell door wide open. Toby and Jim looking on in shock. Both frozen in place. 

“Get to the point before I do!” Eli snarls, precariously dangling one of his daggers over Dictatious’ neck. Steve was seriously going to have to get to the bottom of these anger issues. Before Eli snapped and did something that he’ll regret. 

“I’ll need a piece of paper and a pen,” Dictatious says. 

That’s when they finally get somewhere. Dictatious writing down safe house locations and some of the biggest drug dealers in Arcadia Oaks as Eli sits on his back, still dangling that dagger. 

“So what’s his plan?” Toby asks. 

“Get rid of you one by one. Starting with Elijah” Dictatious says, giving them a small, timid look. 

“I won’t let that happen” Steve grumbles. The last thing Gunmar would ever do was touch Eli again. 

“None of us will” Jim reassures. Setting his hand on Steve’s shoulder. A silent promise behind his eyes. 

They get home around dawn and Steve is glad that it’s thankfully Saturday. Grabbing Eli before he can even fully pull off his clothes and rolling onto the bed. Wings shuffling as he digs into his pillow. 

Eli just laughs and stretches out on Steve’s chest. Back cracking before he relaxes. One hand softly running through the furthest feathers away from any wounds and sending soft shivers up Steve’s wings as he relaxes further into the mattress. 

Steve is out in seconds. The strain on his wings from tonight enough to send him nearly into a coma. He doesn’t even dream. 

He wakes up way later that afternoon. Eli still laying on his wing but he's awake and playing on his DS. 

“Hey” Steve rumbles. 

Eli turns his head and smiles at him. 

“Hey” He whispers back. 

“How long you been up?” 

“Just a little while,” Eli says before turning off his DS and closing it.  
Rolling over completely. Pressing their foreheads together, so close that Steve can see everything. Every little fleck of green hidden beneath the brown in Eli’s eyes. 

“Have you talked to Blinky recently?” He asks, keeping his tone soft. 

“We talked to him this morning remember” Eli mutters, looking at Steve with that “you’re an idiot” look. Steve had missed it so much. 

“I meant about the nightmares and the panic attacks and the fact you bluntly told Dictatious you would torture him,” Steve says, hand reaching out to rub softly up Eli’s side. Steve never able to keep his hands away for long. 

“Oh, those. Yeah we’ve talked about it and the torture thing was just a scare tactic to get Dictatious to talk” 

“But have you?” Steve asks, remembering the easy way Eli had threatened Dictatious’ life. Dangling that dagger over his neck like it was some game. Like if it slipped, he wouldn’t have cared. 

“No, the only person I can ever say I’ve tortured is you. Cross my heart” Eli says. 

Nothing but sincerity in his eyes. 

“What did Blinky say about the other things. The nightmares and stuff” Steve asks, just wanting his boyfriend well, physically and mentally. 

“He can’t really do much since he's just a therapist but he has given me a few ways to calm myself down. To stop the panic attacks. Mantras and stuff” 

“I’m safe, I’m calm, I’m alive?” Steve questions. Remembering what he heard after that first night. After Eli’s nightmare. 

Eli nods. 

“Anything else you want to know?” Eli asks. 

“Just want to make sure you're ok. That you’re not going to do something stupid” 

“How the tables have turned. Wasn’t I supposed to be the one making sure you didn’t do anything stupid?” Eli murmurs, laughing softly. 

“I don’t think the tables have turned, more just we’re even now. We have to stop each other from doing stupid things or we could just do those stupid things together.” Steve suggests. Making Eli laugh harder. 

“Stupid things together sounds good to me” Eli whispers. 

Steve can only smile. Happy to have his Peps back in his arms, happy and safe. Sure maybe a little different but it was still the same Pepperbuddy he fell for. He was just a bit rougher around the edges now. That confident kid that had been hidden beneath layers of nerd and bullying had fully emerged and Steve wasn’t sure it was possible. But he was somehow even more in love with Eli than the day before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something just aren't meant to be apart.


	41. Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a sweet, soft chapter. 
> 
> Loyal - GiGI, Young Bombs

Things slowly get back to normal, well as normal as it can be when Eli still screams himself awake most nights. 

Like tonight.

Eli’s struggles to pull himself together as a hand rubs up his back. Soft wings wrapping around him. 

“Sorry” Eli murmurs once he can force some word out. 

“It’s ok, you’re fine,” Steve says low, still half asleep. 

Eli didn’t know how Steve put up with it. Eli struggling to remember the last time either of them slept straight through without having to deal with one of Eli’s nightmares. He was waiting for Steve to just leave him again. To say that it wasn’t worth it, that he couldn’t handle Eli anymore. 

“Shh, You’re ok Peps.” Steve continues to say, pulling Eli back against his chest. Running his fingers through Eli’s hair as Eli cries. 

“Can I ask what the nightmare was about?” He asks softly. Chest rumbling with every word. 

The first time he had ever asked and Eli wants to shake his head but Blinky had told him to talk about it. That it might help. 

So he forces himself to talk. Not all the little details, just the main things. 

“I killed all of you” He whispers. 

“It’s just a dream Pepperbuddy. That’s all. Just a nightmare. You would never hurt me or Jim for that matter. Now, Toby, I don’t know about, I know I’ve wanted to kill him a few times” Steve says. 

“It feels so real, I can hear his voice in my ear, telling me I did a good job. I can feel the blood on my hands, the...I ripped your wings off” Eli whispers, voice breaking. 

“Eli look at me” Steve murmurs catching his chin with a knuckle forcing Eli to look up at him. Not that he can see much in the dark without glasses but he knows the look on Steve’s face. That soft, I’m being serious, you need to believe me look. 

“Without you, I am absolutely nothing. Without my wings, I’m still Steve Palchuk” Steve murmurs. 

Eli goes to protest but Steve shuts him up with a kiss. Steve lays back and Eli follows, lips still connected. Steve pulls back from him just far enough that their foreheads are still touching, they’re still breathing the same air. 

“I never did thank you” He whispers. 

“For what?” Eli asks. Making sure his not leaning on any of Steve wounds. Though they had finally started to heal completely. Still sensitive but getting there. They no longer spontaneously bled anymore. 

“My party before Gunmar crashed it. I never thanked you for it” 

“You don’t have to, not after what happened” 

“Yes, I do because I got to watch my gorgeous boyfriend dance like a spaz for like four hours. What’s a better gift than that” Steve teases and Eli just punches him in the arm. 

Steve laughs and Eli smiles for the first time since waking up. 

“Thank you for giving me someplace where I could be me, all of me even for a little while,” Steve says once he has his composure back. 

Eli gets the smallest feeling that thank you covers a lot more than the party but he doesn’t dwell on it. 

“You’re welcome” He mumbles back against Steve’s lips before kissing him again. 

Kissing Steve might be Eli’s favourite past time. He didn’t have to think about anything, didn’t have to do anything but just feel, just enjoy the moment. Tonight though something is different. The kisses are deeper, more longing, slow and gentle with a hint of urgency behind them. 

Eli is moving without thinking about it, pulling away just long enough to sit up and pull off his shirt. Steve leaning up his on his elbows to meet him halfway, half softer laughter, half low groan when Eli is reaching over his back. Pressing gently into that spot of Steve’s wings. The one that drives him crazy. Just a little lower than one that makes him relax. 

Steve is flipping them, not even using an eighth of his strength. Hands dragging down Eli’s sides, slowly dipping beneath the waistband of Eli’s pants.

Hesitating for only a second, a silent question that Eli answers by kissing him harder. Steve is helping him kick them off in seconds. Steve taking a single second to laugh at the UFOs on Eli’s boxers. 

Eli just nips his bottom lip in reply before rubbing softly at that spot again, feeling Steve reaction pressing up against him. Eli whining low in the back of his throat as Steve moves to remove his own. 

“You gonna be ok?” Eli murmurs softly when they both pull away to take a breath. 

“Yeah. my wings will be fine.” Steve says. 

They had fooled around a little before, not much cause of Steve’s wings needing more time to heal but neither were clueless about the other’s body. 

“If it gets to mu...” Eli is cut off by a loud groan falling from his body. 

“Shhh, don’t want to wake up Dad” Steve murmurs, pressing a kiss to Eli’s shoulder. Hands dragging down the insides of his thighs, teasing. 

“Can we not talk about Coach right now” Eli grumbles. 

“Your wish is my command,” Steve says. 

“Hmm well, I have a few more wishes if your willing” Eli says, before snagging Steve behind the knee and flipping them again. 

Steve groans a little from hitting his wings against the bed but at least he's stopped freezing up in pain as Eli presses kisses down Steve’s chest, licking soft lines across his stomach. Something he had once only ever dreamed of doing. 

He reaches out a hand and Steve seems to understand because a second later, his glasses are being pressed into it. 

“I want to see your face,” Eli says against Steve’s skin, before pushing them into place. Moving to push his hair back from his face. Still hadn’t gotten that haircut. 

His entire world comes into focus, Steve red-cheeked making it even easier to spot his freckles. His soft, hazy eyes never leaving Eli’s, hair fluffed up and all over the place, a golden halo. Wings standing proud behind his back and Eli can only think of one word in the moment. 

Angel. 

Even more so when Steve sends him screaming over the edge. Steve smashing his lips against Eli’s to stop the noises that will definitely wake up Coach and Lyn as all he sees is white. Unsure if he was seeing things as he swears Steve’s feathers glow as his wings flare. But surely it was just a heat of the moment thing. The sound of plaster cracking but he’s to lost in Steve to really notice or care. 

They both breathe hard as Steve pulls away from him. Eli whimpering from oversensitiveness. He turns his head a little more and sees a new hole in the wall. Not from being punched just from Steve trying not to break Eli. He laughs breathlessly and Steve looks very sheepish. 

“Better the wall then you” He murmurs. 

“I’ll keep that in mind for next time,” Eli says before fighting off a yawn. 

By the time they’re curling back up together, Eli can barely keep his eyes open. Steve’s head on his stomach, Steve playing absent-mindedly with one of his hands. Rubbing his fingers over the callouses on Eli’s. The scars on the palms of his hands from the first time he ever stared Gunmar in the face. 

That’s when Eli is hit with a thought that has him giggling like a mad man. 

“Dad was right, I am so going to hell. I just defiled an Angel” He gets out when Steve’s looks at him expectantly. 

“I think I was the one doing the defiling but I’m definitely no angel” Steve murmurs. 

“You are to me.” 

Steve just presses a kiss to his hand and Eli is out in seconds. 

While they might have taken it soft and slow, Eli still wakes with an ache in his back. Apparently, there was one con to sleeping with a superhero. At least one with super strength. But mostly he just felt happy and dopey brained. Like someone had dosed him up with a whole heap of serotonin. 

“You ok?” Steve asks when Eli gets off the bed. Citing the need for a shower. 

“Yep. I’m great Angel” He murmurs, meaning it. Steve smiling fondly at the nickname. 

He gathers some clean clothes and heads to the bathroom. Seeing just why Steve had asked with so much concern in his voice. Steve’s strength having got the best of him at least once, a hand-shaped bruise wrapped around the left side of his hip. It didn’t ache though. He also has a few hickies along his neck and shoulders. 

Steve’s small possessive side showing through which Eli was very fine with.

Eli showers quickly, glad that it was the weekend. Until he remembers that today was the day they were going to try and sneak into the first safe house on the list. See if they can find Gunmar. 

Eli yelps when the door opens, reaching for the towel but it was only Steve. Not that it matters since he already had pants on but flight or fight. 

“Sorry.” Steve says quickly, jamming himself into the small room, Wings tight against his back. 

“You ok. How are you feeling?” Eli asks turning around, Steve handing him his shirt. 

“I’m great. My wings are fine” Steve says spreading them as best as he can in the cramped bathroom. They were, in fact, looking really good. 

“You think maybe if we have some time this afternoon, you wanna give it a test?” Eli asks. 

“We’ll see how today goes first but yeah. I would like that” Steve says before pressing a kiss to Eli's nose. 

Eli leaves the room then and was glad that it was finally spring. No more cold, no more sweaters. 

He hears Coach ginning around in the kitchen. 

“Hey Eli, how you feeling?” He asks, half turning while still pushing the bacon around the pan. Fifi in his normal spot at Coach’s feet. Meowing for food, not that the fat cat needed anymore. Steve really did pamper the fleabag way too much. 

“I’m pretty good thanks,” He says, grabbing a cup of water. 

“You’re practically glowing today. That’s nice especially after having so many nightmares last night. Heard you scream a few times” Lyn murmurs, turning back to her tablet. 

Eli just nods, trying not to think about last night. Those soft kisses, The noises that Steve had made. That soft glow Eli swears he had seen. 

“Oh yeah like what three I think I heard. Sounded pretty bad too” Coach says, something off in his voice. It wasn’t the usual empathy. 

“Real bad, Steve sounded like he was a good help though,” Lyn says glancing at him out of the corner of her eye. 

Eli suddenly realises just what they’re talking about and his entire face flames red as he splutters, water spraying all over the floor. 

He scrambles to clean it up as Coach and Lyn burst out laughing. Eli is actually waiting for his cheeks to just burst into flames. Steve decides that is the opportune time to enter the room. 

“Hey, babe can you get this stray feather for...me? What’s happened?” Steve asks voice dropping out, looking around totally confused. Curse his stupid blond brain. 

“Your walls are a little thinner then we thought” Eli hisses, pushing himself back to his feet. Throwing the paper towel in the bin. 

It takes Steve way too long to catch on and then he goes about as red as Eli. 

“Cool well, I’m gonna go jump off the museum. Eli suicide pact?” Steve asks, voice high. Pulling finger guns at Eli. 

Eli just nods as Coach ushers them to the table still chuckling. Plates in hand. Eli keeps his eyes on his plate as he eats. Not sure if he can look Lyn or Coach in the eye ever again. 

“You both used protection right?” Coach asks. 

“Uh...” They both say at the same time, turning to glance at each other. 

“We kinda forgot about it in the moment” Steve mutters, scratching the back of his neck. 

“Did neither of you listen in health class?” Coach grumbles, eyes seeming to be trying to roll their way out of his head. 

“At least you can’t get pregnant I suppose.” Lyn points out. 

“Not that point Lyn, What did ever happen to your flour baby. You surely didn’t just drop him like you said” Coach asks, looking at them suspiciously. 

“Used him as a smoke bomb” Eli shrugs before shoving a scare amount of bacon in his face hole. So he doesn't have to talk anymore. 

“Remind me to never let either of you near an actual child,” Lyn says as Coach just groans into his hands. 

“I think it’s a bit impossible to use a baby as a smoke bomb dad, so you’re safe on that front” Steve points out. 

“And as Lyn said, not like either of us can get pregnant so. God could you imagine, Steve’s already whiny enough” Eli says, laughing when a wing clips him in the back of the head. 

“I am not,” Steve says, making Eli’s point all the more clearer. Cutest pout in the world on his face. 

Thankfully there is no more speak on the going on's’ of last night and Eli’s face finally resumes a normal shade by the time the hour is over and he was getting ready to go over to the forge. 

“I really do like this suit on you, you pull off dark and handsome very well.” Steve murmurs, pulling up Eli’s hood. Being extra touchy this morning not that Eli minds so much. Craving his touch just as much. 

“I think one of those adjectives is missing,” Eli says. 

“Sorry let me correct, you pull off short, dark and handsome very well” Steve reiterates, smirking at him. Eli sticks out his tongue in reply. 

They head out to the bike that Steve had somehow convinced Eli to keep. Krel doing something to wipe it from the database, while Aaarrrgghh had taken it for a few days. Something about making sure it couldn’t be tracked at all. 

People had also started to notice Blue Steel was back and there was a mix of relief from those who adored the hero. To the angry parents, who wanted Blue Steel and his friends to stop parading around and let Eli do the work. 

They are stepping into the forge soon enough. Eli immediately zoning out the moaning and whining coming from Dictatious in his cell. Dictatious had been here two weeks and Eli didn’t even have to live in the same area as him unlike Draal and the big guy was pissed cause of it. Looking tired and grumpy...grumpier then normal. 

“Don’t tire yourself out too much” Blinky reminds Claire as she sparred with Draal and Toby. 

Jim appears in front of Eli then.

“Hey, can I steal you for a second?” He asks, looking a little frazzled. 

“Sure of course,” Eli says, Steve, letting go of his hand and heading over to the others. But not before pressing a kiss to Eli's temple. 

“Uh, I need to show you something.” Jim murmurs, leading Eli back out to the hallway. 

“What’s wrong?” Eli asks, wanting to make a joke but he can tell it’s not the right time. 

Jim looks to make sure nobody else looking was before pushing up his left sleeve. Revealing a patch of rocky blue skin. 

“How? Are you wearing it?” Eli asks reaching out a hand, rubbing his fingers across it. It felt just like Troll Jim, going from the rough rocky skin back to his soft human one. 

“No. I haven’t worn it in days but it just appeared the last time I took it off. I thought it would go away but it’s just gotten bigger” Jim says. A little panic in his eyes. 

“You should sit out today. Just in case we can’t get you to turn back. I mean I know it’s still you and everything but you can’t exactly go to school like that. Does it hurt?” Eli asks. 

Jim shakes his head. 

“I can’t just stop though, I can’t just retire the amulet. At least not until Gunmar is dealt with” 

“I know. I figured you’d say that. If it feels like it’s getting too much, that you're losing yourself. Talk to me, call me ok” Eli says, letting go of Jim’s arm. Jim rolling down his sleeve again. 

“Ok. I...I know I can’t ask you to keep this from Steve but don’t tell the others. They’ll just freak out. You two are good at keeping yourselves unbiased. Steve will be able to do what needs to be done if I do lose it” 

“If it gets worse you’ll have to tell them and you’re not gonna lose it. We’ll figure this out ok. You’re going to be fine” Eli murmurs. 

Jim nods and Eli is hugging him. Feeling that Jim needs it a lot. His hugged back tightly. 

“Thank you” Is all Jim says

“We will always have your back” 

“You know when I’m not trying to murder one of you” Jim mutters, causing Eli to laugh. “Also you two used protection right?” 

Eli pulls back red, mouth agape. 

“I can smell it on the both of you. Happy for you but you also reek like Steve and he was apparently a little bit on the bitey side” Jim says poking Eli in the neck gently, eyes lighting up with mischeif. 

Right where one of a collection of hickeys were sitting. Eli adjusts his mask a little as Jim just continues to grin. 

“So increased scent has stuck around as well then” Is all he can eventually muster up. 

Jim laughing before getting a devious look on his face. Leaning close and whispering something in Eli’s ear that has his blinking in shock. How did Jim even know that was a thing was way beyond him but he was thankful for the tip. 

“Try it and I think Steve might just lose then and there” Jim murmurs low pulling back again. 

“Who would have thought the day would come. My ex giving me sex tips” Eli says, half laughing. Most of that laughter from dazzled shock. 

“Ehh what can you say? I am a hero after all” Jim shrugs. Eli shook his head as wonders just how he’s life ended up like this. 

Something has him hugging Jim again. 

“Thank you for not being the douchy ex. You’ve been a great help with everything” Eli says. 

He wouldn’t have gotten through that month without Steve if he didn’t have Jim on his side. Stopping him from doing something stupid and getting himself killed. Jim put aside the hurt and the pain that Eli caused him and helped him in return. What did Eli do to deserve such a friend. 

“Anything for you. I owe you big time” Jim whispers back hugging him just as tightly. Nearly popping one of Eli's ribs in the process.


	42. Safehouse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One big ole' chapteroni. 
> 
> Hello My Old Heart - The Oh Hellos

Steve keeps an eye on Jim and Eli but he keeps his possessiveness in check. Even more so when Eli hugs the Trollhunter. Jim just must need it and Steve wasn’t going to be that guy. Refused to be. 

They appear back over in a minute, Eli pulling Steve’s arm around his shoulder. 

“I’ll explain later” He murmurs.

Steve nods, resting his head on Eli’s for a second. 

“So what’s the plan for today?” Eli asks Blinky. 

“We need you to get inside and then Claire can do the rest from there. She’ll just need a lock on your location.” 

“Are you sure. I don’t want him to go alone” Steve grumbles. 

“I’ll be fine” Eli reassures him but Steve is still stubborn. 

“What if it’s a trap? You’ll be walking straight into it with no way out” Steve points out. 

“Guess you’ll just have to come and save me then” 

“Of course but if we can avoid that. That would be nice” 

“Angel, trust me ok. Please” Eli says, voice taking on a soft whine. The new nickname making it even harder to resist. 

“Of course I trust you. At least let me come with you” 

“No. I love you but you're are the worst person at sneaking in the world.” 

Steve growls but Eli doesn’t back down. Just continues to look at him sternly. The others pretending to give them a moment even though Steve can clearing see them all watching like it’s their favourite Soap. 

“Fine ok but you're coming back to me, All of you in one piece,” He says.

“What, won’t love me if I’m a pirate?” Eli asks teasingly. 

“I will always love you” Steve grumbles. He’d just prefer that his shitty eyed nerd had both shitty eyes. 

“Exactly, so I don’t see the problem,” Eli says having the actual gall to smile at him. 

Steve drops him as close as they can get without anybody catching on. Eli going to walk off before Steve catches him and pulls him back. Pulling down Eli’s mask and kissing him hard. Arms wrapped around Eli’s waist, Eli’s hands gripping at his arms. 

Eli whines against him and finally pulls himself away. Pulling his mask back up. 

“I won’t be gone long ok” Eli murmurs, patting him on the chest before he turns and disappears down some side alley. 

It was grey and dreary today and the more time that passes the more that Steve gets worried. The only sound being complete silence. 

“Babe, you ok?” He asks.

He gets nothing and for a second thinks he's been a moron and has turned the earpiece on correctly but then remembers that Eli set it up for him. So it can’t possibly be anything wrong with it. 

But even then he double checks. The little blinky light telling him that it was on and working. 

“What the fuck are you doing in here!” A voice snarls in his ear than before Steve can do anything he hears a heavy thud. 

“I’m fine. Sorry, couldn’t talk before” Eli mutters and Steve takes a breath of relief.

“There was no one here...no one we’re looking for anyway. It was just a...” Eli goes completely quiet. Another thud sounding. 

“Boss is gonna be fucking stoked. We caught the Wraith” A voice says, actual joy in his voice. 

“Check to make sure you didn’t brain him. His smaller then I thought” Another voice growls. 

Steve is already moving. The sound of fabric rustling in his ear. 

“Shit dude, he's just a kid” 

“A kid whose killed” The second guy remarks. 

Steve just puts that in a box of “Talk about later” and just keeps moving. 17th floor...fuck it. Guess he was testing his wings out a little earlier then he meant to. 

“Dude look at this. What kids gets this type of stuff” 

“A dangerously smart one. Hurry up before he wakes up and don’t press any buttons. I’ve heard about what some of those things can do” 

Steve stretches his wings out and really hopes it was like riding a bike. It kills his back after nearly two plus months disuse but he forces himself through the pain. 

It takes everything to get off the ground and then muscle memory kicks in. Steve doesn’t last long in the air though, having to catch onto someone’s balcony railing, not having the time to feel bad when it twists a little under his hands. Hoisting himself up before he growls under his breath. His wings couldn’t give out on him. Not now. They would be fine. 

He jumps off that railing and manages to get a few more stories up, landing on the building opposite as he keeps track of how many floors he’s up before shoving his wings out to their full capacity. Steve refused to leave Eli again, not because of a little wing pain. The fourth time he pushes into the air. He hurts, a lot but he keeps pushing. Keeps his wings beating. Refusing to stop until he’s at the floor he needs to be. 

Steve doesn’t even think about it as he punches through a window. Feeling pain tear through his hand but he ignores it. Kicking in more of the window so he doesn’t cut his wings on the glass. 

“What was that?” The second guy asks. Still from the earpiece so Steve wasn’t close enough just yet. 

“I thought he worked alone!” The first says quickly. Panicked. Good. 

Steve pulls himself inside and starts trekking through the house. Wings curling tightly to his back. 

“Babe you here!” He calls, knowing that Eli can’t reply but it enough to spook the two idiots. 

“Holy shit! This is bad. This is really bad!” The first guy rambles and Steve heads down a hallway. Still trying to figure just where they are. 

“Shut up!” The second snaps and Steve kicks open a door. 

Eli was still unconscious on the floor. Blood dripping down his cheek from where they had hit him. His arms tied behind his back, his weapons laying in a pile next to them. 

Both guys stand there looking at Steve in shock. One of them looking like he's not sure if he wants to fangirl or scream. Maybe both. 

“Wait, Blue Steel is dating the Wraith...Oh no” He finally gets out, reaching for the gun in his holster. He must have been the first guy talking. 

Steve doesn’t even let him, grabbing him by the shirt and throwing him at the wall. He throws the guy hard enough that he goes smashing through the wall, plaster and dust filling the air. He doesn’t get up. 

Steve then turns to the second guy. Who gulps and holds up his hands. 

“We were just doing what we’re told” He squeaks out. The cockiness Steve had heard long gone. 

“Tell anybody what happened here today and I will hunt you down and turn you to dust got it! Same with your buddy over there” Steve growls. 

“N-nobody will know,” The guy says before running past Steve and out the door. Leaving his friend behind in an unconscious heap. 

Steve sighs and kneels down beside Eli. The first thing he does is call Claire. 

“What’s wrong?” 

“Eli got jumped, his out but I dealt with the guys. Nobody is here, not worth it anyway” 

“Ok. I’ll portal you both home” She murmurs, a tiny bit of worry in her voice.

Steve hangs up and starts putting all of Eli’s weapons back into place. Doing it the way Eli likes. When he's done, he checks Eli’s head. 

It wasn’t a big bump or anything but that didn’t stop Steve from wanting to hunt down the other bastard and rip him apart with his bare hands. 

The next thing he does is use one of Eli’s daggers to cut through the ropes binding his arms and legs. Being careful not to paralyse himself like a moron. 

That’s when a portal opens and Steve picks Eli up, being careful not hurt him any further and he steps through back into the forge. 

“Is he ok?” Jim asks instantly in Steve’s face. Checking Eli over. 

“Just a cut on his head, That’s all. He should be up soon” Steve murmurs. 

“Here. Put him in his old room” Blinky says before walking down the hallway. Steve follows him and is lead into a small room with a cot. 

Steve lays him on the cot and Blinky leaves them be. 

Jim appears a minute later, wet face washer in hand. He hands it over and Steve starts wiping down Eli’s face and mattered hair. 

“They said something while he was unconscious” Steve murmurs, rubbing the face washer over his torn apart knuckles then. Cleaning it down. 

“Hmm?” Jim asks sitting down next to Steve on the floor. 

“They said that Eli’s killed someone. We’re they lying or misinformed?” 

The look on Jim’s face says it all. 

“Why didn’t he tell me?” Steve asks. 

He doesn’t feel angry or anything. Just a little betrayed. At least this might explain some of the nightmares. 

“You two had just gotten together again. I don’t think he wanted to scare you away or make you hate him. It was self-defence, It was wet and raining and no matter how many times we knocked him down. He just kept getting back up. He kept coming. Eli didn’t mean to, as soon as we realise what happened we took him to the hospital. He passed away later that day from complications. His name was Jose Machando and he had a family and Eli cried for days.” Jim explains. Arms on his knees as he looks at the floor. 

“He still should have told me. I would have understood. He dreams about killing us, he still blames himself for my wings. I should have been there for him, I should have fixed things sooner then maybe he’d be ok” Steve murmurs. 

“It’s just gonna take time but he’s gonna be fine. He has you on his side again” Jim says, clapping Steve on the back. Steve ignoring the pain that comes with it. Jim giving him a reassuring look. 

Eli starts stirring then and they both lean up a little. 

“Uh great, My own personal hell” Eli mutters when he opens his eyes. Hand coming up to his head. 

“Haha very funny” Steve mutters. 

“How are you feeling?” Jim asks. 

“Did someone hit me with a cinder block?” Eli asks moving to sit up, Both Jim and Steve reaching out to help him. 

“No, but I think you got pistol-whipped” Jim explains. 

“I thought that only happened in movies” Eli groans. 

“Stop touching it” Steve murmurs, grabbing Eli’s hand. 

“How’d you save me?” Eli asks. 

“My wings work, not completely a 100 percent but I can fly little distances.” 

“That’s amazing, really. I said you’d be able to, we’ll just have to take it slow. Don’t want to overdo it and cause more damage” Eli mumbles.

Blinky checks him over a few minutes later. 

“You have a concussion at most. Make sure when you two get home, you ice the wound. If he gets worse. Hospital. Got it?” Blinky says turning to look at Steve. 

“Yeah of course” He might fuck around with his own health but his Peps being injured was no joking matter. 

Claire makes them a portal. Saying she had moved his bike for him back into the garage. 

Eli steps through the portal first but before Steve can, Jim is catching his arm. 

“If you need to talk about it, call me” Jim murmurs. They share a look and Steve nods. Jim letting Steve go. 

They end up curled on the couch, watching whatever the latest season of Doctor Who was out. Steve wasn’t really watching, he was more on his phone, scrolling through social media. Keeping an eye on the clock as Eli laid on his chest, holding an ice pack wrapped in a tea towel against his head. Fifi laying on Eli’s legs, purring loudly as Eli absent-mindedly run his fingers down the cat's spine. 

Coach enters the room just as night is falling. 

“Ouch, what’d you do?” He asks seeing the bump on Eli’s head. 

“Got pistol-whipped” Eli mutters. Still pissed at himself for getting jumped. 

Coach just breathes in through his teeth. 

“Was it a Blue Steel fan that did it?” Coach asks. Both of them turning to look up at him oddly. 

Coach just steals Steve’s phone and then hands it back a few seconds later. 

There was the Arcadian Oaks Headliner. 

Blue Steel and Wraith, A Couple? 

Cue photo of them kissing today before Eli disappeared into the safe house. That was insanely quick. Stupid bloggers. 

It was obvious who it was. Steve’s wings in plain view, thankfully you couldn’t see Eli’s face because of the hood. 

Eli starts laughing. 

“In shocking news today. It appears that the Wraith our once beloved human hero seems to have thrown his hat in the ring with none other than Blue Steel.” He giggles, struggling to get out the first line. 

“Once beloved, wow that was quick” Steve mutters. 

“Nah, I’m still beloved. Just by those who matter” Eli says turning his head to grin at him. 

“You’ll get a kick out of the comments. Some fans are begging you to jump off a cliff Eli” Coach says, shaking his head. 

Steve scrolls down and reads out a random comment. 

“BlueSteel21 says that you should go and gut yourself and then they called you a whore” Steve murmurs. 

“Oh look at this one. ‘I always hated the Wraith, now I hate him even more. Why can’t someone just shoot him already’ Cute. I bet she’s a real charmer babe” Eli points out, still laughing. 

“Or there’s this one. Yeah no, I can’t say that around Coach.” Steve says before showing Eli the comment. 

Eli just laughs harder. 

“Now that’s creative” 

“Here’s a comment in Eli’s defence.” Coach says before reading it aloud from his own phone.“Blue Steel doesn’t deserve the Wraith. He’s not good enough for him” 

Steve scrolls past a whole slew of homophobic comments about how can they be superheroes if they sin like this. Coach leaving the room to start dinner. 

“Damn I always shipped the Wraith and The Trollhunter. But this is cute too I guess” Another comment says. 

Steve reminds Eli that he should put his ice-pack back on. Eli grumbles but does so, 

Eli opens up a new site...

“Is that a Blue Steel Fan page?” Steve asks sitting up a little more. 

“Yep, You’d think I’d kicked a bee hive.” Eli says as he reads over more comments. 

“I’m sorry did some just say you should commit seppuku? That’s that Chinese suicide right?” Steve asks, squinting.

“Japanese” Eli says offhandedly. 

Suddenly Eli sits up eyes wide and then turns to the phone to Steve. Lip thin as he struggles to hold in his laughter. 

It takes way to long to realise just what the fuck it is and then Eli is cackling. Full on, can’t breathe snorting, cackling. Steve grabbing the phone from him and staring at the pornographic picture. Of them. 

“I’m done with the internet today” Is all Eli says laying back down against Steve once he’s used his inhaler. Still giving the occasional giggle as Steve still tries to get over the fact that there’s a fan page of him. 

“What are you two laughing at?” Lyn asks stepping in the front door. Back from work, looking exhausted. 

“The girls of Arcadia Oaks want Eli dead” Steve says pulling up the photo from today. 

“I am not surprised. I heard Betty talking about it. I thought she was actually going to cry when she was telling me that Blue Steel batted for the other team” Lyn says, chuckling. 

“Becky is like 40 and a chain smoker, even if I was a 100 percent straight. I wouldn’t go near her with a forty-foot pole” Steve murmurs. 

She had always been a little too handsy as well when Steve had to visit his mum at work, Steve having to remind her at least once that he was underage and a minor. Not that she seems phased when he did remind her. 

“Naww at least if we don’t work out, you’ll always have her,” Eli says, snickering. 

“Bite me Cheese Slice” Steve grumbles.

“Don’t worry. I’ll keep your safe from big scary cougars” Eli says, leaning up to kiss him. 

“You better” Steve mumbles. 

Eli’s off duty for the rest of the weekend, So they rely on Claire and Jim to search the next safe house. And it all goes well until Eli is knocking on the science door. 

“Yes, Mr Pepperjack? What can I help you with?” Mr Finnick sneers. How he couldn’t even stand Eli amazed Steve. Eli was his best student but nope nothing. Not even a smile or a twitch or nothing. 

“I need to steal Steve for a minute.” Eli chirps. 

“Why?” 

“Senior Uhl needs to talk to him about continuing to play for the Moles since he’s been so absent” Eli murmurs. 

“Well, in my opinion, he shouldn’t play with such a low GPA but whatever I suppose. Mr Palchuk. Take your stuff. Don’t bother coming back today. I know how long Uhl can drone for” Mr Finnick grumbles, still not looking away from what he was writing on the board. 

Steve gathers his stuff and leaves the room. Grabbing Eli’s hand once they're in the hallway. 

“What’s wrong?” 

“Jim...Would you be up to flying? It’s quicker” Eli asks. 

Steve nods. He could use the practice. He had flown for a little while on Sunday as well, not far or much but enough to keep stretching his wings. 

Eli hands him his amulet and Steve presses it into place the minute they step into the forest outside of the school. It takes Steve a little longer then it used to get off the ground but he does so. 

Eli held close. He can’t fly as quick as he used to either but as Eli had said to him. That would come with time, he just needed to relearn. But it still quicker than taking his Vespa. They slip in through Blinky and Aaarrrgghh’s apartment.

Eli had sorta explained on the way but only a little. They get downstairs only to hear a shattered, tortured cry. 

Claire, Blinky and Draal are all watching with pain in their eyes and Eli is pushing past them. Moving into the forge and towards Jim. Troll Jim. His amulet across the other side of the room. The clothing he was wearing torn from his growth spurt. His normal blue sweater in pieces on the ground. 

Steve’s heart breaks for the poor guy as Jim collapses into Eli’s arms. Eli just holding him as they both hit their knees, Jim sobbing. Eli flashing the rest of them a sad look as he whispers soft words, promises that Jim was going to be ok.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> STEVE CAN FLY...but Jim's a troll... 


	43. Changed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't look back. 
> 
> Giants - Silverberg, Ruelle

It takes a solid thirty minutes to get Jim to calm down enough that he can talk. Sitting in Eli’s old room so he had some privacy. 

Toby had arrived shortly after them and had thrown a tantrum when Eli refused him entrance to see his best friend. 

“What’s better for him right now? The two people he loves freaking out over him or someone like me who is level-headed” 

Toby stomps away muttering something about Eli being the least level-headed person he knows. 

Eli just closes the door and turns back to Jim, who's staring at his hands. 

He heads back over to him and squats in front of him, grabbing said hands. 

“You’re still you Jim. You’re still the guy I fell for, Still one of my best friends. That hasn’t changed just because your face has” Eli murmurs. 

“I was gonna ask Claire to the spring formal” Jim mutters before letting out a dry laugh. “Now she probably won’t even be able to look at me” 

“You may not be able to go to the spring formal. Not without surprising a few people and blowing your cover. But I’m sure she’ll still love to date you, even in this form” 

“You never had this problem with me. You never had to like my other form when I could be human.” Jim says meekly. 

“And yet I did. I liked all of you. You’re actually very stunning in this form and I’m certain Claire will agree with me” Eli says, trying everything to reassure him. 

He was far from ugly or monstrous as he was trying to make himself out to be. 

“Things change, They always change or we can’t become who we’re supposed to and those changes...aren’t always easy. But with time and energy, you’ll be ok. I promise” Eli says standing. 

Jim just nods. Look at least like he partially believes what Eli was saying but his not fully there. That will just come with time. 

“But until then, me and Steve are with you ok. You’ll always be just Jim to us. No matter what form you take” 

Jim drags him into a hug and Eli has to be careful of the horns so he doesn’t jab himself.

A knock sounds on the door then and Jim pulls back, wiping his eyes. Trying to look like he hadn’t had a break down. 

“Yeah?” Eli calls. 

Steve pokes his head in. 

“How’s it going?” He asks, softness in eyes. Wings twitching a little. 

“I was just telling him, how we’re still here for him. No matter what he looks like” Eli says. 

“Well duh. I mean you could be the equivalent of a slime monster and we’d still keep you around. Someones gotta make me look good” Steve teases.

Jim just flips him off. Scoffing out a semi-laugh. 

“Seriously though dude. We have your back, even if you’ve tried to stab me multiple times. I’m a bro like that” 

Eli just glares at him but it gets a shaky smile from Jim so he lets it go. Eli moving to brush a few strands of hair that had gotten caught around Jim’s horns. 

Eli only feels fine leaving him once Jim convinces him that he’s gonna be ok. He catches Claire on the way out. 

“I need to know you’re gonna be ok with him like this” Cause otherwise...well he couldn’t do much considering Claire would probably send him to some void.

“Of course I am,” Claire says and Eli knows she means it. He saw the way she looked at him. The exact same way that Eli looked at Steve. It didn’t matter to her what Jim looked like. She looked past that to the boy they had both fallen for. 

“He’s gonna need you and Toby to make this as normal for him as possible. Don’t treat him different, don’t treat him like glass. Just try and act like normal but don’t force it.” Eli murmurs. 

Claire nods. 

“His still Jim. He'll always be just Jim to me” She say an 

“Go talk to him,” Eli says and she hugs him quickly before heading for his old room. Toby and Blinky on her heels. 

“He’s gonna be ok. He’ll just need some time” Steve murmurs wrapping Eli in a loose hug. 

Eli nods, feeling sad inside that if this didn’t get sorted out, he might never get to graduate or do normal human things without being marked as the Trollhunter. Never one moment of peace, that would be like if Steve could never put away his wings. 

“You wanna go back?” Steve asks. 

“I thought you had practice,” Eli says. 

“No Coach is still keeping me on the bench until my ‘back pain’ clears up” Steve grumbles. 

“Well I’m working tonight if you want to stop by, keep me entertained so I don’t kill the customers” 

“Hmm, Only if you're wearing that adorable apron” 

“It’s part of the uniform, of course, I’ll be wearing it,” Eli says confused.

Steve moves to whisper quietly in Eli’s ear and he flames at the suggestion. 

“I don’t think that would be up to code but I do have something else in mind I wouldn’t mind trying” He squeaks out as Steve grins at him like a fox. 

School is kinda forgotten about that and instead, Steve’s bed becomes far more interesting as they have the entire house to themselves. Steve seeming to try and piss the neighbours off, trying to elicit the loudest noises possible from Eli. 

Eli gets a call when he's left in a sleepy haze and he turns over on his stomach as he reaches for it. Grumbling when he sees it’s Sam. 

“What’s up?” He asks, feeling kisses being peppered up his back. The feathers of Steve’s wings brushing against his arms. 

“Uh, the place got broken into. Absolutely trashed so I wouldn’t bother coming in tonight. I’ll still pay you though” Sam says. 

“You sure you don’t want a hand to clean up?” Eli asks. 

“No, but if you could send Blue Steel or one of them to come to look around that would be great,” Sam says. 

“I don’t know how I’d do that” Eli says before hissing at Steve to stop when Steve was running soft fingers up his side. 

“I know you're the Wraith and I know you were Brainwave before that. I’m not completely oblivious to the going ons of this town. You all seem to think those booths are soundproof” Sam says. 

“Alright. We’ll be in soon ok. Don’t touch anything.” Eli says. He can’t exactly deny it after that. 

Sam gives an affirmative before hanging up. 

“Sam’s got broken into, we need to go check out the place. He also knows by the way. Who I am and therefore who you are” Eli explains. 

“Do we have to” Steve whines before nipping at Eli’s ear lobe. 

“Yes. That’s what you get for being a superhero” Eli says. 

Steve sighs but nods and stands. 

“Wait aren’t you a superhero?” Steve asks pulling on his pants. 

“Vigilante. Slight difference. I show up whenever the hell I want to” Eli says pulling himself off the bed as well. Reaching for his clothes. 

Steve scoffs as Eli smirks at him. They opt for riding over since a third flight today might be a bit too much for Steve’s wings to handle at the moment. 

Steve pulling up and Eli groans at the reporters standing out the front, stupid vultures. 

They don’t even get off the bike before their being bombarded with questions. 

“What happened to your wings?” Steve answers that one by his wings coming into existence. The camera’s going off and nearly blinding Eli even with his hood and mask drawn over his face. 

“How long have you two been dating?” 

“Blue Steel, Where did you go?” 

“Wraith, how come you side with the Supes?” 

It takes everything not to speak, instead of pushing Steve inside. He knew that his idiot had a little trouble resisting the reporters. 

“Who is the Wraith?” 

“Wraith what happened to Jose Machando?” 

That last question causes Eli to pause. 

“Do you know he had a wife and three kids?” 

Eli nods. 

“And yet you still killed him?” 

Eli hadn’t known about the men’s family until they were sitting around his bed, pulling the plug because he was brain dead. Until Eli had heard his wife screams and his children sobbing for their Daddy to come back. Another nightmare to haunt him for the rest of eternity. 

Steve turns and Eli catches his hand trying to stop him. Not wanting Steve to be in the news for hurting someone or breaking something. 

“The Wraith isn’t a killer, It was a self-defence, Did you know that Mr Machando was part of Gunmar Black’s gang? Dealing drugs, stealing cars, selling black market guns. The night in question, Mr Machando was terrorising a couple, mugging them. 

Wraith and The Trollhunter worked to apprehend him safely but unfortunately, that didn’t happen and he, unfortunately, got fatally injured in the scuffle. We are terribly, terribly sorry to the Machando family for this tragic loss not that words can make up for such a terrible accident but we can’t save everybody. No matter how badly we want to, how badly we try” 

Eli is glad his shock is hidden behind a mask. How did Steve know? How hadn’t he torn into Eli for it? He’s speech though was impressive. 

“So you get to pick and choose who lives and dies then?” The first guy questions, eyes narrowed. Clearly going for the race angle like always. 

“Our very own Shadow Dancer is Latina and she is not the only person of colour in our team. If you think this is a racial matter, Then you are sorely mistaken. Do not try and make this into something it isn’t to turn the populace against the people trying to protect this city.” Steve barks back. 

Being political as possible and in that second. Eli is greeted with Henry, The charmer. The one who could talk his way out of anything. Steve really did have the Palchuk gene. 

“Wraith, What’s your say in the matter!” Another reporter asks. 

Eli wants to talk, to explain that’s all it was. Was a fatal accident that he regrets every day. That Jose Machando followed him daily in his heart and head and he would never let something so foolish happen again. But he knows that those promises would fall on deaf ears. 

He can’t use his voice, not without giving himself away but Wraiths were silent anyway. 

“Don’t bother asking, he won’t be able to answer any of you. Not unless any of you know ASL?” Steve bullshits. Though Eli did know a little, not even enough to get by but enough to not be a complete dumbass. 

“Is he deaf?” A reporter asks. 

“No, Mute. He is unable to talk even if he wants. Any more questions or accusations or can we do our job?” Steve asks. 

They all remain silent and Steve is guiding him inside, past the yellow tape. The minute they’re inside and nobody can hear him turns to Steve and narrows his eyes. 

“You realise I’m gonna have to learn ASL now right!” He grumbles.

“It was the only way to get them off your back” 

“How’d you know about Jose?” Eli asks softly. He had been too scared to tell Steve. Fearing if he did. Steve would see the monster Eli had become. 

“Jim told me and I looked up the rest. It wasn’t your fault babe, it was just self-defence.” Steve says before pressing a kiss to his hood. He feels a few more flashes off outside. That photo will probably be in the paper tomorrow. 

“Hey boys. I hope that the vultures out front didn’t give you to much trouble? The cops left only a few minutes ago” Sam says appearing from the back. 

“Just a little but Steve handled it as diplomatically as possible,” Eli says, looking around. 

“They broke in this way, stole from the till, smashed out the camera’s but they were wearing hoods anyway so that wouldn’t have mattered” Sam explains walking them through the back kitchen. The back door wedged open, glass shattered. 

That’s when they see spray-painted on the kitchen wall in thick black paint. 

_You or your mother Wraith. Your choice._

“I didn’t think that was meant for me considering my mothers been dead for twenty years,” Sam says trying to lighten the mood. 

“No, it’s for me,” Eli says. Feeling dread well up in his stomach. 

He had thought about his mother constantly. Had seen her across the road most days but was too scared to reach out again if he was only going to be rejected. If she was only going to shut the door in his face. He knew some part of her must-have cared at least a little since some money would occasionally show up in his bank account but he was still scared that it was just so she didn’t feel guilty for kicking him out. 

“We’ll keep an eye on her ok. We’ll keep her safe” Steve says, trying to be reassuring. Pulling out his phone and taking photos. 

Eli nods even if he feels like it was all his fault. If he had listened to her, put down the weapons, put away the hero stuff. Maybe this wouldn’t be happening. Maybe they’d all be fine. 

What if Sam had been here, What if he had been hurt or worse. Killed because of Eli. All because of Eli.

He doesn’t realise he's having a panic attack until he hits the floor, Steve kneeling with him. Saying something but Eli can’t hear anything around the screaming in his ears as Steve pulls off his mask and hood. 

His nightmares flashing through his head, Jose’s look of terror when he realised what had happened, Steve’s whisper when he been shot. All of it screaming through his head. Every gun shot like thunder in his ears. 

All he can see is Steve on the floor, wings torn off by his own blade. Feeling the blood on his hands. Steve looking at him with fear in his eyes, calling him a monster. Saying he hated him, that they never should have become friends. 

_I never should have come to you that night, my life would be so much better without you in it. I never want to see you again._

Eli can feel the sobs in his chest as he struggles to block everything out. As he screams and he can’t get himself to stop. Fetal on the floor unable to do anything. Feeling hands on his back and in his hair. Feathers brushing up against his face.

The world slowly coming back in focus as Eli manages to get himself to stop sobbing and screeching. Turning to jelly in Steve’s arms as he’s boyfriend tries everything to soothe him. 

The world dark as Steve wraps them into a protective shell of wings and feathers. 

“What’s your mantra baby?” Steve asks softly. 

It takes everything to get those six words out. Stuck between sobs and hyperventilation. 

“Good boy, again?” Steve says. 

It takes a stupidly long time until Eli stops crying and gets his breathing back to normal. Steve never leaving his side and Eli can only come up with one question. 

“Why don’t you just find someone who isn’t a mess?” 

Steve gives him a soft smile and rests his foreheads against Eli’s. 

“Cause who else would put up with my bullshit. You could be a full-on psychopath and I’d still be madly in love with you. I’m always gonna be here for you. You are the love of my life” Steve murmurs, looking at him so sincerely it almost hurts. 

“Well, then you’re idiot” Eli hiccups as Steve wipes his thumbs down Eli’s cheeks. Wiping away his tears. 

“I’ve told you before baby. I’m a professional idiot” Steve says before moving to press a kiss to his forehead. Moving to pull his hood back up. It doesn’t quite make Eli smile but it helps. 

Eli pulls his mask back up and Steve helps him back to his feet. Steve’s wings folding up against his back. 

“You alright kiddo?” Sam asks. The wrinkles on his face deep with worry and concern. 

Eli nods. 

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to scare you” He says. 

“It’s ok. Not the first time I’ve seen an episode. Let alone felt one myself” Sam says before moving to pull something from under his shirt. 

Dog tags. 

“I didn’t know,” Eli says.

“It’s not something I talk about. I’m proud of my service but it wasn’t some glorious time. It was hard and bloody and mentally scarring. I lost my best friends and I get it. I get what’s going on in that head of yours, I was your age when I got the genius idea to lie my way into conscription.” Sam says tucking the dog tags back under his shirt. 

“Do you get them anymore?” Eli asks softly, not wanting to pry too much. 

“Sometimes but I’ve learnt my triggers and I’ve learnt ways to deal with them but it’ll take time and effort. Having Steve on your side helps though.”

“Why didn’t I get this though? I mean. Like not trying to sound stupid or anything or...” Steve shuts himself up, seeming unable to find a way to ask it correctly. 

“Why didn’t you get PTSD but you were the one injured. Different people work in different ways. You had time to deal with it I guess. Eli had to watch you nearly die. Nobody knows what makes it so one person gets PTSD and the other ends up completely fine“ Sam says catching on. 

Steve just nods, something in his eyes that Eli can’t determine. Guilt. Self-hatred and Eli hates seeing it there. Hates being the one that put it there. 

They spend the rest of the day sitting around Steve’s dining table, discussing plans. It’s a good distraction for Jim at least focusing on Eli instead of himself. Lyn having a minor freakout when she runs into him in the hallway, just as Jim and Eli were leaving Steve’s room. Jim needing to burrow some bigger clothes since his old clothes were out. 

“Sorry Ms Palchuk!” Jim says quickly, steadying her. 

“I-it’s fine. You just startled me that’s all. Steve explained what happened, how are you doing?” She asks softly. 

“I’m gonna be fine eventually. It’ll just take some getting used to” Jim murmurs. 

She just nods. 

“Well if you ever need a place to stay, we have a spare bed. Payment for helping out Eli when he needed it” She says. 

“Thanks, Ms Palchuk. That’s very kind” Jim says before Eli pulls him away. Jim leaning down one they’re out of ear range. “She’s still trying to make up for what she did?’ 

Eli just nods. At least she was trying, sometimes a little too much but she could see how much pain she had caused Steve. The way he still flinched when Coach would move to quickly even if Coach was the softest man on earth. He was still bigger than Steve, still a father figure. 

They talk themselves in circles, stupid circles that go nowhere and Eli gets frustrated. The only good thing about today is that Mary and Shannon have decided to join them. Having stayed away after the incident but found this far too important to stay on the sidelines for. 

Mary sitting on Shannon’s lap as they brought up the Eli side of the question again. 

“Eli’s not going” Steve growls. 

“But what about his mother” Aja points out, Krel and Toby nodding alone. 

“We’ll protect her too” Jim spits, neither him or Steve up for this discussion what so ever. Being too stubborn and bull-headed to listen. 

“We can’t keep a tab on her at all times. It’s not possible” Eli points out. 

“Well, I have nothing better to do these days” Jim shrugs. 

“You’re not sacrificing yourself, Eli. Not again. You’ve already done it too much. Any more and we might not get you back this time” Claire says from Jim’s side, reaching out to grab Eli’s hand. Her other hand wrapped in Jim’s which was a great step forwards. 

“If it means she’s safe. I don’t care” Eli replies. Squeezing Claire’s fingers gently. Trying to get one of them to see sense that this was the only way his mother would be ok. 

“Think about the rest of us to. We would all be lost without you.” Toby says and while it’s a surprise something like that came from Toby. It doesn’t change Eli mind. 

“If this keeps you all safe. If this is the end of it. Then there’s no question. There’s no other option” Eli says. 

“NO. You’re not going!” Steve says frustrated, boarding on yelling. 

“You don’t get a say. It’s my mother!” Eli yells back. 

“Fine get yourself killed like I’d fucking care anyway” Steve snarls standing and storming off. The sound of his door slamming a few seconds later. The sound of cracking plaster following. 

Every pair of eyes looking in that direction as Eli huffs. 

“Just leave him, HIS BEING A CHILD!” Eli yells loud enough that Steve would definitely hear him. 

Eli kinda kicks the others out after that. Not in the mood for talking about it anymore. Promising not to do anything stupid as he's hugged to death by everybody. 

“He didn’t mean it” Jim murmurs. 

“I know. He’s just feels stuck” Eli replies. 

“We all do. Call us if you need us ok” Claire says, Jim’s arm curled around her waist. Jim’s new circumstances making them both realise what they wanted from life. 

Eli was sitting on the couch sketching and still pouting when he feels Steve behind him. 

“I shouldn’t have said what I did” 

Eli just continues to ignore him, focusing on sketching out Fifi who was asleep on the coffee table. 

“I just can’t lose you. I can’t do it again.” Steve says a wing reaching out and brushing the eraser shavings off the page for him. 

“I get it if you're pissed at me. I’ll take the spare room tonight.”

Eli just nods, pushing his glasses up his nose with the end of his R2-D2 pencil. 

Steve presses a kiss to his cheek before disappearing again. 

It’s only later that night when Eli can’t sleep, does he crack. Sneaking into the spare room where Steve was asleep and curling up on the bed beside him. Steve just sighs and presses his lips against Eli’s shoulder. 

“I’m so sorry” He mumbles. 

“It’s ok. I get it” Eli says rolling over. 

It too dark and blurry for Eli to really see but he doesn’t need to see to feel. Kissing Steve as he rolls on top of the blonde. They don’t do much more than that. Just enjoying having the other so close and Eli knows what he has to do. Knows it deep in his chest that this was the right answer. That Steve would get over it eventually and maybe even move on. 

Once Steve is asleep, breathing deep. Eli slides from his frame. Most of him wants to stay, to crawl back into Steve’s arms and never leave but he can’t. Instead, he powers ahead. Grabbing his glasses and his amulet from their room before returning to the spare room. 

He presses it into place and turns to look once more at his angel, at the love of his life and his filled with a need to do this. Not only to keep his mother safe but to keep Steve safe as well. 

Eli slides out of the window and pulls up his mask, forcing himself to not look back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is gonna hurt.


	44. Gone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When it's gone, you'll know what a gift love was. You'll suffer like this. So go back and fight to keep it. - Ian McEwan
> 
> Be Together - Major Lazer, Wild Belle

Steve groaned as he rolled over, reaching out a hand only to feel an empty cold bed. For a second he thought he imagined Eli’s night time visit but he hadn’t. A small gust of wind brushes through his feathers and Steve bolts upright as his eyes flash open. 

Fear screaming up his spine as he looks around the empty spare room. 

The window is wide open and he starts calling Eli’s name. Leaving the spare room and thinking maybe he’d be back in Steve’s bed...their bed by this point really. But he's not there either and neither is his amulet or his glasses. It’s all gone. 

But on the dresser is his Bo staff and all but one dagger. He at least had one weapon on him and hopefully, Steve could find him before he did something reckless and stupid. Even more reckless and stupid. 

Still unable to fathom how Eli would just leave like that. Without word or promise of coming back. 

He grabs his own amulet, heading out to the kitchen to see his parents looking at him concerned. 

“What’s wrong?” Coach asks standing. Eyebrows knitting together. 

“He’s gone. He promised he won’t leave me. He’s just gone” Steve says quickly, voice cracking. 

“It’s ok. We’ll find him. Where would he have gone?” Lyn asks. 

“To Gunmar,” Steve says before his walking out the front door before he loses it on her or Coach. No idea if he’ll cry first and break something. 

Not giving a single fuck about secret identities right now. Right now he needed his Pepperbuddy back in his arms and safe. 

His in the air by the time Jim is picking up. 

“What’s wrong?” Jim says, still sounding half asleep. 

“Eli’s gone! He just left. I don’t know what to do” Steve says feeling utterly lost as the looks at the world below at them. Hoping to magically see Eli walking down the street but there’s nothing. 

“Meet us at the forge,” Claire says. 

“Claire said...” Jim starts to relay. 

“Yeah, I heard. Congrats.” Steve says absentmindedly before hanging up. 

He pushes himself as he calls anybody else he can think of. Aja then Shannon, then Mary. Until everybody is on their way to the forge. Steve gets there first, knocking on Blinky and Aaarrrgghh’s door. 

A very groggy and messy-haired Aaarrrgghh opens the door. Half his green beard in a small braid, Steve is vaguely reminded of a Viking. 

“Blinky!” Aaarrrgghh calls upon seeing Steve’s face. 

“Oh dear” Blinky whispers when Steve tells them the news. 

They usher him down to the forge and Draal is already up, Claire and Jim talking to him. 

Jim hugs him on sight and it takes everything for Steve not to just completely break down. 

“We’ll find him. He’s gonna be ok” Jim says and Steve nods, hugging Jim back tightly. Knowing that Jim’s stone skin can handle his strength a little more than normal. 

The others appear as quickly as they can. 

Krel carrying a box of something. 

“I’ve been working on these for a while. Mary’s was a little harder to sort out since it would be dealing with so much electricity but I think I have it down” Krel says before handing out amulets. 

Mary’s a shade of pink, Claire gets handed a purple one, Toby orange and Shannon is a soft shade of white like her hands when they glowed. 

Aja is the next person to hug Steve, wrapping all four of her arms around him. 

“He is strong, he would not just surrender. Elijah is a fighter, more so then the rest of us” She murmurs. 

The more they talk the more frustrated that Steve gets. Talking wasn’t leading them anywhere. 

That’s when he catches sight of the cell door and in seconds. He’s kicking the thick metal off its hinges as it screams. 

Dictatious is up in a second looking around in fear but Steve is quick to grab him. Dragging him out into the forge by his throat. 

“WHERE IS HE!” He roars. 

“I don’t know what you're talking about” Dictatious gasps, clawing at Steve’s hand.

“DON'T LIE. You know where he is. This has all been you. This was just some trick, wasn’t it! Where is my Peps!” He slams the old man to the floor and slams his fist into the concrete floor beside the bastard. 

It cracks under his hand and Dictatious flinches. 

“I don’t know. I’m sorry. I don’t know!” Dictatious cries. 

“Steve stop!” Jim yells, reaching out to stop him. But Steve grabs him by the shirt and throws him across the room. Claire screaming in concern. The others left to watch in shock. 

“Stop with the bullshit. They might not be willing to kill you but I gladly would. Where would Gunmar have taken him!” Steve seethes getting in Dictatious’ face. Sneer on his face as he rages. 

That’s all he is, a swirling ball of rage and anger and sadness. 

“I...the...” Dictatious continues to gasp, his face going red. It would take the slightest twitch, just a tiny little twitch and it would all be over. He’d crush Dictatious like the stupid flea he was and he wouldn’t even have to put any true strength behind it. Just one little twitch. 

“Steve you're going to kill him!” Shannon cries out. 

“TELL ME!” Steve snarls anger getting the best of him as he slams Dictatious’ head into the floor. He doesn’t use his full strength but it’s enough to make Dictatious whimper in pain. Blood pooling from his thinning hair. 

Before he can get a good answer though, something slams into Steve’s side and then his being pinned to the floor by Jim, Draal and Aja. 

“Stop! Steve look at me. Stop. This isn’t helping.” Jim growls. 

“He knows where he is! HE KNOWS!” Steve spits, his own face red with rage as he struggles but they’ve pinned him down by the wings. That familiar force on his body telling him Shannon is helping. 

He watches Blinky and Claire help Dictatious to his feet as he coughs and splutters, rubbing over his throat. His other hand on the back of his head. 

“You killing Dick won’t help Steve. We all want Eli safe but there’s a better way then you becoming a killer!” Jim continues. 

“I’ll kill whoever I have to to get Eli back” Steve hisses, meaning every single word of it. 

He’d take down this entire planet if he had to. Every single person. 

“I know but you’re no help to Eli this angry or if you get yourself killed!” Jim snarls back, baring his fangs. 

Steve goes to fight back, not in the mood for Jim’s smugness right now but before he can Dictatious is speaking. 

“He’s probably at the Museum. Maybe, it’s only a chance. Gunmar’s been working out of there for months. Bringing in old antiques and things like that” He breathes out. Voice thick and broken in places. 

“Why didn’t you tell us that in the first place?” Blinky snaps. 

“I thought he’d be around his safe houses more!” Dictatious continues to sook. 

“I should strangle you myself” Blinky growls. 

“Let me up. I’m not gonna kill him” Steve grumbles, trying to shake from their grip. But with alien and troll strength on their side and his wings pinned. He’s helpless. 

“Are you sure we can trust you?” Draal asks, staring him down. 

“Just let me up!” Steve growls. 

Steve feels the pressure release over his body as the other three let him go. Jim instead clasping his hand and pulling him up to his feet. 

Steve shakes out his wings before folding them against his back. Aja watching him cautiously ready to pin him down again if he snaps. But he keeps his anger inside. Letting it bottle up just so he can release it on Gunmar later and tear the evil bastard limb from fucking limb. 

He lets them talk over whatever plan they need to to feel better about themselves. That’s when he realises that when they find Eli, he’ll need his weapons. 

“I need to go home, get his things” Steve explains when he starts heading for the door. Aaarrrgghh catching his arm, looking at him questioningly. 

“I will come with you,” Aja says pressing a button on her serrator as she returns to her human form. Tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear. 

Steve goes to protest but decides against it. Having at least one person with him might stop him from storming the museum and getting both him and his boyfriend killed. 

The minute they’re outside, Steve picks Aja up bridal style and pushes off the ground. Aja marvelling at the world around her as Steve just concentrates on flying. 

Steve lands quickly by his window and slides inside. Aja following. 

Steve gathers up Eli’s stars and his other dagger, Sliding them into his belt. 

“We will get him back,” Aja says softly, gripping his shoulder. 

Steve realises his been crying and he scrubs his eyes furiously. 

“I’m supposed to be the dumb one. I’m supposed to the careless one! Why couldn’t he just stay with me? Why did he have to do this to me?” Steve whimpers, struggling not to just sob like a baby. Hands leaving dents in the wood of their dresser. Almost shattering under his hands. 

“Would you have not done the same in his spot?” 

“No, because he would have talked me out of it. I can’t lose him, Aja. He’s my everything. The one glimmer of hope I have in this stupid world and now he might be gone” 

The thought of it being too late breaks Steve and he hits the floor, hearing it crack under him as he heaves out a sob. He can’t lose Eli, not like this. Not now. It would be all his fault. 

Aja just kneels with him, pulling him close as he cries. Humming under her breathe, something soft and delicate. A lullaby. She runs a hand through his wing as she holds him against her chest. 

He can’t hear a heartbeat just a faint humming, like the kind that electronics give off. But it was calming and soft and loving all wrapped into one. He had never felt Aja this calm before, normally she was all over the place. 

“What, what are you singing?” He asks if only to get his mind off the pain in his entire body for even a second. 

“A lullaby, a warriors lullaby. It would help them sleep when they came back from war, when they were filled with the visions of death. it would keep them calm and let them gather a restful sleep. My mother used to sing it to me when I had nightmares” Aja explains, still running her hand through his feathers. 

Steve pulls back to look at her and she gives him a small, determined smile. Rubbing her thumbs over his cheeks, drying his tears. 

“Eli needs you to be strong, to get up and fight back. He needs his warrior's heart. Come on, up. It is time for war” Aja says standing catching Steve’s hand and pulling him to his feet. Sounding every bit of the regal queen she would surely one day become. 

Steve closes his eyes and forces himself together. Taking in a deep breath and feeling it run through his muscles, down his back. Through every single feather. All of them flexing and shifting. Not feeling an ounce of pain, instead, he feels stronger than ever. Better then ever, something roaring in the pit of his stomach, screaming for Gunmar’s blood. 

He opens eyes and Aja smiles at him. Like she’s seeing him in a new light. That’s when Steve catches onto the fact he is actually glowing, not much but it’s subtle and most prominent on his wings. A bluish-white light, like he was shinning from the inside. 

“Now what is the plan?” Aja asks pressing Eli’s bo staff into his hand. 

“First I’m going to find my Peps and then I’m going to tear Gunmar Black to fucking shreds”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I totally didn't cry writing this chapter. Nope. Not at all.


	45. Salvation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for war. 
> 
> This chapter gets two songs cause I couldn't resist. 
> 
> Not Gonna Die with Intro - Skillet (This one is only on youtube) 
> 
> None Shall Live - Two Steps From Hell. (This one should sound familiar)

Eli feels heavy and tired as he stared down Gunmar. He felt black and blue, surely having a busted lip and a probably a few more fractured ribs if that familiar feeling was anything to go by. 

“Where is your secret little hideout. Surely you must have one. You haven’t been training out in the open all this time!” Gunmar snarls. 

“I already told you dumbass or would you like me to speak slower. We. Don’t. Have. One” Eli spits, blood flying from his mouth. 

He expects the kick and it hurts a lot but he just pushes past the pain. The two Gumm-Gumm’s holding his arms behind his back, pulling him back upright. 

“You little cretin, you think you’re smart. You’ve fucked me over from day one. My son shouldn’t have bothered leaving you alive. He should have left you to rot in the snow and your own blood” Gunmar snarls, squatting as he grabs Eli’s chin and getting in his face. 

“How is Bular lately? Any luck with that Gramophone? Or is he still ignoring you?” Eli snarls before spitting blood in Gunmar’s face. Taking great joy in doing so. 

“I’m gonna so enjoy gutting you in front of your friends, in front of that feathery boyfriend of yours. Watch them scream for your life, beg me not to do it. Or maybe he won’t even care that your dead. You are powerless after all, just another stupid, useless human like the rest of us. Maybe he’d be revealed to be free of you and he can move onto better things” 

Eli struggles against his bonds, managing to sweep one guy's legs and sending him crashing to the floor before throwing the other one at Gunmar. Sending the guard slamming into his side and loosening his grip on Eli enough so that Eli can make a scramble for it. 

He runs across the marble floor and gets halfway across it when Strickler steps in front of him. Sweeping his feet from under him, the guards from before grabbing hold of Eli again and pinning him to the floor. Roughly. 

“Good try worthless hero. Tie him up, I’m done with him for the minute” Gunmar snarls. 

Strickler nods and gets rope from who knows where. Eli going to kick him again but his pinned down even harder. Strickler making quick work of tying his ankles together. 

Eli snarls and struggles but even he has a limit on how much he can fight back as Strickler starts binding his hands. 

“I always thought you were a piss poor history teacher” He growls, turning to glare at Strickler as best as possible. 

“And you were always terrible when I talked about Rosenberg” Strickler says before Eli feels something sliding into his hand as the ropes continue to bind his wrists. 

Eli feels along with it and hisses when he cuts his finger. Strickler had given him a blade. Rosenberg? What could that possibly mean and why did Strickler help him. 

Eli is thrown over one of the guards shoulders and lent up against a statue of Cleopatra. 

Gunmar, Stickler and the museum’s curator. Numora something or other. All talking in the other end of the room. Too far away from Eli to hear anything they’re saying. 

His hands are too tightly bound to manoeuvre the knife without severing his own wrist. So he stuck waiting inside his head, 

“So how long have you been working for Gunmar?” He finds himself asking the guard standing nearby. 

“Shut up kid” The guard grumbles. 

“Come on. I’m bored. You can at least talk to me? What am I gonna do? Talk your ear off?” Eli says. 

“I said shut up kid!” 

“Seriously. Either you talk to me or I start singing and I am the worst singer in the world.” Eli chirps. 

“What the fuck do you want?” The guard snarls finally turning to look at him. 

“I don’t know. If I’m going to see someone's face before I die, I kinda want to know them you know” Eli says with a shrug. 

“And what do you want to know?” The guard asks, sighing a little. Giving in. 

“Your name would be nice” 

“Felix,” The guy says. 

“Well, Felix. I’m Eli but I think you already figured that out. I would offer to shake your hand but I’m a smidge tied up” 

Eli then finds out Felix has a girlfriend and twin boys on the way. That he was actually from Massachusetts. That he was only doing this job to pay the rent, to pay for the hospital and ultrasound bills. They had painted the nursery lilac and he was hoping to name one of his sons Joshua. His father’s name. 

It’s a good way to widdle away the time as night turns to morning and Strickler and Numora continue to watch from the end of the room. Gunmar who knows where. 

It reaches around 9 am when Eli knows that Steve knows his gone by now. He feels guilty about it, of course, he does but this was the better way. At least then his mother wouldn’t get hurt and if one of them had brains. Then no one else would either. 

Gunmar would get sick of waiting, would get it over and done with and he would hopefully leave Eli’s family alone then. 

“Why are you so ready to die?” Felix asks surprising him. The guard having joined him on the floor. Strickler off somewhere else as Numora continues to watch. 

“I’m not but if it means that Gunmar leaves my family alone, my friends then it’s all worth it.” Eli shrugs.

“But won’t losing you just hurt them anyways. Wouldn’t you rather all be together fighting then alone and waiting?” 

“This was the only way. Gunmar is a man of his word. Me or my family. As they say, the needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few” Eli murmurs. He’d do anything to make sure his family was ok. All of them. 

“They don’t need you to protect them, Eli. They just need you.” Felix says. Staring him down. 

“Hey, Felix can you do me a favour?” Eli asks, feeling he's gained the guard's trust enough. Felix just raises a brow in question as he looks at Eli. “I need to pee really badly” 

“I can’t help you with that” 

“Please. I can’t do anything anyway. My ankles are bound remember, I just really need to go” Eli says. 

“Can’t you hold it?” Felix grumbles. 

“Look at the size of me. I have a walnut for a bladder. Please. I promise I won’t do anything stupid!” Eli whines, drawing out his voice extra long. 

“Urg fine but no funny business,” Felix says before getting off the floor and grabbing Eli’s shirt, moving to lift him over his shoulder. 

“Where are you taking him?” Numora asks eyes narrowed. 

“To the toilet,” Felix says with a small shrug. 

“Fine but I’m coming,” She says, flicking around two large, curved blades. 

Eli sighs but he’ll just have to sort that issue out when he comes to it. 

He dragged into the bathroom and set in front of one of the urinals. 

He holds up his hands and Felix grumbles. 

“Gunmar is gonna kill me,” Felix says but undoes his hands anyway. Eli is moving quickly. Tearing through the ropes around his ankles with the blade and turning in a second, Kicking Felix in the gut. 

“I’m sorry but at least you’ll be safe” Eli says before hitting Felix in the head and sending him to the floor unconscious. 

He drags Felix into one of the stalls so he’s out of the way and moves to figure out just how he’s going get past the scary women with the giant knives. 

“What is taking so long?” Numora growls on the other side of the door.   
It swung in so that was out. The window if Eli could have even reached it was too small to get through. Even for him. 

The door slams open and Numora growls when she sees Eli is free. Swinging both blades around as she falls into a stance. 

“You foolish child. What did you think you’d do? Escape?” She coos at him. Actually, coos like his a four-year-old she caught eating the extra piece of cake. 

“I don’t know, thought I’d try it,” Eli says with a shrug. Raising the single shard of glass he has. It wasn’t a knife or anything just some green glass. That almost looked like it was from a wine bottle. 

They both move at the same time and Eli just barely dodges both swords. Taking a swing for any piece of skin he can reach. He gets air though and has to retreat before he loses his head. 

He needs to get them the other way so he’s closest to the door. So he can make a run for it. 

She springs at him like a cat and Eli just barely dodges that swing as well. Hitting his knees as he slashes at her leg. He somehow, maybe god be on his side manages to land a hit. 

Tearing into her leg and his hand in the same instance. Forcing him to drop the glass but that’s ok because he's already running for the door. Numora screeching behind him. 

He pelts down the hallway, dodging the people that come his way. Yelling for him to stop, trailing blood in his wake. Kicking out someone’s leg that gets to close and jumping over then as they crumble to the ground. 

The exit is so close. He can literally see it and he jumps over some glass table only for his hood to get snagged. His body slamming into the table as he’s dragged backwards.

“Just where the hell do you think you’re going little one?” Gunmar sneers in his ear. 

Eli struggles but his weaponless and its futile. Gunmar keeps him off the floor like his a cat being picked up by the scruff of his neck. Even as he tears at Gunmar’s arm with his own. 

“Put me down!” 

“You sure are feisty. I’ll give you that. You were so close weren’t. So close to proving you could do it yourself. That you don’t need your winged hero but you seem to always forget. YOU’RE NOTHING!” Gunmar voice turns to a roar as he throws Eli across the floor. 

Eli goes sliding backwards and gasping as he hits the corner of some statue or something. Air forced from his lungs as he coughs and he rolls up onto his hands and knees. 

“You are weak, you are human, you are powerless. How many times has Blue Steel saved you now? How many times have you saved him in return?” Gunmar questions before stepping onto Eli’s back. Crushing him back to the ground. 

“You just ruin everything, don’t you. You broke the poor Trollhunters heart before shacking up with Blue Steel. Who then was so butchered he couldn’t even fly just to protect you. He gave his wings for your life!” Gunmar continues, Eli screaming as he feels a rib pop. 

“And now you're going to get all of them killed. Just because you had to try and be better than the rest. Just so you could prove that you could keep up with the big dogs! That you were just like them but your nothing like them are you!” 

Eli screams in pain as Gunmar leans down, foot off his back only to tear at his hair. Dragging him up to his knees. Eli can’t see through the tears of pain in his eyes, everything hurting. 

“I did this to save them” He grunts. 

“Keep telling yourself that but me and you know the truth. You are nothing Elijah Pepperjack. You never have been and you never will” Gunmar says before dropping him on the ground. 

Eli growls and pushes himself to his feet. It takes everything to do so but he stands. Straight backed as he stares at Gunmar. 

“You just keep getting up, don’t you. I gotta give you that” Gunmar sneers. 

“If you want me down for good, you’ll have to kill me,” Eli says wiping the blood trickling from his mouth. 

Gunmar’s jaw ticks and he throws Eli back to the ground. Before sending a boot into Eli’s gut, causing him to gasp and nearly throw up. 

“Tie him up!” Gunmar bellows and Eli gives a good fight but his in pain and tired so the three Gumm-Gumm’s have an easy time pinning him. One of them rather handsy as he pats Eli’s down, smirking at Eli since he can’t do anything about it. 

“Touch me again and I’ll bite your fucking hand off!” Eli growls. The guy just laughs at his expanse but thankfully doesn’t touch Eli again. 

His wrists and ankles are once more bound as he’s dragged to Gunmar’s ‘Throne’ room. Some bridge or another on the other side of the room, still in the middle of construction. 

“Killahead bridge. It leads to the shadow realm” Gunmar barks when he sees the questioning look on Eli’s face. Suddenly three times nicer when Eli was bound and weaponless. 

Eli is placed beside Gunmar’s throne on his knees. He only half listens as Gunmar talks with this person and that but mostly he just goes to his happy place. 

The thought of Steve being here soon is what keeps him going. It’s what keeps his eyes open even as he struggles to breathe through his crushed ribs. He tries his best to assess what hurts the most. 

Glasses long gone, probably shattered somewhere in the Egyptian Room of the Museum. A headache pounding in his head. The entire left side of his face aching, all he can do is taste blood. Breathing hurt as did both sides of his body. His hand had stopped bleeding but it stung and he could feel the dried blood on his fingers. His body felt like one giant bruise.

The sun starts slowly moving to set and Gunmar finally turns his attention back to Eli. Who was moving as best as he could from one knee to the other to try and ease the pain of kneeling on a stone floor for at least two hours? Probably more. 

“Maybe they’ve realised you’re not worth it” Gunmar comments. Trying to dig at him. Get him to break. Beg Gunmar to put him out of his misery. 

Eli just ignores him, eyes on the floor. Eli’s head is wrenched up and his forced to look Gunmar in the eye. Doing everything to avoid looking at the empty eye socket. 

“You really are worthless” Gunmar spits before throwing Eli back to the ground. 

Eli whines when he hits his head on the floor. Feeling even more pain scream through his skull. Eli gets whatever core muscles he has left working as he sits back upright. Feeling like he’s having trouble breathing so he just focuses on that. Even as he wants to sob but he holds it in. No matter how painful it is. 

The sun was just about to completely down. The last few minutes of sunset streaming through the window and Eli starts to feel it. Deep in his chest. The hope slowly diminishing, that light going dim. Maybe Gunmar was right. 

They weren’t coming. Not for Eli. Gunmar’s words circling around his head. 

Eli struggles not to cry but when the tears start sliding down his face. He blames it on the pain of his body. Not the pain in his heart. 

Gunmar just laughs aloud when he realises that Eli has broken. 

Eli starts murmuring under his breath. Prayer. It had never worked for him before but if the big guy could give him something. Just even the strength to get out of here on his own then he’d be forever grateful. 

The last few rays of sunlight shifting and casting shadows across the ground. Eli thinks he must be seeing things, the shadow forming two giant wings. A hopeful mirage caused by sadness and self-pity and probably some delusion of pain. 

The glass shatters into pieces above their heads before Eli can look away. It’s like time slows down. He can only watch as an angel smashes through the window. Wings wide, glowing so brightly that Eli struggles to look at it. But it was no random avenging angel. It was his angel. His Steve. 

It was the most beautiful sight Eli was sure he’d ever seen and now his tears mean something different as the world speeds up again. 

Steve slamming hard into Gunmar’s back and kicking him off his throne. Sending him sprawling on the ground. 

It wasn’t the sun making Steve glow though. It was Steve himself, Looking completely livid and ready to kill as he seems to glow from the inside out. Hair truly a golden halo as his eyes burned blue. So bright but Eli can’t look away. His wings an oasis in the desert. Bright and white and not a scar in sight. 

“What are you?” Gunmar says picking himself up of the floor. Eli only glancing his way as someone seems to melt out of the floor. Eli knowing it is instantly. Jim, armour in place sword in his hand. 

He then looks up and sees in the rafters. Aja and Shannon. Aja winking at him. More and more people appearing out of the ground as Gunmar looks around getting himself to his feet. Eli sees it even as he tries to hide it beneath layers of brutality and sneering. But there’s fear in his eyes, growing with every person that appears. 

With Toby and Krel. Actually stumbling when Mary appears looking pissed. Eli is unsure what was lightening and what was girl. Draal has Gunmar’s fear ramping up to twelve and Claire has Gunmar going pale. Her eyes glowing bright purple, dark lines marring her skin as one more portal opens up right in front of Gunmar and from it steps his old companion. His old friend. The only person that has ever left Gunmar’s side cleanly and still lived to tell about it. 

Aaarrrgghh slamming a fist into Gunmar’s face. 

Gunmar reels back and hits the floor, scrambling for his swords. Calling for his guards and his Gumm-Gumms and whoever else could hear him. 

Gunmar Black is absolutely terrified and Eli wonders if he can see his own death. Because in Eli’s mind it’s clear as day. 

Men upon armed men fall into the room. Practically filling it to the brim and Numora grabs him. Cutting apart his ankle bonds before pulling him to his feet and pressing one of her swords to his throat. His being dragged towards the exit. Numora limping a little from the bound gash on her leg. 

Eli left watching as he’s friends, his family are swamped with enemies and there’s not a single thing he can do about it unless he slices apart his own throat. 

He loses sight of Steve and hears someone scream as chaos rings out. Adrenaline takes over and he slams his foot back onto Numora’s and hits her as hard as possible in the gut. 

He feels a sting on his neck as she steps back. Her sword drawing through his skin like butter. But it wasn’t fatal, just another annoyance as blood drips down his neck.

Eli spins and slams a foot into her bad just as a familiar order rings out. 

“KILL THEM ALL!” 

It takes everything in Eli to keep standing. To not break down at those words flash through his head before he sees it. His light in the darkness, Steve tearing a path towards him and he knows that everything was going to be ok. 

His salvation was here and he was fucking pissed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it all comes down to this.


	46. Finality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prepare for whiplash. In three...two...one.
> 
> Here I Am - Tommee Profitt ft Brooke.

It’s chaos everywhere but Steve’s head. In his head his thinking clearly as he fights his way towards the love of his life. What feels like a million armed people between him and Eli. 

His heart had nearly shattered when he had seen Eli for the first time. Busted up and bruised and broken but still alive. Kneeling at Gunmar’s feet like some fucked up pet. Tears streaking down his cheeks. 

He paid no mind to anybody, slamming his way through bodies. No longer holding back as he broke through bone and tore apart flesh. There was no more holding back until Eli was safe in his arms. Until Gunmar was dead. 

He snaps his wings out when too many people circle him and he sends most of them to the floor in a pile. Stepping over them as he continues his assault. 

Steve didn’t think and relies on instincts to stop himself whenever somebody on his side got in the way. 

A hammer flying past and taking out two guys for him. A portal taking another chunk to wherever it was that Claire sent them. Steve finally sees him. Sees Eli gritting his teeth and facing down some chick with twin swords. Nothing on him and his hands bound but he still standing. Looking ready to kill with his eyes alone. 

“You stupid child!” The girl snarls, swinging for Eli again and again. Eli losing his balance due to lack of hands and falling backwards. 

The girl smiles and raises both swords as Eli tries to get his feet back under himself. She is far quicker though and swings the swords down only for them to glance off Eli’s staff. Steve standing over him and sneering at her. 

Her smile falters and Steve slams the bo staff upwards. Tripping her before kicking her swords away. He takes those few seconds to use Eli’s dagger to cut through the ropes around his hand and pulls him back to his feet. 

It’s a quick exchange, Eli gripping his staff and in one quick motion slamming it into the side of her head. She doesn’t get up again, out cold. 

Eli stumbles then and Steve catches him. A small hand clutched to Eli’s side. Eli flashes him a small, grateful smile. 

“Come on let's get you out of here,” Steve says. 

Eli firmly shakes his head. 

“This is my fight too,” Eli says voice raw. 

“You’re injured” Steve murmurs back, Clocking some guy in the head that thinks it’s a great idea to interrupt them. He crumples to the floor. 

“Don’t care. My fight to” Eli repeats glaring up at Steve. Before his pulling off a star from Steve’s belt and ditching it as some other guy. 

“You can barely stand!” 

“He tortured me. I need to make him pay!” Eli spits back and despite his injured status. There’s pure fire in Eli’s eyes. 

Steve isn’t thinking as he pulls Eli’s close, smashing their lips together as he kisses Eli with everything he has. Eli’s hand catches onto his suit as he kisses Steve back.

“Do you two have to do that now?” Krel grumbles as he passes by, serrator swinging. But Steve doesn’t pay him or the carnage around them much mind. 

Eli pulls back first and runs a hand down his cheek. 

“You’re literally glowing, You really are an angel aren’t you?” He whispers. 

Steve catches his hand and presses a kiss to his wrist. 

“Only for you. Are you sure you want to stay?” 

Eli nods and as if to prove his point. Trips up someone running after Shannon. 

They work as a team. Eli slowly stealing things off Steve’s belt as he needs them. Working back to back as they deal with anybody who comes their way. 

Steve only sees a few of them on occasion. Mary easiest to spot due to her light show. Lightning making its way through the air above them and people scream whenever it hits them. 

Claire disappears in and out of portals to quickly to really keep an eye on her. Aja and Krel working side by side to dispatch as many people as possible. 

Eli stumbles a few times and is slower on his feet than normal but what he can’t handle. Steve takes on but Eli never falters. Never lets his pain get in the way even as his breathing sounds ragged. Even as he seems to be bleeding from everywhere. 

Steve should just take him somewhere safe but he knows Eli and he knows that he’d just come straight back. Steve also can’t leave their friends for that long. 

A scream rings out and Steve watches a dozen or so people go flying back into the air. One of them smashing into a pile of rubble and bricks on the other side of the room. Two force fields exploding into the air. 

Purple and pure white mingling as Mary and Shannon work together, to protect each other. Anybody who touches it is sent flying as lightning tears through their system. Both girls looking like some avenging Goddess’ as they tore into anyone stupid enough to come into his path. 

That’s when Steve sees Jim, Struggling to keep Gunmar at bay. Arms shaking as his sword is met with Gunmar’s own. Jim protecting a bleeding Draal. Draal unable to stand due to the knife still sticking out of his leg. 

“I’m gonna help, Jim. Help Draal!” Steve says and Eli nods. Steve takes off into the air as Eli works with the space Steve had just given him. His staff working overtime as he spins both himself and it into various people, cutting a path to where Draal was struggling to fend for himself. 

Steve ‘crash’ lands into Gunmar and slams him to the floor. Rolling himself back up onto his feet as Jim nods at him. Grateful for the help. They both square off with Gunmar who was apparently a bull in his past life considering that doesn’t stop him. 

Steve only seeing Eli out of the corner of his eye. Fiercely guarding Draal with everything he has. Steve not missing the blood dripping in the corner of his mouth. They needed this to end quickly. 

Gunmar seems to set his eye on Eli as well and Steve punches him. Sending him stumbling back. 

“Fucking touch him again and you won’t even have to die to know hell!” Steve growls. 

“I suppose in a way. The worthless one does have a little power in him after all. Considering he wrapped you two around his pinkie so tightly that you’d both die to save him” Gunmar sneers. He was enjoying this fight. It wasn’t an issue for him. 

Gunmar reaches forwards and grabs Jim’s arm. Swinging him around into Steve and sending them both crashing into a wall. Steve’s world goes black but only for a few seconds as Jim shakes him awake. 

He groans and rubs a hand over his head, pushing his mask off and forcing his eyes open as Jim starts pulling him to his feet. 

They both realise that Gunmar is gone and Steve feels fear shoot up his spine. Eli was also gone. Gunmar fucking took him! 

Draal looks pissed and on the verge of homicide as he tries to get himself to stand but he just hits the ground again with a bellow of pain. 

“It’s ok. We’ll get him back. CLAIRE! AAARRRGGHH! Get Draal home!” Jim orders over the racquet. 

Claire appears out of a portal in an instance at their side. Aaarrrgghh steadily storming his way through the Gumm-Gumm's that try to stop him. To no avail. Steve kinda hopes to never see Aaarrrgghh this angry ever again. It was truly something terrifying. 

When they know Draal is gonna be ok. Steve is already in the air and Jim reaches out a hand to him. Steve takes it and then his flying them over the fighting crowd below. 

Aja and Krel still holding strong as Aja summons a freaking cannon from her serrator. Krel’s shield still holding. Both of them in perfect sync as they keep each other safe. 

Toby’s hammer swinging around like mad as he keeps himself protected. Steve really had to give it to him, he had grown into a pretty amazing hero. 

Steve doesn’t focus on them though, instead, he soars out into the open part of the museum and that when he sees Eli and Gunmar staring each other down. 

Gunmar’s sword on the floor between them, Eli’s staff thankfully still in his hands and he’s pissed as fuck. Steve can practically feel it rolling off him. Even as he looks pale and ready to faint at second. 

Steve wants to curse his stupid Pepperbuddy when Eli throws away his fucking bo-staff. Instead to pull free his dagger. Gunmar doing the same. 

“You ready to stop hiding behind your cronies now? Ready to fight me like a real man” Eli snaps. Never able to keep his mouth shut when he really should. 

Gunmar just snarls and swings for Eli. Eli sinks under his arm and his momentum sends him spinning across the marbled floor. When he's standing at the back of Gunmar. Gunmar’s hand is coming down to press to his side. Blood dripping between his fingers. 

Gunmar whirling and going Eli again. Eli just barely catching Gunmar’s arm with his own. Arm trembling. Dagger spinning in his hand before he jams it up into Gunmar’s armpit. 

Gunmar’s scream is blood-curdling as he falls backwards, His own dagger falling from his hand. Arm limp at his side. 

Then it’s like the entire world falls into slow motion as Steve pushes his wings to their limit. To slow. He was too late. Gunmar snatching Eli’s amulet off his chest, ditching it across the room. That doesn’t seem to make Eli stop though. Instead going to swing at Gunmar again and again until Gunmar kicks out his leg. Eli hitting his knees. Drawing in a single, ragged breath as he watches his death. Even from here Steve can't see a single ounce of regret in his eyes. 

Steve isn’t sure which one of them screams when Gunmar pulls his gun and in one quick motion pulls the trigger. 

Steve’s entire vision going red as a blinding light fills the air. Gunmar turning to them, hand covering his face. Shielding his eyes from Steve. 

He throws Jim at the bastard and sends them both sprawling. Jim catching himself, rolling up onto his knees as he’s sword appears in his hand. Probably sharing the same look of hatred and anger as Steve as they both stare at the man that caused all of this grief. 

Gunmar is back on his feet in a second looking around for where his gun went and it’s the distraction that Steve needs. Kicking Gunmar in the chest and sending him stumbling back. Straight onto Jim’s waiting sword. 

Gunmar gasps as a sword sliced through his back. The momentum from Steve enough that Gunmar doesn’t stop until Jim’s hilt is pressing against his back.

Gunmar grabs the sword looking down at it in shock. His blood pooling over the metal dripping onto the spotless marble below them. 

Steve lands on the floor in front of him as Jim pulls back his sword, Gunmar’s hands coming to his stomach, trying to hold it together. A mimicry of his very own son as he hits his knees. 

“No. Please.” Gunmar whispers, blood pooling down his chin. Looking up at Steve for mercy but there hasn’t been a single ounce of mercy left since the first time Gunmar sicked his son on Steve’s best friend. On the love of Steve’s life. 

He watches Gunmar’s head bow, Too tired to hold it up anymore. Turned into a pitiful shadow of his former self in mere seconds. All this grief he caused, all of it only for Gunmar to end up dying exactly like his son as Steve grabs the man’s face and forcing him to look up at the hero. To Look Steve in the eye. 

Gunmar’s lips still moving, whispering, pleading Steve. But Steve wasn’t one for mercy. Maybe once but now...

“There’s your payment of blood,” He says coldly. 

Steve’s hands move only a little and he feels Gunmar’s neck give under them, a sick crunch filling the air. The man that made their life a living hell for far too long, crumbling under his hands and Steve dumps his body on the floor. 

Steve can’t tell what Jim is thinking but he doesn’t care. Rushing to Eli’s side. Blood staining his boyfriend's shirt, so much blood. Steve is tearing it out of the way in a second as Jim kneels on his other side. Trying not to hyperventilate. 

Steve feels something like relief when he sees the bullet up near Eli’s shoulder but that didn’t mean Eli was out of danger just yet. Who knows how much damage has been done to his body. How badly he's hurt. Blood on his lips as he looks deathly pale. Steve feeling for a pulse and only finding a faint on. 

“Go. I’ll help the others but take him now. Any longer and it might be too late” Jim says. 

Steve nods and scoops his Pepperbuddy into his arms. Cradling him close to his chest. 

Jim standing and in a surprising move. Picks up Gunmar’s body and sling it over his shoulders like a dead deer. 

“Proof” Is all he says before he turns and heads back to the war raging in the other room. 

Steve flaps his wings and pushes into the air. Crashing through the glass of the skylight. Keeping Eli covered and safe. Steve forces his overused body to keep going. To go faster. It only takes him a few minutes to reach the hospital but it feels like a lifetime. His back and wings screaming but he doesn’t let that stop him. 

He’d walk days through a desert to get Eli help. 

Steve lands just outside the hospital doors and doesn’t even hesitate to walk inside. Secret identities could go out the window for all he cared. His suit torn and his mask gone. 

“I need Dr Lake now!” He orders as everybody’s head whips around to only to stare at him in shock. A nurse finally gets a good idea to follow his orders, running off screaming code red and for Dr Lake to come quickly. 

A gurney being pushed in front of him and he places Eli on it. Even if he doesn’t want to leave his side right now. 

“What happened to him?” Nurse Josey asks, pressing padding against the hole in Eli’s shoulder. 

“Gunmar got him. He’s been shot and I think some more of his ribs are broken. I don’t know if he has internal bleeding or anything. Just help him. Please,” Steve says voice cracking towards the end. 

“Of course Steve. We’ll do everything we can” Josey says as Dr Lake finally appears at her side. 

“I need an OR now!” She yells before turning to him. “Steve come with us” 

He follows them down through a maze of hallways and he’s only stopped when Josey puts a hand on his chest. Eli’s blood on her hand. Eli being wheeled into the theatre. A small waiting room 

“You have to wait out here, We will do everything we can,” She says. Promises in her eyes. 

Steve nods and proceeds to pace for the next hour and a half. Even as Ms Pepperjack appears. Soon everybody but Aaarrrgghh and Blinky joining him. 

A few of them being patched up by the available doctors. Claire getting stitches on her head, Mary getting treated for the burns on her hand. She had overdone it with the lightning, to the point it had started to eat her alive and Draal was currently being treated for his leg. 

The other though only had smaller bumps and scrapes thankfully. They were just worse for wear and Steve knows that he’d forever be grateful for them. All of them for putting their life on the line to save Eli. 

Steve not caring that he’s walking around with his wings on full display out of his suit. He’s to stressed to force them away as he paces and paces and paces. Stopping when Aja grabs his hand and forces him into a chair. It’s awkward on his wings but whatever helps the others remain calm he guessed. 

“You’re all superheroes?” He hears Ms Pepperjack ask Jim. 

Jim just nods. 

“Eli’s kind like our Doctor Xavier in a way. He keeps us all together, on the right side. Without him, none of us would be here right now. We wouldn’t be half the heroes we are without him.” Jim says turning to glance at Steve. 

Mary’s snores fill the room then, having fallen asleep against Shannon’s leg. Shannon just runs a hand through Mary’s hair, looking down at her softly. 

Every one of them looking exhausted but refusing to leave until they knew Eli was ok. 

“I’ve...I’ve read the newspapers. All the things on him. People really love him. They believe in him” April continues. 

“He gives everybody hope Ms Pepperjack and I like to think that’s his power. The fact he never gives up, it gives the rest of us the desire to keep up with him. To want to keep going no matter how much it hurts. With Eli around. I feel like I could conquer mountains,” Claire murmurs. Tears falling down her face as Jim squeezes her hand softly. 

A look of pride comes over April’s face and Steve just hopes that Eli lives to see it. 

“Seriously what the hell is taking so long!” He growls standing up but a hand catching his arm has him sitting back down. Krel not even looking, patting Steve on the arm before returning to tinkering with Eli’s amulet. Murmuring on the phone to Seamus who was apparently freaking out cause he saw the news

Toby reappears half an hour later with snacks for everybody, handing out coffees and the like. Darci helping him before she’s pulling Steve into a tight hug. 

She says nothing and Steve is grateful. 

Steve rejects the deli sandwich. To knotted up inside to eat. He’ll eat when Eli is out of surgery and resting and well and safe. 

That’s when Detective Scott appears. Looking at Steve directly but Jim steps into his view and Scott nearly hits the roof at Jim’s new form. 

“I’ll be the one making the statement. Since Gunmar’s death is my doing” Jim says. Leaving no room for question. 

“Right, Yes of course. It’ll only take a few minutes” Detective Scott says before walking off down the hallway. Jim following after. 

Jim returns after about fifteen minutes later and more of them had fallen asleep. Aja for one, curled around herself as she lays at an odd angle. Toby has as well, leaning back against one of the stupid chairs, spread over the floor, snoring obnoxiously. Darci just watching him softly. 

Krel and Shannon seeing if they could throw stuff into his open mouth. Doing something to pass the time. 

Steve just continues to stare at his blood-covered hands. Praying to any god that listens that his Pepperbuddy will be ok. 

It sometime by morning Dr Lake steps out still in scrubs and everybody is up in a second. Toby choking on a piece of paper. 

Dr Lake just smiles and Steve breaks down into tears. Wrapping her in a hug. Having to remind himself to not just crush her. 

“Thank you” He cries as she just pats him on the back. 

“If you think Eli is going anywhere, you’d be sorely mistaken. I don’t know how he kept fighting with a perforated lung or internal bleeding. Are you sure he doesn’t have any powers?” Dr Lake asks. Steve being pulled away from her gently by Ms Pepperjack so she can hug Dr Lake as well. 

“Does sheer determination and will work?” Claire asks. 

“You should be able to see him soon. He’s going to be in a lot of pain for a long time but eventually, he’ll be fine. He’s gonna need a lot of help” Dr Lake explains. 

Steve collapses back into his chair as he just lets himself take a breath. Eli was gonna be ok. He was gonna be fine and Gunmar was gone and maybe...just maybe they’d make it through the end of Sophomore year with a little peace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TWO CHAPTERS TO GO! I can't believe this story is nearly over but I won't get sappy on you guys just yet. 
> 
> Eli is gonna be very sore for a very long time but at least Steve will be there for him every step of the way.


	47. Seraph

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now Eli just has to heal.
> 
> Mess Is Mine - Vance Joy

Eli wakes up with a hand in his hair. He feels like shit and battered and bruised. The last thing he remembers is getting shot and then nothing. 

He sits upright only to cry out in pain. All of it just pouring through his body. 

“Shh. It’s ok. You’re safe” A voice says and Eli looks up only to see his mother. 

“Hey, sweetheart.” She whispers. 

“Is everybody ok? Are they all ok?” He asks, voice hoarse and nearly gone. 

“Everybody is fine. They’re waiting for you to wake up actually. I’m so sorry I...That I thought you shouldn’t be doing this” 

“It’s ok. I guess you were right huh?” Eli says. Waiting for the I told you so. 

“No, I wasn’t. I’ve watched the amazing person you’ve become and I’m so proud of you but I should have been there for it. This is what you should have always been doing. Your friends told me, that you gave yourself up for me. That you did it to keep us all safe. I never should have doubted that you would have kept fighting. You’ve always been a fighter and I’m so sorry I didn’t trust you enough ” She says sitting on the edge of his hospital bed. Tears in her eyes. 

An awkward silence falls between them then. Eli was unsure what to even say. Too much to process while he was still groggy but he gets the general message and he smiles a little. 

“I want you to come home. Steve can stay as well of course but I would like you home. So I can help with the aftercare” His mother says. 

“I’ll have to talk to Steve about it but that would be nice” 

“You two are pretty serious huh?” 

“Uh I would say so,” Eli says pointing to a large amount of gauze in his shoulder. 

She lets out half a dry laugh. 

“Just as long as you both look out for one another that’s all that matters...just next time try to avoid getting shot” April murmurs before squeezing his hand and sliding back to her feet. 

April leaves the room for a minute and then suddenly Eli is being dogpiled. He groans in pain but loves every second of the group hug. Unable to figure out what any of them are saying. 

“Alright move before I have to throw you all out” A voice growls and Shannon, Mary and Toby move out of the way revealing the best sight of them all. His Angel. 

Steve has stopped with the light show, his eyes back to their normal soft brown as he steps up to the side of Eli’s bed. No longer the holy fire blue that had consumed the rest of him. He looks beat up and bruised but ok and his smiling. He also looks exhausted. He probably hasn’t slept in however long Eli was out. His wings are out too but Eli will just ask him about that later. 

“Hey, Angel” Eli murmurs. 

“Hey. How are you feeling?” Steve says, leaning a little on the bed. Smiling wider at Eli’s nickname for him. 

“As good as I look” 

“Well, you still look pretty good to me. They said you had internal bleeding, broken ribs and a por..perfor...uh...” Steve looks up at Jim. 

“Perforated lung. Mum doesn’t know how you just kept going. None of us do” Jim says from his other side, Claire’s arms around his. They both looked good. Tired just like everybody else but good. 

“I had a reason to.” Eli shrugs, looking back at Steve. Steve just grabs his hand. Pressing a kiss to the back of it. 

“Well we all still think you’re a moron for even trying what you did but we’re glad you’re safe,” Toby says from the end of the bed. 

“Gunmar is dead by the way,” Aja says. 

That’s when Eli gets to hear the entire story...well not all of it. But mostly what happened with the others. All of them taking turns to speak. Jim and Steve remain silent though, haunted looks on their face. Eli knew what those looks meant and as much as he knows that both have some darkness in their heart. When Eli looks at either of them, he sees nothing but his best friends. His first love and his last and he can’t find an ounce of darkness. 

“So how’d you kill Gunmar?” Eli finally asks. Needing to know. 

Before Steve or Jim can answer though. Dr Lake and Eli’s mother appear. 

“Alright everybody but Steve out. Shoo. Yes, you too Jim.” Dr Lake says when the Trollhunter goes to protest. 

“We’ll be back soon ok,” Claire says patting him on the leg. Aja and Krel hugging him quickly before they get pushed out the door. 

Eli is left alone with Dr Lake, his mother and Steve after a minute or so. 

She explains everything that was wrong with him and the surgeries he had to go through. That he died twice and that he’d have to put up his gear for a solid while. He nods along.

He already guessed that by the pain all over his body. 

“We’re keeping you at least for two weeks, maybe more. Depends on how you’re feeling.” Dr Lake explains. 

“Can I have something to eat?” Eli asks. He was starving. Unable to even remember the last time he ate. Steve just laughs, like he can’t believe Eli just asked that. 

“Soup at most and only little bits. I’ll see what Josey can do to get you something to eat. I’ll also ask her to clean down your wounds for you as well” Dr Lake says. 

Eli just nods. 

“You should watch what she does Steve. That way when you’re discharged Steve can do it for you.” Dr Lake says turning to his Angel. Steve nodding. 

Dr Lake leaves the room after checking over a few things and Eli watches Steve pacing. 

“Come here,” He asks quietly. Steve is at his side in a second. “Relax, please. For me. I’m ok. Gunmar is gone. I’m safe now” 

Steve nods and sits on the side of Eli’s bed. Grabbing his hand gently turning it over and running his fingertips over the bandage on Eli’s hand. 

“How?” He asks. 

So Eli explains the whole shard of glass, Strickler, Numora. Felix. 

“Strickler said something about Rosenberg. The Rosenberg’s were this double agent couple. Maybe he was trying to tell me he was working both sides.” Eli murmurs. 

“He probably just thought that we wouldn’t kill him if we found out he helped you,” Steve says with a shrug. 

They talk about the events of the night. His mother sitting silently in the corner. 

“I still can’t believe you were glowing.” 

“Yeah, you like it?” Steve asks grinning a little. Lighting up as he speaks. At least his wings do, feather’s flexing and adjusting as they let off a soft light. It fades out a few seconds later. 

Eli realises he wasn’t crazy all those time he swore he saw a flash. He explains it as subtly as possible that Steve glowed when they slept together. Trying to say it in a way that his mother wouldn’t pick up on it. 

“Wait really?” Steve murmurs. Both of them glancing at his mother but she still has her head in the magazine. 

“Yeah just thought I was seeing things in the moment. You also glowed that night in the club but I thought it was just the lights making your feathers react and the night Henry signed the divorce papers. Maybe it’s tied to your emotions or high adrenaline moments” Eli says brain ticking away. 

Steve shrugs. 

Nurse Josey makes her appearance then, with a tray of food and a cart of torture. 

Steve steals his yoghurt as he watches. Flinching a little when Eli’s wounds are revealed. He has a thick cut tracing the line of his left third rib. Stitched together. The bandage on his head and hand is also removed revealing the stitches there as well and finally, the bullet wound is revealed. Apart from the major wounds, he had cuts and abrasions almost everywhere and where there wasn’t cuts there was bruises. 

His mother excuses her self from the room. Apologising but Eli got it. She had trouble seeing him in so much pain. Steve holds his good hand as Josey cleans them all. 

“I thought I told you not to come back,” She says jokingly. 

“Aww but I missed you” 

“Next time bring me some cookies” Josey murmurs. Eli sees her eyes constantly flickering over to Steve. Steve’s wings hanging over the side of the bed. 

“A-are you the Wraith?” She finally gets out.

“Well unless my boyfriend is making out with someone I don’t know. Yeah, I am.” Eli states a little too proudly despite his beat up state. 

“Nope, You’re the only one for me” Steve chirps, before stuffing his face with more of Eli’s yoghurt. 

“Yeah, and you’re the only one ballsy enough to steel my god damn yoghurt” Eli grumbles. 

Steve just grins at him with a mouthful. 

“I have your poster on my wall,” Josey says casually. 

Steve chokes on his stupid yoghurt. Which Eli thinks he deserves. 

“Poster?” 

“Yeah. Haven’t you seen them? A few places over town are selling posters and other merch. I thought you knew about it. I even have a Wraith hoodie” 

“How about Blue Steel stuff?” Steve asks. A hint of jealously in his eyes. 

Eli just laughs. 

“All of you. Warhammer, The Trollhunter, Lighting Queen. It’s pretty cool actually” 

“I feel ripped off. Where’s my cut?” Steve pouts as Josey starts re-bandaging all of Eli’s wounds. As much Steve was joking around, Eli watching his eyes follow every movement Josey’s hands made. 

“There we go, all done. Now just eat slowly” She says peeling off her gloves and pushing the table over to Eli. His tray of food on it. 

“Didn’t my lung bleed out? Not my stomach?” 

“Yes but the trauma will still affect all of you for a little while. I also need to ask if you have a therapist. Someone you can professionally talk to about all of this?” Josey asks. 

“Does a school appointed one count?” 

“It should do if it’s someone you trust. What you went through, the both of you. Can leave scarring effects on the mind” Josey murmurs. 

“I know.” Is all Eli says. Josey just gives him a sad smile, patting his hand gently. 

“Enjoy your food. I’ll be back later to check on you” 

Eli follows her orders and eats slowly. 

Steve just smiling at him as they talk but Eli can tell under the layers of happy and safe and content. Steve is pissed at him. 

Eli finishes eating and pushes the tray out of the way. Going to cross his arms but that hurts so instead he puts them down by his side. Fingers fiddling with one of the holes in the hospital blankets. 

“Well, let's hear it then. How much do you hate me?” Eli asks. He really needed someone to get his spare glasses at some stage. So he didn’t have to keep looking at everything in a blur. Though everything wasn’t as blurry as normal, he’d have to ask Krel if that was a side affect of wearing his suit. 

Steve sighs softly. 

“I could never hate you, I’m still pissed about what you did but I will never hate you for trying to do what you think is best. You are my entire world and I thought I had lost you. I would have gone with you, at least that way you wouldn’t have had to face him alone. I thought we were a team? Aren’t you the one who always says that?” Steve says. Voice catching a little. 

“I know and we are. We’re always a team. I’m so sorry about the worry and pain I caused you” Eli says, eyes tearing up but he forces himself to hold steady. 

“I’m just glad you’re safe and it’s over. But ever do something like this to me again and I will fly you to an uninhabited island where I can keep you safe. I don’t care how fucking psycho that makes me” Steve grumbles. 

Eli gets a wet laugh as Steve moves up the bed, leaning forwards and stealing a kiss. 

“You are my Cheese Slice, You don’t understand how lost I would be without you. I wouldn’t have anyone to keep me in line” Steve says kissing him once between every sentence. 

“Oh god, the poor world would be destroyed.” Eli murmurs. Arms wrapped around Steve’s shoulders as he kept himself off Eli. 

A voice clears its throat and they look up to see his mother. Scowling. 

“Yes?” Eli asks sweetly. 

“I am still your mother and you just went through a life saving, intensive surgery. Please be kind enough to restrain yourself Steven” She says curtly before sitting in the chair. As much as Eli loves her and knows she’s willing to try. It doesn’t mean she gets to be a dick to his boyfriend.

“I agreed to move back in because you asked nicely. Doesn’t mean I have to. Steve is as much my family as you are and if you can’t treat him with the respect he deserves. I will have nothing to do with you. Understand me?” 

Eli’s voice doesn’t come out strong as he means it to but it’s enough to get his point across. 

Steve just looks absolutely shocked but they had gone through far too much together for someone like Eli’s mother get to in the way of that. Not now. Not after Steve had saved his life far more times then he could count. Not after Eli had died for him. To give it all up now would be blasphemous. 

His mother just nods and opens her magazine. It would take time to repair their relationship again, to get back to where he could trust her not explode on him every time he so much as did some supe thing that made her over worry. 

But he likes to think that they would repair it. Eventually. 

He convinces Steve that he would be fine if Steve laid his head on Eli’s stomach. Running his hands through Steve’s wings. It was still odd Steve having his wings so out in the open but as Steve had explained to him. He hadn’t cared about secret identities when he had stepped into the hospital with Eli bleeding in his arms. 

He would keep Eli’s safe, though it probably wouldn’t be long until someone found out all of Steve’s familiar connections. Then there goes ‘the wraith is medically mute’ theory. 

Steve ends up falling asleep, one wing slowly sliding off the bed before it brushes against the floor and Eli just watches him sleep. Glad to be safe, glad to have Steve in his arms again. 

After that, the next week passes sluggish and painfully but Steve is with him for every irritating part. Only ever leaving Eli’s side long enough to grab a bag from home, their stuff inside worthy of a few days. Bringing Eli’s DS for him and his spare glasses. 

His friends stop by as well, taking rotations almost so they don’t over do it. Jim and Claire still visit him the most though. Coach and Lyn also stopping by to check in on him a few times. Steve constantly having to stop his friends from getting him to hyped up. Aja is the worst culprit in his eyes.

Blinky and Aaarrrgghh eventually bringing Draal to see him, Draal currently wheelchair bound but he'd be fine in a few weeks. All of them were fine and Steve thanks Draal and Aaarrrgghh for fighting with them. Blinky had wanted to as well but Aaarrrgghh had pointed out that someone needed to watch Dictatious since a certain someone else, apparently broke their cell. Steve just gives Eli a sheepish shrug.

The second night in hospital Eli pitches the biggest fucking fit he can muster, which mainly consists of pouting and whining until Steve curls up on the bed with him. Sleeps in bed with him even if it does hurt a little but he knows he wouldn’t get a lick of sleep otherwise. Not even if Steve stays in the shitty armchair beside his bed. 

“Angel please” Eli whines pulling at Steve’s soft spot on the fifth day. Needing something that isn’t shitty hospital food before he goes mental. Angel always seemed to make Steve softer. 

“You little sneaky...fine. I’ll be as quick as possible. Don’t do anything stupid while I’m gone” Steve mutters, catching Eli’s hand. Stopping him from scratching at his hand. 

“Thank you. I love you” Eli says as Steve walks out of the room. 

He just gets a flutter of annoyed wings. 

Eli entertains himself with his DS as he waits. His mother working and his friends had school so it was him and Steve. Which really he didn’t mind. He adored his friends. Loved them to bits but it was annoying to have one moron fuss over him. Let alone multiple. 

Someone opens his door then and he doesn’t even think about the nurse coming to change over IV drips or whatever. He holds out his arm expectantly only to feel a flash go off in his face. He shields it and groans. 

“What the hell are you doing!?” He cries. Other hand scrambling for the call button. 

“I thought you were mute” The reporter sneers. 

Shit. Fucking great. Just what he needs right now. A reporter. 

“What piece of shit ruins someone's peace while they are literally in hospital healing!” Eli grumbles back, swiping for the camera but he can’t move far without pulling at about three different wires. 

Another flash goes off. The bastard had waited till Eli was alone. 

Eli pulls at the stupid wires, glad that he was dressed in his own clothes...well Steve’s hoodie but still. He’s off the bed in a second. 

“Give me the camera now!” He orders, drawing with him as he grabs his bo-staff. Krel having returned it and his amulet. Apparently now suited to mean that only Eli or Steve could take it off. Needing a thumbprint. So something like what happened at the museum can’t happen again. 

Eli has to support himself with his bo staff. Hanging on to it to stop himself from hitting the floor altogether. 

“Give me the camera now” He repeats already feeling breathless. 

“The Wraith, look at you now. Not only are you fucking a supe but apparently you're letting him throw you around like a dog with a piece of meat” The reporter says and Eli’s blood absolutely boils. 

He feels something tear open as he takes a swing. Smashing the camera from the reporter's hands. Sending it crashing to the floor as the sound of some component breaking. 

Nurse Josey finally enters the room and her entire face goes bright red with anger. 

“SECURITY!” She screams at the top of her lungs as the reporter turns around. 

“How dare you! The poor boy has been shot and died on the table twice. How dare you think you can just come in here and bother him! I should throttle you! If you have so much ripped a single stitch I will hunt you down myself!” She continues to rage. 

“He broke my camera!” The reporter yells back. 

“He had a fucking right to! You disturbed his privacy and took photos against his will. He could sue you for that! If he doesn’t just hunt you down first on his own accord!” Josey snarls. 

Eli was unable to get himself back to the bed before his legs give out under him. Chest rattling as he struggles to breathe. Pain everywhere. 

Security appears then as Josey makes a dash for Eli. Pressing the red button. The reporter is dragged from the room screeching as Eli is pulled back up onto the bed, some siren going off. 

“How?” Josey asks holding up his staff. 

“Button in the middle” He murmurs holding a hand to his side. Feeling an extensive amount of pain up his side. She presses it and yelps a little when it shortens. She places it on his bedside table and instead starts helping him from his shirt and hoodie. Thankfully no staining on the hoodie but his shirt was definitely a disaster.

“Oh dear. This will be ok. We just need to make sure you haven’t done any more damage and stitch you back up.” Josey says more to herself as she presses wadding gently against his side. 

Dr Lake appears soon after and Eli is forced back under sedation as he’s wheeled who knows where. His world going dark. Trying to tell Josey to tell Steve it's ok. That he's ok. He's not quiet sure he gets the message out coherently though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One to go! Just one chapter left. I'm not crying, you're crying. 
> 
> Poor Eli. Steve isn't gonna be too nice to Mr Reporter dude.


	48. Propositions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is it. The end. Maybe...
> 
> Bones - Galantis, OneRepublic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Steve gets back to the room only to find it empty. Bed gone but Eli’s staff and DS on the bedside table and their bag is still there. 

“He’s fine. He ripped open the stitches on his chest. He’s fine, they had to just make sure he hadn’t started bleeding again. Dr Lake is stitching him back up now” Josey explains appearing by his side. She must have been waiting for him. 

“How?” Steve asks, trying hard to contain his panic. 

“A reporter must have realised you left. He stole scrubs and snuck in here. Eli defended himself and broke the assholes camera. He also tore his stitches in the process” Josey says pointing to the dented camera on the bedside table that Steve hadn’t noticed. 

Steve heads over to it. Turning it on and turning it over in his hands. It flickers a little but turns on. A giant crack down its screen. 

He pulls up the photos that had been taken. Three of them. All of which was Eli going from shocked to angry. The third photo is Eli out of bed, looking pale and sick as he struggles to stay standing. Leaning on his staff. 

“What’s his name?” Steve asks turning to look at Josey. 

“Ryan Burch. A reporter for the Arcadian Oak Herald” 

Steve already makes a plan in his head but for now, he waits. Asking Josey to keep Eli’s milkshake cold for him as he eats his own food so he has something to do with his hands. 

Eli is wheeled back into the room eventually. Still dopey but awake. 

“Hey, Angel” Eli mumbles. 

“Hey, baby. How are you feeling?” Steve says grabbing his hand. 

Eli starts laughing a little. 

“You have wings. Did you know that?” 

“He’s still under coming out of the aesthetic but he’ll be fine. Just might be a little on the dumber side of things” Dr Lake explains. 

“That’ll be a first for him,” Steve says watching his boyfriend. 

Eli is reaching out a hand and Steve moves his wing to brush across Eli’s hand and cheek. 

“Soft. So soft” Eli mumbles. 

“He was fine. Just tore his stitches open but his all fixed. Make sure he doesn’t get out of bed for a stupid reason.” Dr Lake says. 

“Oh my god are you Blue Steel?” Eli says suddenly, going to sit up as his eyes widen.

Steve keeps his laying down, hand on his good shoulder. 

“As I said, he has the brain of a four-year-old right now. You gonna be fine looking out for him?” Dr Lake asks, a smile on her face. Steve had a feeling this was her favourite part of the job. 

Steve nods. 

“I’ll at least be entertained,” Steve says. Eli still patting his feathers, a look of wonder on his face. 

“Angel” Eli whispers and Steve laughs softly. 

“How are you feeling?” He asks. 

“Hmm, they did something to my chest. Hurts” Eli mumbles going to touch but Steve grabs his hand. 

“Yeah, Cause someone decided to try and fight off a reporter when he should have stayed in bed.” Steve chides gently. 

“He was taking photos of me. Had to stop him. You might not care about your secret identiti...identitied...id..” 

“Identity?” Steve suggests softly. Feeling odd that for once it was him, helping Eli pronounce words. 

Eli just nods. 

He was so adorable right now that Steve was having trouble not cooing at him. 

When Steve is certain that Eli has at least some control of his fingers, he hands over the food and the milkshake. Keeping Ms Pepperjack up to date with his status. Even sending her a video of Eli struggling to coordinate his hand and his mouth. Missing it twice with the fry. 

He might also send that to the Reckless group chat. Let a conscious Eli kill him later. 

By the time Jim is stopping by late that night, Eli is yelling at Steve for sending said video. Completely clear-eyed and trying his best to stay angry at Steve even if he isn’t actually that angry. 

“You’re horrible you know that” Eli grumbles. 

“Come on. It was adorable” Steve says snickering. 

“What’s wrong?” Jim asks as Claire moves to put away her staff. It was easier to sneak in somewhere when doors or windows didn’t bother you. 

“He saw the video I sent of him eating earlier,” Steve says with a shrug. Wings adjusting as he settles back in the armchair. 

“And he is not impressed” Eli mutters going to cross his arms but Steve stops him with a wing brushing across the closest limb. 

“Poor baby” Jim coos sarcastically. 

“I can strangle him for you if you like?” Claire asks moving to sit cross-legged on Eli’s bed. 

“No, I’ll just wait till I’m better then do it myself,” Eli says. 

“So when do you get out?” Jim asks, leaning against Eli’s bed as well. Grabbing his girlfriends hand. 

They had finally made it official and Eli was ecstatic for the pair for them. Steve was pretty happy for them as well. Jim really did deserve someone like Claire who could make him happy, no matter what form he took. 

“This has pushed me back a few days but hopefully by the end of the week” 

“Cause otherwise. He might start murdering the nurses.” Steve says, Eli just gives him a look at he smirks back in reply. 

Steve pulls Jim aside when Claire had Eli distracted.

“I have to go somewhere. Can you watch him for a while?” Steve asks quietly. 

Claire talking about the new play they were considering doing at school. Hamlet or something about fairies or something. Steve wasn’t quite sure. 

“No. But Claire can. I’m coming with you if only to stop you doing something stupid” Jim says, staring him down. 

Jim was irritatingly taller than him now and Steve was still getting used to having to look up. Steve goes to protest but he knows it was probably for a best. If only so Jim can stop him from murdering Ryan. 

“Hey what’s up?” Eli asks when Steve returns to his side.

“I need to go out for a while ok.” 

Eli purses his lips but nods. 

“Just don’t be too harsh ok Angel. I don’t need you in the news for assaulting someone” He murmurs, catching on easily to Steve’s plan. 

“I’ll keep him in line. You don’t mind staying?” Jim asks Claire. 

“Of course not.” 

Steve kisses Eli softly before they head out. 

“Where would he be?” Steve asks once they’re in the air. Holding Jim in the air by a hand. 

“Here,” Jim says before holding up a phone in Steve’s face. An address on it. 

They head there quickly and Steve checks quickly to see if the sleaze is home. He is and Steve unceremoniously throws Jim through the window. Jim rolling up to his feet as Steve lands beside him. 

Ryan is standing in a second, staring at them in shock. 

“You’re paying for that and for what your boyfriend did to my camera.” He gets out. Panic already in his voice. 

“I don’t think that would stand up in court. See here’s your tiny little problem. You invaded my boyfriend's privacy while he was not only healing in the hospital but you also caused him to rip his stitches open. Defending himself. Causing him to need another surgery. So not only could we sue you for the invasion of privacy but for the fact you nearly killed him.” Steve doesn’t get angry, he just keeps himself calm. 

Ryan gulps. 

“So really, I don’t think you have a leg to stand on” Jim snarls making Ryan recoil so violently that he trips over and ends up on the floor. 

“I’ll let you in on a little secret Burch. I only care about looking good in one person’s eyes. I don’t care what the rest of the world thinks of me. They can call me the villain of the century for all I care and if it means keeping him safe. I will gladly don that title. You understand me?” Steve says low, leaning over Ryan’s head. Staring him down.

Ryan nods, fear in his eyes. 

“Tell the rest of your friends that as well. Got it” Steve says picking Ryan up and setting him back on his feet. 

Making a show of brushing off the guy's shoulders. 

“What are you gonna do?” Jim asks him when Ryan still doesn’t speak. 

“Uh...I-i uh. I won’t come near you or him again. You have my word” Ryan stammers. 

“And?” Jim says, gesturing for Ryan to keep speaking.

“And I’ll tell everybody else to keep away as well. T-tell him I’m sorry” 

“That’s a good boy,” Steve says patting him on the cheek. Smiling at him sweetly. Trusting Ryan to keep his word, if only so he doesn’t have to deal with the ‘legendary’ light show that Steve apparently turned into. 

Turns out that night, he had glowed so brightly that those in the town square could see it through the windows. So blinding they had to look away. 

“Would you really?” Jim asks when they’re flying back to the hospital. 

“Would I what?” Steve says looking down at Jim for a second. 

“Go Dark Steel?” 

“For Eli, I would do anything. Without him. I have no reason for being Blue Steel. I have no world to keep safe” Steve says simply. 

Jim just nods, like he gets it. Claire probably meaning a lot of the same to him. 

They find Claire and Eli curled up on the bed together as asleep.

Les Miserables playing on Eli’s laptop which was slowly falling off the side of the bed. 

“We really did good huh?” Jim says, a soft grin on his face. Nothing but love on his face. 

“I still don’t know what I did right” Steve murmurs. 

Jim moves to wake up Claire and she rubs her eyes as Eli stirs. Steve closing his laptop and setting it on the table. Saving it from an early death and an Eli Pepperjack panic attack. 

“How you feeling?” Steve asks quietly. 

“I’m good” Eli whispers, reaching out a blind hand and Steve grabs it. “Didn’t hurt him?” 

“Nope, just scared him a tiny bit. He won’t bother you again and neither will any of his reporter friends” Steve says sliding onto the bed where Claire had been. 

Eli immediately curling into his chest. Steve gives an offhand wave to Claire and Jim before they step through a portal. 

Eli finally gets released a week and a half later. To the Pepperjack house. Steve agreeing with Ms Pepperjack and that way, it saves Eli having to push himself up off a mattress on the floor. 

People coming and going constantly when they don’t have school that is. Coach and Lyn included, Lyn, bringing over cookies and all sorts of treats for Eli. Steve opting out of attending school when it means that Eli would be left alone all day if he did go. Though by this point, sophomore year was a crap-shoot. He couldn’t remember the last time he attended or took an actual test.

But he had also been thinking about that a lot and that’s what lead to the conversation he and Eli were currently having about four days after Eli had been out. Sitting on his bed. 

“You want to drop out?” Eli asks like he can’t believe Steve would suggest such a thing. Steve carefully cleaning Eli’s wounds and changing his bandages. Practised at it by now. Only really his chest and hand now. His head had healed and he wasn’t bruised peach anymore. 

“The only reason I was going was because of my football stuff but I won’t be allowed in pros. That’d be like someone who tells everybody he’s taking roids signing up. They wouldn’t allow it even if I did promise to keep my strength in check” 

“I know but still, what about something else? What else do you want to do?” Eli says, trying to reason with him. 

“I’m already doing it and I don’t need a degree to be a supe. Don’t worry. I know being a Supe doesn’t quite pay bills but I’ve already looked into a few jobs. Manual labour stuff, things where my strength can come in handy and I don’t have to stop being myself.” Steve explains. 

The only time he ever put his wings away now was just to get dressed. That was it. Other times he had no reason to and he wasn’t going to hide them again. Not when others were just starting to accept him. 

Logan and Seamus had blown up when they had found out and they had felt betrayed before they got over it after a few days. They also then proceeded to fangirl over Eli being the Wraith. Eli looking at them both like they had grown three heads each. Asking him to sign their posters of him. 

Eli sighs, eyes watching Steve. 

“You’ve really thought about this haven’t you?” 

“Yeah. Just cause I’ll never go pro, doesn’t mean the world won’t know me. I’m not asking you to drop out either or anything stupid like that. I know you need to graduate if you want to work at NASA and all that other smart stuff you want to do. I’m not gonna take that away from you” Steve says, pressing the bandage into place over the side of Eli’s ribs. 

“You’re too smart for school anyway,” Eli says smiling at him. 

Eli draws him in for a kiss and it takes everything for Steve to pull away when Eli gets his sneaky little hands up the back of Steve’s shirt. 

“No” He groans pulling away. Feeling like he just betrayed himself for doing so. “You’re still healing” 

Eli whines low and pouts at him. Giving him his best rendition of puppy eyes. 

“No, if I can’t see you. You can’t break me” Steve says jamming his eyes shut. 

Eli whines again and Steve feels soft lips on his jaw. Moving to press kisses down his neck. 

“I’ll sign a waiver if I have to. Please, Angel” Eli says, laughter in his voice. Pressing more kisses to Steve’s neck. Licking a trail up his skin. 

“You are such a nuisance. Come on babe, seriously if you rip your stitches again...” Steve grumbles, cut off by Eli kissing him and there goes the last of Steve’s restraint. 

“Dr Lake is so gonna kill me” He growls against Eli’s mouth. 

Steve is gentle and soft with all his movements. Watching Eli’s every little twitch and whine making sure he wasn’t hurting him. Eli kinda taking the lead just so Steve doesn’t do anything that would hurt him or push him to far. 

It still amazing, just like always and Eli ends up crashing hard after that. Steve tiring him out as Eli curls upon his chest and snores softly. Steve takes a solid fifteen minutes just to watch his little nerd exist. 

Wondering just how the hell he got so lucky to score such an amazing boyfriend. Steve ends up falling asleep, running his fingers up and down Eli’s hip. 

He also ends up having a nightmare. A familiar one by this point. 

One where Eli doesn’t get shot in the shoulder but in the heart. One where Eli doesn’t survive and Steve ends up an empty shell as he cradles his body. Blood on his hands as he begged every god under the sun to give him back Eli. That he’d do anything to bring his Pepperbuddy back. 

Where Gunmar’s goonies end up in pieces and Steve snaps, nothing holding him back anymore as his friends beg him to stop. As the Gumm-Gumm’s beg for mercy but Steve can’t find a merciful bone in his body. Left an empty, cold shell. 

He jolts awake with a gasp, turning to see the time and see that’s it 3 in the morning. Steve decides he needs to take a walk and get a glass of water after making sure that Eli was still ok. 

Eli sighs but doesn’t wake when Steve slides from under him. Covering him with his blankets before pulling on some pants. He heads downstairs and stands in front of the sink as he sips at his glass of water. 

Just watching the outside world, Eli’s backyard quiet and the dark clouds in the sky, hiding the stars. One hand on the edge of the sink just lost in thought. 

Two small arms wrap around his waist, a head leaning against his wing. 

“Nightmare?” Eli asks. 

Steve only nods and Eli hugs him harder. Eli’s right hand tracing over the cross-shaped scar on Steve’s abdomen. 

“Is it bad that I’m grateful you bled out on my floor?” Eli asks softly as Steve turns. Eli had donned Steve’s shirt from before and his alien boxers. Looking adorable as ever. 

“If it is we’re both in the wrong,” Steve replies before looking up when a knock sounds on the door. 

He and Eli share a look. 

“Stay here. I’ll go check it out” Steve whispers, pressing a kiss to Eli’s forehead. 

He heads out to the front door and opens it. Surprised when there’s a short, chubby black woman standing there. Straight backed, wearing what looks like a green suit with medals. 

“Mr Palchuk correct?” She asks voice stern but not angry.

“Uh yeah, what can I help you with?” He murmurs confused, wings shuffling a little. The ladies eyes flashing up to them before back to his face. 

“I am here to talk about your more heroic hobbies. Is your partner home? Elijah Pepperjack?” 

Steve nods turning back into the house. 

“Babe, can you come here!” He calls out. 

“What’s up?” Eli asks appearing in the hallway, pushing his glasses up with the heel of his hand. 

“Mr Pepperjack. As I was just saying to your partner. I’m here to talk to you about your superhero gig. I’m Colonel Kubritz and I work with Area 49-B. The real Area 49-B. How would you two and the rest of your “club” care to come and look at the task force we’re planning? Somewhere that the both of you can get paid for your services and treated like the heroes you are” She says pulling a card from her pocket. Holding it out. 

Steve and Eli share a look before Eli takes it. Immediately folding it into quarters, after they had found out one of the cards some ‘attorney’ have given them had a bug in it. That ‘attorney’ not realising Eli could pick a lawyer from a crowd of three hundred strong. But they could never be too careful. Colonel Kubritz looking unfazed in the slightest. 

“I don’t expect your answer now but when you’re ready. Give me a call. We’ll be happy to have both the Wraith and Blue Steel on our side and you will both be paid handsomely for your efforts” 

Then Colonel Kubritz just turns and walks towards a car sitting idle on the street. Getting into it and disappearing into the night. Eli looks down at the card. Steve looking over his shoulder and all that’s it is, is a white card with a single number printed on it. 

“I have a feeling this is gonna bite us in the ass” Eli mutters. Smiling up at him. 

“We’re superheroes, this will be nothing we can’t handle,” Steve says. 

“As I’ve told you before babe, You’re the dorky superhero. I’m the badass vigilante” Eli snickers, poking Steve in the chest. 

“Oh is that so?” Steve says wrapping his arms around Eli’s waist, smiling wide. 

“Oh yeah. You are so dorky it hurts my soul. I don’t even know why I’m dating such a nerd. I mean seriously Blue Steel? A four-year-old come up with that name?” Eli laughs, dragging him into a kiss. 

Steve picks up his little vigilante and Eli wraps his legs around Steve’s waist. Steve keeping their lips connected as he carries Eli upstairs. Knocking his wing against the railing, groaning in pain and Eli just laughs at his pain. Like the evil little gremlin, he is. 

Steve really couldn’t think of anything more he wants right at this moment. He has everything he could ever need right here in his arms. The old Steve, the one before he grew wings and gained super strength would have had a heart attack at the sight and his dad. God his dad must be so fucking disappointed in him. 

“What you thinking about?” Eli asks when he lays the nerd on the bed. Pressing the softest kiss over the bandage over his side. Another over his heart. 

“That Henry can suck it,” Steve says looking up at him. 

Eli’s crackly laughter is the best sound in the world, even more so when that adorable little nose crinkles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is it. It's done. I could go on for paragraphs and paragraphs about how amazing all of you are but I won't bore you. I do want to say thank you though. For reading and commenting, liking, sharing and just following me on this journey with our favourite disaster boys. 
> 
> Even to my silent readers. Thank you. 
> 
> Thank you all for making my writing feel worth it, for making me fall in love with my writing a little more every day. 
> 
> Now for my next question. Would you like a sequel?


End file.
